Silent Perfection
by Foxy the Killer Tomato
Summary: A crossover based on the dubbed versions of Sailor Moon and DBZ featuring Androids, Heart Snatchers, and Sovereigns.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This fanfic occurs during the middle of both the third season of Sailor Moon (a.k.a. "Sailor Moon S") and the Android/Cell saga of Dragon Ball Z. From here forward, I presume the reader has a basic knowledge of what happens in both series to this point. At least as of the latest chapter, the fanfic favors the style and storytelling aspects of Sailor Moon to that of DBZ.

There are two naming conventions I warn readers about. Instead of using the term "Mugen School," I use "Infinity Academy." Also, I renamed most of the minor enemies in the upcoming chapters to with names I thought were more fitting and distinctive than were given in the dub.

* * *

He crouched in the bushes of the park, his green and black skin camouflaged by the foliage. He felt as much a prisoner now as he did when trapped in the form of an egg. For so long he'd sustained himself in that shell, that even the thought of confinement unnerved him. Now, though, all he thought about was the hunger that he didn't just have, but held him in its grasp. He had to feed, although there was no shortage of nourishment in proximity. He was certainly strong enough to take on the humans that were in this quadrant of the city. Yet at the same time he was far weaker than he should have been, and far too weak to begin the process of reaching perfection. He needed the power of people to be able to overpower the rebellious androids, to make the most effective use of the techniques he had been imbued with. He needed power to be perfect.

That power was so close, contained in the biological essence of the people who wasted their days in ignoble peace. He desperately wanted to stick his needle into all these unsuspecting humans at once, but he tamed his impatience. He had just awakened and though he could simply consume the bio extract from a startled crowd, it would be far more efficient to build up enough strength that he could absorb more material with minimal waste. He would rather withstand the retaliation of the human population than be forced to destroy the very meals he needed out of self-preservation. First he would absorb those on the fringes, thinning the herd one by one. Then, after enough of those, he would move on to larger areas and grander targets.

He had already proceeded this way with an older couple in the vicinity, emerging from the foliage. Although their energy had been far less than that of younger selection, there was a refined flavor to their biology that was lacking in those who had not yet aged. If the hunger for more did not eat him, he mused that they might have been supremely satisfying. But he always needed more and his next target was far too inviting to resist. A young, dark-haired girl sat on a bench, her dark dress in contrast with her light skin. She was pale and weak to the point where he saw her rather than felt her energy. In fact, there was a peculiarity that accompanied this trait that he did not even notice because he was so hungry. Instead, he thrust his tail forward, thrusting the appendage at her with such a great speed that he could taste the girl's essence before he even broke through her skin.

Only he didn't.

He felt the problem before he saw it, and for the first time his hunger was overwhelmed by a rising tide of bewilderment. His tail, the needle at the end pointed directly at the girl's, back, was frozen in place. Worse yet, he couldn't move at all. The sudden paralysis was so sudden that it took him a full second to realize that the girl, who had had her back to him just seconds before, had turned to stare at him. But her expression was not of fear or wonder. Her purple irises were without pupils, and her face was as stolid as a mannequin's gaze.

"I like your particular brand of mayhem," she spoke in a voice far older and otherworldly than she had a right to possess. "But if you continue to absorb people you'll ruin my plans."

"You possess great power," he replied. "But I need to be perfect. I will not let anyone stand in my way."

"In this world, _I_ am sovereign. Don't forget that."

He responded to her claim by searching his mind for any record of her existence. Certainly, any being that could render him powerless would have already been in his internal database, but he kept hitting the same wall. All he knew was that he had to consume the androids to become complete, and that feeling guided his words.

"You are indeed strong, but you can't stop me. I need to be complete and to do that, I must consume."

"I understand all too well," she replied with a genuine empathy. "I need pure hearts to be awakened fully..." She stopped in mid-sentence, and he felt as though he could move again. Perhaps the strain of holding him in place had begun to weaken, although the suddenness of the change indicated there was something else that diminished her power. He thought of absorbing her in this weakened moment. Yet something, not quite a voice, but a phantom command, flashed in his mind.

_Not yet._

"...but I don't have time for childish games," the girl finished.

Appearing behind him was a disc enclosing a purple maelstrom of energy. A shadowy hand emerged from the girl's body and tossed him as readily through the dimensional gate as a doll into a toy chest. The chaotic hole in space closed as soon as his body had cleared the portal, but the creature remained in her thoughts afterward. The monster was more powerful than any of her servants, including the professor who she hoped was wise enough to deal with what she had sent his way. It had taken all her strength to contain the creature, and in exhaustion, her body tumbled to the side. Her consciousness began to slip as well, and as the control over her frame weakened, she thought there would be some use for him after all.

Moments later the girl picked herself up, wiping away imaginary dust with weak but quick sweeps. She looked around, then let out a grateful sigh. At least this seizure didn't hurt anyone.

* * *

The pink van sped along the road, kicking dirt and dust in twin trails. Three youths sat inside. In the driver's seat was a young man with straight, black hair that grew to the length of his chin. Although his sneakers and blue jeans reflected a carefree personality, the red insignia on his black shirt defined his destiny. Next to him in the passenger's seat, sat a blonde with both matching hairstyle and eyes, her denim vest and skirt fitting her as smoothly as they would fit a fashion model. In the back sat a large man with green attire that could hardly be called clothes but rather armor. His hair was arranged in a mohawk of large red spikes. The only physical feature that tied him to the other two were the cold blue eyes that froze the soul of anyone who dared study them. No conversation had passed among the three of them for some time. Amidst this quiet, an awful thought flashed through the driver's head. He was half-tempted to hit the brake in frustration, but instead kept his concentration on the road.

"I'm bored," 17 declared.

"What do you want to do next?" 18 asked.

"Not this."

"What 'this?'"

"We're on our way to find Goku, but we keep running into people." He cast a glance at 18. "_Boring_ people"

"They're not so boring when they're running away."

"Yeah, but this whole terrorizing people kick is kind of repetitive. We do something, someone tries to take us on, and we do our thing. It was fun for a while, but I want a challenge now. I've been thinking..."

"That's a first."

"What if we can't find Goku soon?" 17's voice took on a seriousness made all the more striking by its rarity. "Pretty soon people will run from us on sight, and we won't be able to have fun with them."

"Then we find Goku soon. We don't have to waste time driving."

"But that won't be fun either. I just want something to do..."

"Then drive."

This time, 17 gave into his whim pressed his foot on the brake. The sudden deceleration was hard enough to throw the three occupants out of the vehicle had they been ordinary humans. Fortunately, these three were anything but ordinary humans, and remained in their seats as the vehicle stopped.

"Fine," 18 said, "Let's have fun. But we can't do it around here. Remember how the bartender the last bar asked us for ID before we 'convinced' him otherwise?"

"Hey," 17 answered as he pressed the accelerator, moving the vehicle forward. "It's not my fault you look like a schoolgirl."

"Then we go to school," 18 responded dryly.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? It'll give us something to do. And if that gets boring, we can have a little fun of our own style."

The thought of education, rules, and structure should have made 17 refuse the suggestion immediately, but it didn't. It had been so long since either of them had actually had lives beyond being tampered with or fighting. The idea of a life of constraints was a memory far beyond those bounds of what they were now and certainly not something to embrace. But a nagging question knocked at the back door of 17's mind. If all they could do was have fun through destruction...if they were traveling to kill Goku, even if they wanted to...were they becoming exactly what Dr. Gero made them to be? These were thoughts he barely knew how to express, let alone discuss. It was far simpler to think - and say - that this sounded like fun.

"Have any ideas where to attend?" 17 asked.

"Just this." 18 held up a brochure, and 17 took his eyes off the road to read it. He veered off the lane of travel slightly, but at this point, none of the three people in the van cared much about driving.

"Infinity Academy."

"It's a tough school - hard to get into, harder to stay in."

"That's why they're always looking for new students."

17 made a face of disgust as he replied, "But that means _uniforms_."

"I like a change of wardrobe." 18 flicked her hair with a flippant toss. "Besides, you said you wanted a challenge."

"Fine," 17 answered curtly, although inwardly, he cherished the idea as much as 18 had. His sentiment manifested itself as a smile on his face. At the same time, 18 turned herself around in her seat so that she faced the back of the van, her arms were folded under her head on the headrest.

"What do you say?" 18 asked 16. "Want to go to school?"

"I am programmed to terminate Goku," 16 answered in a near monotone voice.

Those words killed all hope in 17 and 18's faces.

"However," he continued. "I will aid in this venture if it means there is no further desecration of wildlife."

"Spoken like a real _bore_," 17 commented upon the revival, and returned his attention to the road. It would be such a waste to crash on the way to this latest adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

Stuffed animals, dolls, and assorted toys lined the walls of a mist-filled room. Along one of the walls sat a large chair that resembled a throne, upon which a woman in a purple dress sat above the fog. A figure in a white lab coat stood in front of her. The reflected light from his lenses pierced the miasma.

"Sovereign of Silence," he asked, "how do you feel today?"

"Horrible," she replied. "This body is still too weak."

"We are doing our best to provide you with the energy you seek." The man didn't need to see her face to perceive her displeasure with his response.

"How is our guest doing?"

"He is hostile, but contained."

"Then make the retrieval of pure hearts a priority," she ordered.

"Understood." He left the room in a steady, determined pace, leaving the room to chew on its own silence.

* * *

18 tried her best not to look down at the plaid skirt and burgundy shirt she wore. She had wanted some new clothes, but she didn't mean like _this_. 17 was right in his initial reaction to her suggestion. These uniforms were absolutely dreadful. Then again, at least she and 17 were able to obtain the proper clothing. Finding the appropriate uniform for 16 was another matter entirely. Fortunately, they had been able to create a makeshift outfit for him using "borrowed" material from other Infinity Academy students. The borrowing part had been fun, at least.

Other than attire, though, it had almost been too easy to get into the school. Falsifying the records went even more smoothly than expected and they were allowed to enroll as transfer students. Despite the fraudulent nature of the documents, though, not all the information in them was fabricated. In fact, much of it, especially regarding 18's former life, was true. Back when she was...

"Sarah."

It was a name she'd been programmed to no longer recognize, a name that she had not chosen to reclaim until now. The voice that called it was unfamiliar with both her former and current identity.

"Welcome to Infinity Academy," continued the voice, which came from a short-haired dishwater blonde in a boy's school uniform. Next to her stood a woman with wavy bluish-green hair that grew past her shoulders to the small of her back.

"I'm Michelle and this is Amara," the second woman greeted. "The two of us have been assigned to be your mentors." That sentence faded into a strained, wordless stretch.

"Hello," 18 returned coldly, after what seemed to be forever. This only introduced another long period of quiet. The trio gazed at the duo and as they stared into each others' eyes. A silent battle of wills broke out between the two groups to see whoever would crumble under the silence first. At last, one of the competitors weakened, losing the contest for her team.

"Do you need to be shown around?" Amara asked.

"We'll be fine," 18 answered.

"If you need anything," Michelle said, "don't hesitate to let us know."

16, 17, and 18 walked away from the duo. After a few steps, though, 18 gave voice to the nagging feeling that ate at her mind.

"Those two bother me," 18 remarked.

"Don't be silly," 17 admonished with a sly smile. "They might provide the fun we're looking for."

16 stared directly ahead, either not caring enough to reply or caring too much to interject. Unlike his companions, he focused his hearing on the words of the women they had left.

"They seem cold and uncaring," Michelle commented. "Typical transfers."

"Or maybe _not_ so typical," Amara answered.

"Do you think we should keep an eye on them?"

"Definitely. Their eyes tell me that they're more than what they seem. They could be working for the enemy."

"Or they might be the perfect targets. New and helpless." 16 heard no more words pass between them, finding their quiet more fascinating than their colloquy.

* * *

Mimet's body sat in the presence of her professor giving a lecture, but her mind heard none of the boring words he spouted. What was the point of talking about birds and pure heart crystals? She turned her eyes toward her empty notebook, and pulled out a card with the picture of Joshua Eda. He was so handsome, with that smooth, baby-like face and shiny hair. She could look at him forever. Her gaze gave way to imagination, and in her mind right now he was right behind her. His shadow loomed over her shoulders. And when she looked up she would turn her head and pucker up her lips to kiss him.

Instead of the face of the handsome actor, she faced that familiar, shadowed, bespectacled face of her professor.

"Dr. Tomoe!" she screamed.

"You asked for this class and now you're wasting time daydreaming," he commented.

"I'm sorry. I was just researching."

"If you don't get your act together, you're going to be shown _the door_." He pointed to a large metal door at the far end of the room, imbuing his threat with an all too literal and palatable meaning. Near the area, she had heard unearthly noises not even a Heart Snatcher could make. Whatever was on the other side of the door had nothing to do with the Bureau of Bad Behavior, and it gave her the willies to even think about it.

"Yes, doctor. But..."

"But what?"

"But wouldn't it be more effective if we sent out more than one Heart Snatcher at a time to capture hearts?"

Dr. Tomoe did not respond immediately, as though her question had caught him off-guard. Maybe he believed she had been paying attention after all. Heck, maybe she had been taking in part of the lesson without even knowing it. Or maybe he thought she had a good point.

"We can't waste Heart Snatchers as though they were tissue," he replied, turning his back toward Mimet. "Besides, they can be notoriously unpredictable when released even in small numbers."

"Then what about sending out just two." Mimet stood up and walked around Dr. Tomoe to face him. "We can use one as a decoy to attract the attention of those annoying do-gooders, while the other one collects a pure heart."

"These new Heart Snatchers are a more refined model. There is no need for a decoy."

"But Sailor Moon has the Purity Chalice..." She stopped herself. The professor didn't like to be reminded of his failures and setbacks. For a second, he thought he would throw her through the aforementioned metal portal at that exact moment.

"A 50 percent return would be greater than what we are experiencing now," he mused aloud.

"And this target..." She lifted Joshua's card and held it several inches from Dr. Tomoe's face. "He's high profile enough to be an effective decoy. Even with the Purity Chalice, Sailor Moon can't be everywhere at once." She stopped, hoping her plea would be enough. Her eyes widened at his reply.

"Don't disappoint me, Mimet."

"Thank you, Dr. Tomoe!" Mimet leapt up and down, giggling with glee and gratitude. She left the room skipping and hopping, and Dr. Tomoe's shoulders sagged softly. He had a feeling he was going to regret this even more than he imagined.

* * *

In the middle of a large body of water sat a little pink house on a little island. Inside the Kame House, various men and women surrounded a spiky-haired man in bed. A stranger would have a hard time believing that this man, screaming and bed-ridden, was once the strongest fighter on the planet. Yet everyone in the room knew it was Goku, a man who had saved the world time and time again, whose body was reclined on the bed and a face grimaced with pain.

Behind a door marked "TOILET", Chi-Chi buried her face into a handkerchief, pouring into it the full torrent of tears she had failed to restrain. The door opened and she saw the entrant was Master Roshi. His reputation as a dirty old man preceded him, but the solemn look on his face indicated he had neither impure intentions nor a genuine need to use the restroom. Even a lech had his boundaries, and he stood a respectful distance from her as he talked.

"I don't think Gohan needs to see this," Roshi said.

"I'm already losing my husband," replied Chi-Chi, her voice hoarse from prior vocalizations of anguish. "No, my son is going to stay right here."

"Chi-Chi, you're being selfish!"

Chi-Chi glared angrily at the old man. Those words of rebuke had become all too common since the moment she married Goku. Although her husband never once yelled at her or even gave any harsh reply to her complaints, his friends, rivals, and mentors did share the same restraint.

"Don't I have a right to be?" she asked, new tears sliding down the paths that the old ones had made. "My husband died once already, and my son's been slipping away from me ever since then. I don't think I could bear to lose either of them again."

"Chi-Chi, Goku's having a rough time, but he's tough. He'll make it. Give it a few days." His words seemed to reach her, and though her shoulders dropped, she stopped her wailing. Instead of a return to sanity, though, her hysteria manifested itself in the form of anger rather than sadness.

"I want to see my son." She stood straight up, and knocked Roshi to the side. He yelled in protest but she but did not answer. Instead she walked through the small house, opening doors and turning over furniture in a fruitless search.

"Gohan?" she cried. "_Gohan!_"

And her screams went out into sky unanswered.

* * *

Wind whipped Gohan's hair as he flew with open eyes and vision clouded by rage. He stretched his arms in front of him, his fists clenched out of ire as much as concentration. He didn't even bother to look behind him the other fighter who had been trailing him for miles. After all, he recognized the energy as soon as he had perceived it, and Gohan didn't bother looking toward the young man who had caught up to him and was now flying next to him.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked.

"I'm headed home," Gohan answered. "I'm not going to just sit around while my dad's dying!" He tightened his fists even further. "When those androids get to my house, they'll have to deal with me."

"No!" Trunks flew in front of Gohan in a burst of speed, stopping directly in front of him with arms outstretched. Gohan came to a sudden halt as well and - to the relief of Trunks - did not try to maneuver around him.

"Gohan," Trunks cautioned, "you're no match for them."

"Why do you keep saying that? Are you afraid to fight them?"

The words pierced Trunks' pride like the lance of a valkyrie. Here was his mentor, several years younger, accusing him of cowardice. Yet immediately the face of the Gohan who trained him, raised him, and sacrificed his life for him appeared in his mind. If he had to endure more insults to save the younger Gohan's life, then it had to be done.

"No," Trunks answered, "but I know what they are capable of. We have to be careful."

"But I can't just do nothing."

"Goku needs you to protect him." Trunks placed his right hand on Gohan's left shoulder, but the younger fighter immediately brushed it off and narrowed his eyes. "If you're out here looking for a fight, then you can't protect those you love."

"You just said I was no match for the androids. I'm not stupid. You want me to stay where it's safe."

Trunks lowered his eyes. Short of using force or some other drastic measure, there was no way of deterring the boy from his course, and he did not want to attack Gohan even to save his life. If Trunks were to stop the young man, he'd have to convince him using something other than words. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he conceived a plan.

"There's something I want to show you, but we have to do it by capsule." He pulled out a dyno cap from the inside of his jacket. "After all, you don't want to put out too much power and lose your advantage."

"All right," Gohan assented. On those two words, Trunks pressed the top of the capsule and threw it. A flying machine resembling a plane appeared and floated in midair in the same fashion as the two warriors. Immediately, one of the side doors opened. Gohan entered the vehicle, and Trunks soon followed suit. In less than a minute, with the doors shut and the machine headed in a new direction different from where they had come or where Gohan had intended to go.

* * *

Six pairs of legs rested underneath a short table against a hardwood floor, five of which were significantly younger and shorter than the other. The longer legs were attached to a woman in a lavender suit. Her long green hair brushed the floor, and her dark red eyes carried a timeless quality to match her seemingly endless calm. It was hard for the other girls in her presence to think of her as anything but Sailor Pluto, as they had only dealt with as a Scout and not a normal person. But for the sake of consistency, they would call her Trista. And for the sake of the future, they listened to her words.

"If the Sovereign possesses the chalice," she said, in conclusion, "it will bring a new age of peace and prosperity. But if evil forces obtain the chalice, it will destroy the world."

"It's a good thing Sailor Moon isn't evil," Mina teased.

"But Sailor Moon is not the true Sovereign. And the enemy is still out there, and it's willing to recover the chalice at any cost."

"Who is the true Sovereign?" Amy inquired, seated directly across from Trista. In return, she received a silent, but soft, stare from Trista.

"You know what's going to happen," Lita said to Trista from the far end of the table. "Why not just tell us?"

"Let's just say I know what would have happened if things had remained the same," Trista replied. There was an almost imperceptible unease to her voice. The uncertainty was so slight that it was quickly forgotten by the five girls. The spoken words themselves, though, did not go unnoticed.

"What does that mean?" Serena asked. "What about the future we went to?" She gasped as an unpleasant thought formed in her mind. "What about Rini? Will she disappear if we don't do everything right?"

"Small Lady cannot be erased from this reality in such a fashion, and the future you have seen exists as a possibility." Trista's words calmed Serena. "But you cannot be complacent. I warn all of you that in order for the future you saw to come to pass, sacrifices will have to be made."

"I do have another question I hope you can answer," Amy said in prelude to another query. "You never leave your post at the Door of Time. So why are you here?"

The five stared at Trista, waiting for her to give them the words they wanted to hear. Instead, she answered them by standing up and walking toward the back door of the room.

"Send my apologies to Small Lady," Trista said as she exited the quarters. "I will not be able to meet with her today."

"Trista!" Serena cried. "Come back!" Yet Trista kept walking, her departing gait both constant and unstoppable. Serena rose and tried to follow her, but as soon as she reached the door, she lost sight of Trista. Sullenly, she returned to the area she came from, and sat down.

"Why does she keep holding out on us?" Lita asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to know too much about our future," Raye responded softly. "Sometimes I think I know too much as it is."

Mina reacted by shifting herself closer to Raye and inadvertently pressing into Amy, who took the contact as a signal to move over slightly.

"Raye," Mina said, "you can't mean that. You've consulted the fire day in and day out to find out anything about our enemies."

"I know that!" Raye's curt response cheered up the others, who enjoyed the spark of their friend's temper, but her voice quickly cooled into uncharacteristic sadness. "Still, I'm thinking that if what I saw will happen...the destruction of the world...maybe that will be the catastrophe that-"

"No!" Serena shouted. "We're not going to talk like that! The future is still in our hands."

As she spoke those words a little girl with a navy blue shirt and skirt zipped into the room. In confusion, she swung her head left and right so fast that the straw hat that rested on her head fell off. She picked that up as soon as it hit the ground, and then clenched it in front of her with her tiny, anxious hands.

"Pluto?" Rini asked. "Where is she?"

"She had to leave," Raye answered.

"I _never_ get to spend time with her!" Rini stamped her foot then pouted, squinting her eyes in an effort to squeeze tears out of them. As her face reddened, the other girls sighed at the tantrum.

"I had to go to school," Rini continued. "Why do you get off from school while I still have to go?"

"You only spent half a day there," Amy replied. "And not every student got off. Only the ones in junior high."

"That doesn't matter! You got to see Pluto and I didn't. Now I have no one to play with."

"You can spend time with us."

"But you never do anything I want to do!" Her face paled and softened into a genuine display of sadness. "Like taking me to the nature park downtown."

"Actually," Serena said, "we _were_ going to go the park, but now I really don't feel like it."

"Come on!" Mina shouted, her voice now free of any sign of concern. "We already agreed we'd see Josh in action. It's not every day an international movie star films in the park."

"Josh?" Rini asked. "What are you talking about?"

"No," Raye interjected, ignoring the little girl's question. "Serena's right. We can't go now."

"Maybe you should."

The words came from black cat that had sat on the floor so still that she had seemed to be merely part of the room. She stirred, stood on all fours, and then walked slowly toward Serena. Luna climbed up Serena's back then draped herself over Serena's shoulder.

"Luna," Serena replied, "you're always cautioning us to be more serious."

"Yes, but this has been a stressful week for us. It would be good to relax, and besides..." Luna bent her head toward Serena's ear and lowered her voice to a whisper. "...it would take Rini's mind off not spending the day with Pluto."

"...and besides there's no way we're going to let the world get destroyed before we get the chance to see Joshua Eda in person," Mina declared, unaware of Luna's advice. In return, the others sealed the decision with a communal laugh.

* * *

Squeaks of white tennis shoes accompanied a white sphere that flew over a white net. 18 stood motionless as the other players repeatedly bumped into each other in their attempts to hit the ball. Most of the collisions were far from accidental. The volleyball teams were co-ed, part of Infinity Academy's unique approach to physical education. She was in position next to 17 in the middle row. Both now dressed in the same white T-shirts and blue shorts as the other students, and across from them were Michelle and Amara. It unnerved 18 that 16 was unavailable for this period, but for all three to be given identical schedules would have raised unneeded suspicion. She could only hope 16 wouldn't do anything to blow their cover.

Michelle hit the ball a second sooner than Amara could get to it, lobbing it into high the air. It came down, right above Amara's head, who batted the ball over the net in a weak strike. The androids stared blankly at the sight. Their assigned mentors were both sandbagging, much as she and 17 would have to do in any sporting event where they were forced to participate. In a strange way, though, she looked forward to the challenge of holding back. After all, these people weren't trying to truly challenge her. Besides, it would make her response all the more surprising when she decided to retaliate, a time she believed would come sooner than later given some of the lustful leers of her male classmates. Fortunately, their eyes were currently focused on Michelle. Their fascination caused them carelessly strike the ball over the net, allowing it to travel to Michelle slow and high.

Michelle turned her attention to Amara as the ball sailed over the net in its sluggish arc. The sandy blonde gained a far more focused countenance, her eyes not on the white orb that approached them. Instead she stared directly at 18, returning the android's cold gaze. As the ball descended, Michelle hit it directly upward. Immediately, Amara leapt into the air alongside the ball and struck it from the top with her fist, forcing the sphere into an inevitable crash course with 18. The latter smirked. It was a good shot, far too fast for the most athletic members of the team to even react. She wanted to let the ball fall at her feet, to let her team lose the game, and to shake the tower of pride, rendering her classmates speechless by her ineptitude.

Instead, 18 raised her arm and flicked her finger, launching the ball into the ceiling, where it bounced off and plummeted. Her teammates, not caring about the ball, simply stepped back in amazement at the feat. Before the ball came too close to the ground, 17 jumped up, meeting the ball just above the net. He pushed the ball with an open palm, propelling the ball past the net and onto the floor. It landed right in front of Amara and Michelle, the pair's bodies in position to counter a strike that had already happened. A middle-aged spectator blew the whistle, suddenly, and then waved his arms.

"That's it!" the instructor barked. "To the showers!"

The command sent the students running toward the locker rooms. Some of the male students gave their congratulations to 17, and soon he was separated from 18 by several youths. By contrast, the female students exited the gym hurriedly, their lips and ears burning with the desire to gossip. Instead of outright hatred, 17 and 18 had earned curiosity, which suited them. Curiosity was always more fun.

Amara and Michelle were not fun. Neither had joined the exodus of students and they noticed 18 standing alone. She wondered if it occurred to them that her momentary solitude was by choice, but she made no effort to avoid their approach.

"That was a good game," Amara remarked.

"No, good teamwork," Michelle replied. "How long have you been playing volleyball?"

"I've never played before," 18 stated.

"Beginner's luck." Michelle smiled, her expression putting a twinge of unease in 18's heart. 18 wanted to remain silent, hoping that the two students would leave her alone. Still, she understood that wordlessness would bring more probing questions that she didn't feel like answering.

"What about you?" 18 asked Michelle.

"Volleyball's not my sport. I prefer to swim. When I'm in the water, I feel like I'm at home."

"It must be fun." For an instant, 18 felt the pinch of a memory she tried not to think about - the encompassing, strong, but gentle push of water against her body. But the moment passed, buoyancy surrendered to gravity, and the trace of her former life dissipated into oblivion.

"There'll be plenty of opportunities to swim in a couple of weeks. In phys ed, we rotate locations on a bi-weekly basis, and each day we play a different game."

"Good for you, because if we ever do play volleyball again, you're going down," 17 said, approaching from behind. He had shaken off the crowd of sycophants without effort, leaving the gym a quiet, empty zone.

"I just went easy on you because you're new," Amara replied. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Neither of the android pair replied. Instead they separated as they went to their respective locker rooms. Amara and Michelle lingered in the gymnasium along with the unwelcome scents of sweat and dust.

"Why did you let them win?" Michelle asked, completely unprepared for the answer that followed from Amara's lips.

"I didn't."

* * *

Mimet's face poked thought the edge of the white tarp as her hair protruded from the edges. Her white, sweat-soaked gloves gripped the metal bar that held the canvas upright while holding a paper bag. She could feel the rush of blood in her fingers with every heartbeat. Through her sunglasses she spied a handsome man with brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a black vest, pants and tie. He didn't need a silver sheriff's badge to signify his stellar identity. He was Joshua Eda.

Mimet let the tarp go but kept her hands bent to keep the bag's handle from slipping out of her hands. She had no idea he was so close, and so unprotected. To be sure there were bodyguards, but they would be not match for the Heart Snatchers, as long as she released them in time. But she had to wait. After all, what use would her special surprise be if she didn't get to deliver it in person?

A powerful set of hands grabbed her and spun her around, forcing her to face three tall women with brown hair. All three were easily twice her age, and seemingly twice her size. She chided herself for foolishly assuming that the bodyguards would be male.

"Who do you think you are?" the tallest woman asked.

Mimet was tempted to release the two Heart Snatchers on these women, but she quickly remembered she needed _pure_ hearts.

"No one gets this close to Joshua but us," the tallest woman declared as she pushed Mimet, causing her to fall. As she landed, she heard the crackling of a bag and felt something crumble under her weight.

Instantly, she felt the urge cry and didn't fight it. Not only had Joshua been in her sight and snatched away, but all the hard work she had put into her plan was for naught. These women had ruined her efforts, making noises of satisfaction before walking away. Mimet didn't see their departure. Between her sobs, all she perceived was the sound of her own voice.

Suddenly, a light tap on her shoulder stopped her tears. She looked up and saw Joshua Eda. She shook her head, hoping that the image before her was not a daydream or a nightmare. Joshua neither disappeared nor transformed into another creature and Mimet concluded that this meeting was all too real.

"Did those ladies bother you?" Joshua asked rhetorically. He stretched his hands out to Mimet, who grabbed them tightly as she stood up.

"B-b-body..." she stammered.

"Bodyguards?" He shifted his head from side to side. "No, just some obsessed fans."

Mimet quickly knelt beside the crumpled bag. Joshua stooped next to her, and took a huge breath. As if he were under a thrall, he opened the bag. Mimet almost didn't want to watch as his mouth opened wide in surprise. It was hard enough to reconcile her adoration with the fact that she'd have to take his heart. It was too much for her look at his face as her "present" turned into surprise.

"Cupcakes!" he shouted ecstatically.

Mimet blinked and asked, "You like them?"

"I _love_ them." He reached into the bag and pulled out a half-broken, crème-topped ball of breading, then greedily smashed it against his mouth.

"Thank you."

"No," he said after swallowing the desert. "Thank you for the sweets. I feel so much better now. You have no idea how exhausting these shoots can be. Would you like to have better view of the scene we're filming?"

Mimet's tongue lay flat in her mouth as she smiled and a stream of uneasiness flowed into the joy that coursed her veins. For so long she wanted to prove herself to the professor. She had even killed for this position, and now, the thought of taking Joshua's heart and seeing him in pain made her squeamish. Perhaps there was another way to get the energy of his heart. Maybe she didn't have to take his heart after all. She could always find another target to be the decoy. As Joshua led her past the crew and the overzealous fans who had tried to block her way, she realized she didn't even want to do that.

* * *

Krillin stood against the wall, casting a glance at the bedridden Goku. He looked at neither Yamcha nor Tien, and the two similarly avoided gazes from the other. Their spirits emitted an aura of shame and helplessness. They didn't stop Goku from getting sick; they had to rely on the medicine to heal his heart. They didn't stop Gohan from going on his suicide mission; they had to rely on Trunks to get through to him. Would destiny be out of their control?

The door to the Kame house opened in answer to that question, and Bulma entered, carrying her baby in her arms. She turned her head left and right, but disappointment sprouted on her face.

"It looks like I got here too late," she said. "I wanted to let Trunks know that I got word of something..."

"What?" Yamcha inquired.

"Another time machine..."

"Where?" Krillin asked.

"Not that far from here."

Bulma pulled a tracking device from her pocket. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien drew closer to her to get a better look at the display. The coordinates meant little to them, but all three warriors recognized the location from the map provided. It would take several hours in a vehicle stored in a dyno cap. By flying the three of them could easily reach the destination far more quickly, but that method of travel was not an option. The androids could easily figure out Goku's present location from even the slightest amount of energy output.

"Let's check out ourselves," Krillin declared.

"Guys," Bulma cautioned, "you're not Super Saiyans. What if you find something that's too much to handle?

"We have to take that risk," Tien said.

Bulma eyes panned across all three of the fighters' bodies. Tien had been an ally for years, giving up his life to protect Earth. She had gone to Namek and back with Krillin, and despite her complaining she knew she would have never survived without his presence. And even though she and Yamcha had broken up long ago, there was still a soft spot in her heart for him and vice versa. Despite the fortitude of these three, they were no match for the threats that faced them. To lose all three would kill all her hope. No, they weren't going alone.

"Then I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed.

"Bulma," Yamcha said, "you can't go running off with us."

"Why not?" She closed her eyes and turned away momentarily. "Remember, the future me built the time machine. I'm just as qualified as anyone to inspect it."

"You've got a child to worry about," Krillin remarked. In response, Bulma bent over to Krillin, her face a mask of pure ire.

"Are you implying that I can't be a good mother and work at the same time!" she shouted, not even letting the words form into a true question.

"No." Krillin ducked his head in submission. "Nothing like that at all"

"Then Trunks and I coming with you." Bulma straightened herself up and lifted the baby in her arms. "That's right, my little man. You're going on a trip with me and all your uncles!"

"Uncles?" The three men fell to the ground in disbelief, while the baby cheered in tandem with his mother.

* * *

Rini had already learned the lesson to be careful what she wished for earlier in life, but today she was a stark reminder of that adage. She had been begging for weeks to go to the park, and now that Serena and the others had brought her, all the girls wanted to do was gaze at that actor. They crowded together at the edge of the movie set, peering at him from the bushes, and Rini wondered why she had even asked to come.

A capricious gust of wind blew her straw hat off her head. Immediately, Rini followed the object with her eyes, her feet, and her voice.

"My hat!" She remembered Darien giving her the hat. It was a memory of better times, before he had gotten too busy to spend time with her. She thought of Serena's mother, an aunt who spoiled her like the grandchild she really was. She thought of her parents, Sailor Pluto, and Crystal Tokyo. The hat, tossed away in the wind was the last link to her happiness. She had no friends to rely on, no family to be there for her, and no future if she didn't get that hat.

"Someone, please get my hat!" she pleaded.

Several yards away, a girl on a park bench lifted her head from the book she was reading. Clad in black, she stood up and ran after the hat as it passed her. Her breaths were so heavy that Rini could hear the girl's wheezing over the sound of her own heavy breaths. At last, the hat landed. The girl fell to one knee, placing all her weight on the hat to keep it from moving. She coughed and panted for nearly a minute, and Rini approached her with both gratitude and concern.

"Are you okay..?" Rini asked.

"I'm...fine..." Her breathing slowed slightly, and she handed the hat to Rini. "Here you go. I just have these fits sometimes."

"Thank you for getting my hat." The pink-haired girl held out her hand. "My name is Rini. Rhymes with 'teeny.'"

"I'm Hotaru." She turned and held the little girl's hand in a faint grip. "It's nice to meet you, Rini." Hotaru released Rini's hand and stood up slowly.

"Did you know they were shooting a movie today?" Rini asked.

"I know, but I'd rather spend time enjoying nature." Hotaru looked at the ground as Rini giggled in response. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope," Rini replied. "Not at all. All my friends are too busy looking at that actor to keep me company."

"At least you have friends." Hotaru cast her eyes to the side in shame. "Nobody wants me around."

"Then we have something in common." Rini didn't need to say anything else. Hotaru would be her special friend, and unlike Rini's friends, Hotaru would rely on her.

* * *

Joshua looked at the auburn-haired woman in front of him, her light blue skirt bristling against his pants. He ran his fingers through her long, straight strands, then brought his digits to the side of her face. Taking in a deep breath he opened his mouth and touched her lips with her own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

"And that's a wrap!" called the director from the side.

The director went over to one of the many cameramen, and studied the footage that had been recorded. Joshua, though, had already separated from the actress and turned to a group of women who had gathered behind a bush. He waved and a collective scream pierced the air, scaring off what little wildlife had been at the periphery of the set.

"Josh!" the actress called.

"In a minute, Mandi," he replied. He then returned his attention to his fans. "Sorry, ladies, but duty awaits!"

He walked towards his co-worker, and the two performers headed in the direction their trailers. The women sighed in disappointment. Among them, Mimet cast a glance at the five teenaged girls stood next to her, their voices a maelstrom of carefree chatter and energy. Strangely, none of the women who had approached earlier Mimet were present. That made her feel more welcome. Yet she walked away from the group in spite of the company. It turned her stomach to watch Joshua kiss the woman, and the fact that it was the third take made it even worse. But it was just a movie shoot. And as the future wife of a movie star, she mused, it would be better to get used to having Joshua in the arms of beautiful co-stars.

Instantly, her thoughts swung from reverie to worry. What would she tell the professor? If she didn't produce the pure heart he required, she didn't want to visualize of the repercussions. The very idea of what was hidden behind the door of the lab was enough to remind her that failure was not an option. Perhaps she could run away and travel with Joshua Eda forever. But that would be impossible. The professor had contacts around the world and more importantly, her duty to the Heart Snatchers bound her even more. No, there was only one thing she could do - tell Joshua the truth and hope that he would let her take a pure heart for the professor.

A singular whisper interrupted her rumination. The sound had originated from the direction of the far bushes, and she approached the source. Her eyes noticed a couple, and she gasped as she recognized them. Joshua was walking alongside the actress, Mandi, from before. At first, she thought to call out to him, but she stopped herself. In turn they ceased walking and drew closer to each other. They pressed their lips together in a more subdued than they had in their prior engagement. This was not a kiss for the cameras. It was too intimate and far too real.

Mimet shook her head. Perhaps they were practicing, after all. They separated their faces and moved their lips in a far more damaging manner, the sounds coming forth from them scattering Mimet's hope to the winds.

"Careful," Mandi cautioned. "We don't want the tabloids to get wind of this."

"As long as they think I'm romancing _all_ the ladies," Joshua replied, "then they won't suspect who I really have my eyes on, even if it's right in front of their faces."

Joshua and Mandi slid their hands together. This wasn't an act of affection but the spoken words of true love. Instantly the tentative fibers of concern were torn, revealing the empty spot that used to house Mimet's heart. The sting of anger refueled her determination, and she emerged from the bushes with such a speed she nearly tripped from the shift in balance.

"I _knew_ it was too good to be true!" she yelled as she approached the couple. "A dreamy guy who actually liked me. It was all an act, but you are an actor anyway."

Joshua and Mandi gasped in alarm, frozen by the shock of being discovered. With a single whisk Mimet threw off her coat, scarf, gloves and glasses. She was now clad a black bikini top, a black and yellow tutu, and matching tights. In her right hand she wielded a staff and held a large, metal carrying case in her left. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she knelt and opened the case. Strangely, even now, she didn't want to hurt Joshua. But as mist poured forth from the case, it was too late now to turn back.

"Western! Page Daimon! Come out."

The two actors were stunned by the materialization of two creatures from the pink fog. The first one a human-like figure with blue skin had covered in a brown poncho. Atop her head sat a hat with a cactus in it. The second one was a demon with red eyes and glasses, who wore a skirt, vest, and a tie of yellow and black stripes. The latter picked up Mandi while the former grabbed Joshua. The Heart Snatchers placed their faces in front of their respective victims, then inhaled deeply. Joshua and Mandi gasped as the essence of their life traveled up their throats and out of their mouths. They cast a glance at each other and the hard, pink stars that condensed their dreams, desires, and energy into a single point. Simultaneously their bodies gave out, and the two monsters swallowed the heart crystals greedily.

"Love stinks," Mimet spat bitterly.

"Hold your horses!"

The voice came from behind her. Five women in similarly styled uniforms approached her by walking in unison. Their bows and collars blowing in the wind, they stared at her with intense indignation. Mimet wondered how they managed to get here so quickly, but her thoughts were interrupted by a stern speech from their leader.

"Outlaws might come to snatch some hearts," Sailor Moon admonished, "but there's a new sheriff in town. I am Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon crossed her arms in a pose. "And on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you."

For an instant Mimet thought of using both these Heart Snatchers to destroy the Sailor Scouts. After all, the Scouts had a hard time beating even one in the past, let alone two of this new and improved model. Yet the plan she had communicated to the professor came to the forefront of her mind. It would be far better to lose the chance to destroy the Scouts and gather hearts than come out of this fight both heartless and winless.

"Page Daimon," Mimet ordered, "head back to the lab." The demonic Heart Snatcher ran away on command. "Western, take care of them!" Both the Heart Snatcher and Mimet smirked after the order. For once, Mimet was looking for a fight, and these five female fools were just what she needed.

* * *

The sun shone strong over world, but it began to droop in the sky. Large edifices packed into grids cast shadows over the people who lived amongst the concrete giants. Yet from the view of a vehicle flying far above these constructions, the sight below seemed fragile and vulnerable. Gohan pressed his hands against the cockpit window. He had seen buildings like this before, but there was a unique quality to these structures. The rounded shapes that had dominated the architecture elsewhere on the world were absent, and this angular, concentrated mixture of skyscrapers, streets, and people enticed him.

"What's this?" Gohan asked.

"This is a city that the androids destroyed in my time," Trunks explained. He released the control yoke and pressed a button on the board in front of him, causing the vehicle to slow down and hover.

"It looks so beautiful."

"Sights like these only exist in memories now." Trunks paused, and his voice now tainted with nostalgia for an age he never knew. "People like me never got a chance to know what this is like because of the androids."

"Then they'll strike here next!"

"No, they shouldn't be here for some time. This city wasn't destroyed until after all the fighters were killed. It's not a priority for them, at least not yet-"

A sudden, sharp, quiet sliced off the end of Trunks' words. Instantly, both Trunks and Gohan detected a source of energy from the city below. The signal was weak, but distinct. With a single, wordless glance, they both knew they had to investigate.

"If the androids detect us," Trunks warned, "they might think Goku is nearby. If we're not careful could trigger the very catastrophe we are trying to prevent. Try to keep your power levels as low as you can."

After this, they both exited the vehicle, and let their bodies fall to the ground below.

* * *

For once, Rini did not want to be a Sailor Scout. She wished she could have had a friend, and so far that wish had come true in the form of Hotaru. They had played and talked a little more, paying no attention to the couple that had walked past them - at least not until a woman began to yell at the man and the woman. Then two monsters appeared, and then the Sailor Scouts engaged them in a fight.

And the Scouts were losing.

The woman in the yellowish-orange outfit stood away from the fracas, occasionally firing star-shaped energy from her staff to ensure that the Scouts didn't encircle her. The witch was too far away to see Rini and Hotaru, but that didn't stop the latter from being entranced by the sight.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked. "Are they shooting another scene?"

Rini held her tongue, hating her helplessness. All of this happened so quickly, and she so desperately needed to get into the fight to help her friends. Yet she couldn't transform in front of Hotaru; she looked so frail that the shock alone could kill her. Still, even now, Hotaru was in danger if the skirmish came any closer.

Fortunately, Rini's lack of a response to Hotaru's question went unnoticed, as both were quickly muted by the sight before them. One of the Heart Snatchers was retreating from the field of battle - and heading straight for them.

"Out of the way, kiddies!" the bespectacled demon cried. Page Daimon threw her arm in front of her, and a flurry of papers appeared in her hand. She launched the pile toward Hotaru and Rini, and the torrent of papers knocked them apart and onto the ground. Page Daimon ran past their stunned bodies, chuckling at her own cruelty.

Yet instead of a fading trail of laughs, the sound was interrupted by thud and a rush of air. Papers flew up into the air and descended like giant snowflakes, disappearing on contact with the ground. Page Daimon similarly vanished, and in her place lay a single sheet of paper and a pink, floating crystal. Rini's eyes were focused not on the destruction but a figure that replaced the Heart Snatcher. There was boy slightly older than her, his fist stretched in front of him. At the same time he seemed as surprised as she was by the occurrence. Rini stood up and turned to Hotaru, preparing herself to assist her new friend. Instead, she blinked, doubting if what she saw was real. A young man bent down over her, extending his hand in aid.

"Here," the young man offered, "let me help you up."

Hotaru tentatively took his hand, as though she were afraid of getting hurt. Yet when his hand touched hers he felt a slight shift in his essence, a slight feeling he had never experienced prior to this moment. Neither unpleasant nor welcome, the sensation was something he should have recognized, but did not.

"Thanks," Hotaru said. "I'm sorry to be a burden on you."

"It's no problem," he answered as he helped her stand. No sooner than both of them were on their feet, Rini ran over to them.

"Thank you for saving us," Rini said as she turned her attention back to the boy. "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Gohan and this is Trunks," the boy answered.

"Nice to meet you." She curtsied before the two males. "My name is Rini and this is my new friend Hotaru." Rini noticed Hotaru blushing at the mention of the word _friend_.

"Hello," Hotaru greeted meekly.

"What's this?" Gohan asked. Rini indecisively watched the crystal in his hand. If she told them what it was, that could lead to more probes she wouldn't be able to answer. If she did nothing, then Gohan might crush it. Every second she remained silent was a second less the victims had left to live

"I bet Sailor Moon would know what to do that!" Rini shouted with false enthusiasm.

"Sailor what?"

"She's over there." Rini paused for a second. While the guys could certainly take care of themselves, Hotaru still looked a bit winded. Still, the battle had come to them; Hotaru was in danger no matter what. And just as importantly, the victim needed that heart back.

"I think we can get a little closer without them noticing," Rini added, "but we'd better be careful. After all, most Heart Snatchers don't go down so easily." She led the trio through the foliage surrounding the open field. Despite their bewilderment, they followed her, and Rini couldn't help but think all three would, in time, become the special friends she'd been looking for.

* * *

A stream of blue liquid whizzed past Sailor Venus's legs as she somersaulted across the grass. Venus didn't know if it were acid, poison, or merely ink, but she saw that the once unmarred coat of green was now full of discolored patches where the liquid had settled. However, the residue from Western's shots was the only indication that there had been a battle in the park. The optimist in Sailor Venus took the condition of the grass as an indication all the Heart snatcher's bad aim. The pessimist in her reminded her that the group's attacks had no effect either on the creature or their surroundings.

"Sailor Mercury, what's this thing's weakness?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't know," Sailor Mercury replied. "Every analysis comes back as incomplete. This is a new model of Heart Snatcher."

"Then it's time for a new approach!" Sailor Mars shouted from the opposite side. She pulled out a strip of paper marked with black symbols and held it with her forefingers. "I call upon the power of Mars!"

Western turned and smiled at Sailor Mars, then twirled her lariat so rapidly that it looked more like a helicopter blade than a rope. Sailor Mars leapt into the air and brought the piece of paper down onto the Western's forehead, deftly avoiding the cactus hat.

"Bullseye!" Mars yelled. She leapt to the side to avoid a counter attack, but the monster became as still as a statue.

"Western!" Mimet cried.

"That's it!" Sailor Moon shouted. She lifted her hand, and inside it she clutched a scepter. "I'm ending this fight now!"

She lifted the scepter into the air, gathering all her energy at the tip of the weapon. She twirled it in a display of grace, coordination, and showmanship; all the while she spun herself like a ballerina. Suddenly, she stopped, her right arm stretched behind her.

"Moon..."

She then began to spin in the other direction, her revolutions more closely resembling that of an ice skater. Faster and faster she twirled, lowering her body with every revolution.

"...Spiral Heart Attack!" At last she stopped and knelt. She lifted the scepter, all of the energy gathered in the spin poured out in a flurry of hearts. The light and the hearts caused Western to freeze, either blinded by the pink light or stunned by its power. Out of the endless light giant heart rammed into the monster.

Western didn't disintegrate, though. Instead, she grabbed the paper that was placed on her forehead and crumpled it. In fact, she shook off the previous paralysis so quickly that Mimet blinked a few times, and then cackled madly upon the result.

"Is that the best you varmints can do?" Western asked.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Two spheres, one orange and one blue, hit Western at the same time. The heart Snatcher reeled violently from the impact, as though an earthquake and a tidal wave hit her at once.

"Pitiful attacks," Western retorted. She wobbled a little, betraying the true effect of the magical energies. The Sailor Scouts cast their attention to the source of that attack. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus stood side by side.

"Use the Chalice, Sailor Moon," ordered Sailor Uranus.

"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon shouted.

In that instant, a cocoon of bright light surrounded her and she crouch. The cocoon expanded and in turn she spread her arms. The twin tails of her hair likewise spread out horizontally, curling at the ends like butterfly antennae. Her skirt, once blue, was now white with a rainbow trim, and the bow across her back lightened, lengthened, and became translucent. Yet her physical metamorphosis was minor in the minds of Trunks and Gohan, who were more impressed by what they felt. Her power level had rocketed from merely above average to a level far higher than that any beings in the area. Her power would have barely matched even their weakest colleagues, but for the moment, her life force was a shining beacon in a sea of relative darkness.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" she shouted, repeating her actions from before. However, this time every fiber of her being was bathed in the pure light of her soul. Again, a giant heart appeared and crashed into the monster. Western disappeared shortly after the impact, leaving behind two gifts - a gun that dropped to the grass and a shining star that levitated itself.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Sailor Scouts," Mimet taunted, then quickly departed the scene in a trot, her bright outfit conspicuous against the endless expanse of green. None of the Scouts bothered to follow her. Their attention was on Sailor Moon. She had fallen to the ground, exhausted from both the transformation and from finishing the enemy.

"So tired..." she mumbled, her eyes closed."That new power wiped me out."

"Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon recognized the voice. She opened her eyes slightly to see a pink blur come toward her.

"There you go you little spore," Sailor Moon answered. She lifted her eyelids as the unfamiliar shadows cast on the ground and traced them back to their sources. Behind Rini stood Hotaru, Gohan, and Trunks - the latter already causing Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter to form hearts in their eyes.

"So handsome..." Sailor Jupiter whispered. Trunks gazed downward and stepped back slightly.

"Oh, he's a shy one," Sailor Venus commented.

"Guys..." Sailor Mars cautioned, her hands on her hips. "There's another Heart Snatcher on the loose!"

"It's taken care of," Rini announced.

"You mean you four took on a Heart Snatcher all on your own?" Sailor Mars asked.

"It looks like it," Sailor Mercury answered, the blue visor obscuring her eyes. "I don't detect any other monsters in the area.

"What about Joshua and his co-star?"

"The heart crystals!" Sailor Venus shouted. She shifted her head left and right, her eyes wildly searching for an object as precious as life itself.

"Catch," Sailor Uranus warned as she carelessly tossed the crystal. Sailor Venus caught it with her fingertips, but her equilibrium was lost, and she fell to the ground, cradling the crystal with the edges of her gloves. She took it over to Joshua's lukewarm body, then watched it sink back into his chest.

"Where's the other heart?" Sailor Mars asked.

"You mean this thing?" Gohan lifted his hand and the heart crystal was floating above his open palm. He handed it to Rini gently.

"Here's the other one!" Rini shouted. Mercury took it from her and knelt next to Mandi. The Scout placed the crystal over the woman's chest and the object sank into her flesh. Mandi began to stir. A second later, Joshua grumbled in his return to consciousness. The sight of their recovery revitalized Moon, and she stood up, turning toward the trio Rini had met.

"Whatever you did," Sailor Moon said to Rini's companions, "thanks for helping us out. We could use a hand."

"On the contrary," Sailor Uranus replied sternly. "You have to learn to be more self-reliant..."

"We can't rely on normal humans to clean up our messes," Sailor Neptune chimed in. In response, Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes and raised a fist.

"What gives with the attitude?" she asked.

"The enemy could have escaped with a crystal," Sailor Uranus answered. "Don't forget it. And we won't be here to help you all the time."

"Especially if the enemy is sending out more soldiers," Sailor Neptune remarked.

"That's all the more reason to work together!" Sailor Moon cried, but already the pair had turned their backs as a prelude to departure. Sailor Moon shook her head and scooped up Rini.

"Wait!" the pink-haired girl protested. "What about Hotaru? I'd like to walk her home."

"If there are any more monsters out there, you might not be so lucky next time."

"I can take care of myself! But Hotaru's still shaken up." She bent her head to whisper in Sailor Moon's ear. "Please, Serena."

"Okay." Sailor Moon set Rini on the ground. The girl cheerfully ran toward Hotaru.

"Thanks, Sailor Moon."

"I appreciate it," Hotaru said, "but I don't want to cause any more trouble for any of you."

"It's no trouble," Rini insisted.

"I just wish the others hadn't left."

Rini silently wished Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune hadn't departed as well, but a second later, she realized Hotaru had been talking about another pair entirely. She looked around for Gohan and Trunks, but the two males were completely absent.

"Where'd they go?" she asked.

* * *

Gohan and Trunks quickly entered the aircraft they had abandoned to the tune of an incessant string of beeps. The pair had not intended to leave the ground so suddenly, but the distinct alarm had sounded within the vehicle, faintly tickling their ears from above. Neither of them had sensed an increase of power in the distance, which could have meant that the matter had nothing to do with the androids. It could have also meant the androids ambushed the other fighters and finished them off before they had a fighting chance.

Trunks walked over to a screen at the cockpit and pressed a button, replacing the stream of noise with a familiar face.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I'm at the coordinates of Dr. Gero's lab," she answered.

"Dr. Gero's lab?" Trunks shouted incredulously. "You've got to get out of there!"

"_Relax_. This is the last place the androids will be. But we've found some unsettling information."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." The screen went blank and in response Trunks and Gohan sat down at the cockpit. Trunks calibrated a few settings before taking the control yoke, propelling the craft into motion.

"I wish we didn't have to leave like that," Gohan said, "but I think I understand what you mean. I'd hate for something to happen to our friends, or all the other places we didn't get a chance to see."

"That's why we have to wait. Only with Goku do we have a chance of beating the androids."

"It's a shame those girls weren't stronger. We could really use their help."

Their attacks were a mixture of spiritual and magical energy, the latter a component even Goku was not adept in. But Gohan turned his thoughts away from the girls he had saved. If the androids weren't stopped soon, he would have far more to worry about than the strange monsters on the ground below.

* * *

The shadows had lengthened and the sky was far from dark, but had lost its midday luster. Hotaru felt as emaciated as the afternoon, but held onto Rini's hand as though her life depended on it. Rini was not restrained by a lack of energy, though, and walked slightly in front of Hotaru, despite depending on her new friend for direction.

"We're almost there!" Hotaru shouted.

Upon the exclamation, Rini walked a little faster and Hotaru matched her speed. The two approached a large, white mansion that did not seem to belong in the same block as the cramped apartments and buildings they had passed. In the front door stood a white-haired man in a business shirt, tie and a pair of dark pants. He wore a pair of fairly large eyeglasses, but the lens over his right eye had a special design on it so strong that Rini wondered if he could even see out of that eye. Upon seeing the figure, vigor filled Hotaru's body and she ran ahead of Rini to the man.

"Daddy!" Hotaru screamed.

"Sweetheart," he greeted as he hugged her. "You've been out so long that I started to get worried." He released his daughter, and then faced Rini. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"It was nothing."

"Now go inside, dear," he said to Hotaru. "You need your rest."

"Yes, daddy." She waved to Rini. "Goodbye, Rini"

"See you!" Rini replied. Hotaru went inside the house, her body swallowed by darkness. The man watched her for a moment and nodded as though he were communicating with an invisible force. He quickly returned his attention to Rini, bending down to meet her at eye level.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Souichi Tomoe."

"I'm Rini," she replied, bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to, but no thanks. I just wanted to make sure Hotaru is okay, and it's getting late. I need to get back to my own family."

"It was nice meeting you." Only after watching Rini leave his property did he close the door, and Rini put one foot in front of the other, thinking of the many new friends she made.

* * *

Wind tossed the hair of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus while the dying, orange light of day washed over them in a way that the river they watched would have envied. The two young women were still in their fighting uniforms, and would likely stay that way for the next few minutes. Amara and Michelle were useless civilians; this was a time for warriors, not maidens.

"I wish we didn't have to be so harsh with them," Sailor Neptune remarked.

"They'll survive," Sailor Uranus replied. "We might not. Our mission is not the same as theirs. If they hate us, then at least they won't miss us." A quiescent moment engulfed them, then evaporated as effortlessly as it had been created.

"I wonder how those people were able to beat an enhanced Heart Snatcher so easily. I should be concerned, but I'm more puzzled than bothered about it."

Sailor Uranus didn't reply immediately, in part because she agreed. She didn't trust the trio but they elicited a muffled alarm of concern in her mind. On the other hand, those transfer students from school inundated her with both fascination and unease.

"Sailor Pluto should be here soon," Sailor Uranus remarked after a caesura. "Maybe she'll have some answers."

The pair of warriors watched the sun approach the horizon, where the heavens touched the sea. As Sailor Neptune slipped into Sailor Uranus' embrace, both hoped it wouldn't be the last time they experienced such beauty.

* * *

On a white, smooth island floating high over the world were three male figures. Mr. Popo stood next to Kami, who stared intently at the intruding Piccolo. The younger Namekian was full of rage and contempt at being in the very presence of his other half. Yet Piccolo was far from the pure evil he should have been, which made Kami more at ease at the thought of losing his entire self. At least he knew the power and knowledge he had gained over the centuries would not be misused.

"Are you ready?" Piccolo asked impatiently.

"I am," Kami answered. "Once the merge is complete, you will know what I know."

"Please, Kami," Mr. Popo pleaded, grabbing Kami's robes with his stubby dark hands. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Popo, but there's no other way." Kami rested his hand on Mr. Popo's shoulder. "The situation is too bleak to waste another moment."

"Actually, it's even bleaker than you realize," added a female voice from behind the trio. The three turned to see a green-haired woman in sailor suit walk toward them leisurely, as though she had all the time in the world.

Sailor Pluto had spoken.


	3. Chapter 2

Mr. Popo was a simple being full of simple desires.

He made himself this way, of course. He could hardly be an effective assistant to a planet's protector if his heart were clouded with complicated thoughts. As soon as Sailor Pluto approached Kami, he excused himself wordlessly - the words that were to follow her arrival were not for his ears.

As simple as he was, though, he could not make himself ignorant. He heard every word they spoke, although he hadn't understood much of it. Sovereigns, Heart Snatchers, timelines - they were speaking in a code known only to them. He didn't bother to understand it; he always knew there were some things even Kami could not confide in him. So he allowed Kami, Sailor Pluto, and Piccolo their space, and instead picked up a watering can and poured water over the parched plants. The trio's voices blended into each other and formed a soundtrack to his duty, and he detached himself from the simple task he employed himself with.

"It would be best if we waited before fusing," Kami stated. "We were waiting for the creature to reveal itself, but it appears the creature has gone back into hiding."

"Fine," Piccolo said, "but if we don't fuse, the androids-"

"The androids will not be a problem in the near future, I assure you," Sailor Pluto interjected.

"And what did you do? Give them time out?"

"Time out is for toddlers. They're high school students."

"I can't believe you're as dumb as you look."

"Piccolo!" Kami shouted.

"It's all right, Kami," Sailor Pluto answered, "I was just taking a peek into my future. The next time we stand face to face you will have an improved disposition."

"Arrogant fool," Piccolo spat.

"Thank you for your update," Kami said to Sailor Pluto.

"It was my pleasure to give it to you," she replied.

There were a few more words that passed among the trio, but Mr. Popo tuned them out by humming a happy tune of this own. What little he heard already warmed his heart. Kami would not leave him, at least not yet.

Mr. Popo returned his attention to watering the flowers. Gardening was demanding, despite being simple work.

* * *

Stars littered the black expanse like salt spilled onto a tablecloth. A vehicle traveled across the sky, rendered invisible by the lack of light. Only a few internal lights from the control panel betrayed the stealth of the two occupants inside, Trunks and Gohan. It had been difficult enough for them to make this journey in this slow aircraft while remaining undetected. They could only hope that they were to reach their destination sooner than later.

As the vehicle approached the coordinates a small patch of light came from the ground. The vehicle lowered itself and slowed down, venturing toward the luminescence carefully. As the craft drew closer past the crags and rocks, the source of the light became clear. This was no campfire or beacon, but a lonely domicile in the midst of near-uninhabitable terrain. Trunks raised his eyes in surprise, but Gohan released a laugh. Only Bulma would have used a Capsule House rather than erect a tent outside at night.

The aircraft landed on a clear patch amidst the rocks. Gohan and Trunks emerged from the vehicle and walked over to the Capsule House. At the same time, Bulma emerged from the domicile, cradling her sleeping infant son with her left arm. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin followed suit and within seconds, all parties were face-to face.

"So where is it?" Gohan asked.

"Right here," Bulma answered as she walked past them and the others, carrying a flashlight in her free hand. All of them followed her for a minute as until she stopped suddenly, and aimed the light at a curved wall of metal covered with moss. She pressed a button on the flashlight, and the circle of light expanded to include the entire metallic egg-shaped vehicle.

"There was a time machine here all the time?" Gohan inquired.

"Yep," Bulma answered. "Right under our noses."

"Why didn't we see it before?"

"Because we weren't _looking_ for it before."

"And by the looks of this thing," Krillin chimed in. "I'd say nobody's taken a trip for a long time."

"But why is it here?" Bulma asked, and then spun around to face Trunks. "Were there any other time machines in your time?"

"No," Trunks answered, "the one I used was the only one." He placed his hand on the side of the machine, the metal's chill traveling through his fingertips. "And aside from the damage and wear, this looks just like it."

"What is this?" Gohan asked as he raised a finger covered in slime.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Bulma answered. "I collected a sample for further study."

"There's a lot of it around here. Could something have come and attacked the machine?"

"We thought that at first," Tien replied. "But look at how the glass is broken." He pointed to the broken windshield. "Something broke its way out, not it."

"And there's no sign of anything in the area," Yamcha added.

"So we've got someone or something from another time running loose," Krillin summarized. "Like we need this now."

"At least we can take this sample back to the lab and analyze it," Bulma said.

"It can't be a coincidence that this machine was here next to where the lab used to be," Trunks commented.

"Hmm...you could be right. Maybe there's something in the ruins. Let's go in there!"

"Hey!" Krillin shouted, more in complaint than surprise. "How come you didn't want to go over there when _we_ suggested it?"

"Because I couldn't trust a dolt like you to tell a circuit board from a circus. But Trunks has my blood in him, so I know he's smart."

A communal sigh was thrown into the air, followed by a question.

"Don't you think you should stay behind?" Yamcha asked Bulma. "Who's going to take care of the baby?"

"You've got a point," she admitted. "I wouldn't want my little man to breathe in all that nasty dust we're going to kick up. So you're going to baby-sit."

"Now wait a minute..." Yamcha raised his hands in front of him in protest.

"There are diapers in the house and formula too," Bulma replied. As she placed the baby in his open hands, she whispered. "Besides, you always liked to play house."

Yamcha made a noise of discontent at the comment, but that was soon drowned out by the wailing of the infant Trunks. As Bulma and the others went off into the darkness, he thought to himself that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mimet panted as she leaned against a brick wall under the orange glow of a street light. For hours she ran across pavement, her feet and legs sore from the locomotion. Her yellowish-orange and black tutu was now tattered and splattered with stains from various liquids. Her outfit certainly had not been made for stealth, and she did not have enough magical energy left to change clothes. Worse yet, all the only snippets of conversation she heard were of Joshua and Mandi's joint recovery, two names providing all the information she needed. Now the air grew thick and humid, threatening to pelt her with liquid drops. She had to return to the lab where it was safe.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a dumpster with a black star on it and smirked. At last she had found a secret entrance to the lab. Not thinking about her tired, hurting body, she ran over to the dumpster then opened the lid. Immediately she recoiled from the smell and warm fumes that emerged; the dumpster was filled with garbage from unsuspecting passersby. She gagged, then held her breath, closed her eyes, and threw her body into the dumpster head first.

Immediately, the sticky, suffocating trash pressed against her body, but in less than a second, Mimet was sliding down a round, cylindrical chute. She screamed wildly in a loud, continuous wail, a useless protest against enthrallment of gravity. After what seemed to be forever, the chute ended, but her screams did not as she felt herself in free fall. Her eyes closed, she did not stop yelling and waved her arms wildly until a hard smack against the entire front of her form silenced her. She felt herself plunge a little more, then rise again, and opened her eyes weakly.

Despite the pain, Mimet felt a rush of euphoria through her veins. She lifted her head, and then looked down at the nylon beneath her. Not believing her eyes, she pressed down on the material, which gave slightly under her weight. With a giggle she tried to stand up, only to find the unsteady material, throwing her off balance as soon as she tried to right herself. With a groan she crawled across the surface until she reached its metal-covered edge. She slumped off the side of it on to the hard floor beneath her. Before she could stand up, she saw a familiar set of pant legs partially-covered by a labcoat, and followed the attire with her eyes up to the wearer's countenance.

"I would say that you are in no position to beg," Dr. Tomoe said, "but that would be a lie."

"Dr. Tomoe, please!" Mimet cried, grabbing onto his leg as tightly as an anaconda. Dr. Tomoe, in response, shook his leg, kicked her in the stomach and causing her to let go of him. She remained on her knees both in pain and in solicitation.

"Your plan was admirable, but flawed. You picked a high-profile target in an open area. The Sailor Scouts outnumbered you."

"They weren't that strong before. They beat one of the Heart Snatchers so fast I didn't even see it. I'm sorry, professor." Mimet crawled over to the professor and stared upward, pools of water lining the rims of her eyes. "Please. Give me another chance."

"Then you have it," he replied casually. The words gave Mimet the energy to stand up.

"You aren't upset?"

"Not in the least. You can try again, but this time I pick the venue, and the targets." He turned his back to Mimet and walked over to a staircase at the far end. Suddenly, he tuned around.

"One more thing!" Dr. Tomoe yelled.

"Yes?" Mimet answered.

"Smell you later!" The professor cackled at the remark as he ascended the stairs, while Mimet made face of disgust. She sniffed, then felt her face contort once more. The professor was right. She needed a bath.

* * *

Raindrops began to fall steadily from the sky, but inside a tall edifice Android 18 stood dry in the dark. She certainly felt better to be in her regular clothes and not to have her legs exposed in that school uniform. She watched the rain fall to the ground below, allowing 17 and 16 the second of privacy they needed to change their clothes. Part of her wished they had found a cleaner location. Dust the entire carpet of the room she was in, and certainly would have caused her to sneeze were she an ordinary human. 17 made a face at the empty room, while 16 retained his stolid, silent stance.

"This place is a dump," 17 declared. He kicked the floor and heaved its dust into the air.

"I agree," 18 responded. "But it's high enough that we can fly to and from without arousing suspicion."

"Suspicion?" His eyebrows squeezed the skin between them in frustration. "We're androids and we're sneaking around like rats."

"What point is there playing a game without a few rules?" 18 walked over to him. "Or do you only like to play when you can win?"

"I like to play as long as it's fun, and this is definitely not fun." 17 crossed his arms defiantly and turned his back to 18. In return, she smirked and walked over to door to the far side of the apartment.

"Then I'll go and see what's in the other room." She said nothing else, then opened the door and entered the room. For a minute he stood in his position, expecting her to return. He instead noted how the apartment was one single room with no dividers except for the single door to the balcony and the door 18 had gone through. However, the minute passed and as his eyes glazed over the kitchen, he decided to retrace the steps of his sister.

"Fine, I'll look," 17 said as her walked over to the door with 16 following him, his eyes greeted by the unusual sight before him. The space before him was an expanse that extended for several hundred meters, far beyond where the building should have ended. However, other than a few dead branches and several dried leaves, there was no sign that anything had lived her before or that anything would live here again. 16 gingerly picked up one of the fragile leaves, handling it with a softness and grace that would have seemed impossible for someone his size. 18, on the other hand, flew in the emptiness, testing its seemingly limitless space.

"Just like the rest of this dump," 17 remarked, purposely stepping on a branch.

"We can find some use for it," 18 commented as she landed. "For now, we need to make this place into a home."

"We don't need a home."

"Where are we going to put our clothes, then?"

"You're the only one who needs an entire apartment for clothes."

"Not just clothes." Her voice took on a false playfulness. "Jewelry, furniture, the finer things in life."

Immediately, 17 understood the shift in her vocal tone was not due to the listing of the items. Rather, the method for obtaining those items drew a smile on her face and a similarly wicked gin on his visage. They had no money, which would make furnishing the apartment all the more challenging. As the rain fell harder and harder, 17 realized 18 had roped him into another game. Then again, he had nothing else to do with this time until the morning.

"What's the time limit?" he asked, watching her open the door to the balcony.

"When it stops raining." She placed her right leg onto the edge of the barrier, preparing to launch herself into the clouded sky. "The first one to get wet loses."

18 then flew into the air, darting between the raindrops. 17, in turn, followed her and dodged the sky's tears as smoothly as if her were made of liquid himself. 16, at last took to the sky, making no attempt to avoid the rain and letting every bountiful drop impart his body with their cool moisture.

* * *

Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien moved handful after handful of debris while Bulma stood to the side. Even though they cleared away the remains of the laboratory more efficiently than a bulldozer, they didn't expect to find anything under the rubble. But as the minutes passed, a metal hatch betrayed its presence, emanating a slight hum. Wordlessly, they gathered around it. Krillin opened the cover, revealing a hole that glowed from its lighted interior. The droning sound increased in volume. Krillin, Tien, and Gohan leapt into the hole, landing several seconds later. Trunks carried Bulma and jumped in, slowing his decent as he fell, then set her on the ground.

All five absorbed the enormity of the surroundings. Other than the rock walls that hemmed them in, this area seemed to extend forever, far bigger than the laboratory that had been destroyed. Various pods, wires, and circuits were built into the rock itself, and a specter of wonder screamed into the ears of those present. They were muted by the environment; the amazement of technology subdued their auras more effectively than their training alone.

"Bulma," Gohan asked, breaking the grip of wordlessness, "has there been any news about the androids?"

"There were some reports earlier about a trio of teenagers causing mayhem," she answered as she ambled away from the group. "But for the past 48 hours, there's been no sign of them."

"Why would the androids be in hiding?" Krillin asked. "They could beat the pants off us if they wanted to."

"It could be a trick of some sort," Tien speculated.

"That's not their style," Trunks said. "They live for the attention that comes with their destruction."

"Hey, maybe they encountered whatever was in that time machine and it took care of them," Krillin suggested, prompting a stunned silence from the others. "Well, we can only hope."

"Whoa!" Bulma yelled, now in front of a table covered with paper. She placed her hands on the sheets. "Check this out!"

The others approached the table and washed their gaze over the papers. Diagrams, notes, and schematics of the three androids that had escaped their grasp lay before them, as well as the plans of several other automatons.

"Wow!" Gohan shouted. "I'm surprised we found so much."

"Well," Krillin said, "it's not like he was expecting visitors."

"Or that he chance to clean up..." Bulma remarked, as she lifted her hand. Her palm was covered in dust. She screamed and shook her hand wildly, but her actions were ignored by the others, who took a closer look at the various pods lined against the edges of the laboratory. The doors to the pods were open, most of which were empty. Yet as they walked toward the end, three of them contained androids, all as still as statues, their eyes and mind closed to the word around them.

The first resembled a grape, with his purple skin and diminutive frame. He wore large, round green hat with a ball on top of it. Unlike his companions, most of his body was completely hidden by yellow coat that came to his knees and a pair of blue dress pants. Even his eyes were hidden by sunglasses with yellow frames. His companion android was a tall, gray-skinned man with black hair tied in a braid. He wore no shirt, only a singly brown shoulder guard attached via a buckle that bisected his chest, and a green cloth around his waist.

The third android lied in the pod next to the others, and this one attracted the attention of Bulma long enough for her to rejoin her companions. Like the android they had passed he also had his chest exposed and wore brown gloves. Covering his long, light hair was a green and white trucker cap with the Red Ribbon army's insignia, a green vest and green pants. Krillin took the cap off the immobile being like a grave robber and placed it on his head as a taunt.

"It looks like these models aren't operational," he commented.

"Look at this!" Bulma shouted, pointing to a figure on an LED display next to the pods. "They're only five percent charged. There's not enough power to even jumpstart them."

Krillin's face turned instantly from joy to panic upon hearing those words, and he frantically placed the trucker cap back on the android's head.

"Don't tell me you were planning to do _that_," he said.

"Of course not!" she yelled. "But if Dr. Gero had more androids, why wouldn't he have released them?"

"Maybe he ran out of power..." Krillin shrugged his shoulders.

"No, it looks like the power's being diverted, to something else." Bulma closed her eyes for second, then opened them again. She followed the wires and her ears to a metal door, then stepped back as the fighters followed her. Tien stepped forward and tore the door off the hinges, and place it to the side. The group entered the room quickly and was soon surrounded by an even grander display of computers that beeped and chirped intermittently.

Yet the attention of the five was on a large, clear tube filled with liquid. A green organism floated in the tube that looked like no other creature they had ever seen. On its head was a curved carapace with pointed ends, and its four limbs were outstretched like that of a baby. This creature was certainly not mechanical, and emitted an aura of pure dread.

"What is this?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Krillin answered, "but just looking at it gives me the willies."

"We'll just take care of it," Tien declared. Immediately, the four men put their hands in front of them, gathering their energy in their hands.

"Hold it!" Bulma screamed. She ran in front of the fighters and stood akimbo between their outstretched hands and their target. "You are _not_ destroying this. We might be able to study it."

"Bulma," Krillin asked, "have you lost your mind?"

"All you guys think about is blast now and think later." Bulma crossed her arms, emphasizing her point.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that that thing is bad news."

"That's all the reason we need to study it. Maybe we can find a weakness we can exploit."

All four of the fighters relaxed, letting their energy settle back into their reserves.

"Any ideas of how to get it out of here?" Tien asked.

"Yep." Bulma pointed her finger and waved her arm across the fighters in her line of sight. "Four of them are standing right in front of me."

Krillin gulped, Gohan moaned, and Tien sighed. Trunks, though, did not express any sort of displeasure and instead stepped forward.

"Let's get to work," he declared. With those words, they studied the structure of the tub in front of them, trying to figure out how to fulfill Bulma's demand.

* * *

Darien grimaced as the rain fell on his hair and shoulders, while the wind kicked the puddles and caused them to splash his pants. He had looked at the weather report repeatedly. It was supposed to be clear tonight; there had been no sign during the day that it would rain. The storm had come literally from nowhere, and something in his blood warned him that the torrent of rain was not of natural origin.

A sudden shift in the wind preceded the appearance of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto in front of him. Their hair and blows were whipped by the wind and soaked by the rain, but their bodies betrayed no evidence that the storm affected them. Instead the confluence of wind, water, and time stood before him without emotion, their presence mirrored by the conditions around him.

"What do you want?" Darien asked.

"We are the three warriors from the outer planets of the solar system," Sailor Uranus stated.

"We cannot trust the Sailor Scouts with what we know," Sailor Neptune added. "They are far too young and idealistic."

"However," Sailor Pluto finished, "you are older, and you understand that sacrifices have to be made."

"Yes," Darien answered, the wind blowing drops of rain into his mouth, "but I've seen the power of Sailor Moon's love. It changed me. And it can change the future."

"Did it really change you?" Sailor Uranus asked, walking toward Darien. "Have you ever wondered why you haven't been attacked by the Heart Snatchers?" She pointed at his chest. "It's because you don't have a pure heart."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"No matter how much love Sailor Moon has," Sailor Neptune declared, "it doesn't change the fact that it's in your nature to waver between order and chaos. Sailor Moon's love can't change that."

"That's why we must find the real Sovereign," Sailor Uranus explained, returning to Sailor Neptune's side. "She does have that power to bring all humans into the light, and to defeat our enemies once and for all."

The wind stirred up even stronger to the point where Darien could hardly stand, and he could feel his body heat leave him like an unwelcome guest. He stood his ground. Mere weather would not prevent him from having his say.

"Then why don't you help Sailor Moon protect Chalice until we find the real Sovereign?" Darien asked.

"Because as long as she has the Chalice," Sailor Pluto answered, "she's the target. And if the forces of evil obtain the Chalice, it will be the end of the world as we know it."

With those words, the three Sailor Scouts turned their backs to Darien and jumped into the sky, out of his sight. Instantly, the wind quieted, and the rain slowed to a drizzle. The night was returning to the orderly calm that it should have been, but Darien's drenched frame found no comfort in the sudden weakness of the storm.

* * *

Heaven coated the sky with its spilt, red life force, but Raye took no notice of it. Neither did she take any notice of the statues of Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts. Her memories of this place grew stronger every moment she spent here. The acclimation itself was natural and smooth, as though she had returned home after a long journey. By the time a tornado began to rend the ground and all on it into smithereens, she realized she had not only been here on more than one previous occasion, but she had experienced these events several times already, and dreaded she would experience them again.

A flash of light accompanied this realization. Raye squinted more out of reflex than surprise, then when she spotted a female figure whose robes flowed in the wind. She could not see the woman's face or any other distinctive features, but only the hair that ended a few inches above her shoulders, and the polearm she wielded. She was death, and lowered the blade of her glaive. Once that it touched the earth, the world as they knew it would be destroyed, brought to the everlasting void.

"No..." It was all she could do to speak. Perhaps that was enough. She expected the woman to continue, but she froze in place, becoming as still as the statues in the area.

Soon, Raye realized her cry did not cause this lack of motion. Instead, three figures as unidentifiable as the woman rushed toward her, two figures far shorter than her and one that was taller. These individuals were not frozen as the Sailor Scouts in the area. Upon seeing them, the woman did not lower her glaive any further. Did this mean that they had the power to stop her, or were they merely three fools who had rushed in where angels feared to tread? Raye cast a glance at the frozen form of Sailor Moon. If her leader had failed, what could these three accomplish?

Yet she watched the trio intensely. They didn't seem to be attacking, and in fact the two shorter people were out of the range of the weapon's reach, all three speaking words Raye could not understand. Yet the woman with the glaive began to weaken, and the words spoken by the smaller brought the woman to her knees.

Suddenly, she separated the taller figure's torso from his legs with one swing of her scythe.

The two smaller figures ran forward, rather than away from one who had been killed, but a second pair of shadowy arms emerged from the woman and reached into their chests. The hands pulled out a bright star from each of them, and the figures fell to the ground.

At once, the body and features of one of the shorter victims emerged from shadow. Pink hair, swept up in twin buns with the floppy, ear-like tails, rested on the ground with the same eternal torpor of its owner. Ruby eyes eyed now stared at Raye lifelessly, rose-colored lenses to a shattered future that could not longer come to pass.

"Rini!" Raye cried.

She reached out to the child, but instead found herself pressing against what seemed like invisible layers of cloth. As she tore past the invisible barrier, the sight itself faded into utter darkness. It took Raye a moment to comprehend that her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, she found herself sitting upright in her bed. She shook her head in an attempt to verify that she was awake. Her consciousness was confirmed when Chad burst into her room.

"Raye, I heard screaming," he said. "Are you okay?"

Mere weeks ago she would have yelled for him to get out of her room. Yet ever since his encounter with Amara, she and Chad had become far closer. Her instinctive need to push him away had diminished and his concern comforted her. Still, she wouldn't confide what she had seen to him. She had some pride left, and some secrets that needed to be kept for now.

"I'm fine," she lied, then looked out of the glassless window. The sky was light with the approach of the sun. She thought of school, her duties at the temple, the Sailor Scout meeting, and the dance tonight. It was going to be a long day, and Raye hoped her schedule would help her forget her dream, rather than to remember it.

* * *

The sun peeked over the mountains before displaying its full glory in the sky above, yet the light merely brought more heat that caused further discomfort to the bodies working below. Trunks and Gohan stuffed piles of wires and pods into the flying machine they had arrived in, while the Krillin pressed his hands on the junk that filled the cabin of the other aircraft that threatened to tumble out of the vehicle. After a moment of pushing, he forced the material into a stack.

Yamcha and Tien passed Bulma in the opposite direction, the woman cradling her crying baby. Each carried an end of the large cylindrical tube, the sunlight illuminating the green being floating inside. Either could have easily carried the object by themselves, but moving the tube according to Bulma's precise instructions required more people than the entire group had at its disposal. Slowly they proceeded, more for Bulma's benefit rather than their own abilities.

"Careful," she warned. "We can't disturb that in the slightest."

The two warriors gingerly set the tube in the cabin, and its presence nearly blocked the entrance and the cockpit. Krillin looked at the amount of room the plunder had taken. There was no need to blow up the remains of the lab; they had stripped it dry. Bulma approached, now cradling the pages of blueprints under her left arm while carrying the infant in her right arm, then looked at the three men before her.

"Bulma," Krillin said from inside the vehicle, "all this stuff this just isn't going to fit."

"Then we just have to get rid of unneeded weight," she answered, narrowing her eyes as she stared at him.

"You know we put out too much energy if we fly. Don't you have another capsule?"

"No. I only brought the essentials. I didn't think I'd be roughing it outdoors."

"Fine," Krillin said as he exited the aircraft. Bulma entered the same vehicle, while Trunks and Gohan entered the other craft. "I'll try to stay under the radar."

"Thank you, Krillin. But if you're going to go on foot, don't go empty handed." The aircraft began to ascend. Bulma tossed the bundle of plans carelessly, the various blueprints scattering in the air. Krillin hopped from spot to spot to catch the separated pages.

"Great. I'm the Capsule Corp errand boy now." He began a series of quick, long leaps, not even waiting for the craft to depart from the area.

* * *

Steam rose from the pan and into the face of the tall, red-haired woman. Large gold earrings drooped alongside her heavily made up face. Her high-collared, low-cut black dress left her arms and most of legs bare except for two slippers on her feet. She turned off the stove, then poured the boiling water into a bowl full of oatmeal. She set the bowl on a tray next to glass half-filled with orange juice and a spoon. She turned around and glanced at Dr. Tomoe at the table, seated in front of the half eaten remains of a bagel slathered with cream cheese. He raised the cup to his mouth, then raised his eyes. His daughter approached the kitchen from the hallway, wearing her school uniform.

"Good morning, sweetie," he greeted.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said as she sat down.

"Here's your breakfast, Hotaru," the woman said as she crossed the room set the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaori," Hotaru responded as she picked up her spoon. Kaori Knight swiftly grabbed a pitcher of cold milk and poured some of the white essence into the oatmeal. She smirked at Hotaru, who cast her eyes downward. She hated milk, and Kaori knew it. Nevertheless, she put her spoon into the bowl and scooped up the moist mixture.

"Daddy, will you have to stay at work again tonight?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm sorry," he answered, picking up a stack of papers next to his food, "but I have to review these potential transfer student profiles."

"Your father is a very busy man," Kaori Knight chimed in.

"But you shouldn't be lonely," he continued. "Your friend Rini should be coming over here later today." He quickly stuffed the remains of the bagel in his mouth, chewing it and swallowing it in less than ten seconds. "Is she bringing the other people you mentioned?"

"She's supposed to come over here by herself," Hotaru answered.

"Just remember that any friends of hers are friends of yours." Dr. Tomoe stood up, then handed his saucer, cup, and plate to Kaori Knight, who set the dishes into the sink. He walked over to his daughter, kissed her on her forehead, then departed from the kitchen in a brisk, cheerful exit.

Hotaru returned her attention to the oatmeal as Kaori Knight started to wash the dishes. She started to eat it slowly, knowing each spoonful would lead to the severe stomach cramps she had grown to accept as part of her normal existence. She only hoped the milk would not trigger another seizure.

* * *

It was the middle of his second day at Infinity Academy, and Android 17 was ready to literally bust a few heads. He expected the challenge of posing as a normal human would be an interesting game in of itself. Instead it was an exercise in tedium. He had to wear this silly uniform, attend the classes, then leave and repeat the process. There was no conflict or trouble, but just the same old routine. He wasn't programmed for a conservative existence, and the near-empty hallway only reinforced his boredom.

He leaned on the red lockers the lined the periphery the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Amara walking toward him. He probably could have detected her earlier had he truly been listening, but the idle repetition of school had dulled his desire to use his senses to their utmost capacity. After all, what use was there being at his top of his game if there were no people around his level?

"How's it going?" Amara asked, placing her hand on the locker door next to him.

"Just fine," he answered.

"Getting bored already?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're lucky." Amara removed her palm from the locker then leaned her back against it. "Most of the students here aren't smart enough to be bored."

"And you?"

"I'm too busy to get bored," she declared. "School is the easy part, just a race set up by old men in labcoats to see which rat gets the cheese first."

"I'd rather play by my own rules."

"Suit yourself." Her voice took on a harsher tone. "I actually like the race, but it's destiny that determines whether you finish, and no matter how fast you are, you can't run away from it."

"I disagree," 17 stated, finally turning his body to face her. "I determine where I go, how I go about it, and when I please."

A second of quiet passed, then a laugh manifested itself in the interim of silence. Amara's lips had not moved. The chortle had come from behind 17. He didn't bother to turn around to see the hecklers. The three-brown haired students took his lack of physical response as license to speak.

"Look at the girl who wants to be a boy and the girly looking boy," the first one taunted. "I guess they're discussing who wants to be on top!"

"All they'll do is talk," another student taunted. "Because the only one she's kissing is her cousin." He elbowed the first student. "Kissing cousins. Get it?"

"And I heard pretty-boy's got a regular brother and sister act going on. Then again, if my sister were hot as his, I'd probably bang her too!"

"Attack of the inbred crossdressers!"

A smirk grew on 17's face. These students would provide all the entertainment he needed. Unfortunately, Amara walked past him as soon as they finished, inserting herself into the impending confrontation.

"Don't worry," she stated. "I'll take care of them."

For a second, 17 thought of dashing past Amara in a burst of speed and taking out the students in a similarly quick fashion, but soon his impulse to fight was replaced by curiosity. As Amara neared the trio of students, their laughs quieted and their faces were frozen in fear. Indeed, Amara's steady gait scared them more effectively than any display of ability he could muster, allowing her to come well within the personal space of the three teenagers. She bent over and stared at the three of them in their faces.

"Boo," she stated.

The trio ran away and left trails of screams in their wake. Curiosity was replaced by displeasure that stormed in the ice-blue eyes of 17. He had desperately wanted someone to hit, and Amara had chased his prospects away. Worse yet it was without a single blow. Even the paltry resistance the androids had faced prior to entering the Academy was far greater than anything he had faced in the past two days.

"You wouldn't want to fight them," Amara stated while she approached him, as though she had read his thoughts. "Those cowards aren't even worth the effort."

"Hey, Nik."

He jumped, retraining himself to recognize the name. Upon hearing the name he wished he'd had picked a different alias. But 18 had chosen a name from the past, and he decided to follow suit. He turned around to find 18 and 16 approaching him from behind, but neither of the two had called out to him. Rather, the cry had come from Michelle, who neared the group from another direction. Her face brightened upon seeing 18. It was obvious Michelle had planned to ask him where his sister was. Now he felt even more detached from this charade than he had less than a minute ago.

"Oh, so there you are," Michelle said, facing 18. "Sarah, I wanted to give you this." Michelle handed 18 a card about the size of her palm.

"'Moonlit Masquerade?'" 18 read.

"It's tonight." 18 stared at Michelle blankly, prompting the latter to provide an explanation. "It's the unofficial version of the Sadie Hawkins dance. It's not technically a school function, but many of the students from her attend it. Since you seem so lonely, that I thought you might want some company."

"Are you asking me out?" 18 asked.

Michelle blushed in response to the question, and Amara coughed and cleared her throat.

"No," Michelle answered. "I'm giving you a ticket. I already _have_ a date. You can come by yourself if you want, or you can pick a date to bring with you. One ticket is good for two people."

"I'll think about it," 18 said flatly.

"Well, I hope you decide to come. If you need a ride, call us." Michelle and Amara walked away side by side, leaving the three androids to themselves. The trio in turn walked down the deserted hallway in the opposite direction.

"This isn't any fun any more," 17 declared.

"17 couldn't handle two days in school," 18 teased in a deadpan tone.

"How can you possibly like this?"

"It's a challenge. Don't you like challenges?"

"Yeah, but I want to do something exciting. This is just repetitive. Why can't we just see how many annoying students we can pick off? 10 points per victim."

18 silently noted the remark. She had no affinity for many of these students, but she didn't like the edge that crept into 17's voice when he talked about killing. It was too reminiscent of the disregard for life Dr. Gero himself shared and had programmed into them. She probably would have followed the same line of thinking had she not elected to take this challenge, yet even in this short time she felt connected, albeit tenuously, to a semblance of a human existence. Perhaps, he was just joking and that he felt the same way, or perhaps he was resisting the same pull, thinking it nothing more than something else to define him. That uncertainty bothered her - she knew him as well as she knew herself - and she didn't like to think about the implication of a sharp divergence in their thoughts. Instead, she gave an answer that deflected her speculation.

"Then we'd get kicked out of school and that would make me look bad," she replied, "I don't like looking bad. Speaking of which, I want some new clothes."

"Even after last night?"

"That was just a start." She rubbed her fingers against the ticket in her hand. "Besides, I might have to get something more formal now."

"I'm not going to stand and wait while you try on everything in the store."

"Fine, go to the arcade or whatever you boys do with your time." She turned to her taller companion. "16, what would you like to do?"

16 did not respond to the question. They both knew what he was programmed to do. Kill Goku.

"There's a park not far from the mall," 18 offered. "I guess you can wait there if you want."

16's face remained as still as stone, showing no sign of acceptance or denial.

* * *

People walked through the halls of train station as steadily as the wheels of the locomotives stopped and started from this location. Of the few still figures that were in the area, two schoolgirls waited hopefully, hearts quickened in anticipation. Despite their relative lack of activity, they were far from silent, and raised their voices to be heard over the din of the crowd.

"Come on, Amy," Serena pleaded. "You haven't seen Greg in over a year."

"We e-mail each other on a regular basis and we chat sometimes," Amy answered, putting her head down.

"That's not the same as talking to him." Serena put her hand on Amy's shoulder. "You should ask him to the Moonlit Masquerade. It's not like you don't have a ticket."

Amy blushed at the reminder. As a group, she, Serena, Raye, Mina and Lita had obtained tickets, although only Serena and Raye had confirmed dates. Lita and Mina were scouring the town for potential dates, while Raye had to work at the temple this afternoon, leaving Serena as the only friend to witness the reddening of Amy's face. Shame filled Amy upon the thought of asking Greg. After all, he had arrived as a potential transfer to Infinity Academy, and that business would certainly take up all his time, she rationalized.

"Maybe it's not a good idea," Amy cautioned. "What if he says no?"

"Then that's why you have to ask," Serena answered. "_He_ can predict the future - not you."

"I think I see the train."

Amy's words proved to be a precursor to reality rather than a prevarication. The noise of the train's approach soon smothered the sounds of the human voices, bringing with it a rush of air that stirred the girls' hair. Soon the train stopped, and within minutes, the doors opened, releasing the passengers inside. They spilled out onto the terminal, some running into the arms of eager friends and relatives, others treading alone, rolling their luggage across the hard floor.

In the midst of this exodus was a brown-haired teenager who was a few inches taller than Amy and Serena expected. Neither of them called out to him. Rather, he walked over to Amy, knowing where she was without looking. In less than a minute, he stood before her. Amy fought the urge to hug him or greet him. Instead, she gathered up her courage and decided to ask him before she lost her nerve.

"Greg," she began, "Will you-?"

"Yes," he answered.

"But..."

"I can see the future, remember?" He extended his hand slightly and she returned the gesture, their fingers touching lightly. "But I need to talk with Raye. It's very important."

"Well, we were going to meet at the temple later," Amy noted, "but I suppose we could stop by there now."

"Thanks," he said. Greg, Serena, and Amy left the train station in a wordless departure, leaving the jubilant conversations of those around them fill the soundscape of the area.

* * *

The white, curved walls of the room were covered in the same darkness as everything else. Only a projector hanging from the ceiling shot light at a screen, leaving Trunks and Gohan to regret being in the room. The others had headed for the Kame House after they deposited the materials taken from Dr. Gero's lab, and he should have been there too. Trunks didn't like the idea of leaving Goku defenseless, not as long as the androids were running around and causing whatever chaos they could think of in their search.

Bulma expressed displeasure as well, although it was clear her frustration came from the task that occupied her. She frowned at the computer screen, and lifted her eyes and checked the projection. As she groaned, Trunks studied her hair, where it stopped long before it should have. The first time he had come back in time her hair was longer and curly, shaped like a cream puff pinched by a hairband. Now her hair was shorter and straight. He wondered if his mother had grown her hair in response to all that she had been through, and if she would keep her hair short if the future were saved. As if in reaction to his thoughts, she got up and walked over to the screen.

"This is just strange," she said. "Every calculation I've run shows that what should have been in that time machine would have headed in this vicinity." She pointed to patch of terrain and water enclosed by a bright red ring. Two dots inside the circle represented two densely populated areas. One was Ginger Town, a town large enough to be considered a small city. The other dot's location drew more concern from Trunks.

"We should check the area again," he suggested.

"Again?" she asked.

"We were there yesterday. In my time, this city was the site of one of the worst of the androids' attacks. They did something to turn it into a crystal cage that trapped the inhabitants in a cold sleep. But they attacked the town after they killed everyone and not before. The timeline has shifted so much..."

"We can't just sit around and wait!" Gohan shouted. "We have to do something."

"Then you two can check the area out and see if there's anything unusual," Bulma said. "When Krillin gets back, I have to analyze those schematics. If the androids have a weakness, we have to be ready to expose it."

All three uttered no more words, and Gohan and Trunks left the room with as little fanfare as they had entered. As they exited Bulma held a gaze of worry, then closed her eyes in fatigue.

* * *

Sunlight divided the city below into hard shadows of coolness, and shining patches of light. A near imperceptible breeze ran its fingers through the blond hair of Mina and the brown ponytail of Lita. Both girls, still dressed in their school uniforms, lurched as though they were several times their age. Lita grasped a brown bag with grease stains that hinted at the presence of the chocolate chip cookies inside. Yet her food had brought neither her nor Mina luck in finding a man to ask to the Moonlit Masquerade.

"This is getting us nowhere," Mina said.

"That last guy seemed interested, until you stepped on his foot." Lita laughed slightly, but Mina's face turned into a scowl.

"Are you saying it's my fault you can't get a date?"

"Well, you did scare the last three guys off," Lita teased.

"Please, you couldn't find a date if someone handed you a calendar." Upon Mina's words, Lita straightened up and regained her youthful vigor.

"I can find a guy anywhere!"

"Would you like to make that a bet?" Mina asked with a smirk. "The loser buys the winner a chocolate shake."

"Deal!"

"Since you accepted the wager, I get to set the terms. We split up, then meet each other in two hours at the temple. There each of us brings back the name and number of the guys we asked out as proof of our dates." Mina paused and raised her finger in a taunt. "Oh, yeah, and you have to find a guy the place I pick out."

"Name it!"

"Fairview Park."

Lita's eyes widened and her jaws, tight with invigoration, were now loose in dismay. Fairview Park was a popular destination for couples, although its popularity had waned since the office building had been erected there a couple of years ago. Despite its aesthetic beauty and bountiful vibrancy, it was not a place that people her age went to look for a partner. Going to Fairview Park to look for a date was akin to going to a restaurant and looking for someone to share a romantic dinner with.

"And where do you get to go?" Lita asked.

"The arcade, of course," answered Mina as she dashed away. After a few seconds, she yelled a valedictory taunt, "By the way, I'd like my shake with extra sprinkles."

Lita groaned and clenched her bag as she began walking toward Fairview Park, determined not to let her friend win this competition.

* * *

The Cherry Hill Temple displayed its beauty in the beautiful sunlight, the smells of incense and nature caressing the noses of those on its grounds. Raye sat across from Greg at a low table, both with cups of tea in front of them. While she was far from uncomfortable in front of him, she would rather he spend every moment he could with Amy, not her. If the world were to be destroyed, he and Amy deserved to have as much time together as possible.

"Greg, what did you want to discuss?" she asked.

"I've been working on controlling my power better," he replied.

"So you can see further into the future?" Raye lifted the teacup to her lips and sipped the beverage before setting the cup back onto the saucer.

"That and more importantly, so I could turn it off completely. I don't want to know the future." Greg paused, touched his teacup, and then withdrew his hand from it. "For a while, it worked. But now the visions are coming again."

"I've been having strange dreams, too."

"What have you dreamed about?" Greg placed his hand on the teacup again, this time lifting it to his mouth. He tilted the cup as he listened to Raye's answer.

"The destruction of the world." Raye folded her hands in front of her. Without surprise, Greg lowered the cup and placed it back onto the table.

"I've been dreaming about a monster with a needle of a tail that was going to throw the world into darkness."

"That's strange. It wasn't a monster in my dream, but a woman with hair that came to here." Raye pointed to several inches above her shoulder. "Her eyes were so haunting."

"I saw her too, but she was swallowed by the monster." He watched as confusion wrapped itself around her face.

"If you had these dreams why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"I didn't start having them until three days ago. And now I see things when I'm awake. People I don't even know getting killed, androids, warriors with gold hair, and a little girl with pink hair collapsing..."

"Rini!" she shouted.

"Tell me, Raye." He leaned forward slightly. "Have your dreams have seemed different lately? Have they changed at all?"

"Actually...yes..." Raye shot a sharp glare at him. "But you _knew_ I'd answer that. Why did you ask?"

"Because I think this means the future is changing."

* * *

17's challenger was a large man with short blond hair streaked with black, an awful sight before patches of red dyed his hair even further. His opponent's face was smothered by the same blood. He was a pathetic semblance of a warrior who was too injured to continue the fight but too stupid to lie down. Frustrated by this foolish persistence, 17 decapitated the foolish challenger with a jump kick, the opponent's head spinning as it dropped to the ground. Yet as he saw the reflection of the store lights on the screen, he lamented that the experience was just a video game, and the pre-rendered victory sequence gave him no pleasure.

Of course, life itself was a game, but the computer-generated interface unnerved him. Maybe it reminded him of his own artificial humanity. Maybe he wanted to pummel someone for real. Or maybe the game wasn't any fun. 17 chose the third option and abruptly left the arcade machine - his game continuing in his absence.

It was a stupid idea to go after the arcade, after all. Nothing here could satisfy the urge of doing what he wanted in any manner he pleased. The infinite combinations of randomness did not exist in a realm of virtual rules and regulations. The games themselves were based on a set of heuristics so simple that humans with no special training could flawlessly mimic his prior perfect performance. Of course human competition, inferior as it was, suited him more than the wasteland the arcade had been. The few patrons that were present engaged themselves in single-player games. He set his sights on the new game of kicking people off the machines - literally. That would be fun.

Just when he was about to follow through on that idea, he caught the sight of a red ribbon. It was a true red ribbon, not the insignia that had been branded on his other shirt. That item would have not have caught his notice had he not seen the body attached to the bow, that of an adolescent blonde. Her eyes, fixed on the screen with intensity, were a darker blue than his, but it would have been easy for a casual observer to mistake this girl for his sister had this girl's hair been shorter.

He watched her jerk the wheel in front of her, her facing changing expression every few seconds. She alternately released squeals of joy and groans of frustration. Where 18 was calm, stolid, and graceful in every motion, this girl was emotional and clumsy. No, despite the superficial physical similarities, this girl was not like 18. She was much more fun.

And it would be even more fun to beat her in this silly driving game.

"You cheated!" she shouted at the machine.

In response the screen flashed the words "GAME OVER!"

"Give me back my tokens!" she yelled, at the same time reaching into her sock and pulling out two coins.

Wordlessly 17 sat in the mock car-seat next to her. She turned toward him, and her eyes widened, watered, and quivered before she turned her attention to the game. He'd go easy on her, and let her win the first round. Then he'd go in for the kill and shatter her confidence completely, leaving her heartbroken and empty.

* * *

Clouds hung above the ends of the city, painting the western edge of the sky white. In a few hours, there would be the showers of rain and rumbles of thunder brought by a storm of nature's making rather than that of a supernatural origin. None of this mattered to Krillin, who wanted to avoid this metropolis at all costs. Yet the quickest way to West City was through this dense jungle of concrete rather than around it, and the blueprints he carried had to reach their destination as quickly as possible.

On the outskirts of the urban area, he made a leap for height, not width, yet kept his energy as low as possible. He landed on top of a several storied building, then leapt in a same fashion to a higher one, then continued in this fashion until he was certain he was too high to be seen from the ground. Quickly he bounced from the top of one building to the next in a series, and within less than a minute, he had crossed half of the city.

All of a sudden, a paper bag appeared in front of his face as he landed on the roof of a skyscraper. It took Krillin a moment to realize that this was a shopping bag, and that he knew its carrier all to well. She was wearing a black vest over short-sleeved white shirt, with matching black pants, gloves, and shoes. Only her orange socks and her pearls attracted any sort of attention. The corners of her lips formed a near imperceptible smirk. His reaction, on the other hand, was far from subtle. He gulped and paled.

"We meet again," 18 stated.

He was certain that if his nose didn't bleed from the altitude, it would bleed from either her beauty or from one of her blows. Instead he said nothing, vainly hoping silence would cause this android to vanish.

"Why are you so quiet?" 18 asked, bending toward him. "Still thinking about that kiss?"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a killer android," he answered defensively. However, her attention was not on him, but the materials he carried.

"What do you have there?"

"Just some papers. Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Papers?" 18 bent her elbows toward the ground, letting the shopping bags slide smoothly to the middle of her arms, and extended her hands invitingly. "Let me see. I like reading."

Krillin tensed when suddenly, 18 departed in a blur. He knew she was moving from one spot to another in rapid succession, trying to catch him off-guard, yet it was hard for even his trained eyes to follow, with no energy or vital signs for him to confirm what his eyes told him. It was a tap on the back that told him where she was, and in his surprise, he loosened his hold on the plans.

And the blueprints began to fall.

A gust threatened to carry them off the sides of the building. Krillin made a grab for the papers, but 18 was too fast for him, and she retrieved the scattered bundle without losing hold of the shopping bags. She cradled them all with one arm with effortless grace, then picked one from the bundle and unrolled it. Her eyes scanned the document, and with cold efficiency, she rolled it up and returned it to her arm, then began the process again with the next blueprint. She repeated this until she had gone through every document.

"Just as I thought..." She handed the blueprints back to him, who mentally sighed in relief. He had half expected her to rip them up. It then occurred to him that she may not wanted him to leave the vicinity alive.

"I guess I should thank you..." she said.

"Huh?" Confusion overthrew his fear in a quick, bloody coup.

"I didn't think you had it in you to betray your friends."

He opened his mouth to yell a vehement dissent, but then he stopped. As long as she thought he was on her side, she wouldn't attack him. After all, the more he listened to her, she acted less like a killer android and more like the young woman she resembled. He knew he would lose a fight with a killer android; it would be far easier to evade a young woman, especially since so many had evaded him in the past.

"Well," he said, "I guess you found me out."

"How did you determine where we were?"

"Lucky guess?" he asked, closing his eyes in nervousness and scratching his head.

"At least you can tell me why you are just letting us have this information."

"I just thought you should know, that's all."

"How sweet," she said. She did not pull her lips into a smile, but her eyelids hung slightly. "You have a soft spot for me after all. And in exchange, I'd like you to accompany me tonight." She pulled a ticket from her shirt pocket and pulled out a hard paper rectangle.

"What's this?" He read the ticket. "'Moonlit Masquerade.'"

"It's just a little event I have to attend for appearances sake," she explained, placing the ticket back in her pocket, "and I'd rather go with you than 17."

"Er...I'm not sure." Krillin rubbed his bald head more furiously. "I have to wash my hair..."

"If you don't do it," she said, her voice losing the hint of playfulness it had taken only seconds before, "I'll simply follow you back to Goku, and I know you're going where he is..." A smirk appeared on her face that was as cold as her eyes, and chills of fear traversed his spine. Still, that didn't stop her gaze from softening even more once he spoke.

"I guess I've got a date with a killer android," Krillin answered, hanging his head in shame.

"Careful." Her face grew tense again. "I haven't killed anyone...yet." 18 pressed her lips against his forehead, causing Krillin to nearly drop the papers. She leapt into the air. The shopping bags blew more wildly than her hair or clothes as she dropped to the ground. Quickly, Krillin flew away from the scene, no longer feeling the need to play it safe. 18 had seen his nervousness as infatuation, and as the thought passed his mind, he wondered if it wouldn't have been better for him if she had killed him outright.

* * *

17 couldn't believe the red text that flashed on his screen: "2nd." It was a stark contrast to the victory celebration on Mina's screen, and the girl joined in with the antics of the computer generated characters. This race had been closer than the first few. After all, he had let her win those to make her defeat all the more satisfying. But he had given it his all these last few times and she remained ahead of him every lap.

"You're pretty good," he said.

"Thanks," the blonde answered. "I've been practicing. Hey, I have to ask. You aren't a girl, are you?"

"What?"

"Oops!" Her cheeks grew red, betraying the genuine innocence behind her question. "I mean, I have to check. The last time I was here and was racing a dream hunk, he turned out to be a she. Say, you're wearing the same uniform. Maybe you might know Amara."

"Yeah, all too well."

"I'm Mina. What's your name?"

"17." He didn't care if he used his real name. She was ditzy enough to forget it.

"You're funny. I asked for your name, not your age."

All of a sudden, a shadow belonging to another blonde interrupted this conversation. Mina immediately looked up was struck at the similarities between herself and the stranger. 17 did not turn to face the newcomer who was all too familiar with him.

"I see you've been busy," 18 remarked.

"Oh," Mina said as she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"No," 18 answered. "I'm his sister."

"Oh, okay." Mina laughed nervously as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm not the jealous type." 18 tapped the ribbon on Mina's head, causing its wearer to look up to her. "I do like that ribbon. You've got good style."

"Thanks." She returned her attention to 17. "What do you say? Do you want another rematch?"

"Of course," he answered, a sly grin of determination creeping on his face. He reached into his pocket to put more tokens in the slot, but 18 grabbed his shoulder none too gently.

"We have to go," she stated, literally pulling 17 out of the seat. "We all know how cranky you are when you don't get your juice."

"Don't forget about that rematch!" he called as 18 dragged him away.

"I won't," Mina replied as she smiled. In a moment, the smile had turned into a frown as she felt a piece of cardboard in her shirt pocket. She had forgotten to ask him to the Moonlit Masquerade, and soon her heart fell into regret as she missed yet another opportunity at love. She left the machine and went over to the counter where beverages were served. Lita was certainly going to enjoy this milkshake.

* * *

Only yesterday had Trunks been in this city. He didn't think he would return to this place, let alone in such a short timeframe. But there were only two paths the creature could have followed. One led to Ginger Town and a string of smaller islands. Yet Ginger Town had seemed unaffected by any outside event, and he could not sense any source of power in that direction. However, the larger city he had visited yesterday emitted a slight hum of energy that called to him. There were powers here that he had witnessed. Perhaps the creatures they had seen had come from the capsule. Or perhaps the girls themselves had arrived from the future somehow. It didn't seem likely, but he had to investigate.

He walked down the sidewalk next to the neatly kept streets. If he were to draw this entity out of hiding, he couldn't risk making himself a target while all these people were present. Several yards in front of him he noticed a pink-haired girl sitting next to a green-hared woman on a bench. Immediately he recognized the girl and smiled slightly at Rini, hearing her conversation as he neared.

"Pluto," Rini said. "I wish I could spend more time with you."

"You will," the woman replied, "but please remember my name is Trista in this world." Rini hardly listened to the admonishment, for she spotted Trunks, and her eyes widened.

"Trunks!" Rini cried.

Trista stood up upon mention of the name, although her expression indicated neither surprise nor confusion. Instead she stepped between Rini and Trunks.

"Young man, you're not supposed to be here," she declared.

"Trista," Rini called, tugging at the woman's lavender skirt. The woman looked down softly at Rini.

"It's okay, Small Lady. I will not harm him." She raised her head to him. "He has to clean up the mess he made."

"I'm sorry," Trunks said, "you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"No," Trista answered, narrowing her eyes, "it is you, Trunks, who has traveled nearly 20 years to the past, bypassing the gates of time with forbidden technology. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the guardian of time."

As she spoke, Trunks felt the amount of her spiritual strength she allowed to surge then subside. It was nowhere near his level, but it was far stronger than the energies he had felt yesterday, and far more deftly controlled. In of itself, her display was no reason to believe her, but it was not a reason to doubt her, either.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because you need to know," she answered. "Between your actions and your ignorance, the future of this world is uncertain."

"If you know the future, then do you know where the androids are?"

"I do. They are as far from Goku as you are and are unaware of his whereabouts." The answer unsettled him, but he accepted it. He hated the idea of the androids running around, killing people and defacing the world. However, if they were off Goku's trail even slightly, it would buy enough time for him to recover.

"But now there is another threat from the future greater than them," Trista continued. "Because of your interference, this future is still uncertain, and the visions of what is to come are bleak indeed. There are other factors and forces of which you are unaware."

"What other forces?"

As soon as he finished his question, a repeated series of high-pitched tones pierced the air. Trista reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellular phone. She picked up the phone, then looked at the number it displayed.

"I am sorry," she said, "but I have to go. Would you mind accompanying Small Lady to her friend's house? Along the way, I believe the two of you will have plenty to talk about."

Rini ran up to Trunks with genuine glee, and acceptance overshadowed his confusion. As much as he wanted the woman to give him answers, there was no way he could get anything out of her without a fight, and even raising his energy slightly for more information was too dangerous inside a city. Instead, he followed Rini, who bounced happily down the sidewalk. Even as he walked away from Trista, he heard her answer the phone and talk. It was clear from her words that she was meeting someone. He wanted to focus on her words, to glean from them any hint from her sentences that would shed light on the situation.

"Hey, Trunks," Rini began, interrupting his concentration. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he answered.

"If you're from the future, why haven't I seen you before?"

Trunks took a deep breath. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Lita's eyes followed the eyes of a red ball and the little girl who chased after it. Another girl the same age stopped the ball and picked it up, running away from the first girl who quickly gave chase. Those two were far from the only children in the park, as others of various ages were flanked by their parents and other children. All those young mouths would need someone to give them cookies and hugs, Lita thought. But they had mothers who would give them plenty of both, and those mothers had husbands and boyfriends. She had no one to share her food with, and after a moment, she ceased her observation of the families.

Lita walked around the edges of the paths, when suddenly, she stopped by a tree. A pair of white doves converged on the grass, and butterflies fluttered their wings in the air. Several squirrels ran through the area, bounding in several leaps then stopping suddenly, lifting their paws to their faces. The area was so peaceful that she leaned on the tree, only to look down as a squirrel approached the same tree in this fashion. To her surprise, the squirrel did not climb the tree, but leapt into the hand of a man sitting at base of the tree. Lita's eyes widened as she realized he had been at this location far longer than her, and yet, he was rendered nearly inconspicuous by his quiet. Only his burgundy jacket and his red mohawk drew attention to himself, although she surmised that if he had stood up, his size would likewise draw attention.

"I'm sorry," Lita said. "I didn't even see you sitting there. Are you okay?"

16 did not acknowledge her presence with words or motion, but the squirrel curled itself in the palm of 16's hand.

"The squirrels come to you," Lita remarked. "They don't like me, though. Probably because I'm too noisy." She slid down the side of the tree he sat so she was seated perpendicular to him. "But it is so beautiful. The air, the birds. It's just wonderful. A little sanctuary in the 'big city."

She paused and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"All of it makes me feel so small. I'm just a schoolgirl who's too big for her uniform and scares all the guys away she meets." She sighed, and her voice took on a tone of seriousness. "And I can't even help my friends. I was supposed to be over this. But I can't find my focus." She looked at 16, who sat as still as a mannequin, then turned away. "Even here, I feel like an outsider, like there's this natural balance that's out there but I seem to be off. And it hurts because I want to protect them. I want to be strong so I can defend all them and defend this world against everything that stands to destroy it."

She looked at him again, and his expression did not change, even though he had obviously heard her. She had poured out the deepest feelings of her soul, yet his light blue eyes continued to stare ahead, as though she said nothing. There was no emotion in his face.

"Would you like a cookie?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a golden brown, chocolate speckled cookie, then extended her arm toward him. Yet he remained still, and Lita put the cookie away. "I guess you don't accept food from strangers. I'm just a crazy girl talking to herself. I'll leave you alone."

She turned to walk away when she felt a cold hand around her wrist. It was a gentle touch, yet one that betrayed a hint of the immense power behind it. She watched 16 with amazement, as though he were a puppet who had come to life.

"No," he said, finally turning to her. "I find your words fascinating. Please continue."

She opened her mouth to comply with the request, studying his facial features more carefully. In a way, they were reminiscent of those of her old boyfriend. Before she was able to speak, though, she saw the shadow of a male and female dressed in Infinity Academy uniforms. Neither of the newcomers spoke to her nor looked at her, and instead they focused on the man.

"The three of us need to talk," 18 stated. "In private."

Lita began to get up in move, but 16 quickly stood up and joined the others. Lita put her head down, then looked up, and saw that the trio was out of sight. She put a cookie in her mouth then savored its flavor. Her food wouldn't go to waste after all.

* * *

Trunks had been used to flying and fighting so long that he had almost forgotten about the idea of walking to a location as an optional means of travel rather than a necessity. With every building and person he passed, he remembered that there were no longer many areas to take a walk, and there were not many people he could accompany while ambling.

Rini's company more than made up for this absence. He hadn't expected her to be so precocious. Despite her size, she had a maturity out of place for her age. Indeed, as conversed with her, he felt as though she were a big sister than a little girl. When she told him her story, he began to see the parallels of his life to hers. Of course, she had not lost as much as he had, yet she had faced the prospect of losing her loved ones and experienced the ordeals of time travel at a much younger age than him. Still, the vast discrepancies between their experiences puzzled them both, and much of their conversation was spent on these differences.

"It just seems weird since you say the androids caused all that destruction," Rini said, "The Negamoon sent androids to capture me all the time the first time I came back. But they were weaker than the Heart Snatchers."

"Perhaps the androids are weak to your powers," he reasoned. "And that would explain why we had so much trouble against them."

"But if that's the case, then why did the Catastrophe happen?" She hung her head in frustration and watched the sidewalk as she proceeded. "I'm sorry, I'm not much help."

"Don't worry about it. If the androids are as easy to beat as you say, then at least it means in a thousand years Earth will be safe."

"Maybe..." Rini stopped in front of a gate. "Her house is right here."

Rini opened the gate and walked down the path leading to her front door. As he followed, part of him wanted to tell her to wait. After all, they could not continue their conversation in front of Hotaru; Rini at least had informed him of that much. Yet at the same time he did want to see Hotaru again, and when she opened the door, clad in black, Trunks was pleased to see her. The glint in her eye indicated that she too shared the same desire.

"Hotaru, may I come in?" Rini asked.

"You may," Hotaru answered. Rini stepped into the doorway, but did not progress further. Likewise, Hotaru stared at Trunks, seeming as though she held herself back from welcoming him in as well.

"Sorry for leaving like that," he said.

"That's okay," she replied softly. "I'm used to people running away from me."

An uncomfortable quiet wrapped around him like a straight jacket. If he protested, she wouldn't believe him; and he couldn't risk telling the truth. Rini, though, broke the tension by turning to Trunks.

"The next time you come around," Rini inquired, "could you bring Gohan? There's something I want to ask him."

"I could ask him for you," Trunks offered.

"No, this is something that has to be done in person...and soon."

"I guess."

"Thanks a lot!"

Rini cleared the doorway, allowing Hotaru on last glance at Trunks before she quietly shut the door. He walked away, heard the faint giggles of a young girl, and felt the all-too approving eyes of a watchful parent watching him through the window. Despite the awkwardness he felt, he knew he was more welcome in this foreign environment than he was in his own time.

* * *

17 and 18 stood a mere three feet from each other, both unbothered by their proximity. 16 stood apart from the two, peering into the distance. The apartment would have provided them the same privacy, but as much as 18 hated to admit it, she felt a slight sting of regret for cutting 16's afternoon of freedom short. She felt no similar sympathy for 17, as she knew him too well to know any hurt on his part would be temporary.

Instead, her eyes followed a butterfly fluttering toward 17. In a swift motion invisible to the human eye, 17 grabbed the butterfly and squeezed his fist. He relaxed his hand and in his palm was the insect, its wings crumpled and its life crushed out of its body.

"Way to salt my game," 17 spat at his sister.

"I don't care one way or the other about who you play games with. Besides, we have more important things to worry about...like Dr. Gero."

"What about him? He's dead."

"Apparently, he's planned for that contingency. I gathered something else from those schematics. The bombs are still active."

"And what does that mean?"

"If any of Goku's allies were build a remote detonation device and come within range, they could conceivably destroy us. Goku may be a man of honor, but we can't count on his friends."

"How do you know this isn't a bluff?"

"They know too much as is. They knew the location of the lab before we were activated."

"And we handled them with ease. Even if that guy was telling the truth, then that's all the more reason to start blasting."

"Then give away our location so they can blow us up?" 18 asked.

"Hey, if it's that bad then we should go out with a bang."

"Think about it for a second. Who exactly are you going play games with if everyone's dead?"

"Like I care."

"You looked like you were caring when you were racing that girl earlier. I haven't seen you smile like that in days."

"Whatever."

Neither of them paid any attention to the two voices that filled the air and headed for their direction. Instead they both pouted without noise, making no effort to avoid or attract the girls who were approaching them.

* * *

Lighted lamps littered the windowless room, and emitted an ethereal glow that seemed to cover the area in an aura of wonder. Inside this dormitory sat Hotaru and Rini, several feet from each other on the large, queen sized bed in her room. Both of their lower halves dangled off the sides of the bed, and Rini kicked her shoeless feet in excitement.

"So what about Trunks?" Rini asked, pressing her hands into the bed spread. "You know he likes you. And you like him."

"It's not like that," Hotaru protested, "I just feel stronger when I'm around him. Just like I feel stronger when I'm around you."

"I think it's kind of different."

"How so?"

"We'll he's closer to your age than I am. So...ask him out to the Moonlit Masquerade."

"I don't understand." Hotaru blinked, and in response Rini crawled next to her, the bed bouncing in tandem with her motion.

"See, you can ask him, and I can ask Gohan. That way we can both get in."

"But we need tickets, don't we?"

"I forgot about that," Rini admitted. She bent over and put her knuckles to her chin.

"Besides," Hotaru said, "I don't think my dad would like me staying out so late."

"You're right," boomed the voice of Kaori Knight. The woman invaded the room, the mere outline of her body visible in the dark. "She needs her rest."

"Now, Kaori Knight, don't you think you're being a bit overprotective?" asked another voice from behind. It belonged to a figure whose face was shadowed, producing an eerie visage of two reflected lenses that glowed like inhuman eyes. He turned on the light, rendering the magical effect of the lamplight null and void. At the same time, his facial features were visible, and displayed a soft expression.

"Dr. Tomoe!" Kaori Knight shouted as she turned around.

"My daughter may have occasional seizures, but she's not an invalid. If you're worried about her, then they can all come back here after the dance." He shifted his gaze to Hotaru. "That is, of course, if you want to go."

"I'd like to go to a real dance," Hotaru admitted, "but they'll probably say no."

"Then I'll leave the decision up to you." He walked over to the two girls, then handed a ticket to each of them. "If you decide to go, here are your tickets."

"Thank you!" Rini shouted.

"You're welcome. Maybe you'll be able to steal their hearts...away." He cackled madly at the remark, earning the puzzled stares of the females in the room. He cleared his throat, and as he departed, Rini looked at the ticket with glee. No matter how weird Hotaru's father was, she was going to this dance with Gohan.

* * *

Lita and Mina ambled down the paths in the woods surrounding the Cherry Hill Temple, cradling the milkshakes each had bought the other. Lita handed Mina her bag with the remaining cookies inside, and Mina greedily ate one after the other. They would meet with Raye and the others in a few minutes, but now they enjoyed the moment, and passed comments about their encounters to each other.

"He was such the handsomest guy," Mina gushed.

"Cuter than that guy we saw yesterday?" Lita asked.

"Even better!" Mina sipped her milkshake through the straw, puckering her face to draw the viscous beverage into her mouth. She let the cold mixture melt on her tongue, then expelled a sigh of satisfaction.

"This guy I talked to looked just my old boyfriend."

"You say that about everyone."

"I mean it," Lita insisted in feigned annoyance.

"So what's his name?"

"I...don't know..." Lita blushed. "I didn't even bother to ask."

"Lita, the first rule of dating is to get the guy's name."

"Well, what's your mystery guy's name"

"Um...well...he's over there." Mina pointed to a trio of two males and one female that were standing in the woods.

"Oh no..." Lita and Mina looked at each other, then looked at the threesome. The possibility that they had fallen in love with the same man was too much to bear. The two teenaged girls threw their milkshakes onto the ground, and sprinted over to the trio past brush and twig alike. Lita reached her destination several seconds before Mina, but both grabbed onto the arms of the males they had met.

"He's mine!" Mina yelled.

"No, he's mine!" cried Lita.

It was only when 18 cleared her throat that the two girls stopped pulling at the respective jackets of her male companions. Slowly, the simultaneously released the clothing and began to sweat in shame.

"It's nice to see you again," Mina said. She laughed nervously at her previous behavior.

"I thought you said he was handsome," Lita joked.

"Hey!" 17 shouted.

"That's okay," Mina answered. "I guess this means we both win."

"So what are your names anyway?" Lita asked

"When I asked you, you said 17." 18 shot a look at 17 full of both amusement and disappointment.

"We are registered at Infinity Academy by the names Brad and Nik Adams," 16 stated. Immediately, 17 and 18 shot a look of exasperation at 16, wishing he had maintained his usual silence. If his volunteering of information didn't give them away, his delivery would. Yet, upon his words Mina and Lita took the invitations out of their shirt pockets, then held them in them in the faces of their potential dates.

"So have you two ever heard of the Moonlit Masquerade?" Mina asked.

* * *

Trunks and Gohan approached the iron gate cautiously, the latter's head buzzing with all the information Trunks had told him. Part of him was glad to see Rini and Hotaru again. Yet despite the opportunity, he was worried about the mysterious nature of Rini's summons. Maybe she had something to tell him about the future. Maybe she knew something that could help them out against the androids. In any event, he decided to appear in person, as she requested. This way he could hear her question for himself.

The door to the house opened and Rini and Hotaru stood in the doorway. Rini had her shoes on, indicating that she was about to leave, while Hotaru wore her house slippers.

"Gohan!" she yelled as she ran to him.

"So what did you want to ask me?" he probed.

"Would you go to the Moonlit Masquerade with me? It's tomorrow night."

"What's a Moonlit Masquerade?"

"It's a dance." She mistook the look of confusion for rejection. "Please, pretty please? It will give us a chance to talk, and I can introduce you to my other friends."

"Other friends?" Gohan scratched his head, then his face loosened with recognition. "Oh, you mean..." He stopped himself. It could take days to his father to recover. At the same time, the androids and the creature that had been in the time machine were still loose.

He then saw Hotaru. She dropped her ticket and did not bother to pick it up. It was clear. She was asking him as much for Hotaru as she was for herself.

"Maybe we can make it," he answered.

"We?" Rini placed her hands on her hips. "I'm asking you, Gohan. Trunks is too old to be my date."

In the distance a muted cackle caught the attention of the four, followed by a thud that silenced the laughter. Rini waved her arm to beckon Hotaru, who responded by slowly approaching her. She bent down to Rini, who leaned into her ear.

"Now's your chance," Rini whispered. Hotaru stood up with a deliberate motion and turned to Trunks.

"Would you mind..." she began, "going with me to Moonlit Masquerade?"

For a brief moment, he hesitated. She had clearly wanted him to go. It had taken all of her strength to ask him, and he had never been to a dance either.

"Sure," he answered.

His answer pleased the figure who had laughed previously. Perhaps in the future, the three strangers would make excellent sacrifices to the Sovereign. But as he watched his daughter, he knew he had to wait. He wouldn't dare rob her of the friendship that strengthened her. For the first time in ages, she almost looked happy, and he was determined to let this happiness last as long as possible.

* * *

Evening's arrival ensured the Moonlit Masquerade would not live up to its name. Thick clouds smothered the light of any celestial objects and shined with the orange glow of the city. Yet despite the obscured sky there was no hint of precipitation or storm. Instead, heaven wore a mask in tandem with the guests inside the dance hall on the ground.

Krillin hung out at the periphery of the crowd and avoided bumping into several teenaged boys who milled around in front of the dance hall. Many of the male guests had arrived this way, as many of the female guests did not have the means to actually take their dates to the function. On the other hand, 18 could have locked onto him and literally drag him to this event had she desired. He could hardly imagine he would be more embarrassed than he was now, a man twice the age of the people around him.

He rubbed his fingers against the domino mask in his fingertips, staring bare-faced into the night. Despite the feel of the cool air, few of the others had put on their masks. Unlike them, his reluctance was not of vanity or pride, but fear, and he wondered if he would make it out of this date with 18 alive.

A chorus of moans served as a harbinger of her approach, and upon seeing 18 Krillin found himself mute in awe. Her body was covered long, white ballroom gown, with frills and feather fringes. Upon her shoulders hung a white cape. Her face and hair were covered by a golden mask and white feathers, completing the avian visage. Yet the emptiness he felt where her energy should be made her visual disguise irrelevant. His cheeks reddened from the duopoly of fear and attraction, the latter eclipsing the former with every step she took toward him.

When she stopped three feet from him, he made a repetitive noise that sounded like language, but the vocalization was unintelligible even to him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked, then slipped her arm around his. With slow careful movement, she led him past the mod of males, who engaged in uncharacteristic chatter.

"He's so lucky," one of the spectators said, his comment rising above the murmurs.

"How come I can't get a date like that?" another onlooker asked.

From several feet behind approached a group of male and female youths. None of them were dressed as formally as 18. He gulped upon seeing two of the male companions, both in black tuxedos. 17 and 16 returned his surprise with their stolid gazes. Their large eyeholes of their masks failed to conceal their identity, which made their presence all the more conspicuous.

He quickly shifted his attention to the others. A blonde wore a red ribbon on her hair that contrasted her glittering, golden mask and cocktail dress. Another girl was a tall brunette who carried her hair in a ponytail. Her mask resembled a cluster of vines growing upon a long abandoned gate, and her mandarin gown matched the make in color and design. The third woman had wavy, greenish blue hair and wore a light green dress, while the fourth individual with short, dishwater blond hair. This person wore a suit, but Krillin couldn't tell if this individual were male or female.

"Thanks for the ride," 18 said to the individual. It was an empty display of gratitude, but expected of her. Krillin hoped perhaps dressing as a lady made her feel more like one. He could deal with a lady, not a killer android.

"It's our pleasure," came the reply. The voice of the sandy-haired speaker was that of a woman. "We're just glad you could make it."

"So is this your dad?" Mina asked 18. Her companions ceased breathing for a few seconds and a bubble of speechlessness encased them for several more seconds.

"No, he's my date," 18 stated.

"I was going to say he looks a little old..." Mina's face reddened. "I mean young...to be your dad..." She giggled at her own faux pas.

"Maybe it would be best if we went inside," Michelle said. She and Amara walked up the stairs arm in arm and past the double doors, followed by the pairs of Mina and 17 and Lita and 16. 18 and Krillin prepared to do the same.

"Not so fast," called a bespectacled man. In his hand was a thirty-five millimeter camera. "We need to take few a pictures of you two. Masks on, please."

In response Krillin put his mask. The two spun around to the photographer, then stood still next to each other. A few flashes of light later, 18 lifted her dress and walked up the stairs into the entrance.

"Don't wait outside too long," 18 cautioned. "This party going to be a real blast."

Krillin groaned then started to follow, then stopped as he sensed the approach of two familiar powers, subdued but unmistakable. He turned his head toward the energy signatures he felt, and watched Gohan and Trunks approach. Their eye masks were plain, black domino masks, not much different than his own mask. Both wore tuxedos that were the same style as his, and Krillin wondered how the two had obtained this attire. The expression on their faces matched his own surprise.

"Krillin," Gohan asked, "what are you doing here?"

As soon as the question was asked, Krillin felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look at the photographer standing directly behind him.

"Your date just went inside," he said. "You'd better go and catch her."

"You have a date?" Gohan asked. "Is it Marron?"

"No!" Krillin answered.

"So where is she?" Gohan saw a suited figure emerge from the entrance.

"You'd better come in here," called Amara. "Sarah's waiting on you."

"I'll see you guys inside," Krillin said, then scurried up the stairs and into the building.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd for Krillin to be here?" Gohan inquired.

"Maybe it's better this way," Trunks replied.

"What do you mean?"

"If the androids find Goku, then they're going to go through anyone in their path. At least Krillin's somewhere safe, away from the androids."

Two faraway shouts caught their attention and ceased their verbal speculation. They turned to the source of those shouts, and saw Serena, Rini, Darien and Hotaru approach. Serena and Rini both wore pink Empire dresses that reached down to their ankles. Their masks resembled butterflies. Hotaru's purple, long-sleeved taffeta dress, in contrast, seemed to swallow her, with its long chiffon sleeves, and her mask resembled that of a firefly.

Darien was dressed in a tuxedo, but did not wear the white mask he possessed on his face. Instead, he carried it in his hand. His weary expression indicated the cries Gohan and Trunks had heard were far from the first that night, despite the freshness of the girls' voices.

"I'll be fine if you stop stepping on my feet!" Rini shouted.

"It's not my fault!" Serena yelled.

"Yes, it is because you're a big klutz."

Within seconds both crossed their arms and threw their heads in the air as they walked. Rini opened her eyes after a moment, and spotted Gohan and Trunks. A smile broke out on her face. She ran toward Gohan and wrapped her arms around him, and laughed heartily. In response, Darien, Serena, and Hotaru quickened their pace to reach the trio.

Hotaru tentatively stepped toward, her breathing quickened in panic. Trunks touched her hands and once again the strange, unfamiliar feeling. It made him feel weaker, yet at the same time her breaths slowed to normal, as though he imparted her with a strength she needed. For a moment, the idea of a mutual dependence washed over his mind, but this sensation quickly stopped, and he saw her, now healthy and vibrant. She seemed to shine in the clouded night like a firefly in the evening sky.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she answered.

"And you look pretty too, Rini," Gohan complimented.

"Thanks," she answered, releasing him. "You don't look bad yourself."

"So these are the other friends you mentioned," Darien said, bending his head down to Rini. Although he could not sense their power directly, something in the back of his mind confirmed what he had been told. They were powerful, and possessed and inner strength of will that dwarfed his own. Yet at the same time, there was a distance between him and them that reminded him of the same distance between him and the trio of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto - a distance that he thankfully did not perceive in Hotaru. Amara and Michelle had too once been friends of Serena and the others. He did not want his daughter to make the same mistake as her mother.

"Yep," Rini answered. She opened her mouth to give a proper introduction, but the next voice that burst over the music was not her own.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Raye called, her red gown and flame shaped mask burning in the night. "Everyone's inside!"

"All right already!" Serena yelled back, more out of surprise than of annoyance. Raye and Amy must have arrived with their dates earlier, but she brushed aside the implication and led Darien up the stairs and into the edifice. Trunks and Hotaru followed suit similarly, leaving Rini and Gohan to trail the group. Before the children could enter the building, a suited guard stepped in front of Rini and Gohan, closing the doors.

"Sorry, kids," he said. "I can't let you in."

"What?" Rini asked, then held out her ticket. The guard did not react visibly.

"There's an age limit."

"But Hotaru was able to go in," Rini pleaded, "and she's only a couple of years older than I am."

Immediately, the man made a face as though he were choking. His countenance quickly recovered, but his words did not reflect his regained composure.

"Er..." he stammered. "um...she has an older escort."

"The girls ask the boys to this dance."

"Well, um... she's taller than you."

"I want in! I want in!" Rini pounded her arms in alternation against the bouncer's leg, but he did not move. After a moment she sat down on the step, tears starting to line the corners of her eyes.

"All dressed up and nowhere to go," she remarked.

"Maybe you can tell me more about the future," Gohan said as he sat beside her.

A quiet smile faded onto Rini's face, and the tears that threaten to drop from her eyes dried up with a soundless whimper.

* * *

Lita tried to hide her disappointment in her choice of a date, her envious gaze catching sight of Mina laughing as she stepped on 17's foot. 16 had barely said anything to her, and merely stood at the edge of the dance floor. She was determined not to let him attract more attention with his emotionless stare, and tugged on his hand to get his attention.

"Hey," she said, "let me introduce you to my friends." She surveyed the area and quickly spotted Raye and Chad not far from them. He let her pull him toward her the duo.

"Chad," Lita greeted, "Raye, this is Brad Adams."

"Hely, dude," Chad said, extending his hand.

"Salutations," he responded. Chad grabbed his hand, but 16 did not return the handshake.

"Your date is kinda stiff," Chad said.

"He's just a little shy," Lita explained.

Lita's words did not stop Raye from staring at him. Raye sensed no evil intent, but the vibrations she felt warned her of the virtual vacuum standing before in front of her. Yet before she could examine these feelings further, she felt a splash of cold liquid seep through her dress and onto her abdomen. Quickly she raised her head and glared at Serena, who stood frozen with a tilted, near empty cup in her hand.

"You spilled punch all over my dress!" Raye yelled.

"Sorry," Serena said. That triggered a shouting match between the two, and Chad stepped between the girls in an attempt to stop them from bickering. Lita turned away from the sight and returned her attention to 16.

"Shall we dance?" she asked

"Affirmative," he replied. He let her lead him subtly and flawlessly followed the pattern of steps until he could replicate the performance without her assistance. With every step, Lita's disappointment faded into satisfaction.

* * *

The music playing over the loudspeaker drowned the din of the multitude of conversations. Michelle and Amara danced in the middle of the dance floor, their eyes as much on their surroundings as on each other. Their gazes locked on each other through their masks, prompting them to speak.

"Thanks for being my date tonight," Michele said.

"What else is family for?" Amara stated.

Michelle turned her head at the comment. She watched Mina and 17 stumble and stagger, while Lita and 16 blended seamlessly into the crowd despite their size. She did not dare cast her eyes toward 18 and Krillin - the young lady had attracted enough attention with her seemingly superhuman moves.

"Do you think it was right giving them a ride?" Michelle asked. "We've been so careful to keep our distance."

"We didn't do it for them. We did it for the transfers."

"What if those transfer students start getting too close to them?" Michelle lowered her eyelids. "It would be such a shame that after all we've done to keep the others out of harm's way that those students end up getting hurt."

"If that's the case, then sacrifices have to be made." Amara pulled Michelle closer and placed her head against her partner's ear. "Remember our duty. We're not in the wrong here."

"Forgive us..." Michelle begged, although as she spoke, she wasn't certain if she directed her words toward her fellow Sailor Scouts or the new students.

* * *

Trunks sat at the table that bordered the wall. He had wanted to get closer to Krillin's date, but the crowd had formed a thick human wall he chose not to break through. From what he had seen her movements were graceful, far more so than those of Krillin or any other member of the crowd. He didn't try to focus on her. In a crowd of non-fighters such as this, her aura would have immediately alerted him if she were a warrior. Yet there was something so familiar about her uncanny precise and graceful motions that he planned to get a closer look at her.

This curiosity was balanced by Hotaru's presence. Seated across from him, she held onto his hand with all of her limited strength, and the slight, unusual sensation returned. It was as though she used his presence to fortify herself, yet this transfer was so slight and subtle that he dismissed the possibility as soon as he thought it. He was certain something else was behind what he was feeling, yet the sensation made him dismiss the lithe motions of Krillin's partner and focus on the girl in front of him.

"So..." Hotaru began awkwardly. "I've never been to a dance before."

"Neither have I," Trunks answered. Hotaru's face reacted by brightening in surprise.

"I thought you would have been to dozens of events like this."

"I wish I could say I have." His eyes took on a far away quality that transplanted part of his consciousness in remembrance. "Where I come from these types of things don't happen any more."

"That's horrible! Why not?"

"It's not safe there." He wanted to say so much more, to tell her the whole truth. But one look at her frailty deferred any possibility of opening up. She was so much like the world he had left - fragile yet persevering in spite of its weakness - that he knew he couldn't evade her queries indefinitely.

"In a sense, I know how that feels." She lowered her head. "Nothing is safe for me."

"Don't worry. You're safe here."

Quiet fell between them like a curtain, leaving only the noise to fill the air. A song began to play over the loudspeakers that caused Hotaru's eyes to widen and her head to raise her chin.

_Each day I live, I want to be a day to give the best of me..._

"I love this song," Hotaru declared. "My dad plays this all the time." She started to lift herself out of the seat, then gave up after a momentary effort. "But I might get tired if I try to dance."

"You won't know unless you try. Besides, I'm new to this myself"

"So...what do we do?"

"It looks like they're just swaying back and forth." Trunks stood up and extended his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?

"Maybe I can try it once..." She extended her hand tentatively toward his hand.

"If you get too tired, we'll sit down."

She stood upon those words with the borrowed strength he lent her, and the pair made their way to the corner of the dance floor. Hotaru closed her eyes as she felt his embrace, a touch that was welcome, strong, and warm rather than uncomfortable. The two of them gently swayed like two palm trees in a breeze. She realized that as long as she was in his arms, she could dance to this song forever.

* * *

Couples held each other close, swaying in slow, smooth movements, but 17 and Mina were a pair of thorns in the rose of elegance. Both had stepped on each other's feet countless times, forming a clumsy accompaniment to the soulful, strong lyrics playing over the speakers.

_Give me one moment in time, when I'm racing with destiny, then in that one moment of time I will feel...I will feel eternity._

"This is boring," 17 declared, as he held onto Mina with his left arm. He raised his right hand and opened his palm. It would be too easy to pick off all the humans in this room and turn this ballroom into an arena of chaos. Yet his train of thought was interrupted by a high heel that punctured his shoe.

"I agree," Mina replied, oblivious to her latest misstep. She held up a translucent jewel case with a compact disc inside of it. "Why can't we play our own music?"

17 quickly studied the distance between her and the CD player next to the stage. Her overall clumsiness would probably cause her to trip over the wires in that area or worse, get caught and thrown out of the dance. Not that he cared about her, but her antics were the only interesting part of the night. It would be far quicker for him travel over there and back more quickly than the lazy eyes of this crowd could follow, and more importantly, he was sick of this song as well.

"Why not?" He took the jewel case from her. She turned her head to follow him, but in the blink of an eye, he was gone. She heard the music stop, then felt a tap on the shoulder. She spun around, and 17 was behind her. As soon as she saw him, horns began to play and the dancers on the floor paused.

_She's into superstitions. Black cats and voodoo dolls..._

People from the edges joined the existing pile of dancers, turning the dance floor into a frenetic display of vertical spasms. 17 and Mina were now made obvious not by their movement but their lack of motion.

"This isn't what I had in mind," 17 admitted.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit, it got everyone dancing. And look..." Mina lifted her right hand with her index and middle finger extended, then turned her hand sideways with her palm facing out, parallel to her mask. She then pulled her arm to the right, then dropped it before mirroring the series of actions with her left hand. She continued this pattern, barely able to keep herself from laughing as she moved.

"What type of move is that?" he asked.

"I call it the _C'est la vie_," she answered, then began to sing as she danced. "Upside, inside out, she's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca. Her lips are devil red-"

Silence replaced the music without transition, warning, or denouement. Mina's heart began to race and the possibility that she and 17 had been caught ran through her mind. Fortunately, music began again, albeit another song entirely.

_Who let the dogs out..._

The words were followed by the crowd barking in a rhythmic chant, not caring that the compact disc had skipped. Once again the people shook their bodies to the music, oblivious to a trio of shadows that watched them from the side.

* * *

Greg and Amy grimaced, their bodies hot, wet and uncomfortable. The change in music had not suited them well, and they seated themselves on the side, letting others shake their bodies to the faster music. Amy felt a gradual sense of relief creep over her body as the heat of the dance floor left her body, but Greg continued to sweat. She handed him a cup of punch, and he gulped it down in a single swallow.

"Amy," Greg said, his voice strained from panic and the struggle to be heard above the loud music.

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Amy's cheeks brightened into sanguine ovals, as an expression of shock washed over her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Greg put his hand up to her lips.

"Don't say anything," he continued. "I know you care deeply about me as well, even if you don't want to admit it. Just know that I love you, and I know you love me. I just want..."

Amy struggled to hear the rest of the words, but as he spoke the ambient noise increased. For a second it seemed the music was mixed in with cries of jubilation. Indeed, one sound in particular rose over the cacophony.

"Do-re-me-fa-so-la-ti-" a voice sang, pausing before the last note. "Do..."

The note reverberated for nearly a minute, but a wave of energy emerging from the source of the sound immediately pushed Amy away from Greg, knocking her stunned body to the floor. She looked up, but she could see nothing but the crowd. Instead she only heard the dying note amidst the gasps and cries of people who were trying to escape the dance floor.

"And to think that was just a warm-up!" added a familiar, unwelcome voice.

Amy had no time to react, but only watch, as robes of purple swept past her field of vision. The clothing belonged to a green-skinned, blue-haired, woman walked over to Greg, who lay on the floor face up. With horror, Amy realized this was a Heart Snatcher, and could only manage a desperate cry of warning and protest.

"No!"

The Heart Snatcher pulled Greg's head up, and placed her hand on his chin, prying his mouth open. She placed her head close to his, and opened her mouth, sucking in a stream of air. No sound came from his throat, but Amy could feel the pain that radiated from his facial expression. His heart crystal rose out of his mouth slowly and filled the area with a soft light. Greedily, the Heart Snatcher sucked the crystal into her mouth, then swallowed it and killed the luminescence.

"This heart is different," she sang. "A pure heart pulled out from a tainted soul that gives it a unique flavor. The Heart Snatcher licked her lips, then set her gaze on Amy. Before she could react, she saw the Heart Snatcher and most of the audience turn away from Greg. Her ears picked up a voice. Some unsuspecting person had decided to challenge the monster.

Then she saw the lifeglow of the interloper's heart crystal. Far brighter than Greg's, it lit up the ballroom like a sun, and prompted the crowd to charge out of the area.

At that moment, Amy quickly got up, avoiding the stampede of the frightened crowd. She threw a glance at Greg's near lifeless body, then turned away. Sailor Mercury would be needed now more than ever.

* * *

Krillin alternated between horror and delight as 18 swung him across the dance floor. He was surprised she would make them the target of eyes both awestruck and approving, given that she had removed herself from the presence of Trunks and Gohan. He didn't know if she were trying to avoid a fight, or if she were merely baiting a bigger audience as potential victims of a killing spree.

Fortunately, the other androids had been too busy with their dates to say much to him. Krillin almost felt sorry for the girls that had taken them to the dance. It wasn't their fault they were stuck with murderers as dates, which was more than he could say for himself.

Suddenly, he felt the energy of one of the members of the crowd drop to nothing. Quickly, he shifted his eyes and saw a woman wearing a dress with long draping sleeves that fell like a curtain under her arms. Dressed as a songstress, her unusual skin color, eyes, and pointed ears indicated she was far from human. Yet he did not focus of her very long, for another young woman caught his attention. Far more human looking, she had orange hair and was clad in an orange and black costume with a tutu. He cast a gaze at 18, who failed to be flustered by this duo's appearance.

"Don't look at me," 18 stated. "I'm not going to play hero."

He brushed off her lack of concern. After all, he could take care of this threat himself. This creature was weak - strong in comparison to those in the crowd, but pathetically weak. He had half a mind to simply destroy her with a technique, but he remembered that he was supposed to be hiding from the very androids whose company he was in now. He'd have to play hero without raising his energy very much.

"Hey, you!" he yelled at the songstress. "Why not pick on someone your own size?"

A slow tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around to face a red-haired, wide eyed caricature of a woman. She was even weaker than the songstress, and was dressed in an odd mixture of clothing - light heels with nearly knee high stocks, a short red skirt with white bloomers peeking from underneath them, a blue shirt and a purse that matched the color of the hard hat on her head. His lips parted slightly in surprise.

And that was the opening she needed.

She grabbed onto him. He should have broken away, but within seconds he felt his strength leave him. She was not touching him or absorbing his energy, but he was paralyzed, and he could feel the sum the core of his spirit travel up his chest and into the back of his throat. He soon saw the visual representation of his energy, a crystal, leave his mouth and fill the area with an unnatural brightness. The girl greedily swallowed it, making the room seem darker than ever. Krillin dropped to the ground, as lifeless as a doll.

Instantly, 18 turned and prepared to deliver a swift kick to the creature's neck. A strong hand grabbed her by the waist.

"No, we cannot reveal ourselves," 16 stated quietly but forcefully, his right hand gripping her body while leaving the fabric of her dress in tact.

"He's dying!" she shouted.

"Think rationally, 18. We cannot retaliate and draw attention to ourselves. If we do, we will be engaged in a fight with our enemies..." He paused for emphasis. "...and this man will still die."

"You're right," 18 whispered. He did not let her go, but he did loosen his grip and nudged her away from the scene. She soon noticed she was not the only one 16 held. Lita's right hand was caught in his left hand. She too tried to slip out of his grasp. 18 noticed that he had to maintain a careful balance with handling her - this human was far stronger than she had previously seemed. Yet if he applied even more than a tiny fraction of his full strength, she would be permanently harmed.

"We must leave this area at once," 16 said, loud enough for both Lita and 18 to hear.

"Tasty!" the fiendish red-head cried. Disgust gripped 18's mind as she saw the creature lick her lips in childlike delight.

"Well done!" praised Mimet as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Your antics stop here!"

Mimet's eyes widened as she looked around, but surprise quickly turned to anger when she spotted the speaker of the declaration. It was Amara, and Michelle stood by her, but now they were clad in sailor-suited uniforms. And the android's scanners indicated that despite the superficial costume change, that the two were exponentially more powerful than they were earlier.

"We are the Sailors of a new age," the sandy-haired woman said. "I am the scion of the skies, Sailor Uranus."

"And I am the guardian of the deep sea," the wavy-haired woman added. "Sailor Neptune."

"I know who you are and I don't care," Mimet replied. "You're ruining my fun!" She pointed her staff at the two Heart Snatchers. "Misery Chord! Friendskip! Attack!"

Friendskip seemingly did not hear the order and produced a jump rope from her wrists. She began to sing, skipping in place, while Sailor Uranus gathered a ball of orange energy in her hand, then launched it at her opponent with three simple words.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Friendskip charged toward the ball of light that shot toward her, twirling the rope around her body, the rope spewing fragments of the tile floor with every turn. A split second before she and the sphere of energy collided, she leapt over it. After she landed, she continued to skip to Uranus.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled at the same time. A tidal wave of water crashed into Misery Chord, but the Heart Snatcher laughed as the attack drenched her entire body.

"Foolish human," Misery Chord half-said, half-sang, "don't you know sound travels faster through water?"

She belted a high note, and the sound waves were amplified and traveled through the flood, back to its source. Neptune stood strong as the sound assaulted her, but with every second, her stamina began to diminish. Never had a lowly Heart Snatcher overpowered her so easily, and for the first time, she began to wonder if she could really could use the help of the Scouts they had rejected.

* * *

Something was terribly wrong.

The arrival of the monsters had not surprised Trunks, as Rini had explained that this was sadly, an all too common occurrence. Rather, Krillin should not have been incapacitated so easily. He had trained for most of his life as a fighter, and through that experience, had been able to perform feats that would have been impossible for even a thousand of the world's strongest men.

Yet Krillin was fading as quickly as the first victim. The attack the monster had performed on them had nullified Krillin's training, his will, and his fighting spirit.

He would have to make quick work of these two. The creatures were weak and slow enough to kill, but their technique required that they be dealt with cautiously. Not even the androids with their limitless energy reserves were capable of an attack that debilitated a trained fighter in the same fashion as it defeated an ordinary person.

He felt a slight The weak pinch was full of concern, and Trunks felt part of his resolve leave. He looked at Hotaru, who began to hang onto him as though her life depended on it.

"Trunks..." she called weakly. "I'm scared. I think I'm having..."

She clutched at her chest, then began to sink, and a horrifying question entered his mind. Could she have contracted the same heart disease that afflicted Goku? He could easily whisk her to safety, but leaving her in the care of physicians would be no different than leaving her to die. In addition, his own earlier admonition to Gohan rang strongly in his mind. Still the lingering self-imposed restrictions faded quickly. This was an emergency. Krillin would die soon if he didn't intervene. He would brush past the crowd as fast as Hotaru's weakening form would take and set her somewhere safe. Then he'd go back in and defeat those monsters.

A wave of people passed between them and the door, but Trunks weaved past them with east. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a punk blur and felt the corresponding, tiny life force associated with it.

"Rini!" he yelled.

Rini did not respond to his call. Instead, she ducked under one of the now empty tables, lifted her brooch and let out a cry.

"Moon Prism Power!"

In a flash of pink light, she was Rini no more. From under the table Sailor Mini Moon, emerged. He saw Gohan follow impulsively, showing none of the subterfuge that Rini had used.

"Trunks...please," Hotaru said.

"Don't worry, Hotaru," he answered. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

In spite of all the commotion, Mina's compact disc continued to play. Mimet had already gotten bored with the Heart Snatchers dominance of Sailor Neptune and Uranus. Instead, she listened as the music stopped then changed again.

"We're playing a new tune, now!" Mimet shouted. She stretched her arms, then flipped her hands over one by one. "_Baila tu cuerpo alegria macarena_."

"Hold it right there!"

Mimet had already began to cross her arms when the order came, and for a few seconds she remained foolishly in that position, her staff tucked under her arm. Her eyes turned toward the sailor-suited nuisances.

"It's '_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_,'" Sailor Moon corrected. "Villains like you shouldn't mess up song lyrics. I am Sailor Moon...the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you."

"And I am Sailor Mars," came the raven-haired girl's reply. "How dare you trash this dance! On behalf of Mars!"

"And the moon," Sailor Moon added.

"We will punish you!" both shouted in tandem.

Mimet unfolded her arms and quietly cursed her luck. There were always party poopers to ruin her fun.

Then an evil idea came to mind followed by an evil smile on her face.

"Let's see if you can protect everyone at once," Mimet replied. "Misery Chord, start blasting as many people in the crowd as you can. Take your time. I want to finish my dance!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars ran toward Misery Chord the Heart Snatcher stopped her assault on Uranus and Neptune to comply with the order. Mimet picked up the series of motions upon the next iteration of the song. She extended arms in front of her one at a time, then in the same fashion, flipped her palms. Next, she crossed her arms, and after this she placed her hands in the back of her head. She crossed her arms across her torso and finally uncrossed them, putting the palm of her hands on her hips.

"Hey,_ Macarena_!" Mimet shouted, swiveling her hips.

* * *

Mina bit her lip so hard that she split the skin and could taste the drops of blood through her lipstick. So far only Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Mars, and Moon were present in the fight. She noticed Amy had left, which meant that soon Sailor Mercury would join the battle. Until she came back, though, that left four Sailor Scouts against two Heart Snatchers for the time being.

It took nearly all of then to beat **one**.

The crowd exited the ballroom in a slow stampede. It would take far too long to get to the double doors, go outside, then find an alley in which to transform. She needed to get away from the crowd, go into a corner and transform. A quick peek at Lita's face confirmed that she shared the same idea. But 16 maintained an iron grip on Lita's hand, while Mina was cradled between 17 and 18. They had to get away, somehow.

At the same time 17 processed how quickly this event had changed the game. He had to play the role of hero now, although to his surprise it was not an entirely distasteful role. As much as he couldn't stand most of the humans around him, he had to admit, if Mina were anything, it wasn't boring. Besides, he hated the idea of proving 18 right. He wasn't going to destroy something beautiful for kicks this time, and he wasn't going to let something beautiful get destroyed either.

"Do-re-mi-"

Misery Chord launched a wave of energy at his group. The wave approached him at such a slow speed that the options overwhelmed him. He, 18, and 16 could have simply flown out the way, carrying Mina and Lita along with them. They could have dodged the attack outright. In addition, the blast was so weak that he could have probably deflected it with minimal effort, or simply taken the assault of the energy.

All of those options were too easy, and would have ended the game.

He stepped toward the blast, pushed Mina out of the way, causing her to stumble. 18 caught her before her posterior struck the ground.

The energy slammed into him and he let himself fall to the ground. He turned his gaze to 18 and 17, winking so quickly that only they could have seen it. He fell to the ground, moaning in fake agony.

16 picked up 17, and in doing so, he let go of Lita's arm. She immediately she ran away from the group and was soon lost in the bedlam of fleeing people.

Another note signaled a second wave. This time, Mina dodged the blast and fell to the floor. 18 ignored all her senses and remained still, letting her ears and body absorb the vibrations of sound. She collapsed in the same fashion as 17, then remained as motionless as a mannequin.

Mina, on the other hand quickly got up. She offered no help or assistance to the fallen woman. Instead, she began to run away from her, heading for a cover.

Little did both blondes know this was exactly what the other wanted.

* * *

Friendskip crashed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, who were barely able to remain on their feet. Yet as badly as they needed help, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars couldn't let Misery Chord continue to turn her attention to members of the crowd. They had to take this Heart Snatcher out first.

"Hey lady," Sailor Mars taunted, "Your singing stinks!" The words had the desired effect, as Misery Chord turned to the two Sailor Scouts.

"Let me warm up, first," she implored. "Do re mi-"

"I call upon the power of Mars." She produced a piece of paper between her fingertips, then threw it in the air. Her mind relived a torrent of pain as she summoned her special attack. "Mars Firebird Strike."

A ball of fire engulfed the piece of paper, and the flame took on the form of a phoenix. The bird launched itself at Misery Chord, but the Heart Snatcher easily evaded the fiery being by darting to the side.

"How rude!" Misery Chord cried. "I'll make you miserable for that." She belted a note even higher and louder, echoing through the room. The note knocked Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon into each other and onto the floor. Their consciousness faded in and out, yet despite their mutual daze, they saw a small pink figure standing in front of Misery Chord.

It was Sailor Mini-Moon.

And Sailor Mars worried her nightmare was coming true.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini-Moon lifted her wand and a barrage of pink hearts came forth. Misery Chord laughed at the attack as it bounced harmlessly off her chest.

Then Sailor Mini-Moon raised the staff, pointing the heart-shaped end at Misery Chord's eyes. The Heart Snatcher screamed in pain and covered her face with her hands. Sailor Mini-Moon leapt and shouted in victory.

But she forgot about Friendskip.

"It's time to play," the juvenile Heart Snatcher announced. She flung her jump rope as though swinging in mid-air. Her motion generated a band of energy that cut through the air and speeded toward Sailor Mini-Moon.

"Silly girl," Misery Chord taunted, her eyelids swollen shut. "I don't need my eyes to sing." She belted out a high note that rattled the eardrums of those the area. Her noise produced a sonic wave that also barreled toward Mini-Moon. The little girl had no time to react, only to be aware that the intersection of energies at her location.

All of a sudden she felt her self being grabbed by a figure and heard, rather than felt the collision of the Heart Snatchers' attacks. The strong, protective grab had the power of Tuxedo Mask, but when she opened her eyes, she realized that the body that had grabbed her was far smaller than that of her father, her rescuer's face was far younger, and the mask he wore was different.

"Gohan," she said in recognition of her savior. He set her down feet first on the floor, noting how the click of her boots echoed through the floor. He looked up to see Tuxedo Mask behind him.

"Thank you, young man," Tuxedo Mask said. "And you too, Sailor Mini-Moon"

"Now to beat those monsters," Gohan said, clenching his fists. He took one second to look at Rini, but felt an adult hand on his shoulder.

"The Sailor Scouts can handle this one," Tuxedo Mask declared. Gohan could have easily ignored the statement, but he felt, rather than saw the surging powers that suddenly manifested in the area. The man had been right. Gohan remembered he had to keep his power levels low. There would be no need for him to interfere in this battle any more than he already had, despite how badly he wanted to join the fray and get Krillin back on his feet.

* * *

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Bubbles swamped the area upon the words, dissipating into an ever thickening fog. The Heart Snatchers, already disorientated by the sudden rescue, were now completely confused. The cold of the mist forced them to remain conscious, but they staggered in a momentary fit of weakness.

"It is bad enough that you have swallowed the hearts of the innocent," Sailor Mercury stated from behind the fog. Her silhouette appeared in one location, then vanished, only to reappear elsewhere. "But to attack a child! How dare you!"

"Where is that voice coming from?" Misery Chord asked.

"I am Sailor Mercury!" The cycle of disappearance and reappearance repeated itself, but the two Heart Snatchers returned to a semblance of strength and awareness.

"Clever," Misery Chord taunted "but your voice gives you away." Misery Chord opened her mouth, singing an aria at a location where a silhouette appeared. This time, the shadow did not disappear, and the energy waves approached the figure as it shouted three words.

"Shine Aqua Illusion."

Sailor Mercury fired a stream of ice and water from her hand that collided with the energy from the mouth of Misery Chord. Waves of sound channeled through the stream and into Mercury's body, but despite the vibrations and the pain, she forced all her will into pushing the stream of icy water forward. In a rush, it connected with Misery Chord's mouth. Instantly, the shrill note stopped, but the water continued to pour into Misery Chord's throat, and the Heart Snatcher flailed her arms wildly before collapsing.

Friendskip, though, traced the stream of water back to its source. Grabbing the ends of her jump rope, she began to skip toward Sailor Mercury. The latter fired the water at Misery Chord continuously, unaware that she was in danger. Two simultaneous cries saved her life.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

An electric chain of golden hearts darted in between Friendskip and her jump rope wrapped itself around her hands. The sudden bondage forced her off balance, and she fell to the ground. She quivered uncontrollably, writing in the pain from the assault.

"You will pay for ruining my date!" Sailor Venus shouted toward the Heart Snatcher.

"And mine!" Sailor Jupiter added. The two of them felt a pair of eyes focusing on their location through the fog, and looked up in time to hear the next scream.

"Charm Buster!" Pink stars emitted from Mimet's staff. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus easily leapt out of way, and Mimet groaned at her lost opportunity. The fog still hindered her vision, not allowing her a second chance to attack. The Heart Snatchers had failed her and she could not attack the enemy. Instead, she departed into the thinning, white mist. Two pairs of footsteps followed her and begun to beat in the rhythm of a jog.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings of fire dissipated the fog, and Mimet screamed as she ran. hoping the fire was not aimed at her. If she had looked back, she would have seen that she was not the target of the attack, and that her Heart Snatchers were not merely rendered ineffective, but nearly incinerated by the fire that struck them. Mimet did not look back, though, and she continued to run, abandoning the Heart Snatchers whose smoldered bodies lay on the floor.

"I'd say their goose is cooked," Sailor Venus commented.

"No...more..." Friendskip moaned, her charred frame now eager for release.

"Ready to do the honors, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Ready!" Sailor Moon cried, lifting the Purity Chalice. "Moon Crisis Power!" In seconds, she was dressed in the rainbow-trimmed outfit that marked the death of the Heart Snatchers. To them, she appeared as spinning angel, brining a merciful end to their existence.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache."

Heart shaped energy enveloped the Heart Snatchers, causing them to disappear. The Heart Crystals they had stolen appeared in their place as a microphone and a comic book dripped to the ground. Sailor Mercury quickly ran over the spot where Misery Chord had laid and grabbed the Heart Crystal. However, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus looked around in search of Mimet.

"Where'd that weasel go?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"She must have gotten away," Sailor Venus declared. She looked around and noticed that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were also gone. At the same time, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars walked over to Sailor Mercury.

"I never saw you take down an enemy like that," Sailor Moon stated.

"First things first," Sailor Mercury stated, looking down at the floating object she carried. "Let's get these heart crystals back into their proper bodies." She cradled the crystal and walked over to body of Greg. Slowly she bent to one knee, then let crystal float towards him and insert itself into his body. Yet he did not move, and Sailor Mercury took her glove off, resting her fingers on his cold, quiet neck.

"Greg, please be okay, " she pleaded. Perhaps the crystal had been out of his body too long and he would die. She did not even want to contemplate the scenario, but with each passing second she felt nothing but the lack of life, and time slowed down to a crawl. After what seemed like forever, the warmth of the blood pumping through his vessels reached her hand and she watched his chest alternately heave and compress.

"Amy," he mumbled without opening his eyes. "I knew you'd rescue me..."

His lips closed in sleep rather than death. She pressed his head against her shoulder, his recovery bringing her the information that she needed to know. Greg had not told her that he loved her as a valediction, but as part of a new beginning that they entered with mouths shut and silent.

* * *

Mimet panted as the air she took in with her breaths failed to draw the excess heat from her lungs and skin. She was running yet again. She had failed yet again. When she saw the professor, she thought, she was certainly going to tell him that his plan failed. Those Sailor Scouts were everywhere, and two of them were chasing after her right now.

"Don't think you're getting away!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"You'd better give up!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

Both of their cries were in vain for the time being. They were still shaken from the Heart Snatchers attacks on their bodies; she was impaired by neither fatigue nor injury. But their offensive powers were far stronger than any counter she could come up with. Worse yet, they were faster than she was, even when fighting at less than optimum capacity. And there were two of them. She had to get away, and her eyes widened as she realized the dumpster she had jumped in last night was only several feet away. This time, its lid was wide open, inviting her to enter.

All she had to do was reach it.

Instead the ground began to shake, and Mimet could feel the heat from a ball of energy aiming toward her. She knew she wouldn't make it by running. Instead, she gathered all her strength and bounded into the air, launching herself into the metal box. Her body crossed the side and her feet nicked the side of the dumpster, but enough of her body cleared the obstacle to allow her to drop to its bottom. This time it was empty, and she slid through the hidden entrance and down the chute without delay.

Mimet could hear the screech and rumble of metal bending above her, indicating that the entrance was damaged beyond repair. At the very least, the two had destroyed the dumpster, Perhaps they would think that she had escaped, or perhaps they thought she was killed. In either case, the dumpster was a secret entrance she'd never be able to use again, but at least they wouldn't be able to follow her, and she would be alive.

She landed in the same fashion as she had two days earlier, although she rolled across the landing pad onto the floor. This time, she did not get up out of pain, and she felt Professor Tomoe's pant legs instead of seeing them.

"One more strike, Mimet," he said. His tone muted any protests she had in mind. Instead, her eyes closed in defeat, and not even the implied threat of the monster behind the door could keep her conscious.

* * *

Several brave individuals reentered the building cautiously, but the three androids remained hidden in a corner filled with extra folding chairs and tables. They decided to wait until the crowd began to enter in earnest, rather than appear to be the first adventurous souls who had eagerly returned to the scene.

"Now, do you think this is still boring?" 18 asked. "We're going to school with superheroes."

"And on dates with them too," 17 remarked.

"I take it we'll continue the game."

"Please. This is too much fun to walk away from now."

The rate of people entering the building increased to a point where the androids were able to join the crowd without notice. Except for a few stragglers, much of the crowd ignored the blue-haired girl tending to the fallen teenager. Instead, they were subconsciously drawn to the fallen form of Krillin, leaving 18 the unenviable task of pushing past the onlookers to reach her date. Fortunately, most of the people stepped out of the way upon seeing the masked woman in the snow white dress.

The people soon formed a circle around Krillin and the two Sailor Scouts who stood over him. Sailor Venus cradled a pink crystal, then bent down and released it over Krillin's body. The androids noted the crystal's automatic motion, as if it were pulled to the body of its human host. It entered his body, then vanished. Instantly, Krillin returned to consciousness, and his vital signs showed a similar resurgence.

"Oh, man, that packed a punch," Krillin remarked.

"I'm glad to see you're lying down on the job," 18 remarked as she bent to his level.

"Let's see you take a hit from one of those things."

"Careful." 18 placed her forefinger on his lips. "More talk like that and I won't give you this."

She lifted his head gently with her palm, then removed her index finger from his mouth. In its stead she lowered her head and pressed her lips against his. The growing crowd alternated between cheering and moaning, then settled into a round of applause. The audience was so entranced by the kiss that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus quietly slid into the mob without notice. They hoped when they returned, their dates would show them the same affection.

* * *

Rini frantically swiveled her head back and forth and peered through the returning crowd. She clutched the fabric of her dress as she walked uncertainly. Her hesitance melted into delight upon the sight of Gohan. With a burst of invigoration she ran toward him with a smile on her face.

"So why do you all change outfits like that when you fight?" he asked, oblivious to her joy.

"This is my secret identity," she replied. "We can't access our powers all the time like you can."

"It's not as neat as you think," he countered. "Sometimes I wish I could turn it off and on like that. It would make my mom happy at least."

Rini lowered her eyes at the mention of his mother. The very word "mom" brought back memories of Crystal Tokyo and loneliness. Quickly she lifted her eyes, silently vowing she would never be lonely again.

"Let's check on Hotaru," she said. "The stress must be getting to her."

The children walked out of the wide open door and down the stairs, rounding the corner to the side of the building. There they found Hotaru and Trunks, the former taking deep, slow breaths while leaning on the latter.

"Hotaru, are you all right?" Rini asked.

"Yes," she answered, then gasped as she pointed to Rini. "You're bleeding!" Upon the exclamation Rini looked down at her leg. A dried stream of blood had pooled at her ankle. Rini lifted the skirt of her dress. Her leg had been scraped in the battle. The blood was powdery, but the flesh surrounding the wound was still wet and sticky, and a ring of discolored skin appeared around the injury.

"Oh, it's nothing but a scratch," Rini answered, dropping the material she had caught with her fingers.

"Let me see it," Hotaru urged as she approached Rini and kneeled.

Slowly, Rini lifted her gown again, careful only to show the leg wound to Hotaru, who placed her hand an inch away from the injury itself. Instantly the skin closed up and dried. The dark mark itself faded until it was nearly invisible.

"Whoa..." Gohan said.

"You've got healing powers!" Rini shouted.

"Yes," Hotaru admitted. "I don't like to use them because it makes people think I'm a freak."

"Then they're stupid, because I think that's cool. And my knee thinks it's cool too. Thank you." Rini wrapped Hotaru in an embrace.

"...I don't know what to say." Hotaru pulled away after a moment, but gazed at Rini's face with lonely, purple eyes.

"'You're welcome' would be a good start," Rini replied with a wink.

"No, thank you for letting me help you, and for understanding." Hotaru stood up on her own, showing no sign the weakness she experienced earlier.

"I knew someone who could heal people the way you did," Gohan said. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"I never knew this power could be useful."

"Hotaru, can you heal the sick?" Trunks asked suddenly. "Or speed up recovery from an illness?"

"It doesn't work like that," she answered as she lowered her head. "If it did...I'd heal myself."

No futile apologies followed her admission, and it was a while before words returned to the market of communication. Instead the quiet unease pulled the four young people together far more closely than any sentence any of them could speak.

* * *

Bulma let her eyes run back and forth over the schematics, yet instead her eyes simply tired of the constant action and her vision blurred. Even for a genius such as herself, analyzing the blueprints of someone else's work was excruciatingly difficult. Between Dr. Gero's handwriting and the worn edges of the papers, it had taken her the entire day just to be able to read them. Exploiting a weakness - if there were one - was a long way off.

She lifted her head and stared at two hazy figures in labcoats that approached her. Her eyes were so tired that she almost didn't recognize the light-haired, bespectacled man. It was only the black cat that was draped over his shoulder that jarred her eyes to full vision.

"Dad!" Bulma exclaimed with a smile, then turned to the woman beside him. The tall, dark-haired woman was completely unfamiliar to her seemed to emit a violet aura. Bulma rubbed her eyes, though, and the glow disappeared into nothing.

"...so who's she?" Bulma asked.

"This is Trista Meiou," Dr. Briefs answered, gesturing to the woman beside him. "She's the head of the Division of Temporal Biology."

"I didn't know we even had a division like that."

"It's been top secret. Ever since three years ago we've been investigating time travel and its affects on human physiology, for obvious reasons..." He spoke no further, and Trista's emotionless stare could have been taken as complete ignorance or intimate knowledge of the aforementioned reasons. It was clear to Bulma that this woman was not ignorant.

"I have a report regarding the various specimens you have brought back earlier," Trista said as she raised her hand, revealing a folder. "Time is of the essence. Please, follow me..."

The trio walked briskly out of the darkened room, and into the lighted hallway. The sliding doorway automatically shut behind them, and the lights turned themselves off, returning the room to a state of beautiful, quiet darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

Everything about this battle seemed wrong to Sailor Mars.

The fire within her spirit whirled frantically, warning her of a danger aside from the two monsters she and her companions faced, anthropomorphic versions of a snail and rose respectively. Yet the fight so far had been remarkably easy, and it was all thanks to Sailor Mercury and Greg.

Before Greg left town, he had shared with the Scouts a vision of two girls in Infinity Academy uniforms being attacked by Heart Snatchers. Amy had put the information into her mini computer and calculated the likely victims. Their preemptive efforts had worked - the Scouts had arrived before the monsters had taken the girls' hearts - but perhaps they would have been able to prevent it entirely had Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus assisted them in finding the right victims.

A shard of disappointment scratched Sailor Mars' concentration at the thought of the two Scouts. The two of them could have helped their fellow Scouts find the targets more quickly, but they were obsessed with their own mission and refused to help. If only they could trust Sailor Moon the way she did, she thought, and perhaps the two would have spared their classmates from even having to face these monsters. Then again, the duo had let her be a victim of an attack by a Heart Snatcher, and the memory of that horrifying event almost numbed her to the bristling thorns of the enemy that scraped her leg.

Her mind returned to the present fight, and she saw the Heart Snatcher - all too appropriately named Grimrose, throwing yellow flowers of her namesake from her fingertips. At least the Scouts had been able to prevent two girls from experiencing the pain of having their hearts ripped out of them, Sailor Mars thought. Yet a sensation wrapped around her head and neck, like wet blanket that threatened to extinguish the flame within her soul.

Now the two Heart Snatchers flanked Mimet, but both were visibly damaged. The pale Grimrose had begun to grow thin, wrinkled, and dark, and the petals in her skirt began to wilt. Snail's Pace did not show the same signs of battle wear, but retreated within her shell upon every instance of energy being thrown her way. Their inability to mount an offense gave Sailor Moon the opportunity to lift the Purity Chalice and trigger her second metamorphosis.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

In a flash of light, her skirt changed from blue to white with a rainbow-trim, her back bow became translucent and longer, while sheer material capped her shoulders and barettes clipped the front of her hair. Although Sailor Mars had long known that Sailor Moon had powers far beyond that of the other Sailor Scouts, the Purity Chalice placed their leader above her previous limits - at an unspeakable cost. Once the battle was over Sailor Moon would weaken and faint as the price for borrowing power that was not hers to wield. But now a rod appeared in her hand, and she struck a pose to execute the Heart Snatchers.

"Not so fast!" Mimet shouted. "Charm Buster!"

Mimet raised her staff in the air, summoning a buzzing storm of pink stars, then directed them at Sailor Moon. The stars dissolved upon impact and the Scout remained unfazed, beginning to twirl repeatedly. However, Sailor Mars watched the motions of Mimet's subordinates, who had been concealed by the swarm of stars. Her eyes were fixed on Snail's Pace, who attempted to toss a ribbon toward the adjacent legs of an unaware Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"Look out!" Sailor Mars yelled toward her teammates.

That warning spurred Sailor Venus to leap away, and the ribbon that had been thrown fell short of Sailor Jupiter's boot. Sailor Mars, though, experienced no relief, for the Heart Snatcher was nowhere in her field of vision. Instead, a blue hand grabbed the upper arm of Sailor Mars almost as quickly as she had sounded the alarm to her teammates. Reflexively, her jaw loosened and she swung her head around to face the yellow sclera and bandage on her enemy's blue skinned countenance. Too late she remembered it was the worst thing that she could have done.

Snail's Pace placed another blue hand to steady the head of Sailor Mars, but it was an unnecessary and unwelcome action. The monster inhaled with her luscious red lips, producing an unearthly vacuum that sought to fill itself with her life force. The too familiar lethargy overcame Sailor Mars as quickly as when she had been attacked as merely Raye Hino. Yet her eyes were forced open, her lids paralyzed as she fell to the ground. In seconds she became her civilian, powerless self, but her body showed no signs of life. Instead, her sight and pupils faded as she realized what had been so wrong about this battle. The students had only been decoys. Instead, the Sailor Scouts had been Mimet's intended victims all along.

As oblivion embraced the final embers of her consciousness, she felt a strong, spiritual force drawing closer to the ashes of her mind. She hoped it was the beckon of her next life calling her, and promised herself that she would not be so careless the next time around.

* * *

A blue streak of light and energy streamed past a sky covered with clouds that were far too scared to rain. Instead, the clouds reeked of both the moisture they hoarded within and the urban scents cast aloft by the buildings below. Vegeta paid little regard to the annoyance. His body had long become accustomed to the bluster of winds that sliced him in flight, and such a smell was far too common on this planet for his liking. Instead, a single concern consumed his mind.

Kakarot was taking far too long to recover.

Of course, he thought, Kakarot should have never allowed himself to get sick in the first place. It was unheard of Saiyan warrior to succumb to infirmity and let an invading, unintelligent organism to overwhelm his body to this degree. Even those powerless human simpletons that Kakarot called his friends were not as lazy as to let a disease eat at their organs, and that _boy_ had warned him of this illness. Yet it had all been for naught, and precious time was being wasted as that lower-class warrior convalesced at the pace of a tortoise. Now, the androids were to steal the victory that should have been his - the defeat of Kakarot.

The memory of those creations sent Vegeta's thoughts into a cyclone of fury and frustration. It was bad enough that he had lost to a common Saiyan who could now not even move from his bed. Yet, those androids were nothing more than artificial copies of an inferior species, and worst of all, he had been defeated by a female. A mere servant girl who was not even a real woman had left him helpless, broken, and defeated in her tireless and breathtakingly effortless assault.

A pinprick of an energy signal broke him out of his pattern of thought, and the continued afterglow of its presence caused him to stop completely, quieting the roar of the wind around him. This new power was neither particularly strong nor well controlled. Against the backdrop of weaklings, though, it called to him as clearly as a siren's song over an open sea.

He began a descent into the maze of steel and asphalt, not letting the unpleasant sounds and smells of the city deter him from this new source. More energy signals called to him, and he felt one of the sources plummet quickly rather than slowly. Faster and faster he fell, letting gravity pull him unassisted. He crashed to the pavement feet first. The asphalt cracked and splintered like the skin of an elderly human.

Without delay he looked around at the participants in the battle. To one side of him was a young woman in orange and black attire who carried a staff, and two female creatures who were clearly not human. One was a scantily clad woman with blue skin, with blue hair covered by a red cap, and sporting a beehive-shaped shell on her back. The other figure was a gaunt woman who resembled a flower. On the opposite side of the battlefield were five young women in uniforms composed of leotards and bows, and a girl in similar dress who was slightly younger than Kakarot's son. Disappointed at what his senses told him, he sent the comparison away from his mind. All of those present were female and weak, almost unworthy of challenge.

"Does this mean we've got reinforcements?" one of the uniformed asked, her golden hair swept away from her face by a red bow. Another of the women, one with short, dark blue hair, patted a device in her hand with a torrent of keystrokes, while another, taller woman stood protectively in front of her.

"Is this another one of your friends?" asked another of the ladies, bending down to the little girl. Vegeta threw his gaze to the woman, whose hair dangled like two golden ropes, He smirked, although not at her question. No, she was clearly the most powerful of these simpletons and he recognized she was the leader. Behind him, the face of the orange-haired woman spread into bemused surprise, and her words tugged at the edges of his attention.

"Oh my..." she declared, gasping and shaking in excitement. "What a heart! What a mighty good heart. I don't care if you're with them. I've gotta have it." She spun her head toward the blue-skinned minion who speedily retreated within her shell. Mimet then swung around to the wilting flower-woman who lacked a hiding space.

"But, Mimet, he's too strong!" the latter protested.

"The stronger the heart, the better!" Her enthusiastic smile dropped, then tightened into an angry stare at the Heart Snatcher. "Now I gave you an order, Grimrose!"

"You're pathetic," Vegeta remarked without turning around. "Hiding behind your own flunkies." He rotated and pointed to the floral creature. "Come on, you overgrown weed!" he shouted. Do your worst."

With a gulp, Grimrose donned a false zest and charged at Vegeta. He stood completely still and unblinking, prepared for any strike, push, or blast she had in store for him. Instead, Grimrose grabbed him by the shoulders in an embrace.

"Open wide," she ordered.

He responded by expelling a laugh so loud and large that it made the already broken asphalt under his feet vibrate. He watched and felt as the monster inhale, yet he did not quit laughing at first. This creature's breath wasn't even strong enough to asphyxiate a toddler. Yet there was another component to this creature's breath, one that tried to debilitate him. She was trying to literally suck the energy out of his body.

Her efforts were inadequate at best. She could not siphon even the tiniest amounts of power he radiated. Even the android that had stolen his energy had been more effective, as he could feel his strength leaving him from the moment that absorption had begun. By comparison, her suction netted nothing for several seconds, but there was another component to the assault that was cloaked behind this inept preamble. Almost more quickly than he could react, something wrapped its way around his heart and jerked it.

He stopped laughing. Had it been a physical attack, or even energy attempting to strike at his heart, he would have continued to express his amusement, but in less than a millisecond he felt something terribly wrong within him. She wasn't trying to steal his energy. She had magically unlocked the entire seat of his spirit. With a celerity that unnerved him, she had gotten a foothold.

The trickery of this female figure had exposed a vulnerability he had not known, and he quickly resolved to end this battle. Yet energy drained from his body in a loss far more rapid than he expected. Her breath had severed the connection between his spirit and his body and manifested that spirit energy into a physical form, separate from himself. This was not a tactic he could guard against, but a procedure stemming from an arcane power beyond even his comprehension. It was treacherous and dishonorable, no different in that respect than the human-shaped machines he had fought.

His muscles were soaked in a cold, paralyzing atrophy and he felt the hard jagged thing inside of him swirl up his throat. His face was now frozen in disbelief and his mouth remained agape as though still in mid-laugh. He only remained upright because his attacker held his shoulders in place.

The crystal reached the back of his throat, and he began to open his fist to a claw-like gesture, and he willed what little energy he control into a sphere. The energy in his frozen hand formed a tiny sun for less than a second, but died out as the crystal floated out of his mouth and into that of his opponent, restoring her dying form to full bloom. His body soon followed in languish and he fell to the ground like a discarded rag. The loss of sensation was all too familiar for a warrior who had already experienced death. Now a mere minion had felled him even more quickly than even Freeza had, without a single physical blow. At once Grimrose joined her colleague, who had emerged from her shell. Their boss danced around the street in exultation. At the same time, Vegeta felt an accumulation of power from the source that had drawn him to this spot, and heard the words that accompanied the release of energy.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

He could feel the spirits of the creatures dissolve in the heart-shaped energy that crashed into them, and his own spirit diminish in tandem. For the first time in his life, he experienced the horrifying sensation of empathy. If Kakarot were rendered as helpless as him by that disease, it was amazing that the common warrior still lived. Quickly Vegeta admonished himself for thinking such a foolish thought, and steeled himself for what was to come. Death would consume him, pride and all.

* * *

The Scouts had been in trouble before, and Sailor Mini-Moon had been in peril herself countless times before this morning. As scary as it was for her life to be in danger, her childlike imagination envisioned her and her friends perishing together or triumphing together. With that unity, no matter how horrible the circumstances she faced, the Scouts would prevail as one.

This time, Sailor Mini-Moon grew up ever so slightly as her expectations were swallowed by reality. Seeing Sailor Mars fall was like seeing an arm being severed, a gruesome, calculated strike that would slowly bleed the rest of the team to death. In of itself, it was a sight too sore for her tender eyes. The fall of the man in blue, on the other hand, was like a blow to the back of her head, bewildering but efficient enough to render her instantly helpless without protest.

Sailor Mini-Moon knew that this man was connected to Trunks and Gohan, although at the moment she did not know how he was connected to them. The two guys had mentioned numerous names of people she did not know. She knew it wasn't the guy who was attacked at the party, and as powerful and fearsome as this man's entrance had been, he didn't seem like an android. But the blur of names she heard was too much for her to recall one. All she knew was that he was in trouble, and that they had to help him.

As soon as the light faded from the rod Sailor Moon held aloft, the light also faded from its owner, and she slid to her knees. Sailor Jupiter caught the faltering body of her leader before she could descend further, and felt the warm, shiny uniform change back into the cooler skirt and leotard that was her standard wear. At the same time, Sailor Mercury bent over Raye, whose skin was now as white and lifeless as the socks on her feet.

"How's...Raye...doing?" Sailor Moon asked in a feeble voice. Sailor Mercury did not give her an answer, but instead placed her index and middle fingers on Raye' neck. She turned her head, and saw Sailor Mini-Moon's frightened visage.

"Sailor Mini-Moon," Sailor Mercury ordered, "bring me Raye's pure heart."

The command meant nothing to her. She had never watched anyone die before this moment. Raye took a large breath, and the sound and motion filled Sailor Mini-Moon with hope. Nervousness slowly ushered all of her hope away when Raye did not exhale, her wide open mouth as motionless as her body.

"Don't just stand there!" Sailor Venus cried. "Hurry up!"

The words of her teammate stirred Sailor Mini-Moon's tiny legs into action as she ran to the spot where the Heart Snatchers once stood. There was not trace of them or Mimet, although the disappearance of the latter was a result of escape rather than annihilation. In the stead of the villains, two pink crystals floated side in perfect synchronization, both encased in a spiritual luminescence that mesmerized the little girl. She shook her head to stave off the tantalizing wonder and cradled both crystals in her hands, influencing their motion without directly touching them. She returned to Sailor Mercury, then handed her one of the crystals.

"Thanks," Sailor Mercury said, taking the crystal and placing it over Raye's chest. "Now go help the other victim."

Immediately, Sailor Mini-Moon ran toward the man in blue, but paused and looked over her shoulder. Sailor Mercury had positioned herself over Raye's body and pushed down on the bubble of light that surrounded the crystal, but it stubbornly hovered over Raye. At that moment, Sailor Mini-Moon remembered that mother had told her those who were about to die often took in one last breath. The very thought of the demise of Raye stabbed her eyes, which bled salty tears all over her face.

"Over here!"

Sailor Mini-Moon rubbed her eyes and saw a haze of green and brown in the direction of the voice, and rubbed them once more to clear her vision. Sailor Jupiter had joined Sailor Venus in her observation of the dying man, and Sailor Mini-Moon dashed to his side as well. The little girl handed the crystal to Sailor Venus, and the blonde tried to guide the heart into the man's unyielding and unconscious body, but her efforts were wasted in a struggle all too similar to that of Sailor Mercury.

"Here," Sailor Jupiter offered. Sailor Venus passed the crystal to Sailor Jupiter, who beared down on the aura surrounding the object with all her weight. Slowly but surely, it descended and closed the distance between itself and the man, and entered his chest.

As Sailor Mini-Moon watched, a deep gasp from behind her caught her by surprise. She cast her gaze over her shoulder, only to be met with the sight of an awakening Raye cradled by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon, the latter now showing little sign of her previous frailty.

"Raye, are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm fine," Raye stated curtly.

"Here, let me help you," Sailor Mercury offered with both her words and her extended, gloved hand. Both were met with a stare, followed by a quick swat from Raye.

"I said, 'I'm fine.' I don't need your help!" Raye pushed herself off the ground as easily she had fallen, shoving past Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon in the process.

"Raye," Sailor Moon called to a woman who walked away from her in speechless steps.

"She'll be okay," Sailor Mercury stated. "She just needs a few minutes alone. We all know what it's like to have our hearts taken, but she's the only one who knows what it's like to happen twice."

Sailor Mini-Moon wanted to chase after Raye and make her listen, but she ignored the impulse to act like the child she was. Raye was walking and talking, yet the man lying before her was quiet and motionless. Suddenly his eyes opened, and breath returned to his lungs in a fit of heaving that quickly subsided.

"Mister, are you okay?" Sailor Mini-Moon asked.

With a grunt he leapt to his feet from the reclined position and launched himself into the air. He departed with a gust that whipped the collective hairs and bows of the Scouts and jarred them to the bone. Sailor Mini-Moon watched in amazement as the figure grew smaller in the air, an astonishment shared by all the Sailor Scouts except one.

"You're welcome!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, then released the rest of her frustration in an exhalation that was a mixture of a growl and a sigh.

* * *

Trunks entered the conference room with a heart full of discontent. As much as he would never admit it to anyone else, he was beginning to dislike the Capsule Corporation. As the days passed, the slight allure of a birthright forever denied to him began to dull, and the useless bureaucracy reminded him of his own forced idleness. Countless meetings had been held in various rooms like this about long-term goals, project updates, and reviews of company policy. At least this meeting would be more important than the regular gatherings, even if those who populated the hemispherical building never knew that the fate of the world rested within this office.

Despite his misgivings he made his way next to a standing Gohan and Krillin, all three of them rejecting the comfort of the padded chairs. Of all the warriors that protected the Earth, they were the only ones present; it was simply too risky to have everyone in one location, especially with the various threats that were facing both the planet and Goku himself.

The recovery of Goku ate at everyone daily, not least of all Trunks. He had expected the heart medication to take effect by now, but Goku's condition remained stagnant in the face of time. The hope that the strongest fighter in the world would exhibit the same fortitude against this illness withered, and the whisper of a thought sauntered through the mind of Trunks. Perhaps it was impossible for Goku to be healed, his death an inevitable stain on the tapestry of time.

Trunks swept aside the cobwebs of doubt and turned his thoughts to the other fighters who were absent. He was not as perturbed by the absence of Piccolo. The Namek had been known for his wisdom and cleverness, and had trained Gohan. He trusted the motives of his mentor's mentor.

Yet the absence of Vegeta could not be justified, as Trunks was quickly reminded when Bulma entered the room. It was clear from the multiplying lines on her face that Vegeta's absence had aged her with worry, rapidly turning her into the woman he knew as his mother. Trunks could not understand how his father could be so heartless and selfish in a time of crisis.

His internal criticism was halted by the arrival of Trista, who wore a white labcoat to this meeting. He briefly chided himself for allowing an energy signature he had encountered - even one as expertly subdued as hers now was - to go unnoticed, but in seconds his concern shifted from her sudden presence to the reason behind it. She could have easily made her presence unknown to him, yet she wanted him to see her and locked his gaze with her own. He desperately wanted to ask her more questions, yet he knew that she would elude any query she did not want to answer.

"Do you know each other?" Bulma asked.

"We have met," Trista replied, without turning her face. In the silence that followed, Bulma made her way to a chair and sat. Trunks and Trista broke off their exchange of looks and the latter strided across the room toward a white screen. "Is everyone present?"

"Everyone that's going to bother to show up," Krillin answered.

Without further words or actions, the room began to gradually dim on its own accord, and Trista walked over to a projection with a small control device in her hand.

"We have completed our analysis of the biological samples," Trista explained as she pressed a button. A list of bulletin points and short phrases that overlapped her spoken words appeared on the screen. "The organism we found is genetically engineered creature, made up of the DNA of several humanoid species and various residents of this planet. We can confirm that this creature is composed of the genetic material of you and most of your colleagues."

"Of us?" Krillin asked, interrupting the woman.

"Yes," she answered without even a grain of frustration. "We can be certain that Dr. Gero attained viable samples of your DNA over the years. He was a very determined individual."

"But how would he get that?"

"With this."

Trista pressed a button again, switching the word-filled slide with a picture of a metallic object. One end was rounded and red, with three golden triangles. The other side of the object resembled an insect, but two metal forearms with rounded pincers substituted themselves in the place of an arthropod's legs.

"It looks like a bug," Gohan said.

"It is in more than one ways than one. At its ordinary size looks like a common insect, but it's also a tracking device, and more." Another screen ushered the previous picture out of the way, one showing the internal circuitry of the object. "We found several of these in the laboratory. All he would need is a small sample of tissue, taken directly from the source and stored within these compartments. And this is the result."

She pressed the button of the remote control, and an image of the creature they had retrieved was thrown onto the screen. The green, embryonic larva was out of the tube and on a white cloth. It was simultaneously monstrous and helpless, which made the image all the more unsettling.

"The organism we had was in a developmental stage, when it was most vulnerable." Trunks noted the use of the past tense, and the edge in her voice evidenced that the creature they were seeing was now only a memory. Consecutive images of the abandoned, broken time machine appeared on the screen. "However, as these slides show, the analysis of the samples taken is not conclusive. Some of the samples indicate this organism in a less developed state, but other samples point to a more advanced version. Given that the creature was not present at the scene, we believe that the latter is more likely."

"How is that possible?" Gohan asked. "Don't we have it here?"

"It means there's more than one of these things," Krillin explained. "We might have an army of monsters to deal with."

"Not quite," Trista countered. "It's unlikely that this creature has the capacity to reproduce this early in its development, and the expense of keeping it alive leads me to believe that there are no clones. Combined with the other evidence at the scene, we can only conclude that this monster came from the future."

"How far in the future?"

"Approximately twenty years."

"Whatever this is, it didn't come from my time," Trunks said.

"Perhaps not, but it is in this present." Trista paused and took a soundless breath. "Because we have no current sample of this organism, we have to extrapolate what it would look like from the pattern of development we've seen so far."

A green hominid popped on the viewscreen. Its head wore a carapace like a helmet, while its eyes were full of pink and punctured with slits for pupils The most striking feature of this organism were the insect like wings on its back and a thick tail that was as easily as long as its body.

Yet as unfamiliar as this creature was to Trunks, there were enough consistencies with more familiar monsters that disturbed him. It looked as though it could have easily been a Heart Snatcher, except that it had a male build and lacked the telltale black star. A quick glance at Trista's burgundy eyes confirmed his suspicion.

"So this is what we are looking for?" Gohan asked.

"It may be what we are looking for," Trista warned. "This is not a final form, but a mere transitional state. Despite the engineering that was done, there are gaps in the DNA structure that prevent the organism from utilizing its full potential. As a result, it needs to feed often, and constantly, much like a caterpillar continually eats to prepare for its metamorphosis."

"Feed?" Krillin asked. "What does this thing eat? Clocks?"

"Us." As the single syllable dropped from Trista's lips, a gulp slithered down Krillin's throat.

"It has the ability to absorb biological matter," she continued, "specifically, that of hominids." She pressed the control device in her hand, cycling through slides of diagrams. "It then converts the biomass and energy into storage for its own use. This method of killing is remarkably without waste. Skin, bones, blood, and even organs such as the heart are all absorbed in this process, leaving no bodies."

"Dr. Gero specialized in cybernetic research," Bulma added, "not genetic engineering. There's no way he could have created an organism like this by himself."

"He definitely had assistance in this project," Trista said in agreement. "And any other parties who may have aided him could still be out there, carrying out whatever twisted plans he had."

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about," Krillin muttered.

"By the way, is there any news about the androids?" Trunks asked.

"There is, Trista answered. "We're still studying the plans that Krillin brought back to us, but according to the blueprints, there appears to be an explosive device embedded in the chests of each of the models."

"Explosive device?" Krillin half-asked, half yelled. "That means they're walking time bombs."

"Not quite. The device requires a very specific trigger, one that only Dr. Gero had the knowledge to invent. But now that we know of its existence, we may be able to recreate it."

"But why would he want to blow up his own creations?" Gohan asked.

"As a compliance measure," Trunks answered. "Dr. Gero was mad, but not stupid. He would have never unleashed those monsters on the world if he didn't think he had some way of controlling them."

"Once we figure out how to trigger the bombs," Bulma said, "you guys can lure the androids to a remote location and detonate them." Upon hearing those words, Krillin imagined the white ball gown of 18 exploding, leaving a dark cloud of soot that covered him. The thoughts in his mind soon gave way to reality, as the lighting was restored to its previous level in an instant.

A surge of power accompanied the change in lighting, a change that Trunks, Krillin, and Gohan felt. It was distant, but distinct, and the three quickly went to the door. The temptation to simply fly through the ceiling was strong, but they fought it.

"We'll keep in touch if anything else comes up," Bulma announced. The three male warriors began to leave the room.

"Trunks," Trista called. The young man stopped in his tracks, then turned around to face her. "The next time you see Small Lady, tell her that I said hello."

"I will," he answered, before leaving the room.

* * *

Michelle gazed upon 18 with an interest that detached her from the intertwined vapors of fried eggs and onions in the classroom. Every motion her fellow student made was preternaturally perfect, from the breaking of the eggs to the precise cutting of the onions and peppers now stewed in the mixture of coagulated yolk and cheese. Yet in the watery spirit of Michelle, this adept blonde registered as a complete blank, one whom her intuition could not decipher or detect. Michelle reasoned it would be possible for the Sovereign to cloak her presence in a similar manner, but the train of thought shut as quickly and as smoothly as 18 folded the thickening mass of egg simmering in the pan.

"Were you a chef in your former life?" Michelle asked in genial humor as she garnished the edges of the plate with decorative parsley leaves.

"This is the first time I've done anything like this," 18 replied, "and I don't plan on doing it again."

The words, spoken with an unmistakable annoyance, contrasted against the effortless efficiency of the speaker. Michelle and Amara had known that the Sovereign was someone with extraordinary abilities, and in spite of the attitude and uniform 18 wore, her remarkable essence shined through her attempts at being mediocre. Indeed, she and her brother were trying too hard to be ordinary, but Michelle's intuition did not tell her this. She lived every day as a Sailor Scout spying in the territory of the enemy, and her experiences alone communicated that their destinies were even more interlocked than she had initially believed.

"Well, you must certainly be a gifted student," Michelle responded cheerfully. She held up the plate and allowed 18 to place the folded, half-moon shaped egg onto the decorated dish.

"It's not hard following directions," 18 commented. "I just don't like doing it."

"That's the spirit!"

The cry came from their teacher, completely unaware of the conversation. He was a short man with half of a head of red hair crowned with baldness, and a mustache that complimented his glasses. He approached the duo from behind only to stare with unabashed awe at the omelette.

"My, my, how artistic!" he praised. He held up a fork, then pressed its thin edge into the corner of the egg. He then scooped the piece up with the same utensil, then placed it into his mouth, chewing and humming with excitement. "This morsel is perfect in composition. Excellent work, you two."

"Thank you," Michelle stated for both her and her classmate. The teacher then took a deep breath, but his eyes widened at the sounds of disharmony coming from the back of the room.

"That's not going to work," Amara cautioned.

"This is taking too long," 17 complained. "I'm not going to sit on an egg and wait for it to hatch."

"Fine. Do as you please." They both became quiet and the faint hum of a microwave oven replaced their speech. The instructor trotted over to them like a pony, past several burners with frying pans and students clumsily clanging the cooking utensils. As he arrived, he surveyed their stove, a reminder of the special assignment he had given them. Unlike their classmates, a saucepan filled with water rested upon the stove, not steaming but still. He concealed his puzzlement with a smile.

"Now, now a happy kitchen is a good kitchen," he said. "What's the matter?"

"This egg was taking too long to boil," 17 stated, "so I put it in the microwave."

"No!" the instructor yelled as he yanked the door to the microwave oven open. The whine of the appliance disappeared. The man took out the egg, cupping it with his hands close to his face. As soon as he closed the microwave door with his elbow, the slam of the door coincided with a pop. At once, his world was viewed through a yolk covered prism. The roar of giggles and guffaws that developed was silenced with his command.

"Out! Now!"

* * *

"You have failed me yet again, Mimet."

Dr. Tomoe stated the words in front of her while two women approximately her height stood behind her.

"I even risked exposing two more members of the Bureau of Bad Behavior to get pure hearts," he continued. "You've failed to yield even one."

"But I found out who one of the Sailor Scouts is!" Mimet shouted.

"Who is she?"

"Well, I didn't interrogate her or anything." Mimet twirled a strand of orange hair and hummed slightly without melody. "She has long black hair."

"And how tall is she?" Dr. Tomoe bent over to match his face with hers. "How much does she weigh? Do you even know her name?"

"I think it was the red one," Mimet answered. Her eyes and body drooped, then she clenched her face and fists in frustration. "I'm sorry. The plan would have worked if it hadn't been for that guy."

"Please." He straightened up and raised his hand as if to physically deflect her excuse. "The interference of that masked menace should have been accounted for."

"No, not him." Her breaths were short and her voice broke as she rushed through her sentences. "There was a different guy. A major hunk, but he wore white gloves and white boots...And a skin tight blue outfit that showed off his muscles. And I got his heart too..."

"Oh, really..." Dr. Tomoe replied dryly and turned back to Mimet. His lenses continued to shine brilliantly, but his hidden eyes darted back and forth behind them.

"Yes, but then Sailor Moon destroyed the Heart Snatchers. I almost had it." She gasped as Dr. Tomoe spun around, a gleefully wicked red grin manifested on his face.

"Normally, it's three strikes and you're out, but recently, I've become a fan of football..." He raised an index finger for emphasis. "American style, of course."

"Of course!" she agreed readily and automatically.

"Pretend that your team is trailing by four points, but your offensive unit is on the field. It is fourth down, the ball is on the opponent's one yard line, and there are ten seconds left on the clock. No more decoys, distractions, or dirty tricks. If you can get the football in the end zone, you win the game. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Mimet straightened her body and gave an exaggerated salute.

"If you do not bring me even one heart by sunset..." He pointed to the metal door, triggering spasms of shuddering in Mimet. "You're dismissed."

Mimet was not certain if the words were in reference to her fate or were a signal to depart, but she quickly ran away from him. Dr. Tomoe waited until her footfalls stopped echoing in the lab before addressing the two young women who had once surrounded her.

"As for you two," he said, pushing up the glasses that threatened to slide off his face, "you performed exactly in mission parameters. I trust that you know what to do with Mimet if she fails."

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe," they said at once, bowing at the same time in allegiance.

"Now, I have other business to attend to..." He walked away from the two women, trying and failing to suppress the smile on his face.

* * *

A trio of warriors flew through the air, Trunks in front, flanked by Krillin and Gohan. It was a steady but speedy pace that reflected the urgency in their thoughts, and they parted the occasional clouds that had started to become more frequent. All three of them had felt the jolt, distant but unmistakable. A few minutes later, a similar surge hit the trio once again, which died down into a soft, almost imperceptible, but finely controlled hum. The latter sensation eased even into the background of life signs, but the gradual fade brought relief rather than worry. It meant that Vegeta was still alive, but that he didn't want to be found. Whether it was his pride or his survival instincts that caused this decline filled their hearts to the brim with unease, and their destination bothered them even more.

"Hey, Trunks!" Krillin asked into the wind. "Do you think he might have come in contact with that monster?"

"Or one of those Heart Snatchers?" Gohan asked.

Trunks hoped it was the latter of the two evils. Even if a Heart Snatcher had taken Vegeta by surprise, at least the Sailor Scouts might have been able to help him. If Vegeta hadn't decided to go off on his own in the first place, they could have warned him of the lethal technique the monsters' delicate bodies possessed. Then again, Trunks reasoned, he probably wouldn't have listened to anything they could have said. Either way they had to find Vegeta, no matter the shape he was in. His absence had evolved from a trivial concern to a pressing matter with the distant, violent flicker of his life force.

"Trunks, didn't that monster look like a Heart Snatcher to you?" Gohan asked.

"I noticed it, too," the young man answered. "There's something else going on here, but I can't put my finger on what it is."

"I dunno," Krillin interjected. "That thing took out my heart. She didn't seem all too interested in the rest of me...thankfully."

"Still, there has to be a link." An absence Trunks could feel but not name ate at him more than the chilling rush of air and ice crystals through which he flew.

"I still think if Dr. Gero had anything to do with those things, he could have just sent one after Goku. He wouldn't have bothered about building the androids or growing this monster."

"At the very least we'd better warn them," Trunks said. "They might think that creature is a Heart Snatcher."

No more words were spoken as they headed to a city that was not yet crystal, and one Trunks hoped never would be.

* * *

The day trudged forward like a man in leaden boots, as Raye sat, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Unlike her fellow Scouts, she had not returned to her school. In fact, she had discarded her uniform as soon as she had returned home. Instead she sat in front of the fire, wearing the temple robes, chanting a mantra by rote, the void that was in her mind was not a result of meditation.

For the first time in months, her visions were gone.

The darkened sky, statues and silhouettes she had come to know were crisp memories, both recent and distant, but they were mere mental shadows instead of a source of ever-present dread. The fear and uncertainty attached to the sensations no longer existed. Yet Raye felt neither relief nor joy at this lack. Indeed, the absence would have scared her had she not immediately found herself incapable of that emotion. Instead whispers of feelings she had not experienced in years pounced upon her spiritual center like an untamed monkey, toppling over towers of discipline she had trained to build. Unease, disappointment, and anger washed through all concentration, pooling in the name of the princess and queen she had protected.

_Serenity._

Raye abruptly stood up and left the room, her mind crumbling in complete chaos. She struggled to find the strength to clear her mind and tame the feral fury within. A long dormant resentment had surfaced, yet the urge lied in odds with both her memories and her soul. She should not have felt the rising flame within her, but it flared and scorched her mindscape.

She stepped out onto the shaded patio and peeked around the side of it to glare at the two crows that sat on the roof. They reacted by flapping their wings and took to the skies. Her guides had fled her burning spirit for liberty, and Raye entered the Cherry Hill Temple once more, to prepare for the guests that would come tonight and to hide the immolation of herself in her mind.

* * *

The eyes of Dr. Tomoe waved back and forth over the papers in his hands. He sat in his office at Infinity Academy, and let the warmth and scent exuded by the coffee cup on his desk drift into the current of his thoughts.

All students admitted into the academy were potential fuel for the desires of the Sovereign. The vast majority of students, of course, were better than average in aptitude for the educational system itself, which made them far more ordinary than the prestige of the school indicated. The hearts of these unworthily deemed the title "gifted" would be the first of those to be sacrificed to his Sovereign.

On occasion, though, there were students whose talents would be wasted without a heart. These were the true geniuses and savants, those set apart not by their academic excellence, but a unique spirit that overshadowed their prowess. He almost never expressed a direct desire to contact the student; a patchwork of administrators, instructors, and principals alerted him to these potential assistants. It was only after they were tested thoroughly that he would subtly point them -and their hearts- toward him and his cause. Far too often for his liking, though, this speculation resulted in failure. Contrary to what he would have suspected before he began the business of snatching hearts, the prodigious as a whole were no better in usefulness than the ordinary.

Fortunately, the young woman sitting in front of him, sporting the commonplace name Sarah Adams, was anything but replaceable. From the first day she arrived he had been bombarded by reports that heightened his interest in her. This woman was not only smart and graceful, but she was also cold, calculated, and aloof - traits that would make her a perfect member of the Bureau of Bad Behavior. However, she was tied to her family, the other Adamses who had accompanied her to his office, and they acted as weights tethered to his rising expectations. For now their bond was thicker than the viscous fluid that created a Heart Snatcher. He was determined to sever that tie and have the hearts of all three delivered to the Sovereign, and her heartless body to serve their leader. Right now, though, he had to make sure that she remained in the school long enough for that to happen.

He had bypassed his usual preliminary tests, and had arranged for his fellow professors to vacate their duties, allowing himself to become their faculty advisor. It was made easier by the fact that one of their instructors literally had egg on his face due to the actions of the black-haired teenager that stood rather than sat next to his sister. Yet this closeness came with a price, as both the brother and sister stared at him with eyes full of silent rebellion. Their ice-blue irises invited him to test them as much as his glasses staved off their unspoken challenge. Instead, he put down his papers and periodically glanced at the third Adams, the giant who was even more of an enigma than the brother and sister act beside him.

"It has come to my attention that there have been issues with your performance," Dr. Tomoe stated, firing the first volley into the void. "For your core classes, the three of you are unlike any other students that we have encountered."

He paused, dreading a reaction he clearly had baited. Many lesser students would have replied verbally, even if they had been aware of what he was doing. Instead, the teenaged boy and girl before him continued to stare at him as though he had said nothing.

"Our evaluation has shown that while all three of you have shown tremendous potential academically," he continued, "there is a concern of a misapplication of creativity. Logic, science, and mathematics are all excellent subjects, but we have electives for a reason."

"To make things even more boring," the black haired male replied. Disappointment stung Dr. Tomoe's mind. This young man wanted a fight.

"All teachers are to be treated with respect," Dr. Tomoe countered. "Creativity has its place, but not in the humiliation of superiors."

"I'll humiliate whomever I want."

Dr. Tomoe suppressed the urge to respond to the retort. A direct challenge would have escalated this situation beyond repair. He understood he had to present them with the ultimatum he had expected to save for later.

"I'd like you three to set up a weekly session with your mentors outside of class. Both Miss Tenou and Miss Kaiou are...exemplary students." He barely restrained himself from saying they were expendable. Despite their academic success and broad range of talents, their bursts of compassion and friendliness outside the classroom eliminated them from ever being anything but heart donors. They were dutiful students, though, and would be his extra set of eyes through their reports to their advisor, who would in turn report to him.

"You can go now," he said. With a shrug, the three students sprang to motion like wind-up dolls, with the males exiting the office and the girl directly behind them.

"Miss Adams," Dr. Tomoe called. The young lady halted a few seconds after he spoke rather than immediately, telling him that his hold on her was as much as she allowed.

"In this short time," he continued, "you have shown a great promise, and the mathematics division could always use an extra teacher's assistant."

"I'm not interested," the girl answered flatly, not even turning around.

"Please don't be hasty." He lifted the coffee mug to his nose and inhaled. "You're still under probation, so it would be against the rules for me to allow you to start now. Just keep it in mind for later."

She continued her walk down the hall and his eyes followed the firm legs of the blonde. As he sipped his tea, he envisioned her body wrapped in a white labcoat, and her cold, blue eyes without pupils.

* * *

Amara and Michelle looked at the trio of transfer students from afar, hiding their gazes with each other's bodies. The pair's conversation with their advisor had been far more informative beyond what he had actually said. The two were to report to him on their meetings with their fellow students, and in turn that report would be given to Dr. Tomoe. The professor would be subject to their accounts, their scrutiny, and their control.

"He's definitely taken an interest in her," Amara stated.

"Could this mean that he suspects she is the Sovereign?" Michelle asked.

"Either that, or he's trying to flush us out." As Amara spoke, Michelle's shoulders dropped.

"Maybe we should get her to transfer out of here." Michelle turned to watch the three students walk away from them, becoming smaller and harder for her to see. Yet the blonde refused to blend into the crowd and escape Michelle's gaze completely, which heightened the latter's worry. "We saw what happened at the dance."

"Are you having doubts about our mission?"

"No, I'm just worried." Michelle lowered her head and softened her voice even further. "What if the enemy gets her pure heart?"

"We won't let that happen," Amara vowed. "We'll just have to keep a closer eye on her, which is just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

Noon had been a distant memory when evening drew near, but the cloud-filtered light of the late afternoon provided Rini with a faint warmth that would soon fade as well. The transition from light to dark and from noise to silence nipped at her developing mind, and she with every step she took, she felt older, the shaping of herself producing mature feelings that as a child she did not have the vocabulary to express.

She had believed that by returning to the past as a Sailor Scout, she would no longer be a sidekick, a nuisance, or a spore, but a member of the team. Instead, she had been useless, unable to prevent the Heart Snatcher from taking Raye's heart crystal, and only able to retrieve it with much prodding. She remembered how her body responded to crises not long ago. A uncontrollable surge of energy arose from her distress and yet even these outbursts had been more effective than anything she had done recently. Without the power of the Crystal inside of her she was an ordinary girl who played dress-up. Until today, she had deluded herself into believing she was a soldier, who could be powerful like her mother. Now the truth was inescapable; she was just a kid.

Her irrelevance was only punctuated by the absence of her fellow Scouts, as their ordinary lives grew nearly as hectic as their heroic ones with mandated exams and affairs of the heart. They were not the only ones who had distanced themselves from her. Darien had been engulfed by both work and studies. Even Sailor Pluto - she could never truly think of her protector as "Trista" - had left her alone. It was only her newer friends who did not think of her first as a future daughter, princess, or Sailor Scout. As she spotted the white mansion that was Hotaru's residence, she grasped that their friendship would always be deeper because of her secret, not in spite of it.

With a newfound comfort, Rini skipped through the open gate and toward the front door. At the doorstep she stretched her arm as far as she could, reaching the doorbell with the tip of her fingers. The muffled chime was followed by mutters mixed with loud, rapid thumps that Rini barely recognized as footsteps. The wooden portal opened, revealing Kaori Knight. To Rini, the woman was like a skyscraper, and her disdainful eyes cast unspoken maledictions on the little girl.

"Hello," Rini greeted. "May I come in?"

"Hotaru has an doctor's appointment," Kaori Knight answered stridently. "She's not here, and she won't be back for a while."

"Oh." Rini's head and eyes sunk, then rose again. "Can you tell her I stopped by?"

Kaori Knight's face coiled with pleasure, which caused Rini to smile in return. In an abrupt motion, the red-headed woman flung the door shut with a slam so loud that it echoed for blocks. Rini's merriment faded into a mask of shock, and her face quickly sunk into disappointment. She backed away and reversed her course, passing along the same route she had come.

As she trudged along, the roar of vehicles and the fumes they spewed overwhelmed her. But she didn't pick up her pace as she was not returning to a home, but to Serena's house and a family she had to brainwash to accept her. This world she had already gotten used to had seemed so alien again, and for an instant, she wondered if her training was even worth it, and if there was any point in making friends if they simply got taken away.

"Hey, Rini!"

Rini's eyes brightened, and the youth that should have been in them quickly returned upon hearing the voice. She lifted her head and watched the speaker, Gohan, alight along with Trunks and Krillin.

"Hi, guys," she replied.

"Is everything okay?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine," she lied, hoping that if she believed her reply enough, it would come true. "So what's up?"

"We wanted to know if there another attack today."

"Uh-huh. But...I couldn't do anything." Rini's face scrunched up like a used paper towel, and her breaths turned into to sobs. Trunks bent down and rested his hand on her shoulder. It reminded her of her father's firm, but gentle touch.

"Rini, it's okay," Trunks said. "Maybe if you tell us what happened, we can help."

"We were fighting two Heart Snatchers," Rini replied softly. "Then one of them took Raye's heart. Then this mean guy appeared and the other Heart Snatcher took his heart."

"Did you recover the hearts?"

"Yeah, but I just kept standing there. I never felt like that before, but when I saw Raye lying on the ground like that, it was like I couldn't move..."

"But you put the hearts back," Gohan reminded her. "Everyone's okay now, right""

Rini responded by nodding her head, but a twinge of doubt began to spread through her mind. She had come so close to losing Raye, and her collapse and revival replayed in Rini's mind. She had been through worse, yet the events of today haunted her.

"We need to know something," Trunks said, severing her worries. "Was the man you saw wearing a blue and white outfit?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I thought he might have been one of the people you told me about, but he took off as soon as he woke up."

"Yep, that sounds like Vegeta all right," Krillin remarked.

"Vegeta?" she asked, then turned to Trunks. "You mean that's your dad? Oh..." Her reddened cheeks glowed deeper out of embarrassment. "I didn't mean to call him mean."

"He's been called worse," Krillin remarked.

"If he managed to get away," Trunks said, "he's all right. Thanks for helping him out."

"You're welcome," she whispered.

"But we also came here to warn you." His voice became as stern as that of a king. "There's a green monster that looks like a Heart Snatcher. Whatever you do, don't try to fight it."

"Why not?" Rini asked.

"Because it's very dangerous. If you and the others come across it, get away as fast as you can. It's more powerful than it looks."

"I see..." Her lip jutted out from the rest of her face, and Trunks remembered how he felt at her age, gifted with power but still too young and inexperienced to make a difference.

"If you want to help," he offered, "you can let us know if you hear of any reports of strange disappearances."

"How would that help?"

"This monster doesn't just take hearts, or energy. It eats people whole. If people come up missing all of a sudden, then it might mean the monster is nearby."

"Okay," Rini replied, accepting the explanation. "I'll tell Serena when she gets home from her study session."

"One more thing." Trunks paused slightly, uncomfortable with the words he wanted to say. "Trista told me to tell you she said, 'hi.'"

"She did? Thanks!" Strands of sadness dissipated into joy, which clung to Rini long beyond the goodbyes and solitude that followed these words. She was not alone; she would never be alone.

* * *

Four girls with bloodshot eyes far too young for bags carried slightly sagging skin on their faces. They sat with books open on the wooden floor and the wooden table of the Cherry Hill Temple, but their minds were lost in a cloud of facts and formulas. They sat, nominally as the guests of Raye, but the raven-haired girl had refused to join them, and sat in front of the fire in another room. Her absence had bogged down the air itself, and a haze covered the minds of the quartet of girls.

"I'm ready to call it a night," Mina said in the middle of a yawn.

"Yeah," Lita agreed, "let's wrap it up and save the rest for tomorrow."

"But Amy has to go to computer class tomorrow," Serena stated, then turned to Amy. "You know, we could ditch it entirely. I mean, without you and Raye it just wouldn't be the same."

"Then that will make us even further behind," Amy noted. "We already missed some of our classes today. We can't afford to lost any more study time for these exams!"

"We're facing Heart Snatchers left and right and all she can think about is getting a good grade," Mina remarked.

"Hey," Serena suggested, "we can just have the session after Amy gets out of class." Her voice lessened into a softer volume. "Maybe we can get some answers out of Raye then." The other three girls nodded and made noises of agreement through their pressed lips.

* * *

18 cradled the wireless receiver between her ear and her palm, listening to the other voice on the phone. She glanced at 17, who leaned slightly against a wall, while ignoring 16 while he stood as motionless as the unused pieces of furniture in the apartment.

"Four o'clock will be acceptable," she said, then listened as the other speaker gave her a valediction. "Goodbye." 18 pressed a button on the phone, ending the conversation. She slipped the phone onto the charger, then turned to 17, and her stolid face belied the annoyed tone in her voice.

"Thanks to your stunt, now we have to play houseguest," 18 admonished.

"I was just trying to liven things up," 17 replied.

"You almost got us kicked out of school."

"What are you going to do, warden? Revoke my phone privileges."

The reply was intertwined with the synthetic tintinnabulation of the telephone's summons. 18 picked up the phone's receiver, quieting its alarm.

"Adams residence," 18 stated.

"Oh, hi," Mina's voice greeted. She was so loud that 17 jumped from his nonchalant stance upon hearing her. "Is your brother around?"

17 launched himself toward the receiver, but 18 thrust her arm out, blocking his path. A playful skirmish broke out between the two, one that would have been mistaken for an ordinary sibling scuffle if not for adroit alacrity with which both participants moved. After a second, 18 managed to pin 17 to the floor, one arm on the telephone and her other arm across his mouth, muffling his cries. He could have easily broken her hold had he been motivated enough, but instead he ceased struggling, recovering a restraint long forgotten, an unwritten rule of the rivalry that had gone dormant.

"Well, he's in the middle of something right now," 18 answered. "I can pass along a message."

"I wanted to know if Lita and I could come over tomorrow," Mina said.

"At what time?"

"Right after school. We'll get there around four."

"That would be perfect."

"Okay. See you, then."

"Goodbye." She ended the call with the press of a button, then placed the phone back on its charger, arising from 17 in the process. 16 noted the incident with neither conversation nor motion, instead logging the information in accordance to his directives.

* * *

Darkness conferred exhaustion onto Gohan, making him lie down, despite his restless thoughts. Seconds after Gohan put his head to his pillow, a hand he both knew and loved jostled his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.

"Gohan," Goku urged. "Wake up."

The boy opened his eyes and his spirits were lifted upon the sight of his father. His dad was healthy again, and Gohan was in his room in his home. He felt no shift in reality. In fact, this was where he was supposed to be.

At first, he did not notice a sensation he had long ago lost hope of ever feeling. With the covers over him, he felt whole, not the phantom, crushing pain the emitted from a limb that was no longer present, In a start, he threw off the covers to find his body covered with hand-sewn pajama, but his eyes were drawn to the tail that should not have been there but was. Unlike the other changes, this one, was both welcome and worrisome. He felt the swinging weight of the appendage, and it reacted to his thoughts. The muscles of his abdomen tightened in both fear and to control the tail. His gaze instinctively tracked toward the window, but quickly he shut his eyes, and his desires to protect those he loved were now mingled with the desires of enjoying the reunion.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about, see?" Goku assured.

Gohan opened his eyes in a blind, foolish trust and was rewarded with relief. Only half of the moon was white and to the left. At once all anxiety died within him, and a familiar ease overwhelmed him. Even if he had to part with this limb in the morning, he would at least get a night where he was complete in both body and mind.

"Dinner's ready!" Chi-Chi's voice pierced the shut door.

Gohan wondered for a second why his mother would make dinner after he had gone to bed, but he dismissed the disorder and exited the room with his father. He was suddenly very hungry and the thought of food led him to believe that he would not stop eating. He left his bed, opened his door, and entered the kitchen. He saw his mother at the sink and she was facing him.

"Sweetie," she said, "you have a guest."

She then bent her head to Rini who stood beside Chi-Chi and curtsied. But she wasn't in a school uniform, or even the attire she wore as a Sailor Scout. Instead, she wore a white empire gown, and the crescent mark on her forehead glistened in gilded glory. She was stunningly beautiful, and the sight filled him with sensations that made him forget his hunger.

He wanted to avert his eyes, but they were locked onto her, and an excruciating pain and pressure filled his entire being. He felt himself grow in size and in weight, fur seething through his skin. His eyes were covered in a glowing scarlet, while his feet grew into monkey paws and the sound of his own growls drowned out both the cries of those he loved and the destruction of his own house.

And he could feel his consciousness go into a black, uncontrollable rage.

In a snap of willpower, he opened his eyes and found his now human-shaped head on a pillow, attached to a body of a recumbent boy. He was still blind but the darkness that encased him was the back room at the Kame house. He reached around his back to feel for the furry appendage that mere seconds ago was there, but his hands felt nothing but his own clothing and skin. Half-disappointed and half-relieved, he allowed his mind to settle into the quiet arms of sleep, which fed him a more peaceful, forgettable dream.

* * *

A large bed filled most of the space of a small bedroom in a small house on a small island. From above, the island was a mere spot of dryness in the sea, but Vegeta lowered himself toward the island to where he could see not only the house that sat upon it, but the bed through the window of that house. In the bed slept in Kakarot's, and each breath he took.

His wife had sat next to him in a chair, her head nodding in a losing fight against unconsciousness. He saw a small leg - that of Gohan - twitching in the throes of a fitful dream. Vegeta decided to descend no further, letting the slice of life satisfy the strange feeling within him. It was not curiosity that had brought him here; he already knew a thousand miles away the state of Kakarot's health. It was a deeper emotion, one that should have made him vomit at the thought of it.

Concern.

He doused the flame of sentiment within, yet the embers still burned a sore spot inside of him. Kakarot even now, in his weakness, was someone to envy and almost admire. Vegeta would never speak these words, yet before this moment, he would have never let the thought cross his conscious mind. Yet the infirm and ill Kakarot was surrounded by friends and family, and the sight awakened his own feelings. He had abandoned those who were closest to him, and kept them at a a distance. Given the power of the androids, it was foolish for him to take them for granted as the possibility of never seeing them again took root in his mind.

His head swam with conflicting thoughts, and in response is senses took in the enormity of the breeze, the calm but active sea. Perhaps not all of this miserable planet was a stifling as the city he had visited earlier today. Earth itself had adopted Kakarot as son, and for a split second a hint of that belonging tugged at the emotional center within him. Had this planet been destroyed as was intended, Vegeta realized, not only would he have been deprived his greatest challenge and thus his greatest power. He would have never experienced this moment, and the machines that they faced threatened to undo not merely his nemesis, but the land itself.

A snap punctured his mind, and the sentimentality rising within spilled into the background. He had been defeated by women and rescued by women. Was he thinking like a woman now? He cast one last glance at the family in slumber, then rose in the sky before changing his vector to be parallel to the sea.

He looked, not just at his destination, but at the endless skies and ocean that made up this world.

* * *

Sailor Mini-Moon clenched the stick in her hand like a wrench, and crouched behind an obsidian column in a darkened hall. She was abandoned, cold, and scared and wanted nothing more than to hear the voice of someone to assure her that she was not alone in this palace of eternal night.

"Face it, kid," a woman said. "You messed up now, just like you messed up before."

The voice startled her and Sailor Mini-Moon regretted her wish. The speaker neared her as the voice continued, its disapproving tones blended with the tapping of high heels.

"They think you're pathetic. And this time, they would be right."

Sailor Mini-Moon ducked and closed her eyes, but a fingernail pricked her shoulder, catching the girl's attention. She looked up to see tall woman in a a black dress, with slits that spat out pale, long legs. With the pink cones atop her head that led into to matching twin tales, her red eyes stared into Sailor Mini-Moon's own. She was looking at herself, fully grown, or what she had looked like as Wicked Lady. The Luna Sphere rested in midair, the symbol of the Negamoon on the forehead of the woman and the device.

"There's no one to unleash your potential," the woman taunted. "No one to turn that hate and hurt into something useful."

"I don't hate them," Sailor Mini-Moon responded as she stood up.

"Ah...but they'll hate you once they discovered what you did."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You little spore!" Sailor Moon shouted from behind.

Sailor Mini-Moon turned to find the Sailor Scouts standing as though they had always been there. Sailor Mercury stared at Rini with speechless disapproval, while Sailor Moon's face was red with anger. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus also laid their eyes on the girl, who noticed Sailor Mars was not present. It hit her that she had caused the Raye she had known exist no longer.

"Indeed, you're not worthy to call yourself a Sailor Scout," Sailor Jupiter proclaimed.

"Here, let me take the wand," Sailor Venus mocked, extending her hand toward Sailor Mini-Moon. "I wouldn't want you to put an eye out."

Sailor Mini-Moon ran away from her fellow Scouts and toward a distant point of light. The brightness drew her like an iron filing to a magnet, and as reward she saw Hotaru, Trunks, and Gohan standing next to each other in the light. Her fear turned to ecstasy as she neared them, but her happiness dissolved into despair as her new friends also stared at her with accusing eyes.

"How could you?" he asked

All three turned their backs on her and the light around them faded into the darkness. In their stead were several pairs of hands in white gloves that reached out to her. Wicked Lady cackled incessantly, her laughter only growing louder by the second.

"No!" Sailor Mini-Moon screamed. "Get away. All of you." She backed away from the dark crystal corridors, all while the laughter of the lady chased her relentlessly. She tumbled, then fell, and felt moisture pelt her from head. She was unable to get up and move, and the dark scene grew even more obscure as a cold, black haze lapped up the remaining light.

The gloves extended from the mist toward her. The hands grabbed her from head to toe, lifting her body and stretching it like a rubber band. Unimaginable pain, matched only by the fear that dragged a series of shrieks from her lips. She screamed even after she felt them pull her no more, until she opened her eyes and found herself in the same bed with Serena.

Rini looked down at her right forearm and saw that Serena had grabbed onto the limb, more out of desire than out of revenge. From the mutterings in her slumber, Rini knew Serena was dreaming about something pleasant. Rini felt her head and confirmed that the liquid on her forehead was merely the teenager's drool.

The waning moon, half light, and half dark watched over Rini as she attempted to sleep.

* * *

Raye felt the morning creep by and overcome the night. Despite her awareness of the passage of time, the events of the previous day had incubated thoughts that now covered her as much as the karate uniform on her shoulders and legs. How dare the others think that she was so stupid that she could not hear her fellow Scouts whisper about her in the next room! She was a priestess, not a common temple visitor who marveled at the ceremony without an appreciation of its meaning. The mere notion that she had let an outsider to all of her training become her leader, only punctuated the shame of her defeat at the hands of the Heart Snatcher. This sore had only festered through the sleepless night, spurring her into her new dedication. She had no intention of wasting time to meditate on an enemy that remained unknown. She had to train to get stronger, not merely to destroy the Heart Snatchers, but to take her rightful place.

"Raye..."

An old man's voice called to her, its power drained in part by time. She did not bother to acknowledge the presence of her grandfather. Once upon a time, his love for her was only surpassed for the love she felt for him, despite his tendency to annoy and embarrass her. Now she felt a muted version of that affection, overshadowed by the icy, blue fire that engulfed her mind.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" he griped in response. "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"I'm not going to school today, old man."

"Old man?" His eyes, shrunken with age, spread wide with surprise. "Raye, what has gotten into you?"

"You decrepit fool." She bent over and met his countenance with hers. "You dare tell me what to do?"

"Raye, calm down!"

The cry had not come from her grandfather, but from Chad, who had entered the room. She had heard him, and his presence meant as much to her as the words of the short old man standing in front of her.

His voice, though, stitched her mouth shut with a silken thread. Her very words and thoughts felt as alien to her as they sounded to those in her presence, and now her wounded pride made her mute. The inferno of her soul threatened to consume the room, and she walked away from both, her bare feet causing the boards to creak with each step.

"And don't you come back until you learn some manners!" Grandpa yelled, letting out a sigh of defeat only seconds later.

* * *

Mimet dragged her feet across the floor in a listless shuffle. Her shoulders ached from the sack she carried, and the darkened laboratory felt more like a prison than her work site. Even her trenchcoat seemed like an inmate's uniform, her red scarf a scarlet emblem and her glasses an iron mask.

This sharp disapproval she endured was not characteristic of the professor. He was annoyed by failure at worst, as he possessed a confident optimism which only heightened his eccentricity and appeal. Now, desperation seemed to be behind his every breath; he had never previously threatened to expel anyone from the Bureau of Bad Behavior, even Eugeal with all of her failures. Of course, Mimet thought, if she hadn't gotten rid of the red-headed woman, Eugeal would have been in her position now, taking the punishment Mimet experienced.

Mimet took a look at the black and white photograph of Eugeal she had taped to her locker door. Mimet's eyes floated over to the machine in the corner. It sat on a wheeled cart with a frosting of dust. The reflector dish and its antenna seemed to point at her, situated above a console with a keypad and a case with knobs and controls.

Eugeal had dubbed it the Electric Warp, yet she never bothered to use it. For a fleeting second Mimet mused it would be perfect for this mission, but reality killed her hopes. It was simply too huge to carry. Her arms, already tired from the sack on her back, hurt at the idea of lifting anything else. For a moment, Mimet regretted the fact that she wasted a perfectly good car on Eugeal's death. She'd have to carry out this mission on foot.

But she didn't have to do it right now.

She placed the giant sack on the floor and tiptoed over to the device. Curiosity overwrote her concerns as she stared at the flat keys. There had been no monitor or output device aside from a few meters and lights, as the Electric Warp was designed to be used in conjunction with a large screen. Although she had studied Eugeal enter the command sequence, the machine was of little use without a power source, a display screen, or a means to carry it.

She leaned over, studying the device in hopes of a solution. Her eyes spotted a piece of paper taped on the anterior side of the top rack. She pulled the adhesive strips off from the plane, then lifted the paper into the air. Handwritten notes lined the page, and her eyes followed jerkily along Eugeal's manuscript.

_The Electric Warp includes a prototype self-storage compartment system. Preliminary results indicate that the Dyno Cap model is ineffective for transporting living material of complex organisms, including hearts. However, tests have shown no degradation in inanimate objects. Implementation to be used in Fire Buster III._

Mimet chuckled at the last sentence, but the echo of her laugh caused her to tense and she resumed reading.

_Warning! The Enlarging Feature stores the residual self-image of the user in a pattern buffer. If the power is shut off before the user completes the disengagement sequence, the pattern is lost forever, trapping the user inside the machine. To prevent this, a safety feature to prevent the device from collapsing if it is in use. Press the "ESC" key when the item is not in use to activate.  
_

Mimet looked at the keyboard again. With uncertainty, Mimet dabbed the key with her pinky and in a snap, the Electric Warp disappeared, leaving behind a tiny cylinder with a plunger instead of a cap. Wasting no time, Mimet picked up the small capsule, and panned her eyes back and forth. She opened her trenchcoat ever so slightly stuffed the object in the fold of her chest. She whistled with guilt, then lifted the sack from the ground and carried it with a renewed strength and endurance. She walked out of the laboratory and closed the door, aware of neither the shadows of two women who watched her nor the contempt the ladies threw on her with their eyes.

* * *

Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin cut a swath across the sky like a triple-bladed razor reaping stubble and skin. Vegeta had returned and made no effort to conceal himself. The signal of his energy summoned them through the skies like a dinner bell. Yet his energy had a different flavor and pattern, which fueled their haste across oceans and through the skies of West City.

All three landed at the front of Capsule Corporation headquarters. The giggle of a schoolgirl catching a glimpse of her crush drifted through the air. They soon saw that the laugh was not that of a teenager, but the jocund exhalations of a woman who was old enough to become young again. Bulma entered their sights, with her infant son in her arms who matched her glee. Her skin had still retained some of the age imparted by worry, but her movements were grand as she ran out of the dome, twirling and laughing. She stopped upon seeing the three, and her little boy became quiet in surprise.

"Hi, guys," she greeted.

"Bulma, are you all right?" Krillin asked.

"I'm absolutely fantastic! I don't know what's gotten into him, but he's finally got that chip off his shoulder."

"Huh?"

"He's actually taking out the garbage, without being asked. He's even helping out with the chores...even cleaning up now!" She lifted the infant in her arms. "See, I knew your daddy had a heart in there somewhere."

"Did you let him know there's a monster on the loose?"

The tiny child began to cry at the question, prompting Bulma to hold her son more closely.

"Aww..." She rubbed her nose gently in the baby's face. "Don't worry about the monster. Your uncles and your daddy are going to take care of him."

"Where is Vegeta?"

"Oh." She then pointed to her left. "He's out on the side. You can't miss him."

The three rose like feathers upon her words, and their gazes fell on one of the many domes on the compound. They landed on the walkway that led to it, after catching sight of the warrior. He had grasped a pole and seemed to be performing an action with it that was a cross between wrestling and dancing. A pile of magazines, bound in string, sat at the edge of the walkway. Puffs of dust rose into the air from the ground, then dissolved as the particles fell, only to be knocked into the air once again by the bristles on the end of the pole Vegeta worked with. It took the three ten whole seconds for their minds to comprehend what their eyes told them.

Vegeta was sweeping.

"Trunks, Krillin, Gohan," he stated, his arms continuing to push the broom. "Hmph, what are you looking at? Can't a Saiyan sweep in peace?"

"Just as I thought," Krillin replied, "Seems like the same old grouch to me."

"I'm not doing this for my health," he complained. "The paucity of servants around here has left this place a mess. It is not fit for a warrior such as myself to train. A clean house is necessary for a clear mind, and we will need to be focused if we are going to defeat our enemies."

"We?"

Vegeta grunted.

"Have you gone deaf?" he asked rhetorically. "I said I will need to be focused if I am to beat those automatons. I did not ask for you to come here and stand around."

"Same old, same old," Krillin grumbled. "Let's go." He rose into the air. Gohan nodded, then followed him upward. Trunks lingered for a split second, then finally lifted himself off the ground.

"Trunks."

Vegeta had called him, causing all three warriors to freeze in mid-flight like insects stuck to flypaper.

"I'd like to have a word with you alone," Vegeta said. "Later."

Upon those words, the three fighters returned to their departure, yet a whisper of Trunks' emotions began to rise with his body.

* * *

The skies began to sweat, and so did Lita and Mina. The air was cool, but the humidity clung to their lungs and throats as they hastily ran down the sidewalk. Their pulse matched the rhythm and feet, which pounded the concrete in an erratic beat.

A tickle creeped along the back of Mina's throat as she ran, her windpipes burning from the stress of running beyond her conditioned pace. Despite her fitness, it was difficult for her to keep up with Lita's long strides. The last thing she needed was to get sick, and she hoped the scratches of malaise in her neck and chest were fleeting feelings rather than a premonition of what was to come.

Double doors to a white building both had visited before stirred memories from a few years ago. This was a building completely rebuilt from when they had fought the Doom Tree. These doors, though, were portals of welcome rather than gates of destruction. Their end now in sight, Mina ran faster, as did Lita. Neither of them could tell if the pricking moisture on their foreheads was from the sky or from their own efforts, and both remained oblivious to the spotted ground as their bare legs carried them through the gateway to the building.

Lita remembered the structure vividly. The stuffy lobby had a dark carpet with dead leaves that rested against a locked metal door. The floor held their gaze for less than a second, as she and Mina spied the call box listing the names of the tenants. "Adams" was the first on the list, scrawled in writing next to manufactured numbers.

"Room 816," Lita read. "That's the same room Alan and Ann lived in."

A pang of panic short through Mina's chest and caused her to tense. It was an all too familiar story for her and the other Scouts, for them to find a potential boyfriend only for him to be involved with the Negaverse or any of their other enemies. Quickly, her mind cast a pall of suspicion all her interactions with the three they had recently met. There was a detached mechanical precision behind their every movement. The fear that she was about to meet with a Heart Snatcher caused her to scream as a finger tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, only to find two all-too familiar women standing before her, both in the respective uniforms of their schools.

"Amara and Michelle?" Mina asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We were paying a visit to our classmates," Amara answered. "And you?"

"We were just going to have a study session with them," Lita answered.

"Then it's good to meet up," Michelle declared.

"For once, it seems we have a common goal," Amara added. She followed her words by pressing a button on the call box.

"Who is it?" 18 asked a few seconds later.

"It's the study-buddy brigade!" Mina shouted with glee.

The beep that signaled their permission to come in prefaced the verbal invitation.

"Come in," 18 said.

Amara opened the door, letting Michelle, Mina, and Lita enter the lobby before she did. Two elevators next to a flight of stairs invited them to the right, and without incident they entered the elevators. Within moments they were deposited on the eighth level of the building, then walked down a series of doors until they found the correct one.

As soon as they approached the door 18 opened it. All of the three of their hosts had remained in their uniforms, and disappointment stung Mina at the sight of 17. She had wished she could have seen him in more casual clothing.

"Let's get this party started," 17 remarked dryly.

* * *

Vegeta stood as the sunlight massaged his skin in with its warmth. He had been so selfish. He had abandoned his son, his fellow fighters, all because he was ashamed. He didn't dare say it. His pride was strong enough to forbid him from speaking the feelings of his heart, but he felt the division within himself weaken, and the concern climb along the walls of his heart like ivy.

He had never allowed himself to feel the full extent of regret. His pride buffered him from his emotions, but the barrier thrown by his honor had begun to collapse. However, the signal of an approaching warrior strengthened his resolve, and the sight of Trunks approach steeled him even more. Not surprisingly, the young man arrived at the desired time without Vegeta ever specifying it. The Saiyan prince could no longer deny the ties between himself and the warrior of the future, and as the youth landed, Vegeta fought to check a different sort of pride from taking root.

"Trunks," he said, "there's been a lot on my mind."

He took a slight breath as the young man looked at him. In the mind of Vegeta, he could not help but think of the elder Trunks as a boy - not in the pejorative dismissive reflexes he had trained himself to think - but merely the older version of a son with whom he had refused to bond.

"These androids," Vegeta continued, "and this new threat, have proven to be difficult." His mouth stopped short of stating that he was wrong, that his underestimation of the power their enemies possessed had made the situation worse. Instead, a short pause preceded his next question. "How will it take for Kakarot to recover?"

"I don't know," Trunks admitted. "I thought he would have shown some signs of getting better by now."

"Then we have to wait." The acceptance in his words stunned Trunks, and a slight blip of Vegeta's energy surprised him even more. It was a mere flicker, but it was obvious and out of place. "He will recover. I simply cannot believe our best hope lies not in the hands of Kakarot, but that of my-" He coughed, cutting the thin layers of affection that had crept into his voice. "That silly woman."

Trunks noticed the unsaid as well as the said, which swept away his own concerns. It only perturbed him slightly that a press of a button could do what all the years he and others spent training could not. As much as he wanted to take revenge against the androids, he would get no less satisfaction out of seeing them ripped asunder by their own bodies. His mother would have saved them once again.

Trunks knew the words had to be harder for Vegeta to think, even harder for him to say. In response, Trunks hushed himself and listened to his father continue to speak.

"We trained," Vegeta said wistfully, "and the androids still beat us. I don't like waiting, but I'm going to have to get used to it anyway."

"Why?"

"Once we get out of this mess, you're going back to the future, aren't you?" Vegeta oriented toward Trunks, and the flow of the former's energy changed again. "I'll have to wait for my son to grow up before I can see your face again."

"Father..." Trunks said, now made quiet by his father's words rather than his own discipline. The words that had come to his ears, and the expressions that he had seen with his eyes overwhelmed him. An alarm rang in the back of his awareness, but he could not and would not heed it. In spite of the warning, he recognized the fundamental, heartfelt honesty in what Vegeta had said.

"One more thing," the Saiyan prince added, before slightly swallowing. "Don't you dare tell anyone I said this, but I'm proud of you. Even without my presence, you have achieved a balance in both your abilities and wisdom that surpasses even my own. You've given me a new challenge. Now, I'll have to make sure that my little boy grows up to become an even finer Saiyan than either of us."

An epoch void of vocalization passed between the two, and they looked at each other across the distance that was now only physical. Slowly, Vegeta turned his back, restoring the space between their souls.

"Now get out of here," he ordered, "before I start blathering more nonsense!"

The son departed as the father commanded. A pure flame had melted the chains of both hearts, and the molten metal manifested itself as moisture in both sets of eyes.

* * *

_How dare she?_ Raye asked herself as she stood before the temple fire, her mind full of bitterness. It sickened her to think that they all untied behind a leader who was a crybaby and a coward.

Raye shook her head. The resentment was that of the past, feelings she had not only made peace with, but to a degree, had been channeled into other emotions and thoughts. She had grown from the bully she was two years ago, and the emotions she felt clashed with her soul.

The creak of a loose floorboard jerked her attention and her face around to the source of the sound. A bestial fury overwhelmed her at the appearance of Serena at the doorway. The balls atop her head made her look more like a mouse than a human, and her blue eyes locked onto the purple ones of Raye. The memories and thought patterns that held Raye's rage in check collapsed. Instead, the unknowing, dangerous naive face of Serena pierced the heart within her, which bled its poison all over her mind.

"Raye?" Serena asked. Raye despised the squeaky voice as soon as she heard it.

"Serenity," Raye uttered.

"Raye, are you okay?" Serena stepped closer to Raye. "Don't you recognize me?"

"You must think I am stupid." She let her arm loosen, and felt the red stick with the symbol of Mars drop into her hand.

"It's me. Your pal, Serena."

"Serenity!" Raye clenched her fists. "This battle has waited long enough. How is it that you, a crybaby, clutz are able to wield the Purity Chalice, when I, a Martian elite, am left in your shadow? I've trained as a priestess for years. I've suffered through nightmare after nightmare, and somehow you are the chosen one. That cup is my birthright."

Raye lifted her transformation stick, her violent eyes shimmering with fury.

"Mars..."

"Raye!" Serena shouted.

"...Star..."

The sound of wooden shoes clunking against the floorboards muted Raye. Chad peeked his head around the door frame, his chest seizing every breath he could muster.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

For more than a second, more than a minute, Raye wanted nothing more than to battle and defeat Serena, to prove herself the strongest of the two females. Then, her mind reminded of her Chad's presence, how this annoying man was the epitome of her own failures. In her anger, she had made herself look foolish, and she stuffed the stick back into her sleeve. She snorted at how she had let this pathetic human worm his way into her heart, then paraded past him.

"Raye!" Chad called, then followed her in hurried steps when his voice had no effect. "Raye, come back here!"

Serena stayed at the door, unsure of whether to follow her friend or to let her walk away.

* * *

Lita stared out of the balcony and into the darkening sky, peering at an endless ceiling which vacillated between overcast and partly cloudy. She had visited this apartment prior to its destruction, and the rebuilt interior mimicked that of the original in layout, but not style. Whereas the furniture of the previous tenants had been given the appearance of being gently used, every object here was in pristine condition, as if it were merely for display. No dust settled on the curtains and no odors of anything other than new carpet permeated the air. The lack of dirt and wear and tear unsettled her; aside from the mess that was made today there was nothing left to clean. She wondered if she would similarly be made useless if she were to remain in this environment.

She heard a woman approach her from behind. Amara walked past the strewn books and disheveled papers and stepped onto the balcony. Their gazes met like a thunderbolt and a squall, and neither of the two blinked.

"It was hard to look at you knowing you were willing to let me die," Lita said.

"I'm not apologizing for what we had to do," Amara stated, "I just hope you never have to make such a tough decision."

"But I already have." Her glare dispersed into a slight smile. "That's why I've chosen to forgive you."

"I don't want your forgiveness. It's easier if we all agree to stay out of each other's way, at least for now."

The final four words of Amara's statement raised Lita's hope. She had a genuine affinity toward Amara and Michelle, even if she knew they could never be the closest of friends with them. Lita didn't want to be their enemy, and she knew that despite their harsh words as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, she was certain Amara and Michelle felt the same way.

"WHAT!"

Mina's cry swept away any understanding that had grown between them. Immediately, both of them re-entered the room, and shifted their attention to the long-haired blonde. She stood in front of the refrigerator, its door open and its light spilling over into the rest of the kitchen. Her lower jaw threatened to break off from the rest of her head as the cool air whizzed past her and into the rest of the living quarters.

"Your refrigerator is empty!" she yelled. "Where's the food?"

"Food?" 17 asked.

"You know to eat with?" Mina waved her arms and scooped them toward her mouth.

"We forgot about that," 18 admitted coolly.

"Oh no!" Mina pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "I can't study like this. My blood sugar will fall and I'll faint and forget everything I ever learned. I need something tasty to keep me awake and alive before I die of hunger!"

She reached up in an exaggerated motion expecting to find air. Instead, she felt a smooth, slightly cool, soft surface, and she looked up, 16 stood over her. He had set a banana as perfectly golden as her hair in her palm.

"Please," he stated. "Take this."

Quickly she brought her hand down with the banana in it, and eagerly peeled the yellow skin away from its soft, white interior. It was only after she that had bitten and chewed the fruit she noticed that Lita, Amara, and Michelle - all three now seated - were also consuming assorted fruits.

"This is better than what you can get at the market," Lita said. She looked toward a sliding door at the side of the room. "Do you have a garden in there or something?"

"Affirmative," 16 answered.

"Oh!" Mina exclaimed as bubbly as champagne. "Let me see."

"Mina," Michelle cautioned. "We're guests. You already barged into their refrigerator. It's impolite to go into someone else's room without permission." The younger schoolgirls responded to those words by running up to 16.

"Can we have a look?" Lita asked.

"A really tiny peek?" Mina pleaded.

"You may enter," 16 stated. 17 and 18 gave twin sighs of disbelief as Mina and Lita ran toward the door, with Amara and Michelle trailing them. 16 opened it and stepped back, allowing the guests to enter. Lita braced herself for darkness only to find cloud-filtered sunlight on her face and dirt underneath her loafers. Colorful avian creatures chirped and flew overhead, while plants both herbaceous and woody, made themselves at home in sessile splendor. Their flowery cousins populated the floor and various temporary containers for planting.

What the Doom Tree had been, this garden was its opposite. Instead of a barren, overgrown woody plant that sapped the life and attacked those who approached, this garden was a vibrant sanctuary full of bushes, bark, and blooms. Squirrels, chipmunks, and other rodents scampered, freely and unevenly through the brush, while insects such as bees, gnats flew through the air. The end result was far more than the product of an untrained horticulturalist, but was instead a mesic arboretum full of life both botanical and animal.

"Beautiful," Lita said, "It's like a forest in here."

"So this is what you do with your spare time," Michelle commented. "How creative. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because it's boring," 17 responded, not even giving 16 the opportunity to reply. "Flowers and trees. I don't have any use for it."

"I think it's wonderful!" Lita exclaimed as she walked over to a section of the garden that had been cultivated for the crops. A section contained bins full of tomatoes growing on stalks. She grabbed a tomato from the vine and held it gingerly.

"And best of all it's natural," Lita continued. "so that makes better ingredients for cooking. Did you three grow this all by yourselves?"

"Not really," 18 said, pointing her thumb toward 16. "This was his idea."

"I'm going to have to come over here more often." Upon Lita's words Amara coughed, and Michelle cleared her throat.

"I think we'd better get back to studying," Michelle stated.

* * *

The Kame House was too crowded for the number of visitors it housed, as the vigil over Goku continued to drag itself along. Krillin and Trunks, both remained outside of the residence. Krillin tossed a rock parallel to the water, each attempt causing a series of splashes to dot the marine expanse.

Instead of engaging in an activity, Trunks looked out to the sea, with waves churning in the horizon. Despite the apparent danger, he knew was unlikely for the island to be flooded. On the other hand, the conversation he had with his father earlier today turned uneasily in his mind. Trunks wanted to accept his new attitude, to form a bond of love he never experienced in his childhood. Yet doubt cast a shade on his mind, preventing his desire from overcoming his reason.

Gohan, the boy who Trunks had known as a man, stepped out of the house. With each passing day he grew up noticeably, the illness of Goku draining what little childhood that remained in him. Trunks grasped that the other warriors would see his own infant counterpart the same way, as a boy who would be the shadow of another figure.

"You're worried about Vegeta, aren't you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself," Trunks answered.

"There's something affecting him."

"I don't know," Krillin replied. "Maybe he finally grew a heart or something."

"No, something's off about his energy." Gohan looked up to Trunks. "You noticed it, too, right?"

"I didn't want to," Trunks admitted. "I was hoping that it was something else. Ever since I came back to the past, I didn't want to think my mother was right, that my father was cold and stubborn." He lowered his gaze. "Now I see that he doesn't have to be that way."

"But his energy is unbalanced and he won't be able to fight in this shape," Gohan insisted.

"I hate to say it, but you could be right," Krillin admitted. "And what if that thing were to go after him? We saw how he got manhandled before. If there is something wrong, he could end up like Goku or worse..."

"Could he have the same disease my dad has?" Gohan asked Trunks.

"No," Trunks answered. "He doesn't have quite the same symptoms. Maybe it has something to do with that attack yesterday."

"Then let's find out."

All three of them threw themselves into the sky, heading toward clouded skies and a clouded future.

* * *

Raindrops collided into the glass with tiny taps, then slid down the glass, leaving trails of water as a reminder of their presence. Rini took in the rain with her ears instead of her vision, which was focused on a plane of squares against a red carpeted floor. Her eyes relaxed as the eight rows of eight squares reminded her of the other eight Scouts, but the alternating squares of red and black pierced through her lazy mind, brining with it an awareness of all that was wrong.

"Rini, it's your move," Hotaru stated.

"Oh," Rini remarked without emotion. "Thanks." She pushed her red disc in a diagonal move absentmindedly. Hotaru reached for the black disc that was in the same direction, then picked it up, and carried it over the red piece. Hotaru grabbed the red disc hesitantly, then withdrew back into her normal, reserved position.

"You're letting me win, aren't you?" Hotaru asked

Rini shook her head and looked at the checkerboard. She only had three red discs left compared with Hotaru's ten black discs. Her mind soon returned to detached carelessness and simmered in regret.

"What's the matter?" Hotaru asked.

"I think I may have done something terrible," Rini confessed.

"It couldn't have been anything worse than I've ever done."

"Yes, it's worse." Shame grabbed Rini by the throat, and yanked the tears from her eyes. She sniffled and whimpered as she tried to prevent herself from crying, but the water spilled from her eyes anyway. Hotaru rested her right hand on Rini's left shoulder.

"You're such a sweet person. It can't be that bad."

"Well," explained Rini through gasps, "two people had their Heart-" She gulped. "...medicine spilled all over the ground. I scooped up the pills, but I think I put the pills in the wrong bottles."

"Did you let them know?"

"The guy flew off before I could tell him."

"Rini, you have to tell them at once! It can be dangerous if they start to take each other's medicine, even if they have the same illness."

"I know, but I don't even know where the guy is and I'm afraid that the girl will get mad at me and then I'll be all alone." The tears stopped flowing from her eyes. "I've messed up so much, they'll never forgive me and hate me forever."

"They won't hate you, Rini." Hotaru patted Rini's shoulders. "Besides, I'll be here. I know what it's like to be alone and make mistakes." Hotaru bowed her head. "I just wish I could do something to help."

"You already have." Rini nestled up to Hotaru and wrapped her arms around her. "Thanks for being a friend."

Hotaru wordlessly returned the embrace, the warmth of their bodies extending into the cooling room.

* * *

Words of gratitude and cheer passed from the lips of Lita, Mina, Amara, and Michelle as the androids escorted their guests to the lobby. The air was once again soppy, and the artificial light shining from the lamp posts to the increasingly darkening skies. Amara and Michelle separated themselves from the group, then turned to Lita and Mina.

"Would you two like a ride home?" Amara asked. "It's getting late."

"No thanks," Lita replied. "We can just walk home. We don't live too far from here."

"Are you sure you can make it in this downpour?" Michelle asked.

The glass door opened automatically and the air reeked of both rain and pollutants. Ropes of raindrops crowded the space between the sky and the ground, turning the urban jungle into a forest of wetness and wind. The moisture spread to Mina and Lita, painting their foreheads with sweat and coating their throats with a scratchy ache.

"Did you two forget to bring umbrellas?" Amara asked.

"Well...we'll just wait for the rain to subside," Mina suggested. As she spoke, drops pelted on the ground in a constant roll of splashes. She looked at 17, then scooted closer to him. In response to her movements, 17 felt a moderately hard jab in the flank, and swung his head behind him.

"Take these," 18 whispered, holding up an umbrella in her each of her hands. 16 reached down and grabbed the umbrella as 17 looked at his sister.

"I don't need this," 17 answered, and a sigh from 18 followed.

"You are so clueless." She spoke in a forced whisper. "Walk them home or they'll never leave."

"We will accompany you to your domiciles via ambulation," 16 stated.

"Touching," Lita remarked.

Upon the words, Amara stepped out the door and quickly unfastened the black umbrella and held it above her head. She turned and held the hand of Michelle, and escorted her to the yellow car. 16 and 17 mirrored the actions of Amara, and Mina and Lita copied the actions of Michelle, their end result lacking the sophistication of the cousins that preceded them. The four ventured into the cool drizzle in pairs and strolled down the soaked sidewalk.

* * *

A small yellow raincoat glistened with rain as the small wearer ran. Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin did not need to feel the girl's energy to know she was Rini. They dropped to the ground past the stinging raindrops into her path, far enough ahead of her so she did not run into them. Upon she seeing the trio she added her own sobs and tears to the rain, and her face and eyes were reddened with shame.

"It's all my fault..." she cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What's your fault?" Gohan asked.

"When I gave the hearts back, I got them mixed up."

"Hearts?"

"Raye's heart went into that Vegeta's body and she's got his heart. Now she's been acting all mean and weird and it's all my fault."

"Raye has Vegeta's heart?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," she squealed in reply. "I don't know what to do!"

"That explains a lot..." Krillin remarked.

Trunks closed his eyes, but he could not escape the shredding of his hopes. The man whom had come to accept him as a son had only done so with the heart of another person.

"I'm sorry," Rini said.

"Then...we'll just have to fix this," Gohan declared.

"How?"

No words immediately followed the question. None of them knew how to extract the source of the errant energy, and even if they could, they certainly would not willingly subject either Raye or Vegeta to a potential demise.

"I don't know," Gohan admitted.

"I have to go tell the others," Rini insisted, backing away from the group.

"We could find-"

"No, thanks." She steadied herself. Tears seeped from her eyes but she ignored them. "I have to do this on my own!"

She ran away from the three, and in seconds her small form became less distinct amongst the urban wildlife of cars, buildings, and signs.

"Should we follow her?" Gohan asked.

"No," Trunks answered. "We have to go where my father's heart is."

The three took to the skies at once, hoping to locate a woman with a fiery spirit before the flame within consumed her.

* * *

Vegeta sat cross-legged in the quiet dome. The abandoned instruments used to create and measure the artificial gravity field were sullen and silent, and the lights remained dead and dark. He hadn't used the chambers in weeks, and now he sat within them, not for training but for reflection.

This was not the meditation of a warrior. Instead of thinking, he felt his mind go into a controlled nothingness, clearing away both the passions and desires that clung to him for years. He had to not become one with himself but to sacrifice ego and identity to draw the sensations to him like a magnet.

In response, visions bombarded him, pouring into a heart receptive to their flashes. He saw a woman with a glaive who lifted her weapon, but the vision blurred and shifted to the androids being swallowed by a giant, green insect, followed by the faces of a female in a sailor suit and a gilded cup.

Quickly he sorted the images, with a discipline afforded to him through a lifetime of fighting. He had to let the most relevant one be drawn to him instead of reaching out mentally to grab the ones he wanted. For once, the fire was that was his mind was not merely contained or controlled, but balanced and steady. He dared not act rashly or out of desire. Though a vision of the androids called to him - their attire of maroon and green uniforms begging him to look - he saw past the distraction and let the nothingness draw him in.

At least, he felt something twinge within his body as he saw a long white series of stairs. They led to a temple surrounded by trees in the midst of an urban cocoon. His heart broke the silence he had maintained and called out to the location, yet the summons was soon swallowed by a noise that pierced the walls of the training dome. The noise disturbed him, yanking his ego back into existence. Frustrated, he exited the hemisphere and cast his eyes at the organisms that had perturbed him.

Two crows pranced on top of the dome. They cawed in unison, their noises more a pattern than the erratic nature of birdsong. In another mood, he would have killed them for their uproar. Yet their cries resonated within him.

They were calling him.

With a renewed resolve, he took to the skies and headed for the city and the hearts that called out to the one that resided in his body. The crows lagged far behind him, but they never lost track of the heart they were meant to retrieve.

* * *

Mimet burrowed herself in her trenchcoat and scarf as she walked, and for once she escaped the scrutiny of those around her. As the sky dribbled on her head, her arms grew weary of the metal case and ached.

Mimet had the girl's uniform traced to the private school she attended, but despite her surveillance, she could not find any trace of the girl. She had tried the jewelry store, the arcade, and the various parks, but this girl was no where to be found. Now Mimet stood in the shopping district surrounded by clothes she could not buy, bombarded with lights and advertisements for possessions she could not afford on her meager Bureau of Bad Behavior pittance.

A yellow convertible with a black hood passed her, splashing Mimet's legs with water that had pooled in the street.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Watch where you're going, you jerk!"

Immediately the convertible turned toward the sidewalk, sliding effortlessly into an empty space. In seconds, a handsome man stepped out from car, his sandy hair still full despite the volumes of rain that collapsed onto his hair. As swift as the wind he ran around the car, umbrella in hand, and opened both the umbrella and the door. A young woman with greenish-blue hair stepped out of the vehicle. They had both sported the uniforms of those at Infinity Academy. They were two students that like so many others there, she had never encountered. She was a full-time researcher and field agent now, although the sight of the man made her wish she could change targets.

"Raye!" a male voice shouted from another direction. "Raye!"

Mimet turned her eyes and her mind from the pair and toward the source of the voice who called the unfamiliar name. The man was not handsome but a mess of soggy robes. Mimet intended to return her gaze to the pair that had previously occupied her attention, but a mop of long black hair smothered and strangled by rain set off an internal alarm. She was the one.

She blinked and look again, and her target had disappeared into the crowd. The locomotion of Mimet's feet was unhampered by the weight of the case she carried. She would find that wet woman even if it killed her.

* * *

Two couples walked under twin bumbershoots. Lita and Mina clutched their respective crushes with amorous vice grips. For a moment, the two were truly ordinary teenagers living ordinary lives.

The moment ended with the cries of a little girl.

"Lita! Mina!"

A yellow raincoat barely three feet tall had screamed their names. The four stopped walking, and the girls' hearts warmed with recognition and embarrassment as the girl encroached upon them.

"Oh," Mina greeted with a nervous grin. "Hi, Rini."

"I thought you two said you were going to be studying!" Rini scolded, folding her arms.

"Well, we are. I mean, we just did..."

"Yeah," Lita explained, "these are our study partners."

"I'm not stupid," Rini replied. "You just wanted to spend time with your boyfriends! Anyway, do either of you know where Raye is?"

"The last we heard she's still at the temple."

"Well, I need to talk to you two...girl talk."

"Girl talk?" Mina asked. "Is it that important?

"Yes!" she shouted with her hands on her hips. "It's Girl Scout talk."

"Oh yeah." Mina closed her eyes and chuckled unconvincingly, raising her right hand then letting it go limp. "We're supposed to have a meeting on how to sell those Girl Scout cookies. I guess we'll have to take a rain check on that walk home."

Mina and Lita slowly separated from their male companions, and began to step from under the protection of the umbrellas.

"Lita," 16 called. He handed the girl the umbrella, and his uniform transitioned from dry to drenched in an instant.

"Anything you can do I can better," 17 boasted. He handed the umbrella to Mina, and the sky wailed on his head and shoulder for his efforts.

"We'll give these back to you as soon as we can," Lita promised.

"Scouts honor," Mina said. The two girls ran down the street with Rini, splashing newly formed puddles with their feet.

"Chivalry," 17 remarked. "It just leaves you all wet over nothing."

* * *

The rain robbed the remaining heat from the day, but the fire in Raye's heart brightened as the skies dimmed. She had to get away from people - humans who were weak and unworthy of her presence. Yet as soon as the very thoughts crossed her mind, her spirit rejected them. These feelings were not her own, yet there was no will behind their presence. It would have been easier to steel herself against an enemy that tried to brainwash her; it was far harder to counter the desires that truly felt as though they came from her heart.

She walked through the crowd in her temple robes without an umbrella. She faced the elements as a true warrior, earning stares from foolish onlookers who had no clue about the battle within her body.

Then she spotted Chad.

She had to avoid him. She would not allow him to meet her in this state of mind. Her memories of discipline acted as a counterweight to the rage that stampeded through her mind, yet the sight of him made her sick with revulsion. Yet something beyond what she felt at the moment bound her feet to the ground and allowed him to spot and approach her.

He touched her shoulder, and she studied him as water drops crawled down his flattened hair and into the folds of his skin. Both rain and perspiration had seeped through his clothes so much that no dry spot could be found, and his already unkempt appearance become even more messy. Everything about him rattled her nerves, but despite the emotions pouring through her, she knew that she cared for him more than she hated him, and that for once, the heart inside her body was wrong.

"There you are!"

The cry jarred Raye and Chad, although the voice was all too familiar to the former. Mimet flung her trenchcoat, scarf and glasses into the air, revealing the skirt, tights, and mid-riff baring halter top she had on underneath. Quickly the rain drenched her outfit and Mimet shivered, the briefcase in her hands now heavier than ever. Raye grunted in a mocking half-laugh as Chad's heart rate rose out of surprise and confusion.

"No, wait!" Mimet yelled "I've been looking all over for you! And you have a friend. You know what they say, two hearts are better than one."

Mimet opened the briefcase, releasing pink smoke that briefly hid the forms of two Heart Snatchers before dissipating. Raye felt the memories of the previous extractions, but the fear and pain associated with them did not manifest. Instead, pleasure wormed its way around her heart at the opportunity of a fight. This confrontation would serve as penance for her prior failure.

She studied the appearance of the two figures once the smoke dispersed. Both Heart Snatchers were female and ghostly white, but that was the only similarity between the two. The creature to her left had struck a pose with her arms outstretched. Her modesty was limited to a large five-pointed golden star which covered her midsection, two red pasties, red heels with stars on them and a golden helmet on top of a head with fat sea-green pigtails. The other was far more covered in attire, with translucent blue bellbottom pants, a yellow skirt, and a red bra with cards lining her midsection. Her gold eyes contrasted against her bright green hair, which was crowned by a headband with bunny ears. Their bodies seemed unaffected by the weather, and they stared at Raye and Chad with an evil confidence.

"So you've gone from chasing boys to chasing schoolgirls," a voice scolded.

"What now?" Mimet asked rhetorically. She and her Heart Snatchers swiveled their toward the street and saw two sailor suited soldiers standing back to back.

"Chase all you'd like, but you can't outrun me," Sailor Uranus declared, "I am the swift runner of the sands."

"And I am the armed shogun of the deep," Sailor Neptune announced.

"If you want a fight," Sailor Uranus finished, "pick one with us."

Mimet outwardly scoffed at the obviousness of ploy. They were trying to distract her from the hearts she was after.

"Playgirl!" she yelled, pointing her staff toward Raye and Chad. "Superstar! Take care of those two."

Chad took Raye by the hand and the two sprinted in the direction from which they had come. The green-haired woman ran toward the dark-haired pair, while Superstar floated in the air. She then turned her body horizontally, and followed above Playgirl in mid-air. The four were soon out of sight, and Mimet smirked with in triumph.

"I know you aren't known for your brains," Sailor Uranus taunted, "but that was dumb, even for you."

"Wait, you aren't going after them?" Mimet asked. "You're supposed to help your fellow Sailor Scout."

The statement caused the eyes of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to widen, but within a second they stifled their surprise, replacing it with a practiced, cold demeanor.

"She can take care of herself," Sailor Uranus replied. "I don't think I can say the same for you."

It took Mimet exactly three seconds for her feet to uproot from the ground and run. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune shook their heads and followed in matching sprints.

* * *

Amy stretched an umbrella outside the threshold and pressed a button on the handle. The spokes of the umbrella flipped apart over Amy's head. She walked down the steps outside of the building and onto sidewalk, only mildly cognizant of black satchel she held. The rapping of the rain against the canvas soothed her as much as the growing coolness in the air. In the midst of her regular school, tests, the special school from where she now departed and being a Sailor Scout, the simple pleasure of hearing the rain fall had escaped her.

The fleeting joy was lost once again upon the sight of a green raincoat and yellow strands of hair that failed to stay under the hood. Amy stopped and turned toward the approaching figure.

"Amy!" Serena shouted. In less than five strides she had closed the distance between herself and Amy, and in exchange for her haste she was out of breath. "Thank goodness!"

"Serena..." Amy immediately cradled Serena, who had begun to falter. "What's wrong?

"It's Raye." Serena drew in a deep breath to regain her composure. "She's been acting strange. She wanted to transform and fight me at the temple - and in front of Chad, too."

"That doesn't sound like Raye."

"Amy, there's something seriously wrong with her.."

"We'll go back to the temple."

"Raye's not there. She stormed off a while ago. Then Chad followed her. But I don't know where either of them went. How are we going to find her? She could be anywhere."

"Not anywhere," Amy countered.

Amy lifted her satchel. Serena took the umbrella from her and watched as Amy opened the bag and pulled out the small, blue mini-computer. She unfolded it and placed it in her left hand, the struck the keys with a speed that matched the patter of the raindrops.

"I can calculate where Raye likely is at the moment," Amy said, "and where she'll be headed."

"Oh, Amy!" Serena engulfed Amy with a large embrace. "You're a genius!"

The wristwatch on Amy's arm abruptly signaled her like an angelus. Amy stopped typing and rotated the wristband until the face of the watch rested above the veins on her wrist. She removed the star cover and saw the face of Mina staring at her.

"Amy!" she cried. "We've got a problem. We have to find Raye, now!"

"I'm working on it," Amy replied, then looked at the screen of her computer. An outline of the city streets appeared on the computer, along with tickets of endless numbers and letters. "There's an 88% probability she'll be downtown, in the Tenth Street shopping district."

"That's not too far from here. We'll meet you there."

"Right."

Mina's face blipped from the screen into darkness and Amy closed the wristwatch. She and Serena ran down the street, kicking up water as they galloped along.

* * *

The rain eased its attack on the ground, but Mimet was still soaked, the moisture in her clothes both the remains of the downpour and her own perspiration. She propelled herself through a crowd of shoppers, workers, and visitors that was as thick as the air. With each stride, Sailor Uranus and closed in on her. The two had deliberately let their teammate draw her Heart Snatchers away, she reasoned, leaving her defenseless. In fact the Heart Snatchers could have even been led into a trap by those sailor-suited nuisances. She had not asked herself the questions she should have asked, and paid for it now by scrambling awkwardly.

Her eyes and head ached as she brushed past walls of strangers. The phantom slam of the shutting metal door at the Bureau brought her focus and fortitude to push past the mental fog. She looked up at a giant electronic billboard then at a lit storefront across the street from it.

An evil idea seduced her mind. But she had to put more space between her and her pursuers. It had not helped that she grazed and bumped into people literally every second. Some had even tried to grab her. With annoyance and anxiety she stopped in her tracks, and began to spin.

"Charm Buster...Overload!"

She lifted her staff into the air, gritting her teeth as she released the star-shaped energy. Her body ached as she willed all of her power in the burst.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune covered their ears as the sonic waves drilled into their heads. For blocks, unfortunate souls covered their ears as well, but the sound brought them to their knees. Soon, their bodies became as still and quiet as silence itself, leaving only the electronics of the area to continue in their chorus of displays and broadcasts. These people were not mere innocents who were targeted for their hearts, or even her twisted idea of entertainment. She had attacked the people solely to save her own skin, and the desperation of revealed the depth of her depravity.

"You witch!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"Witch?" Mimet retorted. "Well, you're certainly something that rhymes with witch!"

"My ears must still be ringing," Sailor Uranus growled, her fist curled tightly. "I'm going to need to get a little closer."

Sailor Uranus lunged toward Mimet with a speed that stunned the latter. Mimet huffed and puffed as she ran into the storefront, sidestepping unconscious bodies sprawled across the street and sidewalk. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out the capsule, then pressed the plunger and threw it at the wall. The Electric Warp popped into existence upon impact, and Mimet was at the machine in less than a second. She grabbed the reflector dish, and pointed it toward the giant billboard.

Then it hit her she had yet to plug it in.

Her breaths were full of worry and her hands shook as she caught a glimpse of Sailor Uranus, who had halved the distance between the two. Her eyes were drawn to a sign in the window and quickly she spotted the socket to which its plug was connected. She ripped out the cord to the light and she plugged the cord attached to the Electric Warp into the socket. As Sailor Uranus crossed the thresh, Mimet dabbed at the keys with her fingers then disappeared, leaving the her opponent warily looking around.

"Can you hear me now?" Mimet's amplified voice asked. Sailor Uranus turned around and exited the store, and this time she was unable to conceal her astonishment. On the giant electronic billboard displayed Mimet from the torso up, and she waved playfully at her former pursuer.

"Good!" Mimet said. The reverb in her voice had yet to fade before she lifted her staff and began her trademark twirl. "Charm Buster!

A loud screech accompanied the apparition of pink neon stars, which replaced the earlier raindrops, crashing into pavement, cars, light posts, and asphalt in a sickening clamor. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin soared over the city through patches of rainfall. The aerial position would allow them to concentrate their efforts more easily by focusing their perception toward the ground. Yet the location of their target would not be easy find.

Although the girl had Vegeta's heart, her consciousness, body, and soul were still her own, and this would be reflected in the intensity of her energy. Instead, it was the character and pattern that would be changed, rather than the strength.

Like a gunshot, a spike of power pierced the air, disrupting their communal concentration. It was vaguely familiar, but far stronger and more malevolent than anything else in the area. Below them a section of the city sparkled pink, but the din of life signs in the vicinity faded in response to the light.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"Whatever that was, and that certainly wasn't it certainly wasn't what we're looking for," Krillin answered.

"I'll find my father's heart," Trunks said. "You should go and check it out."

"Got it!" the two said at the same time. Gohan and Krillin dropped into the forest of edifices, leaving Trunks alone and aloft.

* * *

Raye ran alongside Chad down slickened sidewalks and slippery streets. She ran, not out of fear, but out of spite. Uranus and Neptune were not going to steal her victory. She would defeat these monsters by herself. She would prove to be better than them, and better than Serenity. Her plans were interrupted when her male companion took a defensive stance and stretched his arms out like a scarecrow, and her motion in turn came to a halt.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Raye," Chad declared to their pursuers.

"Out of my way, Chad," she ordered. "Let me handle it."

"Please, Raye. Get out of here!"

"I said out of my way, fool!" She elbowed his midsection, causing him to double over. "This is my battle." She pulled a red stick from her purse and lifted it into the air.

"Mars Star Power!"

In the flash of fire, her clothes changed into a sailor-suited uniform. She was no longer a schoolgirl in body or in mind. She was a fighter, and the rain that had soaked her previously now bounced off a fiery aura around her hair and skin, the wisps of steam that rose from her like a burnt offering.

"I am Sailor Mars," she said in introduction, walking past Chad. "Will you bow before the princess of all Martians? Or will you scamper away like the weak cowards you are?"

Playgirl and Superstar slowed and shortened their steps in disbelief. They laughed, first chuckling in amusement, then raising their guffaws in a ruckus. They did not even bother to stop laughing until flames began to arc around the hands of Sailor Mars. She bent her left elbow back and placed the back of her right hand against her palm, while lifting and bending her right leg. A bright red aura rose from her like steam and she thrust both arms forward.

"Mars...Galick Sniper!"

The free flowing flame coalesced into a spinning arrow with a trail of flames. The two Heart snatchers lunged out of the way of the row of flame, grunting at their sudden movement and scowled at their target.

"You've got a stronger heart than I thought," Superstar noted, "but I know how to duck out the limelight." With those words she levitated and floated up into the air. Mars eyes followed the Heart Snatcher, but her ears picked up on the second enemy. Playgirl charged, but not toward her. Instead, she grabbed the soppy loaf of Chad then cradled his head menacingly.

"Take one more step and he's out of the game," Playgirl threatened. "Now what will you do, Sailor Scout? Are you going to stand aside, or are you going to let my new meat shield get a few nicks?"

"You really don't know who you're dealing with," Sailor Mars replied without hesitation. She spread her arms apart and legs apart as Chad had done, forming a five pointed star with her body. The red energy enveloped her and the rain around her intensified, challenging her fiery soul. She brought her arms together, stretching them out in front of her, the edges of her wrists pressed against each other. Flares leapt from all over her body to the space between her open palms and the swirling fireballs formed a sphere that grew in intensity and heat.

"Mars Firestorm Flash!"

She shot the thick pillar of fire at the center of the combined mass of Chad and Playgirl. The Heart Snatcher quickly dropped Chad and leapt out of the way, but the edges of her green hair were singed by the fiery projectile. Chad scurried away without pause or resistance, his movements reminiscent of a wet chicken.

The mind of Sailor Mars told her that she almost killed Chad, and she could not express the regret resounding within her heart, a regret that diminished with every passing second. The sliver of herself waned in size and in power and she knew that in a few minutes, she would no longer know the difference between the emotions of the heart within her, and the emotions she should have been feeling.

"Attack me you worthless coward!" she screamed at Playgirl. "Fight me!"

The monster did not move.

"Fine," Sailor Mars continued. "I'll make it easy for you"

Wordless resistance she raised the piece of paper, which straightened on its own. She heard the heavy gallops and high-heeled shoes of her fellow Sailor Scouts. Her teammates had arrived, but she was determined to finish this fight herself.

"Mars Fireballs Charge!" Sailor Mars shouted.

She placed the piece of paper on her own forehead. Immediately, its magic went through her body, paralyzing the evil that had spread within with a relentless burn. She could not move, and she did not care.

"Sailor Mars! No!"

The futile cry reached the ears of Sailor Mars as the Heart Snatchers closed in on her. Playgirl grabbed her from behind and yanked her hair, pulling the head of the warrior back. The Heart Snatcher opened her mouth, and drew the heart crystal out of her body. The pain had become too familiar to be excruciating, and when the darkness fell again, the blaze and evil within Sailor Mars had vanished, leaving only cinders of fading, cooling memories.

* * *

Sailor Uranus breathed heavily due to the twin forces of fatigue and humidity. Despite the rain that had fallen, the air was so stagnant that even the breezes of her own making failed to cut the atmosphere. She darted left and right, leaping and diving past the giant stars that mingled with the raindrops, only to overshadow the rain by cracking the ground upon impact.

"Oops!" Mimet shouted. "I missed it again."

"Don't you care about all of the innocent people you could be killing?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Hey!" Mimet charged another volley of stars, but refused to release them, letting her staff grow brighter until it seemed to be a neon pipe itself. "My life is on the line here, too! But since you're so concerned about those one-act wonders, I'll just usher them off-stage." She lifted the magical stick and shouted, "Charm Buster...Shower!"

Her words signaled the all too familiar buzz and the oscillating hum forced both Sailor Scouts to plug their ears. Squinting, they looked up, waiting got more pink stars to avoid. Thousands of streams of stars descended in the sky at a frightening clip, a virtual plane with a donut hole. With horror both realized that the gap in the stars was headed for them. Instead the sheet of falling stars threatened to blanket limp, unconscious men, women, and children who would never know what robbed them of their lives.

And the two Sailor Scouts could do nothing but watch as the stars kicked up chunks of concrete.

A sharp wind brought relief to their faces, and their eyes shared in what their skin felt. Instantly, the masses of people had vanished, with only the two Sailor Scouts left behind on the ground. They looked around, then turned their heads to the sky. Krillin and Gohan carried a ball made of humans a piece, each unconscious person interlocked with another carefully.

"We'll get these people to safety!" Gohan shouted. "You worry about beating her."

"Thanks," Sailor Uranus said. Neither she nor Sailor Neptune had time to be wondered by the feat she had seen performed by the short figures, or to consider the implications of the sight. At the moment, descending stars around them served as reminder of the danger they were in.

"There has to be a weakness..." Sailor Neptune wondered aloud.

Sailor Uranus' sights set on the machine Mimet had used earlier. It sat under the safety of the storefront both untargeted and unaffected by the meteoric pink stars that had driven craters into the streets. As soon as Sailor Uranus had seen it, she knew what she had to do.

"I've got it covered!" she declared, forming a growing, golden-orange ball in her hand. "Uranus World Shaking!"

The orange sphere raced toward the cord of the machine, but a pink star collided with the ball, causing it to bounce away.

"Nice try," Mimet teased, "but I'm not going to let you pull the plug on my act that easily."

"It seems my attack was too slow..." Sailor Uranus remarked.

"Indeed." Mimet closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I heard that one coming from a mile away. But don't think because you've admitted defeat means that I won't finish you."

She laughed, ready another volley of stars in her wand. After the chuckle, she felt her world blip out of existence, then come back to clarity. She looked down at the ground, but only saw Sailor Neptune scolding her with a hard stare. She turned her head and looked toward the storefront where she had stored the Electric Warp. Sailor Uranus glared directly at her, the Sailor Scout's short glove on the cord.

"...I, on the other hand, am not," Sailor Uranus finished.

"No, wait," Mimet pleaded. "Don't. I don't want to die."

"Hm, what was that?" Sailor Uranus cupped her ear with her free hand. "You're mumbling again."

"Please..."

"You were saying about her being something that rhymes with witch..."

"No," she lied. "I wasn't talking about her."

"So you were talking about me?"

"Well..." Mimet stiffened with a blend of ersatz courage and mock anger. "Why yes! You're nothing more than...than..."

"Than what?"

"...an overdriven ostrich!"

Sailor Uranus threateningly tugged the cord, and Mimet's world again blipped dim. In defeat, Mimet pressed a button on her star. The screens upon which her image appeared whisked themselves into darkness, and she materialized in the real world by the Electric Warp, her knees and palms on the ground. In a swoop, Sailor Uranus lifted Mimet by the fabric of her outfit, her gloved fingertips pinching Mimet's skin.

"Please, I don't want to die," Mimet begged.

"Then you'd better give us a reason for us to spare your life," Sailor Uranus replied.

"Ummm..." she stalled. Her face abruptly sported a false concern. "Look out behind you!"

"I'm not falling for -"

Her sentence was interrupted by a strike to the back of the forehead, which knocked her off balance. The ground met her chin and sparks of pain shot through her head. Immediately, she turned toward a hazy Sailor Neptune, who also rubbed the back of her head. Sailor Uranus resisted the yearning to check on Sailor Neptune further. Instead, she turned her head forward again and saw two women carrying Mimet away between them.

"Ta-ta!" Mimet taunted from the distance.

"Damn," Sailor Uranus cursed, and the wind cast the imprecation aloft.

* * *

The city streets had become a playground of magical energy, with the two groups of opponents acting like children in a snowball fight. On the side of the Heart Snatchers, Playgirl leaped forward to dodge a wave of electricity, then readied herself and leapt backward to avoid an icy stream. In turn, Superstar, floated in the air and grabbed her helmet, firing what appeared to be black-star shaped comets at their enemies. Playgirl turned the corners of her lips in a frown at the situation, and arched her right arm back and forth.

"Sorry girls," Playgirl said as she waved. "Playtime's over!"

She turned and ran down the street at a frightening speed to the rhythm of her own heels.

"She's getting away," Sailor Venus cried.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sailor Jupiter cried, as the antenna on her tiara extended. She felt a rush of air, the wind only stirring up the violent intent within. The spiraling tempest within was subdued by a gloved hand with a familiar touch. It was only when she inspected the hand and the owner that she saw the face was not as familiar as the touch, but she recognized it all the same.

"No, let her go," Vegeta ordered.

"It's you again," Sailor Jupiter remarked, skepticism laced within her voice.

"So, you're the one with Raye's heart!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Wait, does this mean Raye's mind is in that guy's body?" Sailor Moon asked. She then turned to Vegeta. "Oh, I mean hi, girlfriend..."

In response to the address, Vegeta zoomed over to Sailor Moon and put his hands on his hips.

"Do I look like a girl to you, meatballhead?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Meatballhead?" came the collective, confused cry of Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"It's more like a personality switch than a mind transfer," Sailor Mercury explained. "Certain mannerisms and emotions have been switched, but they still retain their memories and identities. Since the two of them have similar personalities, we didn't even notice at first."

"Proud, pig headed, bad tempers," Sailor Moon listed.

"And we let now that Heart Snatcher ran away with Raye's heart," Sailor Venus cried.

"No, her heart is inside me," Vegeta remarked, "and there's only one way to put it back where it belongs."

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted. "No one can survive without a heart."

"We don't have time to argue about this! Just be ready to destroy that creature once it's done with me."

"But what will happen to you?"

"I've got it figured it out." He twisted his lips into smirk of determination. "You're going to have to trust me on this one, guys."

"I don't trust you," Sailor Jupiter remarked, "but I do trust Raye."

"Let's do it," he said.

Working with others had never appealed to him; he had tolerated it as a necessity, but never truly enjoyed it. Yet now, the idea of executing a plan that involved other people seemed both familiar and welcome. He despised the insidious nature of these thoughts, but he had to be clever to win the battle within. He accepted the aid of these feelings to help him with his course of action; it was only through this transient submission he would be allowed to regain his pride forever.

He separated from the group of women, raising himself off the ground several feet to meet the Heart Snatcher at her level.

"Hey, Showgirl!" he called.

"It's Superstar" She grabbed the front point of her gold helmet and fired another black bolt of star-shaped energy. "And you'll be seeing stars soon enough."

With a practiced ease he moved out of the way of the projectile, seeming to disappear and reappear. As a counter he fired off a weak beam of energy at her head. It more a light display than an effective energy blast. A creature as weak as her should have been able to withstand it, even if she could not avoid it.

Upon impact, he realized had used too much power in the blast. It knocked off her helmet completely, which clanged on the ground. Instead of anger, though the Heart Snatcher sported a twisted grin, and his eyes turned to the blue sphere on top of her head. It was covered in black star-shaped holes.

"Watch out for shooting stars!" she cried.

She fired more energy in a chaotic flurry of black stars from the sphere, which scattered both through the air and toward the ground. He had to lure her away the Scouts even further. He raised himself in the air in a slow, but steady ascent, making certain not to escape her gaze. In turn, she abandoned her assault and followed him in flight, riding on her frontal star like a surfboard. She overtook him in seconds, and he stood face to face to his opponent, without a word to say.

"What's the matter?" Superstar asked. Star-struck?" She made herself upright then grabbed his shoulders with her hands. "Here, let me just steal that heart of yours."

She opened her mouth as he stared agape, and she took a giant, seemingly endless breath. He felt the energy within him release itself all too readily, as the crystal core quickly detached from the prison of his body. Superstar scooped it up with the suction of her lips, then swallowed it.

The body of Vegeta fell from the sky, and rejoined the ground with a thunderous crunch. Superstar watched the descent with a detached amusement, then lowered herself in the sky toward the sailor-suited heroines. She stared at the five grounded warriors with detached bemusement, ignoring noises that came from their throats.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A chain of golden hearts whipped through the air, wrapping itself around the arms and torso of Superstar.

"This won't hold me," she boasted and stretched the chain to the breaking point. Before it shattered, three more words were screamed.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water aimed at the sphere on top of her head, and in a flash, the star covered ball was encased in ice. Superstar's face wrinkled with annoyance as she mentally summoned more stars to appear, then growled as only black sparks came forth, and in a gasp, she fell and struck the ground with her flailing body.

"Do it now!" Sailor Mercury ordered.

"Moon Crisis Power"

Sailor Moon lifted the Chalice into the air, releasing a Pandora's box of luminescence into the world. Her uniform changed as the now iridescent material of her skirt and bow complimented the rainbow trim. She quickly lifted up a rod in her hand, and pronounced death onto the Heart Snatcher as she span.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache."

The stream of hearts spread from the wand, emitting a bright pink light as they swarmed the Heart Snatcher. A giant heart crashed into the female monster, causing her to scream.

"Lovely!"

Once the resplendence retreated, the monster vanished into non-existence and deposited a star projector onto the ground. Sailor Moon felt her own energy begin to wane, but in wobbly steps she made her way forward, and watched as Sailor Mini-Moon headed to the cracked pavement where the crystal had landed. The little girl's legs swung almost as fast as the speed of light, carrying the crystal over to the body of Raye.

She cast her head looked down on the man clad in blue, his body as still as death, and silently she wondered if the victory were for naught.

* * *

Playgirl ran as quickly as her red heels allowed through the deserted streets. Her mission was that of retrieval. Unlike Superstar, she had not been gifted with vast innate offensive capabilities. All she had to do was reunite with Mimet at the headquarters of the Bureau of Bad Behavior and deliver the heart. It was almost too easy.

A gust knocked her off balance, but she continued to run until she collided with a wall of human flesh. A young man with lavender hair stared intently at her. Her straight eyebrows tilted in surprise.

"Excuse me," he said, "but you have something that belongs to my father."

He rapidly thrust and retracted his arms in a flurry of motions, then punctuated his movements with pose, placing the palms of his open hands a few inches from her face. Both of his index fingers and thumbs touched, forming a diamond through which the two saw each other for the last time.

The light swallowed the area. When the light dimmed, the Heart Snatcher existed no more and left a playing card as a reminder of her presence. In the middle of where she had once stood floated the heart crystal. It shined even more brightly than the sun at first, but Trunks perceived a slight dim that quickened into a rapid fade. Wordlessly, he sped over the streets toward his father's body, his feet not touching the ground as he traveled.

* * *

Mimet stank of the perspiration that covered her armpits and the leggings of her outfit, but despite her nose being as clear and unobstructed as she could ever recall, she could not smell herself. She was lost not in a fantasy of her own making, but the reality that she was alive and well, in the headquarters of the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Her eyes filled with gratitude, she smiled at the fellow researchers who saved her and still held her in her grip.

"Thank you," Mimet said to her rescuers.

Dr. Tomoe emerged from the shadows, the glasses around his eyes shining as brightly

"Don't thank them," he said. "I had specific instructions for them to let you live. At least the remaining members of our Bureau follow through on orders."

"I -"

"Enough," he said sharply without shouting.

"Whoa! Time out!"

"You don't have a timeout. In fact, you don't even have a minute. Do you know what happens when a team doesn't score on 4th down and there's only a second left on the clock?"

"Oh, I know this!" She rose her hand and hopped in place. "The ball gets turned over to the other team."

"Yes. And the other team takes a knee..."

At that moment, Mimet felt a jolt to her abdomen that knocked both her breath and her senses out of her. She looked down at the pressure on her stomach, and saw a bent, stocking-covered leg sticking into her. The green-haired assailant lowered her leg and let Mimet fall to the ground, and shortly thereafter the pale-haired woman planted a boot into her back, exemplifying the very bad behavior their bureau was named after

"...and it's game over," Dr. Tomoe finished.

He waved his hand and the two attackers picked Mimet off the ground, who kicked and writhed like a rodeo bull. In the middle of her struggle, Mimet looked at the eyes of the professor who ordered her doom. For the first time she saw past the glass lenses. His eyes were not those of a man or revenant who had long ago sacrificed any semblance of empathy or caring. They were the eyes of a being that had never had a heart in the first place, two perfect circles of contempt and hatred.

He opened the metal door that Mimet had dreaded. She soon felt herself being propelled through the air, the resulting, swirling colors fading to pitch black as she hit the ground. The echo of the doors closing sent her already rapid breaths into hyperventilation as her stunned joints ached from the impact. After a minute, her breaths began to slow as her eyes began to take in the minimal light that was available.

"It's been a long time," a familiar voice stated.

"Eugeal?" Mimet asked. She couldn't see the woman but faced the direction of the vocalization.

"You tried to kill me." The woman's voice produced the statement in an odd, placid manner, as though the fire in her voice had been drowned.

"Well, um...yeah, but you're alive now, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Don't worry. I'm not angry. In fact, I'm glad. I almost died before I realized my true purpose. I was an empty shell, a body without a heart. A failure, just like you."

"But I'm not a failure!" Mimet pushed her upper torso off the ground. "I found out who the one of Sailor Scouts is."

"I figured out a few their identities myself, but it didn't stop acid snails from eating my brakes."

The remark prompted Mimet to begin crawl away from the voice. Something was definitely wrong. This was not Eugeal. With horror, Mimet grasped that her companion could have been a Heart Snatcher, one sent to kill her since she no longer had a pure heart to give.

"When that car plunged into the water," the other voice continued, "I was so scared. I wasn't much a swimmer, and I surely would have perished, if it weren't for my savior."

"Savior? Our Sovereign saved you?"

"No. Someone who will become even more powerful than her. He has a purpose."

Mimet felt her back bounce against a wall. Quickly she scooted to the left, but her arms and legs were drenched with weakness. Within seconds something grabbed her. Even in this darkened room saw enough of the speaker. It was so inhuman that it belonged to neither Eugeal or a Heart Snatcher.

"Now you too will become part of that purpose." Eugeal's voice shifted from female to something male, monstrous, and completely unfamiliar. "Or at least your bio extract will."

A long needle poked into the shoulder of Mimet, but her final scream failed to puncture the soundproof walls of the intra-dimensional tomb, and deflated as fast as her body.

* * *

Trunks arrived like a blue wind with the Heart Crystal, holding it steady with the care of a miniature planet. Sailor Mercury stood over Raye's form, watching the fading heart crystal levitate over the dying girl's body, while the other Scouts watched. Although Sailor Moon had been enfeebled, her body shook with worry, not exhaustion.

"How do we know for sure who has the right ones?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell since they've been out of the bodies so long," Sailor Mercury admitted.

"This is my father's heart," Trunks stated. "I can feel it."

Sailor Mercury nodded, then returned to Raye's side and pressed down on the crystal, while Trunks released the crystal in his hand just above Vegeta's chest. The two crystals floated defiantly over the bodies.

"They aren't going back in!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Please..." Sailor Mini-moon begged, her cheeks wet and salty from the tears she had shed. "Don't die because of me."

As soon as she spoke, the crystals dutifully burrowed themselves into the bodies above which they had been placed. In seconds, a deep breath from Vegeta's frame caught the attention of those who were conscious, and he awakened, his face now tight with anger.

"Father!" Trunks cried.

Vegeta raised himself purposefully, but swiftly, and threw a glare full of disgust at those who surrounded him. He flung himself into the sky without any further acknowledgement, leaving only a gale in his wake. The barb of shame speared Trunks in the chest.

Another gasp and a series of coughs drew everyone toward Raye, who awakened in a fit. Anger flared in her eyes, but her ire was at her own distress, and her face softened as she recognized the faces around her. Sailor Jupiter extended a gloved hand, which Raye grabbed. At once Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon all surrounded the dark-haired girl. Raye nodded and let them lift her up, her unsteady legs strengthened by their support.

"You know what they say," Sailor Venus joked. "The third time's the charm!"

"I'm just glad isn't three strikes and you're out," Raye replied.

"We're just glad to have the real you back," Sailor Moon said.

"I'm not sure if I ever went anywhere..." Raye sighed. "I felt his heart inside me, yet at the same time, those thoughts and feelings were mine." Her heavy eyes flung open in burst of realization. "And now Chad knows who I am. I have to go and straighten things out, if I can."

She scrambled to gather her balance for a dash, but a gloved hand cuffed her wrist before she could run. The sensation paralyzed her, and her tense muscles weakened.

"Hold it!" Sailor Moon ordered. "This time we're not letting you walk away on your own."

"Yeah, we have to make sure the right heart is in the right body," Sailor Jupiter claimed.

"And the best way to do that is with a nice, hot fudge sundae," Sailor Venus stated.

"Can I have ice cream too?" Sailor Mini-Moon joked.

"You?" Sailor Moon teased. "You're the reason why this happened in the first place"

"Yeah," Sailor Mini-Moon admitted, "but I helped set things right, didn't I?"

"Of course," Raye answered with a smile. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Did you guys forget about our study session?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Oh yeah," Sailor Venus replied with a forced chuckle, then groaned.

"But ice cream would make a good snack for tonight," Sailor Mercury conceded. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

The five teenaged girls began to chatter and giggle and walk. Sailor Mini-Moon started to follow them, but paused and turned toward Trunks.

"Hey, don't you want get some ice cream with us?" she asked him as she lingered. "Raye wouldn't be better if it weren't for you."

"No, thanks," Trunks answered. "I'll see you around."

"See ya."

Sailor Mini-Moon ran and joined her fellow Scouts. The six females sported smiles of cheer, but for Raye, the face was as false as the mask of pride Vegeta had worn. The echoes of his emotions and his spirit still mingled within her, and she looked to the sky, certain that the heart that was once in her body was above her. She felt its presence, certain that her heart and his would cross paths again, this time in the right bodies.

* * *

Vegeta hovered above a noisy city that continued to stink and offend him. He dared not let himself be satisfied at the return of his stolen property; the fading sense of feelings that had run out of control filled him with more displeasure than the experience itself. That saccharine flavor of relying on others left a tempting, yet sickening aftertaste in his mouth. He hated the very memory of the girl's heart, how it disguised her powerful feelings with a frame of discipline, tricking him into loosening his firm grip of his emotions until it was almost too late to reclaim them.

The flames of his pride flared, sniffing out the sting of those memories, and reminding him of this costly lesson. With a huff, he ascended and began to head a course away from the megalopolis. At least he knew that those foolish, womanly moods and sentimentalities were hiding inside of him. It would now be all the easier to ignore them when they tried to surface.


	5. Chapter 4

A white aerosol sprawled across the throne room of the Sovereign and lapped at the skin and clothes of Dr. Tomoe. He stood quietly before the throne of his mistress. She stared at him with purple irises containing neither darkness nor light in their centers and her small figure was a silhouette in a dress, as still as a mannequin.

"Another day without pure hearts," she commented. "Have you made it clear to those under your charge that failure is not to be tolerated?"

"Yes," he answered. "We have undergone a slight restructuring of personnel, but we are working on a plan to capture more hearts."

"Expedite your efforts, doctor. I need heart energy!" Her demeanor had melted into demeaning desperation. "Until then I am condemned to this prison, inside a body that is fading..."

The vested female shadow shivered. The curtains of haze parted to reveal a diminishing, diminutive despot. She held her head as she trembled and coughed in fits. She scrunched her eyes shut, but when she opened them, their newly present pupils reflected the ambient light.

"Daddy..."

The lenses of Dr. Tomoe's glasses shimmered without interruption, and the eyes beneath them had not blinked. The girl who had addressed him was not the mistress who had called out to her faithful servant. She rocked herself in pure bewilderment and confusion, but as quickly as the mood manifested it dispersed. Her body froze and her irises returned to the state of twin pure purple discs, once more without pupils.

"This body grows weak," she continued in half-breaths. "Its batteries need to be recharged."

Dr. Tomoe understood her request without further explanation. He had given himself willingly to the service of the Sovereign, but the sacrifice of his daughter led to a schism in the mind of his superior. Her body was also split between life and death; she was as incomplete as the subject of her next words.

"Attend to our guest," she ordered. "It's about time for him to earn his keep."

"Of course," he answered. "I believe he can be of assistance."

The mists thickened and the female body crumbled into cool slumber. The professor departed the area, hoping that this would be the last time his mistress went dormant.

* * *

A spotted, green carapace formed a natural body armor on Cell, but his covered limbs were spread out against his will and held immobile by thick green stems. From back to front, enormous muscular, plant limbs wrapped his body in knots. Cell jabbed the space in front of him with his tail, only for a swirling, near invisible buzz to swallow all sound. Nanobots, imperceptible to the human eye, ate his body, and arcs of energy held him in paralysis. Reluctantly, he brought his tail back from the invisible barrier and let it dangle from his back like one of the vines that bound him.

Dr. Tomoe watched the futile attempt at escape while flanked by two young women in labcoats. The respective colors of their hair, light green and near-white, complimented their green and blue heartless eyes. All three of the members of the Bureau of Bad Behavior stood at a tantalizing distance from him and their bio-extract persistently tugged at his desire.

"Now, now, trying to bite the hand that feeds you," Dr. Tomoe commented. He walked toward Cell, stopping inches away from where the needle had hit the boundary.

"That morsel was nothing," Cell replied through the slit that was his mouth. "I need more. More!"

"You're not going to get any more by being annoying."

"Annoyance is nothing compared to my endless hunger. I yearn to be complete. I need to absorb-"

"Yes, I know the speech." Dr. Tomoe pushed up on his glasses with his middle finger. "You're after a pair of androids that you've admitted are possibly more powerful than you. And it appears the fighters you mentioned have been hovering around the city. The last thing you need is to deal with them in the condition you're in."

"My patience runs thin, and you are aware that I can escape at any time I want." He exerted his muscles, causing the vines and branches buckle and snap.

"A pity, then." Dr. Tomoe turned away from his captive and walked slowly. "I just came up with a plan that would suit both of our goals, but never mind."

"What is this plan?" Cell half-asked, half sneered. His question spurred Dr. Tomoe to stop and slowly turn around.

"We need pure hearts to awaken our Sovereign. You need bio-extract to get stronger so that you may absorb the androids. We can't let you go because you'd eat up all the hearts in your...digestive discretions." Dr. Tomoe paused slightly in the habit of a lecturer. "On the other hand, a body without a heart isn't much use to you if it's dead, and I'd hate to let all those bodies go to waste."

"And your point?"

"We can take the hearts of a crowd. Then, before the victims die, we can let you out on parole to absorb the organic remains."

"You offer me table scraps," Cell hissed.

"Ah, those are just the appetizers," Dr. Tomoe replied. "Some of those sailor-suited nuisances will eventually be drawn to the scene. They're far weaker than you, of course, but they're strong enough to provide you with the energy boost you need. And once we've collected the hearts, you can roam free."

They both knew final sentence was a lie. As soon as they delivered the heart crystals to their boss, she would be strong enough to easily kill him. She had only let him live because she was unable to kill him now. Yet it unnerved Cell that she maintained a phantom hold over him. Until he was free of her influence, he was as much a captive to her as to his hunger.

"I accept your plan," Cell said.

"Very well." Dr. Tomoe walked away upon hearing the words of his prisoner, aware but unaffected by the unspoken ravenous desires of the latter. His assistants followed him to a solitary door in the back of the room, and all three stepped through the door. The artificial lighting in the section they entered was far brighter than that of the containment area and the two assistants were differentiated. Telulu, the green-haired woman, had her hair carried up into twin spheres, while Byruit's pale-blue, nearly white hair hung straight and down her back.

"He is getting stronger," Telulu noted. "Those Big Berthas won't be able to hold him forever."

"I agree," Byruit replied. "My nanobots were the only thing that saved us from being a meal for that chimera."

Dr. Tomoe did not bother to correct his subordinates. In truth, the creature had not increased in power but merely displayed more of it. The vines and nanobots only served as mild deterrents; they had not prevented him from escaping any more than the words the professor had spoken.

"Ladies, ladies," he said. "Let us not forget that childish competition led Mimet to her final reward. Our Sovereign's will is paramount."

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe," both assistants said at the same time.

"Make sure your plans are in order." He lifted his forearm and his index finger in the air. "We're only going to get one shot at this."

* * *

Trunks looked down at the table in front of him but saw nothing out of his fully functional eyes. Sounds held his attention more than the unchanging vision in front of him. He heard Dr. Briefs tinkering with a small metallic box in his section of dome, and the whimsical humming of Mrs. Briefs also floated in the air. The chaos reminded him of how little he had been able to change the course of events. He began to feel like a false prophet.

The ever-present weight of Goku imprinted onto the surface of his thoughts. All of his hopes had hinged on the idea that at least the future of this world could be changed. Instead, in spite of the efforts of Trunks, there had been no change in the condition of Goku. The androids roamed free, and another unknown creature wandered with motivations of its own. Trunks had not only let himself down, but he had dashed he hopes of the other fighters, he had failed the young version of the man who had trained him, and now he had involved others in his failure - the Sailor Scouts, Rini, and most strikingly Hotaru.

A girl who had barely known him looked up to him as her hero. Unlike Rini, whose maturity was blended with a childlike innocence, Hotaru was only a child in body, her mind as scarred by the losses she suffered as his was as that age. Unlike the Gohan who had trained him, he had been a poor mentor to her, keeping his distance.

In his younger years he would have flown off foolishly, looking for the fight he craved to bring him clarity. But the death of his mentor and his own failure to avenge that murder diluted his fleeting, reckless desires, and instead he turned his head toward the echoes of steps that approached him. An older female hand rested on his shoulder, attached to a body and face that were far younger in appearance only.

"Oh my, something must be weighing heavy on those shoulders of yours." Mrs. Briefs commented. "Would you like some tea and cookies?"

"No thanks," he replied.

"So who's the young lady you've been thinking about?" Mrs. Briefs giggled as the question jerked Trunks into full awareness.

"It's nothing like that."

"You can't lie to me." She circled the table and sat down in one of the empty seats. "There's only one thing that could give a young man wrinkles on his head like that. Girl trouble."

The casual mention of that type of relationship bristled him. Living in a world where survival had to be earned and guarded led to casual encounters or none at all. Romance and courtship were luxuries products of a time long past to him. The bond between him and Hotaru was of something more important - friendship - and he had to admit, he was not being a good friend.

"Oh, mom, quit teasing him!"

The cry echoed down the hall and bounced along the walls, losing none of its volume. The speaker, Bulma, soon entered the room at a brisk pace.

"I'm not teasing," her mother retorted. "I'm trying to help him out. Poor thing's so love-shy."

"Hmm..." Bulma seated herself in the empty chair across from her mother, and the two women looked at him with smirks that threatened to burst into grins.

"I think I'd better..." Trunks said as he lifted himself from the chair. Before he finished, he felt a slight weight on the arm of his jacket. Mrs. Briefs had touched him, and out of respect he returned to his seat.

"...listen to your elders." Mrs. Briefs completed. "Trust us, gals. We know more about women than you'll ever forget."

"Goku's still recovering," Bulma noted, "and nothing's new on the other fronts. Maybe a distraction is just what you need. Besides, if the future is as bad as you describe, you'd better enjoy the present while you're still here."

"I guess you're right," Trunks replied to both as he rose. "Thanks."

He departed from the room in steps, leaving them with only the breeze of his exit, followed by a rush of wind that settled into quiet. Less than a minute later, a second, more hurried set of claps banged against the hard floor. They looked toward the opening leading to the room. In it, Trista arrived, her dark green hair draped over her back like fine linen curtains.

"Bulma," Trista said. "I'm headed to ground zero. I need to survey the situation further in person."

"Oh," Bulma replied. "You just missed Trunks. He was headed there. Did you need to borrow a capsule plane?"

"No, thank you. I have my own means of transport." Trista exited the room, but neither Bulma nor Mrs. Briefs followed her with their senses. Instead, mother and daughter turned toward each other, and began to giggle the same jejune laugh.

* * *

Hot, thick air filled with the stench of chlorine greeted 18 as she surfaced from the depths of the pool. Her receptors would never get used to the smell, every new breath as unpleasant as the first. She disliked it as much as the all black one-piece bathing suit stretched across her body and the swimming cap on her head. There were other garments, more fashionable, she could have worn, but the regulations on swimwear were not aligned with her tastes. Not long ago she would have found the idea of rules themselves ridiculous, but this role of student had fit her like her swimsuit - snug and serviceable for the time being.

Her eyes darted toward 17 and Michelle, who raced each other in a series of laps, interrupted at times by classmates who sought to gaze at the female figure. Neither 17 nor Michelle wore caps to cover their hair, although Michelle had carried her hair back in a ponytail. Thankfully, 17 had held back enough to make the races even, although 18 noticed Michelle had made deliberate errors in her movements as well. Dismissing the interaction, 18 did not even take a breath as she dove again, letting gravity pull her into the tile-lined pool.

She and 17 had never been particularly remarkable or frequent swimmers, but the activity had been a childhood summertime excursion. Her mind went to a time before her inception as Android 18, a faded memory of playful peace that succumbed to a more distinct and recent remembrance of being surrounded by water. She remembered the jabs of needles, her face covered by a breathing mask, and an agonizing, seemingly endless pain in her chest. It was the last time she felt true pain or deep emotion.

The two of them had spent too much time water in thanks to their "enhancements," and as a reward, they no longer fatigued. Where once the discomfort from the weight of water would have been immediate, the weight of this liquid against her body was hardly noticeable. Her throat and windpipe did not burn from holding her breath; in fact she did not need to breathe. She pushed herself through the water in the same way she had done through the air, staying as close to the floor of the bottom of the pool while remaining mobile. It was only the unyielding freshness of sensation which bothered her, which made each new moment as powerful as what had come prior.

In spite of this internal awareness, not one thought displayed itself through her motions. She was not shaken by what she had experienced, but she could not attribute her detached nature to resolve or inner toughness; her anomie was not a survival tactic. Rather, her ordeal rendered her incapable of acclimating herself to the stimuli she could still perceive. Her only recourse was to withdraw from consequence as much as she could.

Her pensivity vanished like the bubbles reaching the surface, and in turn she followed in kind, breaking the boundary between of water and air without even a whimper. A second later, Michelle and 17 parted, and the former cut through the water in an arc, reaching 18. Both girls treaded water in synchronous ease.

"You're a much better swimmer than you let on," Michelle said.

"It's not my fault," 18 replied. "I was programmed that way."

Michelle smiled at the comment, then spoke. "I'd like to test you in a race, one day. Not here. This water is too saturated with chemicals."

"Agreed." Perhaps it was not her sensors that were unaccustomed to the smell. Or perhaps Michelle's connection the water heightened her perception as well. Whether their common judgment of the water was a sign of the buried humanity in 18 or a reminder that Michelle was not like the other students was irrelevant. It had been some time before 18 had agreed with anyone other than her brother on such a minute detail.

And the shrill noise of a whistle ensured it would be the last time for a while.

"Okay, everybody," an instructor's voice called. "Out of the pool!"

Both girls dutifully exited the pool. They joined the rush of teenagers who scrambled to the edge of the pool and hoisted themselves onto the tile, their bare legs and feet slapping the floor like flopping fish. The head and gaze of Michelle rose toward Amara, who descended from the bleachers beside the pool with a tee-shirt and shorts. She squinted slightly even though the light in the room was only moderately bright. 18 recognized the familiar signs of a headache, and the sight of Amara clenching her jaw drew a hint of envy from the android. She no longer had _that_ excuse prevent her from engaging in communal immersion.

The three young women entered the locker room with their chattering classmates. While 18 and Michelle headed for the showers, Amara walked over to her locker via another route. The two of them found unclaimed spaces and pressed a metal button letting the water fall from the showerhead and all over their skin. After a cursory rinse 18 stepped out of the showers and toward the locker she had chosen. She opened the locker and hiding herself with the door, she dried herself off with a towel and changed clothes in the blink of an eye. Amara coughed, betraying that her emerald eyes had followed the movements of 18. In response, 18 coldly walked to the large mirror in the locker room to inspect the placement of her school uniform, and found a small section of her hair was limp and wet.

There had been a leak in the swimming cap. The stolid expression on the face of 18 sank into a imperceptible pout. Her skin was durable but would not regenerate, and her hair would never grow back. At least if the synthetic fibers atop her head were kept dry, she would be able to maintain a semblance of hair for the rest of her unnatural existence. Mistakes such as this would leave her bald, and the temptation to end the farce as a student magnified.

"You're always so quiet," Michelle said to 18 as she stepped out of the communal shower and walked toward her locker. "You never tell me what your hobbies are."

"Hobbies?" 18 asked.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"This is my spare time."

"Then what do you do when you're not here?" Michelle hid her body behind a locker door but peeked around it as she changed clothes. "Do you have a job?"

The very word reminded her of the desperate orders she had been given and the objective she had abandoned. Killing Goku was what she was supposed to be doing, although the thought of the original "game" had become displaced by this newer one.

"Something like that," 18 answered. "And you?"

"We have other duties, too," Michelle said. "We just hate to see you by yourself all the time."

"And I could use partner for training," Amara offered, now clad in her male school uniform. "I need to get back into running shape and you look like you could keep up with me."

"I have my own means of having fun," 18 replied dismissively. She walked away from the two and out of the locker room, leaving the two cousins in stunned silence.

* * *

Telulu watched the maroon shirts and plaid skirts pass her without a second thought, as her own attire matched that of the students walking before her. The final bell of the school day had yet to ring but students, victims of their own yearning for freedom, flooded the halls from the classroom. She had yielded to their need of fresh air and released them early from her class for the price of the potted plants they carried. Their biology homework - plants she dubbed "Happy Blooms" - would be carried into their homes only for their red buds to blossom and snatch the hearts of the students.

It would be a happy bloom for her at least.

Her mood quickly soured upon the sight of more students, most of these without the Venus Heart Traps she had doled out. She cast a glance behind her at the rows of closed-budded flowers yet unclaimed. Those Venus Heart Traps would remain dormant. It had annoyed her how she had spent time to genetically engineer the fusion of plant and Heart Snatcher to create an entirely new life form, only for Dr. Tomoe to modify her plan. The entire school - no, the entire city could have been delivered to them on a platter.

The sour mood turned bitter upon seeing the golden head of her classmate. The blue-eyed woman walked in a line as straight as her hair, and Telulu. The girl in her sight had been called Sarah Adams, but that name meant as much to her as Lulu Woods meant to Telulu. The green-haired woman studied her movements and could not help but wonder if the blonde had already been indoctrinated into the Bureau and rechristened. Yet her pale eyes, though cold, retained the telltale pupils of one who held heart energy inside of her.

Telulu soon spotted the frost colored hair of Byruit, who approached her in the guise of fellow student teacher Julie Bidou. The two members of the Bureau of Bad Behavior were soon side by side, contempt plastered on both of their faces.

"The professor has taken an interest in her," Telulu noted.

"Way to state the obvious," Byruit replied. "I'm not Mimet, you know."

"But both of us could end up like her." Telulu retreated into the classroom, and Byruit followed her. "If we fail at this, Blondie could be our replacement."

"Not if she's gone."

"She's too smart to get caught in our trap. It wouldn't work."

"Then we bring the trap to her." Byruit picked up the one of the Venus Heart Traps. "Or three of them. One for each member of the Adams family."

Telulu picked up two of the pots upon hearing the remark, and the final bell of the day rang loudly, as if it were a delayed alarm. Both of the young ladies rushed to the door to see the thickening cloud of students, none of whom were who the person they had just mentioned. Their target had completely vanished from their view, leaving only the remaining hordes of students.

"Where could she have gone that quickly?" Telulu asked.

"Second opportunity at ten o'clock," Byruit alerted, and Teulu looked in the direction indicated by her words. She saw two more students, one in a male uniform and the other in a female uniform. The similarity in their features indicated their relation and their identity. Wordlessly, the two young women nodded, then pushed through the thinning crowd in a gallop, nearly running into their new targets.

"Hi!" Byruit greeted with practiced perkiness. "You don't know us, but we're two TAs. I'm Julie Bidou and this is Lulu Woods."

"I've heard of you, Julie," Michelle responded. "You're the top student in the national exams. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Byruit left the fact that she had tied for the number one ranking remain unsaid.

"Anyway, one of my students," Telulu said, "Brad Adams, left his biology homework. We tried to give it to him, but he seems to have gotten away from us. Since you're assigned to look out for him, would you two mind giving him a Happy Bloom?"

"No problem," Amara answered. Byruit handed Michelle the bundle of leaves and stems as soon as the words of acceptance had been spoken.

"And just in case he loses that one, there are two more plants." Telulu extended her arms, and Amara took the other two plants. "By the way, you two are going to the lecture tomorrow, right? I'll be giving some more out there if you want your own."

"Of course, we'll be there," Michelle answered. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Or the extra credit," Amara half-joked.

"Perfect," Telulu answered. "See you there."

The pair of women walked away, leaving Amara and Michelle burdened with potted plants. The two cousins shook their heads at their fellow students as the distance grew between the two of them. Instead, they ventured toward the student parking lot, down a separate hall from where most of the students were headed.

"If I ever get that bad at lying, pinch me," Amara whispered.

Michelle reached behind the elbow of Amara with her free hand. Michelle pressed the fabric of Amara's jacket between her index finger and her thumb, catching the tight skin underneath in a strong, quick grip. Amara straightened up, mindful of the verdant presents in her hands.

"What was that for?" Amara asked,

"'Running shape,'" Michelle replied curtly.

"Huh?"

"That's what you told Sarah a few minutes ago." Michelle flipped her hair in a quick swat. "As if you were ever out of shape."

"That was different..."

Michelle responded with mock hurt which presented itself as wordlessness, and Amara resigned to the end of the conversation. Even cousins were bound to disagree at times.

* * *

The sun seared the skin of those outside the Cherry Hill Temple, but inside the building, the shade offered a measure of relief. The air was still thick and humid, but the heated wood oppressed Raye and Chad far less than the filtered sunlight itself. They needed the relief, as they each inspected the various boxes and charms that were to be sold to the customers. Both of them mentally counted the numbers of the items as attentively as they counted the seconds and minutes of unspoken tension.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Chad asked, his inquiry dashing through the hot air.

"I didn't think you'd be cool with it," Raye replied.

"Huh?"

"I mean I can totally kick your butt." She stopped her work, then pumped and clenched her fist. "If you found out I was Sailor Mars, I thought it would have crushed your ego even more." Raye raised index her finger for emphasis and wagged it with wink. Her words were true, but the delivery was a lie of omission, full of false, flippant zest to mask the emptiness of the gesture.

"Raye, you're still trying to protect me. What's really going on?"

"Chad." Her stomach turned on its side and filled her mouth with water. She shook off the nausea and came closer to a box near him, and flipped through a row of charms. "What if the world as you knew it was going to end?"

"Well, I don't know actually," he answered, scratching his head. "What type of question is that?"

"It's the type of question I've been asking myself." She spotted a charm in the box that was broken, then fished it out and set it aside. "The enemies we're facing aren't like the ones we've faced in the past. These people want don't want to control humanity or conquer the world. They want to completely destroy it. I'm worried that this time we might not make it."

"You know, you might be right, but there's one more thing that's different."

"What's that?"

"Now that I know you're Sailor Mars, we can be partners." He hugged Raye in a sideways embrace, and the face of the girl was frozen in a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief. "The team of Super Chad and Sailor Mars are going to save the world!"

"Super Chad..." Raye began to feel queasy again and fought the urge to throw up on the merchandise in front of her. If the figure in her dreams did not execute her, exasperation would kill her first.

* * *

The cousins had arrived at the high rise earlier than they expected, but stepped with speed nonetheless. Fortunately, the preliminary buzz to permit them passage upstairs was quite quick, and the two found themselves at their students' door. Michelle raised a hand to the door to the apartment, but dropped it as the door was opened by 18. She stood like a statue, out of her uniform and in a pair of black pants that matched her black vest. Books were stacked through the apartment, most closed, but some open, all clearly in use. Yet the cold stare of 18 served as an obstacle to any visual exploration.

"You brought me flowers," 18 greeted in a deadpan monotone. "How thoughtful."

"Actually," Michelle replied, "these are from two of your classmates, Lulu and Julie."

"Those two?" 18 recalled the memory of their piercing stares and their harmless hate. They were not even worth the effort to care enough to confront, let alone physically fight.

"They said something about Brad leaving his biology homework there," Amara said.

"16 doesn't take biology," 18 replied, "or forget things." Her insistence on referring to him by number chilled the cousins with a cold, clammy unease.

"We know," Michelle finished. "She probably just had a crush on him. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's been in and out."

"Do you think he'd mind if we'd leave these here?" Michelle asked.

"Suits me..." As soon as 18 spoke Michelle and Amara set one plant down each.

"Hey," Amara asked as she bent to the ground, "I know this is going to sound silly, but could I keep one?"

"Go ahead," 18 answered.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have an errand to run," Michelle stated. "Are you sure you didn't want to come with us later on?"

"I have a prior engagement. I'm going shopping with Mina."

"You didn't share that last piece of information with me," 17 interjected. He made his presence visible by nearing 18, placing himself in the cousins' line of sight.

"No boys allowed, 17." 18 tucked her hair behind her ear. "We girls have to have our secrets."

"Maybe we can meet tomorrow morning at the athletic club downtown," Michelle suggested. "And have that swim."

18 made a noise that could have been a rejection or bemused acceptance.

"Personally, I'd rather have real race with you," Amara said to 17.

"Not interested," 17 answered.

"Doesn't matter. You don't have a car."

"I don't need a car to beat you as slow as you drive."

"Tough talk." The muscles in Amara's face loosened slightly, contrasting with her aggressive vocal tone. "You want to back it up?" Her words were met with a shrug from 17's shoulders.

"I have my own means of having fun." The words were stated with the same pacing, tone, and volume as his sister had used earlier.

"And I thought you were a racer." Amara's face became tight one more. "Suit yourself. You don't know what you're capable of until you get yourself into gear. See you."

Amara and Michelle walked down the hall and toward the elevator, the former cradling the potted plant like a baby. Michelle pressed the down button to summon the elevator, only for the doors to immediately open. The pair stepped insode the elevator and waited for the same doors to close before conversing.

"Why did you want the plant?" Michelle asked.

"There's something not right about this," Amara answered, her gaze on the leafy mass she carried. "They're giving away the Happy Blooms at the lecture and in class. It could be nothing, but I think we need to bring this up at the meeting."

The elevator door opened, and the two were on the ground floor. They exited the lobby side by side, and parted only after they walked half a block to the yellow convertible to enter the vehicle and rejoined each other in their adjacent seats.

"We can check on them after the lecture tomorrow," Michelle suggested. A brief breeze ruffled her hair, and instinctively Amara looked the sky. Her eyes were drawn to the building, and watched 18, barely visible from the ground, engaged in a similar surveillance.

Brushing aside the gust of wind, Amara turned her head and to the space on the ground in front of her, and started the engine. Only when the yellow convertible pulled off from its parking space did 18 jump from the apartment balcony and rocket into the sky.

* * *

The sunlight flooded air heated the streets that Serena sauntered down with Luna slumped over her left shoulder. Mina served as a mirror to her, with Artemis similarly slung over her right shoulder, his white fur blending into her school shirt. In front of the two Rini stepped, her eager legs scurrying ahead of the two older girls. Her stride was broken by several pauses and sighs, as she waited for the slower walkers to catch up, only for her speed in front of then again. Eventually the little girl matched the glacial pace of her elders and the three sets of footsteps were in unison.

"I love Fridays," Serena said as she drew a deep breath. "No more school for two whole days."

"There's plenty of homework to keep you busy, you know," Artemis retorted.

"And that can wait," Mina replied. "We have a whole weekend to ourselves."

"If only you'd put this much energy into fighting the bad guys."

"Hey! We have _not_ slacked off on saving the world." Mina waved her index finger in front of Artemis' nose. "You know, we did it twice already."

"You have to admit it, Artemis," Luna piped in. "They are right."

"Luna?" the male cat replied.

"When is the last time they actually needed our help?" She turned her head as best she could to face both Mina and Serena. "Over the years, you girls have improved."

"Thanks, Luna," both girls responded.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," Artemis admitted.

"Don't worry, I know you can't help but be overprotective," Serena remarked.

"You're one to talk," Rini interjected.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"You're just hanging around me because you're worried I might get in trouble."

"As if I'd worry about a spore like you." Serena lifted her head into the air and closed her eyes.

"I see right through you." Rini turned around, but walked backwards in ease. "Just admit it that's true."

"It's not true," Serena answered, looking to the blonde next to her. "I just wanted to make sure Mina had a shopping partner at the mall."

"Actually," Mina corrected, "I was going to meet a friend there."

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Serena stopped, bringing the stroll of the company to a halt.

"When we got there."

"We're here!" Rini yelled in glee, running past the iron fence that lined the inside of the sidewalk. The conversation had blinded Serena to her destination as she soon found the Mina had similarly passed her walking at a faster clip. Serena scurried to catch up as she heard greetings of joy, and stopped beside Mina, who stared at the Rini and her two companions, neither of whom were Hotaru. Trunks and Gohan talked to the little girl for a moment, the sight filling Serena with ease. As long as Rini stayed with these two guys, she would be safe.

Rini walked over to the door stretched her small body as far as she could, her fingers unable to reach the doorbell. Gohan stepped in and pressed the button for her. Mina continued to leer at the purple-haired teenager and her skin turned sanguine in concert with her thoughts.

"Hottie alert!" she shrieked with pure schoolgirl joy.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Serena asked with half-closed eyes.

"I can flirt."

"Boy-crazy as ever," Artemis commented.

Mina ignored the cat on her shoulder and closed the distance between her and Trunks in quick steps.

"Hi," Mina said. "I don't know if you remember me, but I certainly remember you."

"Hello," Trunks answered. His voice prompted a blend of blinks and giggles from Mina that seemed to comprise another language. Her body language caused the spectators to gaze in bewilderment.

"Why is she blinking her eyes like that?" Gohan asked Rini. "Is there something in her eye?"

"Cut it out!" Rini yelled toward Mina. "We're here to see Hotaru."

"So is that's what this commotion is about?" a new voice asked.

The entire gathering turned to face the wooden portal. Dr. Tomoe had opened the one of the double doors with nary a creak. Their communal surprise ensured that only the distant whine of traffic could be heard, and the sterile whiff of a house kept too clean was the only scent that mingled with any outdoor smog.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Dr. Tomoe continued. "My assistant stepped out for a moment. Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks," Rini answered, stepping to the front of the group. "We just wanted to stop by to say hi to Hotaru." Rini watched as Dr. Tomoe ducked his head in the shadow of the doorway, his figure becoming more ominous in the shade.

"Hotaru, your friends are here!"

His verbal summons hailed light footsteps and loud breaths. In less than thirty seconds, Hotaru had arrived at the door, dressed in all black. She stood up straight, and forced her eyes wide open, which seemed to magnify rather than mask her overexertion.

"We thought you might have wanted to come with the mall with us," Rini said.

"Do you want me to go shopping with you?" Hotaru asked with slow, labored breaths.

"More like window shopping," Mina admitted. "We're kind of broke."

"Come on, you can't say cooped up in that house all day," Serena pleaded. "It's nice and warm and sunny. Maybe you'll feel better if you move around." A silent sigh escaped the lips of all but the two tactless blondes.

"I wouldn't mind," Hotaru answered, "but I wouldn't want to be a burden. I'd only slow you down."

"You wouldn't be a burden," Dr. Tomoe interjected. "These are your friends. They want you around. Besides, I have a few more preparations to make for tomorrow's lecture and I'm not good company when I have to co-ordinate special events."

"If it's okay with you," Hotaru said to the others.

"Of course," Rini answered.

"Thank you, daddy." Hotaru gave her father a hug then walked outside of the door. Rini took quickly took Hotaru's left hand to ensure she remained steady. Hotaru then turned to Trunks, and their eyes locked. A slight nod exchanged between them, and Hotaru tured to Gohan, the two passing each other a much quicker, less intimate swapping of nods. Soon the entire group turned away from the house and away from the parting gesticulations of Dr. Tomoe.

"Don't be strangers!" he called as he waved at them. "Remember, any friend of my daughter is welcome in this house!" He looked at the group directly with an all too amiable smile that did not disappear as the group walked away, but grew into a sinister grin.

* * *

17 stood in the apartment alone, puzzled by the stretch of solitude. The three androids had entered this city as one unit, and weeks later, all three of them had begun to lead separate, if still heavily intertwined lives. At times, it was easy to forget that this game was merely a time wasting exercise until they could kill Goku or counter the explosives within them. This was not one of those times.

Not that he cared about the lives the people in the city, but he certainly didn't want to die, and the thought of killing people just for the sake of killing was even and more boring than his current game, at least at the moment. But even Amara's words were a sharp reminder of the rules he had to play by. The desertion of the Lucky Foods van he drove ate at him. A mere scan of the license plate would have revealed too much of their previous activities to the wrong people, and the game would have been over before it began. Right now, it hindered another opportunity for the limited avenues of fun available to him, and he was determined that he, 18, and 16 were not going to pose as students forever.

His eyes fell on the plants Amara and Michelle had left. His first thought was to simply destroy these green ties to the mundane existence he pretended to take part in. He quickly imagined the scolding he would have received; when it came to "nice" things, 18 nagged incessantly. It was a bad habit of his to destroy things that were beautiful, and if he started there, he wouldn't stop until the entire apartment had been blasted into nothingness, and probably the entire building as well. The thought was fun, but the resulting chaos would be more boring than his current status. At least it was a challenge to see how long he could continue this ruse.

He picked up the two plants and opened the door in the back of the apartment, and entered the space of growing, green organisms. A bench with a bare spot was before him and 17 set one of the plants down. The plant was now mixed with its verdant brethren, an indistinguishable pattern of green to normal eyes. Of course, his eyes were far from normal, and as little as he cared about the garden, he could not completely make himself unobservant of the differences between plants. The abundance of details made all the impulse to destroy the autotrophic assembly more prominent.

Instead, 17 visually parsed the area for another clear space in the tangle of vines, roots, and stalks. In the midst of his analysis an idea smacked into him like a rock and he stopped. Someone else he knew would like a plant, someone who unlike him could appreciate it for its surface beauty rather than be annoyed by it.

He did not even close the door behind him when he launched himself out of the apartment. The game may have gotten stale, but a fresh twist emerged to renew its variety. He took to the air with the viridian organism in hand. He had the perfect place to leave it.

* * *

The mall rested on the outskirts of the city. Unlike the skyscrapers, towers, and apartments in the urban district, the edifice unfurled itself over stretches of land. The invitation of space beckoned shoppers weary of cramped streets to venture beyond the familiar districts.

Serena and her company had arrived by bus. The distance between the city and the mall was too far to walk, but flying was not an option with Hotaru in their presence. Instead, from the motor coach they had watched packed buildings pass to yield trees and open air, all while conversations fluttered through the air. Rini, Gohan, and Hotaru had made a game of counting the cars that passed, while Trunks had watched over the trio with a steadfast interest, and Mina kept her eyes on him. The cats had sat patiently on their owner's shoulders. Serena had closed her eyes, her thoughts filled with the promise of sales and bargains on outfits beyond her meager allowance.

The passengers of the bus gathered around the rear and front exits as the vehicle slowed, then all but pressed against the glass when it stopped. The bus doors slid open, and the crowd poured out of the holes like water through a sieve. Serena and the others had trailed this group and formed the last human drops to exit the opening. They took a leisurely walk toward the expansive building, feet pressing against clean, unbroken concrete toward the entrance, until they reached the multiple doors.

A security guard perked up from his glossy-eyed gaze before they could enter. He cleared his throat and pointed to the shoulders of Mina and Serena with a baton. The girls' eyes suddenly spotted the sign of regulations, atop were the words, "No pets allowed."

"Guess it's the end of the line for you two," Mina said to Luna and Artemis.

The cats dutifully sprung from their human companions and departed with a pair of unconvincing meows. They scurried away, and their human companions proceeded. Trunks and Gohan stepped ahead to open the doors for the ladies, who repaid their chivalry with banter.

"Too bad it doesn't say, 'No pests allowed,'" Rini teased. "Otherwise Serena wouldn't be allowed in either."

"I heard that!" answered the pigtailed blonde.

"Of course you did." Rini raised her hand and wagged a finger. "You're always hovering around and being a snoop. A growing girl needs her privacy, but you just can't stay away from me!"

"Can too!" Serena turned her back to Rini and raised her head in the air. "We'll meet up at the food court in an hour."

"Fine!" Rini also spun away from her partner, then joined the group of her friends, who began to head in the opposite direction. Mina stared at the departing Trunks with a piercing gaze.

"Earth to Mina," Serena called. "Quit drooling!"

Mina pushed aside her fantasies and met Serena's eyes with her own squinting, embarrassed orbs. The two golden-haired women walked together for a short distance until another flaxen haired female was within their sights.

"Hey!" Mina shouted to her before sprinting in that direction. Serena trailed her friend in a clumsy gallop, almost running into Mina when she came to a stop.

"Fancy meeting you here," 18 said.

Serena stared at the woman before her. The nagging sense of recognition pulled at the back of her head as she looked at the woman's white T-shirt and black pants, the young lady seemed to be a stranger.

"Oh," Mina greeted, "Serena, you remember Sarah from the Moonlight Masquerade."

"Of course," Serena answered abruptly. She struggled to envision 18 in the formal wear of that night. "Hi! I hope you haven't run into any more trouble."

"I wish," 18 responded.

"All right," Mina said, "let's get moving. There are sales and skirts just waiting for us to try them on!"

The three extraordinary young ladies departed into the crowd, and joined the ordinary shoppers in their common quest for bargains.

* * *

The afternoon sun smothered Amara in a barrage of light, and the light wind on top of the building offered no relief. Normally, she loved the heat and light offered by the sun but for once she would have preferred the cloak of darkness. The subject of her thoughts had no fear of any lack of light, and she too would have to descend into the void. At least with Michelle, who sat near the edge of the rooftop on the white railing, she would not be alone.

And with the third woman in a lavender business suit who approached them, they stood a chance at winning.

Trista entered the door that led to the roof, then walked forward, letting it swing shut in a decisive slam. Ironically, this open location afforded more privacy than any enclosed place. Unlike their apartment with its paper-thin walls, no people would bother the three unless they could fly. Amara checked the skies quickly upon the stray thought, but the clear skies showed no signs of hominid hoverers, at least for now.

"How are things going?" Trista asked.

"Slowly," Amara answered "There are whispers and rumors of Dr. Tomoe's experiments, but that's all they are. Nothing conclusive. But we may have a lead." Amara bent down beside her and picked up the potted plant she had laid. The green, leafy structure looked pitiful in the hands of the young woman.

"They're calling it a 'Happy Bloom,'" Michelle said.

"This is not plant that I recognize," Trista admitted, "which means it might be a new cultivar, or genetically engineered." Amara extended her arms, and Trista gently took the plant from her before closing it toward her chest. "Either way, I'll look into it."

"It was supposed to be for a student," Michelle added, "Brad Adams."

"So they could have been after the candidate, Sarah Adams?" Trista asked, not bothering to cover up that she already knew the answer.

"It's possible that Sarah may be the Sovereign we're looking for," Amara said. "If so, this plant may be a danger to her."

Trista wrapped her inner bemusement with outward stoicism. Michelle and Amara studied her, but the woman did not betray her mental dismissal of their assumptions. The fate of the world literally depended on her poker face.

"The Sovereign did not awaken in the futures I have seen," Trista admitted. "It is possible that it is because she had been eliminated before awakening, or even worse...corrupted."

"Then it's not a coincidence my dreams are getting more realistic," Michelle said. "I can see the figure more clearly than ever. A woman wielding a scythe standing on top-"

"A scythe?" Amara interrupted. "That means...the warrior of destruction..."

"Sailor Saturn," Trista finished, speaking the words with absolute dread.

"I see the symbol even now," Michelle recalled. "I can't see her face, but I saw her hair, and eyes full of evil."

"Could it be possible that the Heart Snatchers would revive her as their Sovereign?" Amara asked Michelle. "What if Sarah is Sailor Saturn?"

"I can't tell. But I don't think Sarah is ruled by the star of Saturn. We would have sensed it by now if she was. There's no way Sarah could ever cause the death and destruction in my dream."

Trista coughed. The sound, a mortal foible, was alien coming from her timeless lips.

"Still we can't be too careful," Amara noted. "We'll need to keep an eye out for anything else that's suspicious."

"Agreed," Trista and Michelle said at once.

"There's a lecture tomorrow at Infinity Academy. It'll be the perfect cover while the two of us snoop around."

"I'll let you know what I find out about this plant," Trista answered. "The sooner we unlock this mystery, the better." The trio nodded in agreement at the final words.

* * *

Upbeat, acoustic guitar driven music blared from the speakers of the mall while 18 effortlessly held the shopping bag in her hand. The logo on the paper container clashed with that of the store they were in now; Mina and Serena had pooled their pittances together for purchases at a previous stop. Mina held a few shirts on hangers and stared wistfully at an assortment of items in bin labeled "50% Off" in the front of the store. All of the objects featured Mina herself sporting a variant of the sailor suited uniform she had worn and donning a red, tapered domino mask. The cashier busied herself with organizing her station and was blissfully unaware that the blonde gazing at the discounted items was the same as the heroic figure represented in the merchandise - Sailor V.

Serena placed her full attention on the nearby Sailor V arcade machine, and her fingers scuttled the round, flat buttons with fierce pounds. The machine was listed for sale at a price that was several years worth of a teenager's allowance. The digital form of Sailor V mimicked the awkwardness of her controller, and in response, Mina carried her focus away from the merchandise and turned toward the machine. Her mind teemed with memories the months prior to her fateful meeting with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts. 18 steped in her line of sight to restore her to reality.

"So this is Sailor V," 18 noted. Her gaze was directed toward the cartoonish representation of Sailor V that adorned the side of the machine. The artwork was clearly added at a later date, as the hard shading was anachronistic in comparison to the flat coloring of the period.

"The one and only," Mina replied.

"From this angle, the bow in your hair resembles hers."

"We just both happen to be blondes with a thing for red ribbons," Mina shot back defensively. "It's not that uncommon."

"Then you didn't borrow the style from her?"

"Nope. Even though any resemblance between us is completely coincidental..."

"You flatter youself," 18 commented. "You don't look like Sailor V."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. I wouldn't want people thinking I was a Sailor Scout."

"Speaking of Sailor Scouts, Sailor V looks a lot like Sailor Venus. Maybe those two are one in the same."

"No, I don't think so," Mina countered nervously, nearly dropping the blouses in her hand. "Besides, Sailor V probably looks totally different now. Maybe she changed her hair or dyed it. And she'd certainly be older than me."

"Who said anything about you?"

"Oh yeah." Mina laughed lightly.

"I have to admit, the girl has style." 18 pointed to the artwork on the panel. "That mini-skirt is more eye-catching as a separate piece. I like it better than that one piece bodysuit, color coded scheme."

"Everybody has to conform some time," Mina replied. "Besides, the Sailor Scouts saved your life. You shouldn't care about what they were wearing."

"Hi, ladies," the cashier interjected. "Have you found everything okay?"

"Yep," Mina answered. She walked over and handed the blouses to the cashier, who immediately began to remove the hangers and fold them. "Everything is fine."

"The total will be fifty twenty-two." Mina handed the woman the paper currency and coins.

"Are you getting anything?" Mina asked 18, who now stood at the bin.

"Here," 18 replied. She walked over to Mina and handed her a red mask. It was of poor craftsmanship, made of plastic which sported fine cracks along its edge. No one would mistake this for the actual mask she used to wear as Sailor V. Mina passed the mask to the cashier.

"Just this?" the cashier asked as she turned the plastic eyepiece.

"I'm taking the Sailor V machine, too," 18 stated.

"What?" Serena asked from the arcade machine. She separated herself from the console and faced 18, and the digital protagonist was soon replaced by a "Game Over" screen. "You mean this whole thing?"

"Sweetie," the cashier replied. "I don't think you can afford that."

"I said I was taking it," 18 insisted.

The cashier hurriedly pulled out a sheet of paper and a calculator and scribbled on it. She punched the numbers on the miniature keyboard in between the beads of sweat that began to form on her brow. She then entered a few key strokes into the register, which resulted in a series of numbers being displayed on the LED screen.

"That will be..."

18 smacked the cashier with a cold, hard look that in of itself threatened injury, and soon the worker's hand was also struck by a swat of paper bills. The eyes of the other blondes were as wide as dinner plates.

"I guess that's all the money you don't spend on food," Mina remarked.

"Take it before I stop feeling charitable," 18 said to the cashier.

"Your change," the cashier replied. She gave 18 the assorted currency and the mask in one, clumsy handful. Faster than the untrained eye could see, 18 had separated the pile and had stowed away the money safely, all while maintaing her grip on her shopping bag. "Would you like to have that machine delivered?"

"No," 18 answered. "I'll be back once I'm done shopping."

The three young women exited the store to the sound of a chime triggered by a sensor. They ambled before they stopped.

"Why am I holding your stuff for you?" 18 asked Mina during this pause as she held up the mask.

"Me?" Mina asked. "I thought you wanted this for yourself."

"No, I wanted to see how it looked on you," 18 stated, then lifted the mask to Mina's eye level. "Not. Maybe you do look a little like Sailor V after all."

"Thanks," Mina said. She caught a glimpse of herself in the glass panes, and squinted her eyes, pretending her blurred schoolgirl uniform was her attire as Sailor V. For once, her imagination failed her and she sighed, then put the mask in the bag.

"Personally," Serena butted in, "I think Sailor Moon is then times prettier than Sailor V."

"And I think Sailor Venus is a hundred times better than Sailor Moon," Mina countered facetiously. "The moon's not even a real planet."

"If there's a Sailor Scout for all of the planets, where's Sailor Saturn?" 18 asked.

The question shocked the other two schoolgirls and stopped their verbal exchanges at once. Serena twisted her left wrist toward her face and looked at her watch.

"Less talking," Serena ordered. "More shopping!"

* * *

In the idle moments that had been too plentiful for his tastes, Trunks had heard on occasion the mention a word which evoked drops of dread from the other fighters. Shopping. It was an activity which elicited unlimited disdain. Yet as he carried the bags of clothes for his companions, the aversion of the others bewildered him.

The aisles of clothes and merchandise, far from being an eyesore were a wonder in their superfluous splendor and diversity. There were men's wear, women's wear, jewelry, sportswear, shoes, hats, dresses, suits, and all sorts of clothing in one store alone. The mall had more stores that specialized in each of those items, as well as hideaways for electronics, greeting cards, and even candy. Not that he would buy anything for himself, of course. It bothered him enough that the freedom he experienced now could not by shared by the people of the future.

Amazingly enough, Hotaru seemed to share this unease. She clearly enjoyed Rini's company and her pale cheeks grew more vibrant as the two girls laughed. But this world seemed as alien to her as it did to him. She was too sheltered to take in the opulence of her surroundings, and he was too hardened by loss to see the happiness as anything more than a reflection of a past he could not change. Only at Rini's urging did she try on clothing, and despite this, Hotaru had refused to purchase any items.

Gohan and Rini, on the other hand, threw themselves cheerfully into buying clothes. Rini was especially enthusiastic, and her sentiment spread to Gohan as well. The four ambled their way through walkways congested with people and found an empty bench just long enough for the four of them to sit.

"This is a lot more fun with you than with my mom," Gohan said. "My mom always tries to buy me clothes I don't want. But you're getting exactly what you want."

"That's the way it's supposed to be," Rini responded. She looked to Hotaru, who smiled, but her short breaths revealed her fatigue.

"Hey, Gohan!" Rini continued. "I'd like to introduce you to some of my friends. Want to come?"

"Sure," he replied. He stood up and turned to Hotaru. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Please go ahead without me. I don't want to hinder you."

"I think Hotaru just needs a moment to rest," Rini declared. "Come on."

"Then we should wait for her," Gohan protested.

"No, this will only take a second! Besides, Trunks is here. He'll be watching out for her." She winked the two she mentioned.

"Ooooh." His face lit up with belated understanding.

"Come on!" She sprinted away from the bench. Gohan followed Rini across the walkways of the mall, leaving the older girl and the young man to themselves and the mountain of bags. Trunks and Hotaru sat in quiet amidst the noise of the shoppers. The cries of children accompanied by talking adults ranged from merriment to sobbing disappointment.

"I haven't had this much fun in years," Hotaru finally admitted. "Three years."

"What happened three years ago?" Trunks asked.

"It's been three years since my mother passed, and I still miss her every day." Her breaths slowed and deepened. "Perhaps Ms. Kaori means well, but she's not my mother."

"I know what it's like to grow up without a parent. My father died when I was a baby."

"That's terrible!" She lowered her head after her outburst. "I should be thankful for the memories I had. You've had it so much harder."

"No, I can't say it's harder. I only knew him through the words of my mother. There's a hole that just can't be replaced, even if you can turn back time."

"All these happy families don't know what they have," Hotaru stated. "Even Rini and Gohan have parents who love them."

"That's why I'm going to make sure they never have to go through losing a parent." As Trunks spoke, it carried a determined tone she had heard once from her father.

_I'll make sure I won't lose you, sweetie..._

The unexpected memory jerked Hotaru and she reached out to Trunks with her right hand, resting it on his exposed hands. He reciprocated the notion and froze, the touch like the crossing of two wires. She sat at the edge of childhood and adolescence, vulnerable enough to be innocent, yet her mind mature despite her naiveté and inexperience. To her, Trunks was an idol, a wellspring of inspiration and force that bolstered her. To him, Hotaru was like the Earth he sought to protect, fragile and defenseless. He felt a portion of his aura flow into her, a noticeable weakness caused his shoulders to sag. Yet between the two was another connection, latent but perceptible and intensifying. Had she been slightly older and he slightly younger, the connection would have manifested beyond the yields of their own personal rules of decorum. Instead, their clasped hands were joined out of mutual need rather than physical attraction.

"Hotaru, there's something you need to know about me," Trunks began. "I come from the future."

"What do you mean?"

"In this world, I was only born a year ago. But I come from several years in the future. I traveled to the past, your present."

"If this is a joke, I'm afraid I don't get the punchline."

"It's not a joke. It's the truth."

"If you're from the future, how did you get here?" she asked.

"My mother built a time machine."

He expected her to laugh at the sentence, or to grow angry in denial. Instead her answer was distant in emotion, but honest in its acceptance.

"That sounds wonderful." She paused, readily absorbing the words he had imparted. "I've never thought too much about the future. I've always been worried that I might not live long enough to see it." Her face brightened in pure hope. "But maybe you can show it to me."

"No, you wouldn't want to go there. You see, I came to the past to prevent the future from unfolding."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because of two evil androids. They murdered innocent people, friends, and family. They weren't that different from those fiends you've come across. Soulless killers and without an ounce of compassion or kindness in their bodies." The edge in his voice quickened her heartbeat. "I hoped they could have been destroyed."

She recognized consciously that for the first time, he was capable of not just being a protector, but of shedding blood. It reminded her too much of the things people said she did when she had her blackouts, and she could not ignore the prick of unease his confession left.

"That's why," he continued. "If we're successful in beating them here, I have to return to that future, and I know I'll never see you again."

"So, you'll be leaving me too."

"Yes. But I wanted you to know why. I know it sounds crazy..."

"No, Trunks." Her eyes trembled and threatened to tear. "I believe you. Thank you for telling me."

Their hands remained clasped in wordless unison.

* * *

Artemis nestled himself on the ledge in the living room, His eyes were half shut and his mind half covered under the blanket of sleep. It had been exhausting for him and Luna to navigate their way back to their respective houses, sneaking aboard crowded buses and slinking through alleys only they knew about. Still, Mina would be back home soon enough.

A pre-recorded _ding-dong_ summoned Artemis to full awareness, and he saw 17 at the door. He held a potted plant and remained stationary, seeming more like a mannequin than a man. In fact the distrustful expression on Artemis' face seemed more human than this man did.

The man simply did not smell right. In fact he hardly smelled at all, a faint trace of human odor that seemed both manufactured and subdued. This was not cleanliness but deception. His clothes carried more character than his body, and what Artemis gathered from those scents he didn't like. From a man who had no car, his regular clothes carried the aromas of foreign roads and exhaust. He was either a wanderer or a criminal, neither of which were suitable romantic partners for a normal teenager, let alone a Sailor Scout.

In the time Artemis' mind processed the thought, 17 was gone, the green plant the only remains of his presence. He had disappeared so swiftly he might as well have teleported. If a man was faster than his feline senses could gather, he was superhuman. Artemis hoped he was just getting old.

He looked at the plant, which had not yet bloomed. It only made him feel even older.

* * *

Bertie looked at the shoppers walking outside of the large opening at the front of the salon with a touch of envy in her heart. These people were enjoying the climate-controlled indoors, filling their shopping bags with purchases they could ill afford. The clipboard in her left hand and the pen in her right hand felt like dumbbells as she stood in the salon, but a quick look the tile floor beneath her feet reminded her of how far she had come.

Over the past year, their enterprise had grown from a cosmetics booth to a full-fledged beauty salon. All four sisters were, of course, excellent with makeup, and both the selling and application of cosmetics remained the staple of the establishment. Catzi fussed over a client in the swivel chair at the back of the shop. Prizma stood at a sink with cupped lip and a long hose with a showerhead. She turned on the water, pointing the nozzle in the bowl. Avery stood at the cash register and looked at the entrance, and Bertie followed suit. A pink haired girl and a dark haired boy entered the space the sisters had rented inside the mall.

"No kids allowed," Bertie joked.

"She's not a kid," Catzi responded, throwing her voice from the rear of the salon. "She's the rabbit." Her yells were punctuated by the muttering of a woman.

"And my, you must be a brave young man to come into our parlor," Avery said to Gohan. "Most men would rather be caught dead than enter here."

"It doesn't seem that bad," Gohan replied.

Avery chuckled in response, as did Bertie, but her laughter slipped into sudden silence as a trio of blondes stepped into the sale. Bertie did everything she could not to drop the bottle of shampoo as she watched the woman who accompanied Serena and Mina.

"Hey guys!" Serena yelled.

"Serena! Mina!" Avery called. The two blondes waved to the brunette, while the little girl stood akimbo.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me," Rini said.

"It's not my fault you wandered away from your friends," Serena answered.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her for you," Prizma assured. "It will be like old times."

Gohan suddenly felt a rising unease of exclusion. Avery's description was apt; it was starting to turn into a spider web of women's gossip. He looked at 18, who was similarly quiet, and for a second his senses sounded a warning for something other than the trap he had found himself in.

"Hey," Gohan asked her. "Do I know you?"

"Of course, you do," Mina answered. "She was at the masquerade a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so you were Krillin's date," Gohan said.

18 replied with a cold smirk, and at the same time the already pale face of Bertie faded into the color of snow.

"What's the matter?" Avery asked her sister. "You look like you've seen a..."

Avery's mouth stopped upon studying the blonde stranger who stepped toward the counter. The woman was mechanically precise in her movements, but not rigid, every step measured to the same length, and every motion and angle calculated at distinct intervals rather than at flexible, random periods.

This was no human. This was an android. Whether it was sent to kill them or help them was beyond Bertie's knowledge. That it had arrived with Mina and Serena gave her a sliver of hope it was the latter.

"Would you like to try on some makeup?" Bertie asked. "Not that you need it, because you're already that gorgeous."

"No," 18 answered.

"We have a five-minute makeover in case you want to try it."

18 reacted to the sales pitch by turning away and rejoining the others.

Bertie had no more time to be scared, as a commotion from the back of the salon seized her focus. Bertie and Avery could feel the malevolent aura stir the air of the salon long before the woman who emitted it approached the counter. Where the blonde android had been a blank, soulless presence, an aura of discord followed the red-haired woman's every movement. Her hair was curled and loose, covering her golden earrings, and her face was painted with makeup to mask her pallor.

"That will be forty," Bertie remarked.

She pulled out the pieces of paper from her purse, the dropped the bills onto the counter. With a frustrated sigh, she turned her head to the teenagers who were making a commotion. Their conversation ended abruptly as they caught sight of her and her mood similarly shattered into shock. She walked toward them and stopped directly in front of the group. Mina immediately tensed with surprise and felt a hot flash of anger, while Serena's heart rate quickened out of fear.

"You," her voice grew softer and younger, stripped for once of all malcontent. Serena and Mina calmed themselves, as Kaori Knight hardly noticed their presence. Her attention was solely on 18. "Sarah Soong."

"Sarah _Adams_," 18 replied. Her unflinching stare was met with submissive blinks from the redhead.

"I must have mistaken you for someone else." Kaori Knight ended her words with a hurried walk away from the group.

"Miss," Bertie called after the redhead, holding out bills. "Your change."

"Keep it," Kaori Knight answered without turning around, stepping through the open space and into the hall of the mall.

"Huh?" Gohan asked. "What's going on?"

"That lady always acts weird," Rini replied.

"Hold on, you've seen her before?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Rini answered. "She's like the butler or something at Hotaru's house."

"She's living with him," Prizma interjected.

"Living in sin, that is," Avery added.

"Hush!" Bertie interjected. "There are kids around...among other things."

"You know," Avery mentioned, "you girls could always come in for an appointment. We have so much to catch up on. And in the back, it's a lot more private..." She looked at 18, whose stare pierced her like an icicle. "No offense."

"None taken," 18 replied. "I assume you know how to work with synthetic hair."

"That's our specialty!" Bertie replied. "Aside from a five minute makeover!"

"I just might have to take you up on that offer."

"Maybe I will too," Serena said. "We have some catching up to do." She bent down to Rini and Gohan's level and took their hands in her own. "But first, we need some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Rini shouted. "Hooray!" Rini, Gohan, and Serena exited the store, while Mina and 18 trailed them slowly.

"It was about time for you to meet up with your friends anyway," 18 said. "Go ahead."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Mina asked.

"I'm going back to grab that arcade machine. We both know how boys get if they don't have anything to play with for a few hours."

"Won't you need any help with that?"

"I can handle it." 18 walked away "See ya."

Mina's imagination created a scenario where 18 effortlessly lifted the arcade machine in one hand, and despite its implausibility, she could not make the mental mirage disappear. She then ran toward Serena, Gohan, and Rini. She left the store, and so did 18, ushering a whirlwind of relief through the salon.

* * *

Savory odors of the different food counters tickled the noses of the eaters and would-be eaters on the food court. Pizza, pretzels, French fries, chicken fingers, and sandwiches exuded vapors that proved to be irresistible to the tummies of the group of young people who entered the area.

Gohan and Trunks pushed two of the smaller tables together to make a six-seat table. Serena carried mountains of meats, starches to that table, and devoured the same mountains of food. Rini carried a plate smaller than the others, but still packed with food. Mina, Trunks, and Gohan had a normal assortment of victuals, although the rumbling stomach of the boy indicated he could have easily eaten more. Hotaru's bowl was notable in its sparseness. All except Hotaru had eaten cones topped with ice cream scoops, the only evidence of that dessert were traces of crumbs distributed unevenly across Serena's plate.

Hotaru instead focused on her singular bowl of noodles and liquid. She carefully lifted the noodles with the sticks, and between her movements her eyes would linger slightly on the plates of those on her table. Rini ceased her intake of food upon noticing slow motions of the rail-thin girl.

"Is there something wrong?" Rini asked.

"No," Hotaru answered, "it's nothing."

Her statement came not out of disgust, but out of unfamiliarity, but her words called an end to the marathon eating of Serena nonetheless.

"Please don't stop on my account," Hotaru begged. "I enjoy watching you eat. Maybe I can eat like that one of these days. But there's something else I'd like to mention."

"What is it?" Serena asked, her mouth shamelessly full of food.

"There's a lecture tomorrow afternoon at school."

"What's it about?" Gohan asked.

"Multiple dimensions," Hotaru answered. "My father is bringing in a professor from the other side of the world to talk about it. I'd like it if you'd come with me. It's open to the public so you don't need tickets."

"Sure," Rini responded, "we'll be there! When and where?"

"Two o'clock. At Infinity Academy."

"Thanks for inviting us."

"You're welcome." She pinched more noodles with her chopsticks. "I hope to see all of you there."

Hotaru brought more food to her mouth with care, and the others followed suit in silent harmony.

* * *

Dr. Tomoe poured brown grains from a test tube into a flask, then poured the contents into another glass container with a filter at the bottom. He placed the glass container abover another, similarly shaped, glass bottle. The water within the lower container splashed to life as a result of pillar of flame protruding from the Bunsen burner. In moments, water from the lower glass chamber infiltrated the dark granules in the upper container, forming an aromatic mud. He stirred the concoction like a witch doctor for a full minute before deciding that it was long enough.

As he turned the valve to quench the burner's fire, disappointment settled on him in turn. He did not have to make the preparations to create another Heart Snatcher. Rather, the liquid sat in test tubes and beakers, limitless potential for mayhem in liquid form. Dr. Tomoe watched the brown liquid drip from the top container, and the idleness cause his mind to drift.

Soon, he was mentally no longer amidst test tubes and centrifuges, but in a cave from an emerging memory, far from the controlled area of his laboratory. The air was no less cool and dry, but far more stagnant, and rocks jutted out from both walls and ceilings alike. It was a little rustic for his tastes; he preferred the pristine environs of his facilities, but in this situation, he had no choice.

His eyes fell upon his reasons for being here; two figures of importance. One was an old man whose bushy white mane fled down his back from the bald crown of his head. The mustached man studied the second figure before him on the makeshift slab. The body of a little girl had been placed on the elevated surface like a corpse, her deep purple eyes buried under still eyelids.

"Can it be done?" Dr. Tomoe asked

"So you plan to have her grow?" Dr. Gero replied. "In that case, an infinite energy model will not work. The process would freeze her aging...but there is an alternative."

"So can you help?"

"I can help," Dr. Gero stated. "However, in exchange I need your assistance."

"Name your price," Dr. Tomoe replied.

"I had a project to create an android purely out of biological material." Dr. Gero paused, hooking Dr. Tomoe's attention drawing it closer to him like magnet. "This android would grow and evolve. That framework I have mapped out. I would need an agent that will allow me to bind the genetic material I have collected from these disparate sources into one unique being."

The request was maddeningly simple. Dr. Tomoe was already in possession of a sentient substance that easily fused with DNA. It bound especially well to the genetic material of humans, and he had already begun to experiment with people in this manner. In most cases the subjects had transformed into uncontrollable monsters; only recently had he discovered that the material could fuse with inanimate objects as well.

Dr. Tomoe cackled in confirmation, a cackle that brought him out of the shade of memory and into the present of his laboratory where he continued his experiments. The bottom glass container was now full of brown liquid, and his wicked glee sustained his familiar laugh. He grasped the round-bottom flask, which was on the border of warm and hot, then lifted it into the air. He turned the glass container toward his mouth and arced his head back, downing the bitter liquid in one greedy gulp. His coffee had been a delicious unadulterated black and was now as much a memory as the moment he had recalled.

* * *

The Kame House sat as a domicile of respite as Goku slept. Chi-Chi sat by him in her faithful watch, while Gohan and Krillin stood beside the bed. Muffled sounds of a television traversed the thin walls, but even this background noise petered out into nothingness. It was the tense wordlessness of waiting that trapped words, song, and laughter alike. Instead, their eyes all felt the strain of watching the spiky-haired man breathe in and out in stressful recovery,

"Mom," Gohan said, chasing away the somber quiet. "I got invited to go look at a lecture."

"A lecture?" Chi-Chi asked. "To think, in the midst of this crisis you're still thinking of your schoolwork!" "I'm so proud of you, Gohan. Where is it?"

"At Infinity Academy."

Chi-Chi bounced to her feet upon the mention of the name.

"Oh, that's the internationally renowned school for the gifted!" the housewife cried. "How did you manage to find out about that place?"

"We've met a few people who go there." Gohan turned to Krillin. "By the way, I saw Sarah today."

"You did?" Krillin asked, panic stretching his eyes and mouth wide. "And there weren't any fireworks?"

"Why would there be any?" Gohan ignored the sweat beads of relief that formed on Krillin's head. "Hey, do you think she'll be at the lecture?"

"You know," Krillin replied, "maybe I should attend this lecture."

"Whatever has gotten into you," Chi-Chi commented, "I hope it lasts." Her eyes fell to the bed and her unconscious husband. "To think, Gohan, when your father wakes up, he's hardly going to recognize the scholar you've become."

Her declaration simmered as wordlessness conquered the room once more. The only sounds in the quarters were the heavy breaths of Goku drowning out the inhalations and exhalations of the others.

* * *

Serena sat in the living room of her house. Her mouth itched in anticipation to begin to converse with her friends. She and Mina nervously clamped their tongues between their lips as if the pink muscles had been seized by Luna herself. The cat sat by Serena, while Raye, Amy, and Lita each sat on the floor around a table. The footsteps of Rini and Serena's mother rumbled across the ceiling while the woman dutifully dragged her "niece" to the bathtub. For once, schoolwork had spared Serena from this chore, but she also wanted the little girl as far away from their discussion as possible; the more Rini knew, the more she would try to help. Their enemies could now apparently come back from the dead; Rini couldn't.

"You wouldn't believe who we saw today," Mina said, beating Serena to the punch.

"Who?" Raye asked.

"Kaori Knight," Serena and Mina answered in unison.

"That's impossible," Amy declared. "Maybe it's someone who just resembles her."

"No, it was definitely Kaori Knight," Mina insisted. "And, get this, she acted as if she knew Sarah."

"No way!" Lita yelled. "That can't be right!"

"Sarah didn't come back with us after that encounter." Mina's youthful face started to slump in despair. "What if she's involved with Heart Snatchers?"

"I don't think so," Raye declared. "She's definitely not a Heart Snatcher. There is something not quite right about her and her family, but..."

"Now, wait a minute!" Lita protested.

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say they're not full of the same evil as our enemies."

"There's no way they're full of any evil. I can personally vouch for that."

"Lita, you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to boys and the Negaverse."

"Knock it off!" Luna interrupted. "If this is Kaori Knight, it's more important that an enemy has been resurrected."

"But it's not like we can't handle _that_," Lita responded. "We'll just beat her again if she tries to mess with anyone."

"Like Rini," Serena said. "Or Hotaru."

"Yeah, the Sisters said she was living with Hotaru." Mina mentioned. "That poor girl and her father are living with a Heart Snatcher. No wonder she seems so lonely."

"Or maybe she's involved with them, too," Lita said dryly. "After all, anyone who knows a Heart Snatcher is a Heart Snatcher."

"That's not what I meant!" Raye countered.

"Shh..." Amy cautioned. "Keep it down. We're supposed to be studying."

"Speaking of studying," Mina said, "Hotaru invited us to a lecture at Infinity Academy."

"You mean the Sergei Ajimov lecture?" Amy asked.

"I guess. It was an open invitation, so you all could come."

"I wouldn't mind going, but I'm still on punishment," Raye mentioned.

"And I have to meet someone tomorrow," Lita said. Upon those words, Serena and Mina brought themselves within six inches of the eyes of Amy.

"Amy," Mina pleaded, "you aren't going to bail on us, too. We need someone who can translate all of this science stuff into something that's not Greek to us."

"I'd love to attend," Amy said, "but I have entirely too much schoolwork to catch up on." She picked up a notebook from the table and lifted it between her and Serena. "But if you're going, I hope you can take some notes."

"Notes?" Serena asked, retreating from the notebook.

"It's getting late guys," Mina said, similarly repelled by the bound sheets of paper. "Maybe we can see each other tomorrow? After the lecture."

All of the girls made noises in agreement. The quarter of Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina gathered their belongings and walked out of the room, with Serena following behind them as a gracious host. The house was soon quiet again except for the playful sounds and footsteps from upstairs.

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool, inviting 18 and 17 to stand on the balcony. Years ago, such temperatures would have chilled the tips of their fingers and their noses, but they stood now, cognizant of the cold in the air but unaffected by it. Their eyes were treated to darkness sprinkled with electric lights, but the sleepless city served only as background noise to them.

"I ran into an old face today," 18 stated.

"Who?" 17 asked.

"Kaori Knight."

"How'd she look?"

"I said I ran into an old face. She's aged."

"She recognized you?"

"Definitely. On the other hand, Goku's son didn't."

"Those chumps," 17 remarked. "Any thoughts on what we're going to do about them?"

"They're determined to chase us down one way or another," 18 replied. "It's a shame. I like it here. It's a nice place to settle down."

"You're not the settling type."

"No, but this would be a fun little hideaway to visit every now and then." 18 leaned on the balcony railing. "It's so isolated from the rest of the world. The people in this city don't know what they're missing."

"Guess we'll have to bring our game to them."

The siblings said nothing else before heading into the apartment. It would be another sleepless night for three androids.

* * *

Mina crossed her arms and bit her inside lip. She walked at a pace that was nearly a sprint, but warmth was a fading memory. She should have brought a jacket to protect her from the the dry, heatless night, but she had not expected to be out this late at night. She tossed her own whispers of admonitions out of her head; it was far too cold to second-guess herself. Instead, she was guided more by the trails branded in her mind than by any visual cues.

She blinked. Her cool eyelids covered her colder eyes for a moment, then spread open, leaving her vision blurry. Yet the lit windows of the small, two-story house drew her closer. This was her home. In years past, she would take a shortcut, sneak around the back wall and foliage surrounding the house, then enter her home. Today there was no need for the alternate route, and it was far too cold to make any moves.

Despite the fact that her fingers were frozen, she did not fumble for her keys. She instead walked to her doorstep and pulled them out of her shirt pocket with a fast, smooth motion. She pressed the cold metal in her hand into the metal slot on the door, then twisted it. The lock slid, and Mina turned the handle of the doorknob to swing the portal open.

Yet the rush of warm air brought her no relief, and she dared not step through. Her mother stood at the door, her shirt covered with an apron and her dark hair tied back in a ponytail. Mina entered the house slowly, and her mother closed the door behind her child. There was no way out.

"What are you doing coming in at this hour?" she asked in a tone that was nearly a scream. "You told me you were going shopping with a friend!"

"I had a study session," Mina replied with a submissive hunch.

"Another study session?"

"An emergency one!"

"These study sessions don't seem to be helping your grades any. And now there are strange men leaving flowers at your door." Her mother raised a potted plant and shoved it in the face of Mina. "Don't say the cat dragged it in."

Mina shot a look at Artemis, who sat on the hardwoord floor. He yawned in response.

"If you keep this up, you're going to end up like your stupid father!" Mina's mother yelled. "You're grounded! You will not be going anywhere other than school for the near future!"

"But I was going to go to a lecture-"

"I don't want to hear it! No television and phone for you."

Mina dropped her head and trudged past her mother, then headed up to her room. Artemis followed Mina into her room. As soon as the girl closed her door, Artemis snickered at her predicament. Frustrated, Mina opened the window to her room, letting the cold air in.

"She certainly told you," Artemis mocked. As a reward for his comment, Mina quickly picked the laughing cat up. Artemis worked his paws as she carried him across the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. oma placed Artemis on the very edge of the window ledge, and he nearly lost his balance. He caught the ledge with his forepaws, but the slam of the window almost made him fall again.

"Find somewhere else to spend the night," Mina ordered through the glass. "If I'm grounded, you're banished."

Artemis signed, then let himself drop to the ground. He would find somewhere else to sleep, preferably somewhere warm.

* * *

Dr. Tomoe squinted through bloodshot eyes. His lenses masked his exhaustion, but his mind began to slip. Even his enhanced physiology augmented by caffeine could not take the endless strain of staying awake. Despite this, he fought against dormancy. Cell, the being trapped in his lab solely by the power of the Sovereign did not sleep in spite of his confinement, and every moment Cell stayed awake was a moment less Dr. Tomoe had to get his plans in order. Cell would only be placated by androids - androids that thankfully did not match the description of the Sovereign.

The pull of memory jerked him again to the laboratory of Dr. Gero, and he was now again in the presence of its resident. Dr. Gero examined the reddish liquid in a test tube, almost completely ignoring the purple-eyed little girl that stood in front of Dr. Tomoe.

"This substance is remarkable," Dr. Gero said.

"Yes," Dr. Tomoe replied. "When distilled and carefully fused the proper nutrients, it can work wonders. As you have seen, it can merge even disparate biological samples. And those were some very interesting samples."

"Indeed, but this seems all too easy."

"It's not. Only in its refined state can it be used as a tool. But after what you've done for me, this is the least I could do." Dr. Tomoe framed the shoulders of the child Sovereign in front of him. "The new body you provided at my request is no less impressive."

"It's an improved version of an earlier model," Dr. Gero replied in a self-congratulatory manner. "Energy absorbing androids have a unique potential. Hunger can drive a creature more effectively than any other motive."

"Speaking of which, I think it's time for your guest to have her next meal."

His little mistress showed no trace of emotion at the statement. Dr. Gero led the pair past blueprints and computer consoles to another area of the lab. It was even more dimly lit than the previous section, but the myriad of monitors cast light on two giant vertical cylinders filled with water, which reflected the luminescence.

Inside the giant glass tubes were two humans. They were the size of adults, and their heads were fully covered with helmets with oxygen hoses. Leads collected the electrical impulses of their body and sent the information along wires to a computer. A monitor reflected this information to the humanoid audience - heart rate, blood pressure, and respiratory rate in three separate lines.

A hint of displeasure contaminated his anticipation; he had wanted to hear them scream.

The air around the girl began to glow purple while her irises heated into an intense red. Two bright purple arms of light branched from her body and reached through the glass, the water, and into the chests of the respective human sacrifices. The hands broke neither skin nor glass, but jerked the two victims in a seizure. Tones, beeps, and chimes sounded off as the hands rose from the torsos with a pink crystal in each hand. The alarms may as well have been silent horns, and in minutes most of the vital signs of the now heartless pair faded to nothing. Their chests stopped heaving and pallor painted their skin white.

The hands of energy pulled the shining crystals through the glass, then returned to the rest of the aura surrounding the little girl. Dr. Tomoe chuckled as the crystals slowly floated toward her. As they neared her head she opened her mouth and inhaled. The crystals entered her mouth and she swallowed, then lowered her head. The purple aura diminished and she closed her eyes again, digesting the heart energy.

"Such a shame," Dr. Tomoe commented. "These two could have lived long lives."

"Ah, but they will." Dr. Gero noted, pointing to the display. Their brains were still active. Dr. Gero produced two devices that resembled actual human hearts. Each device was a mixture of metal, plastic, and fiberglass, and remained firm in the tight, triumphant grip of Dr. Gero.

"Artificial hearts for artificial humans," Dr. Tomoe noted.

"Indeed. Replacing their hearts is just another step to immortality. With these new energy cores, their bodies will be forever powered. Never aging, never dying, never tiring."

"I like the way you think." His wide red grin grew even bigger. "Of course, I hope you don't mind if I prefer a more _organic_ solution..."

Dr. Tomoe was brought to the present upon thinking of those words. The androids were synthetic soldiers that blended into the human populace. Yet the androids were destructive creatures, chaotic in their impulses. They were not much different from Heart Snatchers, laying incognito until it was time for them to strike. Finding them as things stood now would be nearly impossible.

He would figure out a way to bring those androids to his guest, and then Cell would take his rightful place as the first sacrifice on the altar of the Sovereign. His mind dropped from consciousness at last and as the sun rose outside of the laboratory, his breaths deepened and his heart rate slowed. The approach of slumber shut off his hearing and he passed into unconsciousness deaf and numb.

* * *

The bright orange sun reflected its light off the windows of the adjacent skyscraper and filled the athletic club with a bright, morning glaze. The light covered the dark purple swimsuit of Michelle and the rest of her body as she reclined in a poolside chair. Amara, clad in pants and a blouse, laid down her bare feet on the poolside like a bird of prey, watched the sunrise, then caught a move out of the corner of her eye. Her cousin also shifted her eyes.

18 entered the area with the sleek stealth of a panther. Her swimming attire was a black bikini, which revealed the preternaturally perfect skin on her body. A black swimming cap crowned her head, yet the eyes of Amara and Michelle were drawn to her curves. She friskily slipped into the water, and let it engulf her, then pushed herself back to the surface in an exhibitionist display. Michelle in turn, dove into the pool and joined her in movements no less graceful. They both drew their bodies against the pool wall and Amara stood at attention, at the midsection of the pool.

"I want you to give it your all," Michelle said to 18.

"On your mark!" Amara yelled. "Get set! Go!"

Immediately upon the final command, Michelle sprung from the wall and into a rapid succession of strokes and kicks. 18 let the woman swim for two seconds.

Then she followed, rocketing her body along the surface of the water in a streamline, horizontal dive. She was not paddling, or even holding her breath. She jet through the water like a bullet, shooting past Michelle and reaching the opposite end in a flash. She waited the remaining seconds it took for Michelle to reach her. The woman had increased her speed, but to 18, the period of waiting seemed like eternity. And she had to wait even more seconds for the wavy-haired woman to catch her breath.

"How did you do that?" Michelle asked.

"It's a gift," 18 answered. Her reply drew a puzzled look on the face of Michelle. Even in her element, her intuition overwhelmed her.

"But you were still holding back. How fast could you go?"

"Faster." The tone in her voice prevented Michelle from asking any further questions about her speed. Instead, 18 climbed out of the pool with ease. She threw off her swimming cap and shook her head. This time, her hair had not gotten wet, and she walked away.

"You'll be at the lecture later, right?"

"No, I won't."

"You're passing up on a free extra credit opportunity?"

"I'm not interested in listening to a boring lecture," 18 answered without stopping. "And I don't need the extra credit. Or any more Happy Blooms."

"I guess we'll see you Monday."

18 responded by continuing to walk away from the cousins in a perfect, precise tempo.

* * *

Mina sat on the bed in her room and looked at her homework piled up beside her. She had not even been allowed to let the others know that she wouldn't be able to make it; fortunately, she was able to contact Serena via their communicator. Still, the wound caused by her mother's pronouncement stung; it was easier to pretend the matriarch didn't exist. It was made all the easier when she departed and took her father shopping. The woman who screamed at her in her nightmares would not be back for several hours, and without Artemis to act as her conscience the idea of escaping her home tantalized her.

The door played its pre-recorded chimes in protest. Mina ran downstairs to the front door, then opened it and smiled at her visitor. Clad in wrinkled baggy jeans, a black T-shirt thrown over a white, long sleeved shirt, he presented himself the bad boy she sensed him to be.

"Good morning," Mina greeted.

"Hi," 17 said. He took a step but Mina spread her arms out and palmed the door frame.

"Now, now, dark and handsome." She gave a playfully bashful smile in the style of a coquette. "You have to ask to me to invite you in."

"No, I don't." Despite his answer, he made no effort to push past her.

"But I shouldn't let strange men in the house when I'm by myself." Mina giggled uncontrollably and reverted to her loose, playful grace. "Oh, come in."

She pushed herself away from the door and cleared the doorframe, and 17 took the cue to enter the house. Mina shut the front door behind him.

"Thanks for the plant," she said. "What type of plant is it?"

"Venus Heart Trap," he joked.

Mina grinned with approval. The beats of her heart thumped like horse hooves on a racetrack. Her skin flushed with the lukewarm rush that preceded a sweat. Her abdominal muscles tightened as she began to experience her own private summer of excitement.

"Upstairs?" he asked.

"Living room!" she answered.

The two of them bounded toward the living room in a race Mina had no chance of winning. Instead, she bounced off the furniture then pressed a button on the television set that laid on the floor. Similarly, she turned on the game system attacjed to it and took a controller, then handed 17 another controller as though it were a forbidden fruit.

He took it and pressed a button. It was good.

* * *

Pancakes, waffles, and bacon had been consumed hours ago, but their scents lingered in the air of Serena's house. Rini disturbed this domestic air by jumping down the stairs in juvenile glee. Serena followed her in a thumping dash. The noise caused Serena's mother to venture from the kitchen and into the main hall, where she watched the two interact.

"Hurry up!" Rini yelled. She stopped, allowing Serena to catch up with her. "We don't want to be late."

"Not so fast," Serena responded. "Let me check you over first."

"I'm fine." Rini fidgeted as Serena crouched and slid her fingers in the back of her collar.

"You were not. Your label was sticking up in the back."

"Hmph." Rini scratched the back of her neck and Serena stood up. A dark spot at the edge of her vision snagged her focus and she turned her gaze to her mother, who smiled with pride.

"Mom?"

"You've really matured in these past few months," her mother replied. "I'm so glad you're starting to warm up to your cousin." The dark-haired woman whispered into Serena's ear. "I think someday you'll make an excellent mom."

"We don't want to be late for the lecture!" Serena answered in discomfort. She took Rini by the hand who yelled out. The girl's cry did not stop her, but the emergence of Serena's father from her living room brought the two young females to a halt.

"Serena?" he asked. "You're going a lecture?"

"That's right, Dad," Serena's answered.

"This wouldn't happen to be Dr. Ajimov's lecture, would it?"

"It is!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was hoping to get a shot of Dr. Ajimov. I can take you guys there. That is if you don't mind being seen in public with your dorky dad."

"We don't mind," Serena answered. "And we could sure use the ride. Thanks."

"Let me get my cameras and we're out of here."

Her father went into the living room and gathered his camera bags. He came out from the room wrapped in straps that carried sacks. He held a camera bag in his hand and Serena took the bag from him. It was heavy, but the presence of her father made it all the lighter. For the first time in a long time, she felt like an ordinary girl. As her eyes fell on the pink haired girl beside her, she realized she never would be ordinary again.

And the family walked out of the house into a quiet afternoon.

* * *

Trunks and Krillin were already at the front door of the Kame House when walked toward them door in a newly purchased T-shirt and jeans. Tennis shoes and socks covered his feet. He looked the picture of an ordinary city boy headed to a causal event.

And his mother grabbed him hard by the shoulder, halting his progress.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Looks like you're in the doghouse, kiddo," Krillin remarked.

"No son of mine is going to go out dressed like that." She picked him up and set him on the other side of her, then bent down toward him. "It's bad enough you end up wearing those pajamas when you fight, but you are not going out of this house looking like a slob."

"But Mom!"

"Don't talk back to me! Just think how your father would react if he saw you like that. Goku and his friends are good at fighting, but they certainly don't know how to dress."

"Trunks," Krillin said under his breath. "A word to the wise, you might want to make a quick exit." Krillin heeded his own advice and edged his body toward the door.

"And where did you get these clothes anyway?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

"It's my fault, ma'am," Trunks confessed. "I took him shopping."

"Ever since you've been around," Chi-Chi said to Trunks, "you've been a bad influence on that boy. He's hasn't been sticking to his father's side in this illness, like he should!"

Trunks hung his head. This was the mother of Gohan and the wife of Goku. He would endure her legendary wrath in quiet obedience. In contrast, her rhetoric increased in volume, pitch, and words themselves.

"Catch you later!" Krillin shouted as he reached the door. He flew away and the sound of Chi-Chi's voice thinned into a string of dampened shouts.

* * *

The halls of Infinity Academy were large and spacious. Serena could hardly believe her eyes at the cleanliness and sleek design that compared to the dusty, worn walls of Crossroads Junior High. Infinity Academy was like university contained in a skyscraper, and she quietly lamented she would never have grades good enough to be accepted at this institution.

Serena walked between her dad and Rini, the latter whose hand she held. The three of them followed the noise and steps of a crowd. Laminated signs and potted plants that directed them to the auditorium, with the occasional security guard as reinforcement. As they entered the foyer, they packed tighter as the number of people grew larger, and it was only through sheer luck the three relatives were not separated. The lecture had certainly been popular, especially with the Infinity Academy students. Nearly all of the members of the crowd wore the maroon and plaid uniforms.

Rini swung her head around in several directions, looking up beside the legs and hips of those around her. Hotaru was nowhere to be seen, and Gohan and Trunks were also missing. Coupled with Mina's forced absence, Serena pondered sitting through the lecture with just her father and a brat for company. It did not seem pleasant.

She cast off the feeling and her eyes spotted a green haired woman in an Infinity Academy uniform who handed out plants at a table. She blinked; this was one of the students who had just been attacked recently. Thankfully, Serena's dad led their group to her table. The young woman lifted a potted flower and extended it to Serena. Greedily, the teenager extended her arms as well, but after a second, nothing was placed in them, and she dropped her hands.

"Sorry, sir," Telulu said. "Any unauthorized of recording the lecture is not permitted."

"What a lousy rule!" Serena's father shouted.

"It's policy. You can hand over the camera or you can stay outside."

"I'm not handing over my equipment." He sighed. "I'll just put it in the car." He then turned to the young ladies who had accompanied him. Serena handed him the camera bag, and her shoulder prickled from the release of the pressure.

"You two stay put for the time being," her father ordered.

Serena watched as her father walked toward the exit sign, yet her mind was immediately jarred by a sudden tap on the shoulder. She turned around to see another pair of students in Infinity Academy uniforms. These she knew all too well.

"Moonface," Amara greeted, then looked at the child beside Serena. "Peanut. What you two doing here?"

"We're going to the lecture," Rini replied. "We're just waiting for a few friends to show up."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Michelle asked. "This talk is going to be long."

"Hey! Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't pay attention."

"I hope you enjoy it," Amara said.

"Amara!" Telulu called. "Michele! I'm glad the two of you could make it! Julie's in the A/V room making last minute arrangements. She might need some help with that and I'm a little busy here..."

"See you later," Amara said to Serena before accompanying Michelle and their other fellow student away from them. Serena looked down and noticed a lack of warmth beside her legs.

Rini was gone.

Serena spotted the pink pigtails almost as soon as. Hotaru arrived, not wearing a uniform, but her usual black attire. She carried a black briefcase and her shoulders drooped, as if bringing it taxed her limits.

"Hotaru!" Rini called. She hugged Hotaru, but the taller girl did not move. "What's the matter?"

"I was expecting Gohan and Trunks to be here," she answered.

"You know how boys are. They can't be on time for anything. Besides, we're waiting for Serena's dad to get back. Maybe they'll show up by then."

The doors to the auditorium opened and the students entered it with their plants in hand. Serena, Rini, and Hotaru felt a growing sense of unease as the people emptied the foyer. Telulu returned, then pushed the now empty table to the side. She also left the foyer, where the three girls waited patiently and noiselessly, hoping they would not have to listen to the speech through the walls.

* * *

Dr. Tomoe sat in a chair at a desk next to a monitor and watched a man wearing sunglasses speaking sonorously. The speaker's yellow shirt his gray pants were visually dissonant with his brown jacket, but Dr. Tomoe paid little attention to him or his lecture. The man's theories were what he knew to be true; it was the heart from which the man spoke, and the hearts of those whom his words held captive, concerned Dr. Tomoe more than words or appearance.

At least he could partake in observing the taking of hearts, even if he had to exert a guiding hand in this latest scheme. Telulu's original plan had been to sell her Venus Fly Traps. It was clever, but had a central flaw she had overlooked - she would have to go all over town to collect the hearts once they were taken. In that time the Sailor Scouts would have confronted Telulu and potentially prevented a successful retrieval. Byruit, had by contrast, chosen to organize a plan on the school grounds, utilizing an upcoming standardized test as a cover. However, the exams were several weeks away, and the Sovereign needed hearts now.

A mixture of the two served as an elegant compromise. They would give away the plants to selected students of Infinity Academy who would take the plants home. While there would be some loss of hearts as those heroines would attempt to retrieve the stolen crystals, the Bureau would be able to collect the hearts in the auditorium with the rest of the plants. At worst, the Sailor Scouts would choose to scatter, rescue the hearts of the students who were not present at the lecture, allowing his subordinates to take the pure hearts here.

And at best, they would charge into the auditorium with their speeches ready, and that ungrateful guest would stop whining about not having enough to eat.

Dr. Tomoe turned his attention to a case file with the name Adams on it, and his eyes burned a hole through the photo of the yellow-haired female featured in it. Telulu and Byruit were more useful than Mimet, but the thought of adding the blonde to his collection proved delectable. He absentmindedly traced the outline of her body as Kaori Knight walked toward his side.

"Is that the girl you were thinking of initiating?" Kaori Knight asked.

Dr. Tomoe nodded in response.

"I know her," Kaori Knight continued, "and her twin brother."

"How so?"

"We lived in the same neighborhood."

"You knew Nik and Sarah Adams back then?"

"Soong, not Adams. They had a lot of problems. One night, they ran away from home and were never seen from again."

"That's interesting. I didn't think it was possible for street urchins to infiltrate my school."

"That's not the half of it. They were only a few years younger than I was at the time. But I just ran into her while I was out. She hasn't aged even one day since then, and it has been years."

"Thank you for the information. It seems my next assistant has a few skeletons in her closet." He set the file down on the counter, then turned his attention to Dr. Ajimov's lecture.

* * *

A glass box formed a coffin around the potted house plant. It hung its stem in a bow, its closed bud seeming to defer to the gaze of Trista. Her eyes were focused on the computer screen in the laboratory, but her thoughts totted aimlessly from exhaustion.

Sailor Saturn was not supposed to awaken.

She had not awakened in the timeline she had known, the one she had entered to fulfill the prophecy and enable the emergence of the purity Chalice. She had joined Neptune and Uranus in their suspicion of a young girl of being the Soldier of Silence, Sailor Saturn. Serena had befriended that girl, but at an enormous cost. It was the sacrifice of Neptune and Uranus that had awakened the Sovereign of Silence, whom it turned out was not Sailor Saturn at all. But their pure heart crystals had been forever stolen from them from the process, and the Chalice ended up in the hands of the enemy.

This was the future she had known. The foundation of Crystal Tokyo came at the expense of the lives of Sailor Scouts, and of many other lives which were taken by the androids who carved a path of destruction actoss the earth.

Then the universe was cleaved by the interference of that young man, although Trista mused, cleaved would have implied the universes were once the same. They were parallel dimensions, and Trunks had not merely jumped across time, but into another universe - albeit one that had unfolded nearly identically to his own.

Thus in one universe he had given advanced warning about the aggressors. There were still losses and deaths - the fate of Sailors Uranus and Neptune had not been changed - but the warriors were victorious over the androids and their future seemed safe.

Then the universes were cleaved once more by that other visitor, Cell. Like the technology used by Trunks, while Cell was able to cross both dimensions and time, he could not affect his own past. Otherwise, the consequences would have been immensely disastrous. Trunks had been drawn to the same dimension as well in his return trip.

If those two were to upset the balance, she would bring Rini across the dimensions to this universe to train, to a past all too similar the ones in the other worlds. Unlike the other two worlds, its history had not yet been written. As Sailor Pluto, she could prevent it from playing out in the manner it was destined to, and then Rini could return to the only home she would know - a future that was no longer possible for the moment.

Yet the thought of the Silence still encroached, now stronger than ever. Perhaps by allowing Rini to come back, Trista thought, she had herself been careless. Events had unfolded differently than she had expected. In this timeline Amara and Michelle had been preoccupied with the androids more than with the Sovereign of Silence, unknowingly forestalling different dark destinies at once. The more the Sailor Scouts and the androids connected with each other, the less likely it would be for either group to resort to either utilitarianism or egoist anarchism. In the same fashion as hydrochloric acid and sodium hydroxide, they would neutralize each other and create two compounds that were far less corrosive...in the short term.

However, the dreams Michelle spoke of sent a chill through Trista's spine. The monster, a monster she knew was from the future that should still be growing in a lab was now fully grown possibly feasting on a populace. The future had changed all too much. All because of Trunks.

And Cell.

And herself.

And Rini...the friend of which she dreaded to name, even in thought.

Hotaru Tomoe.

Out of the corner of her eye a haze of red light flashed. She flinched and raised her arms, chiding herself for her inattention. She lowered her arms almost instantly, as she realized that she should not have been seeing the plant, which was now in full, red and pink bloom. It had waited for her most vulnerable moment but instead the plant itself was now turning brown and dying in a blaze of inglorious wither.

The Garnet Rod erupted from her in a soft glow and she felt her energy spike as it killed the plant. She stabilized herself and grabbed the rod, but her wordless burst of power instantly set off a dreaded reaction. Quickly her mind perceived the rapid approach of an overwhelming power. Unlike the plant, the power was not hidden, and all too familiar. She withdrew the transformation stick from her labcoat pocket and raised it into the air.

"Pluto Planet Power!"

In a flash, she was now Sailor Pluto, but she had little time to make her exit. Fortunately, as Sailor Pluto, a little time was all she needed.

* * *

Vegeta sped through the halls leading to the Capsule Corporation developmental laboratories, in search of the unusual power source which jarred him. This was not a power he had sensed before. It was low, soft in expression, but with a dark aura that caught his attention. He wanted to break through the walls, but that stupid woman of his would complain to no end if he needlessly damaged her property. He resigned himself to this rule out of practicality. Capsule Corporation would not be able to provide him with a place to train if all its funds were spent on repairs, and he needed to train to beat the androids...or Kakarot.

In spite of this imposed restriction reached the laboratory in mere seconds and opened the door. A broken pot and a dead plant covered in its own dirt were the only evidence that remained of a fight. That woman had been here. Her scent and the fading echoes of her power danced in the room.

He could not care any less about her presence, but what it represented annoyed him. For there to be another one of those powerful females in his presence would render him a disgrace to all Saiyans.

He looked around the room and gave a cursory glace at the photographs, clippings pinned on the bulletin board. His pride engulfed any curiosity he may have had in their contents. He had been made out to be a fool once again, and he barely kept the urge to destroy the laboratory in check.

* * *

Dr. Sergei Ajimov loved the sunglasses he wore. They shielded his eyes from the overwhelming stage lights. They blocked out the details of a crowd that assuredly had begun to lose focus on his speech. And the eyewear made it easier for him to read his notes without letting his face depart from meeting those of an inattentive crowd.

"...now let me explain the structural formula which supports it," he continued, his accent coating his words like a parka. He paused to took a look at the podium. Hidden from the crowd was a monitor which displayed the slides as shown on the large screen behind him, but that did not catch his attention. Instead, two small plants placed on platforms adjacent to each side of the podium extended the pause. These organic ornaments almost seemed to move.

He shook his head at the thought of these immobile decorations reacting to his presence, and wiped his forehead with the brown sleeve of his blazer. The stalks of the plants turned toward him relentlessly and their crimson buds opened leaves of the same color.

"Nyet!" he shouted.

He staggered as red lightning jumped between him and the plants. Quickly his body expelled his heart crystal and he slumped to the ground. Gasps and murmurs were thrown into the air, and the collective attention was on the safety of the lecturer. Some set the plants they held in their laps aside, while others picked up their potted plants, but neither action had any effect. The plants opened in a communal bloom. Screams and groans coincided with streams of crimson energy, and their union gave birth to more floating pink crystals. The crowd now void of breaths and heartbeats, with only the noiseless plants showing signs of life.

* * *

Amara tried her best not to let herself be distracted by the whirring of the air conditioning. It was artificial wind pumped through metal vents, rendering a room temperature too controlled and predictable for her liking. Instead, she focused her eyes on the multitude of screens.

Their green-haired classmate had led the two right to the room which housed sound equipment for the auditorium as well as several monitors which displayed scenes both inside and outside the building. Their light-haired classmate had then left them alone in a room that was essentially a surveillance system. It was almost too easy.

Amara checked the levels of the audio feed, making certain that the feedback did not drown the ears of the captive audience. It was not as difficult as she had anticipated; as an experienced lecturer, Dr. Ajimov knew how to adjust his voice and positioning long before his listeners heard the unwelcome squeal. The video, though captured her concern for entirely different reasons.

The man tumbled and fell, leaving a spot of light to float like a bubble. Michelle gasped and Amara grunted. Immediately, the power cut off and the entire room went dark. The audio feed of the lecture rattled an unpleasant hiss. Amara flicked switches, but her fumbling produced no changes.

Some of the monitors remained active in spite of the loss of power. A dark haired man wearing horn rimmed glasses pulled on the handles of the glass doors in the front of the building. The doors did not yield to his force; the power outage had locked them from the outside. She would have been amused at his antics had she not seen the guest speaker fall. At least this man was one civilian she did not have to worry about.

Within seconds, the backup generators kicked in, but now the once blank, dark screen was too light, illuminated by points of light that began to disappear one by one.

Amara and Michelle exited the room. They had seen enough.

* * *

The foyer carried the muffled essence of Dr. Ajimov's speech to Serena, Rini, and Hotaru, filtered through the thick walls. They waited for male companions who had yet to show up and whom they worried would not arrive until after the lecture ended.

Sudden yells and shouts preceded a net of darkness that was thrown over the trio. In a moment the lights were on again. But the lecture had ended far too early, and no one had departed from the auditorium.

"What was that?" Rini asked.

"I'll check it out," Serena said. "You get Hotaru out of here now."

Serena ran toward the doors that led to the auditorium. Rini tugged on Hotaru's arm, but Hotaru stood still as if mesmerized by an unseen force. Her purple irises flickered a dangerous red.

"Hotaru," Rini called. "Earth to Hotaru..."

"Rini..." Hotaru answered, her irises returning to their usual purple.

"I think we'd better get you home."

"You're right. But what about Serena?"

"She'll catch up!" Rini insisted, taking Hotaru's hand. "She's used to always being behind schedule."

The two girls retraced their steps and headed toward the entrance of the building. They barely took three steps before passing a security guard, who stood next to a plant. The plant next to the guard split its own bud and bloomed. In seconds, the Venus Heart Trap sent an arc of energy which covered the guard to the horror of Rini and Hotaru.

"Oh no!" Rini screamed.

The guard fell to the ground and his heart crystal rose from him like a phoenix. Plants and bodies lined the halls, each plant forming a chain with a matching heart crystal. Hotaru dropped her briefcase, and papers began to slip out of her bag one by one. They were trapped and no words could save them.

* * *

Byruit stood on the stage, her head adorned with a blue hat that matched the pattern covering her bosom. At the same time Telulu sat cross-legged beside her on the stage, her layered skirt folding over her thighs like fallen blooms. They were free of their student disguises or labcoats, now both in black dresses that reflected the darkness within their cores.

Telulu opened her palm to reveal a black star, which drew the crystalline hearts to it, sucking them into its flat form. They each entered the star-shaped portal until there were none left.

Byruit took the moment to mentally visualize the looks on the faces of Amara and Michelle. Perhaps, they would come running out of the back room and try to escape right past a foyer full of Venus Heart Traps. They could also be foolhardy and run into the auditorium to try to help the victims. She hoped for the latter; she wanted to personally execute the two for being goody two-shoes.

The doors leading from the foyer to the auditorium flung open, and the two turned to the opening. Instead of either of the two students she had hoped for, a blonde pigtailed sailor-suited heroine rushed in to confront her.

"I am Sailor Moon," the heroine began, "the champion of justice. You've stolen the hearts of innocent students, and for that you must be punished..." Her voice trailed off as Byruit and Telulu chuckled at the speech.

"So you've decided to choose attacking us over saving the other students," Telulu commented.

"What are you talking about?" She pointed to them. "I'm here to prune _your_ hedges."

"She really doesn't know," Byruit noted. "I guess we'd better spell it out for her."

"Did you think these were the only Venus Heart Traps we had?" Telulu asked Sailor Moon. "Even if you defeat us, those poor people all around the city will die...not unless..." Telulu's face tensed.

"...they've split up!" Byruit finished. "A shame. One little Sailor Scout is hardly going to be enough for our special guest."

The words sent a shiver on nausea into Sailor Moon's stomach, although she did not understand why. The barrettes that clipped the balls of her hair seemed to shake.

"Hold it!" another voice yelled, stopping her quiver. "We've watched you snatch hearts long enough."

Telulu stood up upon heading the second voice, and Byruit looked around. Both of their sights set on a pair that were at the back of the auditorium.

"I am the Guardian Deity of the Air," Sailor Uranus introduced. "The wind rider of the heavens."

"I am the Guardian Deity of the Ocean," Sailor "The aquatic destroyer of the severe depths."

"I am Sailor Uranus!"

"And I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Three against two?" Byruit asked them in mock petulance. "That's not fair. You're supposed to be the good guys!"

"So where's the third stooge?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"We take care of our failures," Telulu retorted. "But don't worry, we've found another way of evening the odds."

Byruit followed her partner's cue. She snapped a finger and spotlight centered on the back of the stage. A green, vaguely human-shaped figure was pressed against a vertical, metal slab. With four limbs, its neck, and a tail each anchored by a brace, this was easily the ugliest Heart Snatcher Sailor Moon had seen.

Except it wasn't any ordinary monster. It had no black star on its body was it male. This was the creature Rini had told her about.

And he looked at the Sailor Scouts with slits that divided his pink hungry eyes.

* * *

Lita stepped off the elevator and walked toward the door to the apartment. 16 had asked her to stop by this afternoon in a polite, but short manner. She had arrived for once at the appointed time, with a shopping bag in her hand. Hopefully, he decided to let her forage from his garden, and the smells of fresh fruit and vegetables already

Lita knocked on the door to the apartment, and swiftly, 16 opened the door. She stopped herself from crying out at clothes he wore. He stood before her in a green cuirass that covered his chest and extended well above and beyond his shoulders. With green gauntlets ans boot covering a black unitard, he looked as if he belonged in a science-fiction convention.

"Please come in," 16 stated.

Lita stepped into the modestly appointed apartment, then closed the door. 16 led her to the door to his garden, and stepped back, letting her enter first.

She stepped through the portal this time did not stifle her scream.

The sound arose his curiosity and concern, and he followed her through the door. They were both wrapped in astonishment, an emotion completely foreign to his parameters, and for the first time since his awakening, 16 had been caught completely by surprise.

Decay permeated through the air, as this space, once emerald with life now became a cage of brown, drooping stems. The trees had grown barren and sagged while the sky was visible, the ceiling full of leafless light. Every fruit had shriveled in the face of this sudden death.

His sensors fed him data that contradicted with the complete ruin before him. There had been no damage to the structure, only the verdant life forms he had gathered. Had even the other androids caused this destruction, there would have been thermal residue or an energy signature to follow their actions. Instead these plants had their vitality artificially and irretrievably stolen.

It was completely illogical.

"Oh no!" Lita yelled.

She had caught sight of the object in the middle of the room. A marble, life-sized replica of Lita stood on a pedestal. She was in her school uniform, striking a pose with her hand to her chest. Despite her awe, Lita did not motion toward her likeness or mention it. She was all too aware of 16 and his gaze on a single pot with a green, potted plant in the midst of the destruction. She walked over to the sole survivor of this dead garden, as if it had a testimony for her ears alone.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the plant began to emit a red aura. The cramped bud loosened in a four petal cross, unfurling itself towards Lita. The visual output was minimal in comparison to the energy of the plant, and in the split second that the Venus Heart Trap had bloomed, it easily became the strongest living organism in the area.

His reaction was without hesitation. 16 lifted his right fist and rammed it into the Venus Heart Trap. It flew across the room due to the impact, and the pot shattered, instantly killing the than a second,

"Thank you," Lita said.

"It is," 16 replied, "as they say, 'Not a problem.'"

"I'm sorry about what happened to the garden."

"You did not cause this destruction. That plant did not belong here."

"Could that plant have done all this?"

"Given the energy it displayed, that is the likeliest conclusion."

"Where did it come from?"

"I was told it was a gift from our classmates."

Lita did not bother to reply with words of clarification. Instead she walked over to the statue

"Did this statue appear out of the blue too?"

"Negative. It is a personal construction."

"You mean, you made this?" "So this was the surprise! Thank you."

"My calculations indicate a 97% accuracy to the original model. For some measurements, I had to approximate."

"It looks perfect to me." "Wish I could say the same for the rest of this place."

She bent

"You said that it was from your school?" Lita asked.

"Yes."

"This means..." Lita stood up. "Um...I have to go."

"I understand, Sailor Jupiter."

The name rolled off his tongue as if it were merely a fact he recited. She stopped. She wanted to deny his address, but the calm manner in which he said her name vanquished her resistance.

"In the future it is imperative that there be more honesty between us," 16 continued. "In the interim, I will maintain your confidence."

"How did you know?"

"Your height, build, hair color, hair style, eye color, and skin color were all identical to those of Sailor Jupiter. Your vocal patterns were the same. Aside from clothing, my scanners indicated a significant increase in energy output in Sailor Jupiter, but no other differences."

"Scanners? Are you some sort of spy? A secret agent?" She took a fighting stance. "Are you working for the Heart Snatchers?"

"Negative."

He detached his left arm as easily as if it were a cheaply made table leg, exposing the metal, wires and circuits that made up his internal systems, then screwed it back in a similar fashion.

"I will maintain your confidence," he said, "but reciprocity in this matter is at your discretion."

Lita had no answer for him. Instead, she lifted her wrist communicator and opened the green lid from it.

* * *

Krillin sped through the sky and over the city where Gohan and Trunks were invited was to meet their friends. He didn't know how he was going to handle this situation. The warnings of Trunks had come true with regard to Goku, but 18 and 17 had not killed anyone in their journeys. In fact they seemed to be leading normal lives now. Killing them seemed wrong. No, it was wrong.

He saw the face of 18 in his mind in front of him her face appeared in reality, causing him to stop. She had sported yet another outfit, this one a red turtleneck covered by a mauve vest and matching mauve pants.

"Have you missed me?" 18 asked.

He ignored her question. Powers isolated were fading in strength in different spots around the city. The decline would have normally been imperceptible had he not become accustomed to the silent heartbeat of the city. At the same time, another longer, more massive drain shook his attention with the power of an earthquake. The regional blackout of life energy permeated skyscraper centered at Infinity Academy. These people - both all around the city and in that building - were being attacked in the same manner as he had been.

Yet the was another power in the midst of this drain. It was subdued, but unfamiliar clearly stronger than anything that had ever felt from this place. He didn't like it at all.

"What's the matter?" 18 asked. "Not in the mood for a chat."

"No. These are people dying in that building...and all around the city." Immediately "We've got to help them."

"Not my problem. I'm not built for heroism."

Krillin looked at the blank face of 18 and recalled the pain of his own suffering. She was a human-shaped machine, and for the first time, her beautiful visage disgusted him rather than stirred up feelings of attraction.

"Then you're no better than your creator," he retorted indignantly before flying off.

18 tucked her hair behind her ear in response to the insult, then descended to the ground. She might not have been built for heroism, but she certainly could make it _fun_.

* * *

The carpeted floor was warm with body heat. Mina's heart trilled in ecstasy. She held her breath and stifled what little intensity she could until the final moment. At last, her eyes were stretched wider than even she imagined they could go, and sweat beaded up on her skin. Her mind was solely on the car on the top half of the so much that she did not notice the pain in her thumbs until after her vehicular avatar crossed the finish line in front of her the car of her competitor.

"Yes!" she shouted as she dropped the controller. "I win again!"

She pumped her fists into the air once more as the television screen reflected her victory with pixellated fireworks. 17 in turn, was eerily still and dangerously bored.

"This is not as fun as I'd hoped," he said.

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport!" Mina teased. "You know, there's something I wanted to ask you. Has your sister ever mentioned a lady named Kaori Knight?"

The expression on 17's face changed from boredom to surprise, but Mina did not see this. Her wrist communicator began to ring as soon as she asked the question and she looked at it with a peevish pout. She replaced the frown with a nervous smile. 17 quickly returned his attention to the screen.

"Hold on!" she begged. "I think my phone is ringing."

She stood up and walked across the room and past the potted plant on the ledge. Sge made a show of picking up the receiver of the telephone. In the same motion, she opened her wrist communicator cover, and the face of her brunette friend appeared on the screen.

"Lita," she called, her focus away from the green plant beside her. Its red bud opened into a bloom. Red energy trickled along its leaves as the stem twirled to point the bud directly to Mina. The crimson aura expanded, heading for the teenage girl with an unnatural speed.

With the crash of an open palm, the white pot shattered against the hand of 17, banishing the invasion of red light. Resistant arcs of red energy enclosed the stricken plant as it sickened into a yellow brown, then died. Mina dropped the phone receiver upon the sight.

"Next time I'll stick to roses," 17 stated.

"Wait a minute," Lita asked over the communication watch, "you've got company?"

"Yeah," Mina replied. She picked up the phone receiver and put it back on the cradle, her ruse forgotten. "I think 17 just saved me from a killer plant."

"Ask him how he got the plant," Lita demanded.

"I can hear you perfectly," 17 replied. "Amara and Michelle gave it to us."

"Those two?"

"They mentioned it was biology homework from our classmates."

"So they got it from somebody else," Mina said. She turned to 17. "Did they mention any names?"

"Lulu and Julie. Both of them are TAs." Mina shot a look of bewilderment at the abbreviation. "Teachers assistants."

"Wait a minute!" Mina pantomimed putting her hair in a bun then taking it down. "Did they happen to have green hair carried up in or loose, long pale-blue hair?"

"That's them."

An electronic recording of two subsequent bell chimes punctured the conversation.

"Oh no!" Mina cried. "My parents must be back early!" She trudged over to the door and opened it, only to see another blonde stare back at her.

"You?" Mina asked 18 with bewilderment.

"17," 18 addressed, ignoring her long haired-double in favor of her brother, "it seems like we might be able to have some fun after all at that boring lecture."

"Going to school on a day off," 17 remarked as he walked to the door. "Perish the thought."

"Wait!" Mina begged, her arm outstretched. "Where are you two going?"

"To do some gardening," 17 replied. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door, he and 18 rose in the air and were soon out of sight. Mina ached to bask in astonishment, but the withered remains of the dead plant rooted her back to reality long before she heard the voice of Lita.

"16 split, too," Lita announced. "Those three-."

"We'll have to deal with them later." She ran out of the house and leapt over the wall that surrounded her home. Mina was grounded. Sailor Venus was needed more than ever.

* * *

Amy sat outside on the park bench and cradled an open textbook. Her eyes passed back and forth across the text on the pages, but the image blurred and faded out of her concentration. She wished she could have gone to the lecture, and imagined hearing the voice of Dr. Ajimov explain his theories. With two schools to attend and standardized tests to study for, she had no time for even academic extracurricular pursuits.

Her communicator sounded off its alarm and retrieved her mind from her regret. She quickly flipped her wrist toward her and removed the cover of the communicator. The faces of Lita and Mina stared at her side by side, divided by an thin, barely visible line, They were in two separate locations, but both were in motion the same look of panic seized their faces.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"We got attacked by Heart Snatchers disguised as plants," Lita explained.

"When?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Mina answered. "There more are Heart Snatchers disguised as plants all through the city. They were given to some of students attending Infinity Academy."

"All of them?"

"No, just the ones who take biology." Mina stopped running for a second, and her face stopped bobbing up and down. "Any plans?"

"If I had access to the school records I might be able to get the information directly the databases," Amy speculated while pulling out her mini computer, "but my computer is built for analysis, not for hacking through firewalls."

"We have to do something!" Lita cried.

"I could calculate the likely students and cross reference them with those who might be taking biology, but the potential victims are all over the city."

Amy supplemented her words with rapid, syncopated keystrokes on her unfolded computer. A shadow dropped from above, and a second followed. Amy stopped typing, but did not immediately notice the new arrivals.

"You won't need to do that," a male voice said from over the communications device.

"Who's that?" she asked

"It's me, Krillin," the bald man said. "I'm with Mina."

"We're here too with Amy!" Trunks said, not over the communicator but behind Amy. She jumped then turned to him and Gohan. The boy was wearing his usual purple fighting outfit.

"When the Heart Snatchers attack," Krillin explained, "their victims lose energy fast when it happens. We can sense when and where it happens, and it's already started."

"But there's something going on at the lecture," Mina blurted.

"Then we're heading for the academy," Gohan declared.

"No, we're not," Trunks countered.

"But Rini and Hotaru-"

"As much as we want to help them," Trunks explained, "these victims are all over the place, and those people could die if their heart crystals aren't returned to them. We need to get these scattered heart crystals back to their bodies as soon as possible first, then we can converge on the school. We can't be selfish here." He stopped himself from speaking the remainder of this thoughts. _Or we'd be no better than the androids._

"He's right, ladies," Krillin said. "We can work on this a lot faster than you can. If you go to the Academy, you might be able to help out there. Once we're done, we'll meet up with you there."

"All right," Amy said.

"To Infinity Academy and beyond!" Mina shouted. The communicators shut off and in the radio silence, the parties went in their separate ways, by air and by land.

* * *

The androids sped through the sky as a pair, their speeds perfectly matched. Only the handles of the bags that threatened to tear from her hand differentiated the two human-shaped bullets in motion. The couple entered the apartment via the open balcony door and did not bother to close it.

18 reacted to her landing by going to the bathroom, her hands still full of clothes. She shut the door, sending a seismic shudder throughout the building.

"Since when did you ever have to make a pit stop before a fight?" 17 asked.

"I've been putting together an outfit just for this occasion," she answered, her voice muffled by the closed door. "And now I'm going to put it on."

"You want to change clothes, now?"

"Why not? I'm not going to ruin yet another ensemble in a pointless scuffle."

"Please..."

"Hush. I got something for you as well." She opened the door slightly and tossed a duster and a cowboy hat at 17 which he caught expertly. "Saddle up, partner."

He gazed at the coat and hat in confusion. The second was all that 18 needed to pass him unseen.

"Hurry up and put it on. I'll see you at school. No barging in early."

She flew off, almost, but not quite faster than he could follow. He shrugged his shoulders ten put on the coat. At least he'd have something new to wear to school.

* * *

Sailor Moon huffed and puffed in her sprint. She hopped in the spaces in the floor that weren't covered by bodies or Venus Heart Traps. In reaction, Telulu threw out her left arm and vines shot from her wrist. Sailor Moon dodged the green ropes with a leap that sent her smacking into a wall. She felt her legs give way and sank, only to see a red bloom meet her eyes.

Quickly, she kicked the white pot, smashing it and killing the plant inside it. It was one of few moments of victory in this battle.

Thankfully, the green guest had not joined in on the assault, letting the women combat each other. It had been more of a game of dodgeball for Sailor Moon than anything else, as she was not given even a moment to even catch her breath. Byruit had focused more on Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, using her nanobots to prevent them

"Why don't you just give up now?" Telulu taunted. "You can feed by babies now, or you can feed them later."

Sailor Moon gave a stolid glare at Telulu, but her eyes averted to the battle between Byruit and the other Scouts. She had been firing her nanobots in a pattern that forced the two closer each other. Behind them was a cluster of hungry Venus Heart Traps that waited for the duo to get in her range. Without thinking, she pulled out the Purity Chalice.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

Her skirt and back bow were now bleached white and sheer linen served as spaulders. She twirled around and raised her rod in the air, gathering the necessary energy.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache."

Brilliance exploded in a supernova, releasing a ribbon of hearts. The string of hearts sought the pots in the audience and crashed in them with perfect precision. None of the hearts pierced the stage, but every Venus Heart Trap, including the ones behind. In response to the seemingly interminable light, Byruit and Telulu covered their eyes with their arms. The light even made Cell wince, and for a second, he thought of breaking free and absorbing all of the combatants before she turned her focus on him.

But the second passed. Fatigue washed over Sailor Moon after the release of energy and weighed her limbs down. She collapsed on the floor. Telulu's stance softened, and her face expressed sincere sadness.

"My babies..." Telulu mentioned woefully, "You did your job well."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You can only use that trick once," Telulu explained, regaining her haughtiness. "We know about all your limits. Those plants were sacrifice fly-traps. So you keep running around like that. Your little heart will give out in no time."

"And what about you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We don't have that problem," Byruit responded.

The two members of the Bureau of Bad Behavior fired their respective weapons at Sailor Moon. She rolled out of the way of the nanobots, but the vines snared her like tentacles.

And an orange ball of energy broke through the vines, ending her temporarily paralysis. She almost wanted to call out to Tuxedo Mask, but he had not saved her. Instead Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune flanked her, each of them holding an object of power. For once the three were working together.

"So what," Sailor Uranus said to their opponents. "You'll be defeated long before we give up."

"She might not be bluffing," Byruit muttered to Telulu. "Maybe we should release the big guy now and have him finish up."

"Not yet," Telulu replied. "We can take care of them." As she spoke looked at the two plants Sailor Moon had missed, the two surrounding the podium stabbed Venus Heart Trap on the left of the podium with a syringe, then quickly repeated the action with the plant on the opposite side. The plants twisted and enlarged quickly, towering over all of the living organisms in the area. Each petal separated from the central bloom and shrunk, and in turn pods grew at the ends of the stalks. The pods split open to reveal rows of teeth that lined read maws large enough to swallow a human whole.

"This is what happens when you give a Venus Heart Trap fertilizer," Telulu explained. "They develop into an advanced form. I dub them Big Berthas. They feed on heart energy, so they aren't useful for stealing hearts, but they're perfect, undiscriminating executioners."

As she spoke, one of the Big Berthas extended its tendrils around Sailor Neptune,. The other plant grabbed Sailor Uranus and strung her limbs up like a marionette. Both plants lifted their human victims and wrapped their vines tighter around the necks of the two Scouts. Sailor Moon watched the sight, completely stunned at the speed of the plants.

"Mosaic Energy Blaster!" Byruit cried.

A a cold stream tiny metal machines buzzed toward Sailor Moon. This time, she did not dodge in time. Pain and weakness crept over her body and she toppled to the floor.

"It's a shame," Byruit said. "The professor said to let the big lug have your body. But I think my nanobots aren't going to leave enough for him to eat."

"Please stop it," Sailor Moon begged. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Even we can see that your friend here is just baiting you," Sailor Uranus cried as she snatched the large vine from her neck. "He's just waiting for us to defeat each other so he can swallow us all up."

"They know about him?" Byruit asked Telulu.

"I guess they aren't as dumb as they look," Telulu remarked. She looked up to Sailor Uranus. "It's a nice ploy, but don't worry, once you're unconscious you won't even feel your demise."

Telulu brought her right thumb to the left side of her neck then pulled her right arm across it vertically. In response, the Big Bertha tightened its grip on Sailor Neptune and recovered its grasp around Sailor Uranus's neck. All three Sailor Scouts were now silent prisoners in body and their minds were soon to follow into nothingness.

* * *

Bertie closed the cash register and wiped her forehead. The final client had exited the salon, and euphoria settled on her shoulders. One of these days, she thought, she would consider closing out her register before the end of salon hours That day was not today.

A rush of air passed her and she shook her head to find the android from yesterday standing before her. Gasps instead of screams came from her mouth, the woman was not hostile in her motions despite her icy, stoic eyes. Instead, she was clad in a trench coat, with exposed patches of skin jutting out from the opening in the front.

"You said you had a five-minute makeover," 18 said. "Can you make me look like this?"

18 handed Bertie a sketch on a piece of paper, then let the trench coat fall. Bertie looked at the exposed flesh of 18's arms and legs, the blinked at the clothes the android _did_ wear, which resembled the picture she held. Her face brightened in excitement, as did that of Avery, who sped over to Bertie upon seeing the sight.

"We certainly can," Avery answered. "Sisters, we've got a job to do!"

The Four Sisters converged upon Android 18 like ants to a picnic, and covered her face in synchronous, silent harmony.

* * *

Screams followed by silence summoned Android 16 to the halls of Infinity Academy. It was not in his nature to be attracted by distress, but the death dealt by the single plant could not be ignored. He was able to detect presence of a nest of these unnatural beings in Infinity Academy on his scanners alone; he did not need to reach into his memory to locate them.

It was not in his nature to dwell on the past. Reflections were meaningless, intangible, and not useful for determining future behavior. Yet recently a new desire had emerged in him to extend his observation beyond that of the present.

He had been created to kill Goku, and consequently, he had developed a persona to mimic that of Goku. He had emulated his target's sentimental consideration for life, his mechanical mind more in tune with nature than the spirits of most humans. Gero was aware Goku had been driven by his kindness as much of his love of the fight, and that a truly worthy adversary would likewise share that ironic weakness. Yet the fierce warrior instinct of Goku could not be programmed into 16. The android had an abundance of weaponry, as well as the tactical and sensory skills to use them, but he would not even employ them even in self-defense. As a result, he was useless.

Gero had programmed him too rigidly in his duty to kill Gokum and too loosely with regard to his personality. 16 had no inclination toward finding his target or attacking any other living thing. He would not obey an order to destroy even the smallest animal. Gero had built the perfect weapon, but one that would never be used. 16 had been deemed a favor allowed himself to be shut down. As much as he disagreed with his creator, he would not rebel against him.

Now, he was mobile, it was within these protocols that he entered the building. White pots attracted his attention, and he destroyed each verdant organism, leaving the stars they removed untouched. The pink stars floated back to the bodies of their owners, who stirred slowly and weakly. These were mere outliers. The concentration of plants

He stopped in his tracks upon seeing a trail of papers spilled on the floor. The papers led to the harsh breaths of two young female forms huddling under a table. He walked toward the pair. One was a little girl with pink hair and the older, dark-haired girl wearing a dark outfit. He picked up the papers, mentally scanning them in the blink of an eye. The scattered pile of homework and notes contained a missive upon which the girl had written her name - Hotaru Tomoe. He saved a record of the image in his memory.

Hotaru turned her head upward to face him. Their eyes locked, and instantly, a kinship and an understanding had been reached. She was in need of protecting. He handed her the papers that had fallen, and she slowly placed them in her bag. In turn, her breaths, though still rapid, began to slow ever so slightly.

"Little ones," 16 stated, "it is not safe here. You must depart."

"Go ahead," Rini urged Hotaru. "I'll take care of it.

"No, Rini," Hotaru insisted as 16 picked her and her belongings up gently, almost like an amusement ride. "I can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be okay." Rini spun around, her knuckles digging into her hips. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Her proclamation was proven false as she was raised off the ground, yelling in protest.

"Hey, put me down!" she yelled as she jostled against the firm shoulder of 16. Her wail bounced off his metal heart, and his sensors recorded her words as mere noise as he carried both children out of the building.

* * *

Byruit laughed as Sailor Moon kept her knees and palms pressed the floor. Vines confined Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, weakening them through the sheer power of strangulation. Even if their reinforcements were to arrive it would be too late to save these three. Dr. Tomoe would be pleased.

After a minute, the bodies of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune fell limp, and after another minute and Sailor Moon collapsed as well. Byruit reluctantly retracted her nanobots from the Sailor Scout. As much as they wanted to kill the Scouts; they needed to stay alive for the sake of their unusually silent, green partner.

A loud slam rocked the area and a stream of daylight invaded the auditorium. Dust, dirt, and concrete were flung into the air upon the impact. Standing in the hole was a human sized figure, who shot a beam of light at Big Bertha that held Sailor Neptune. The plant flailed ash shrieked in pain and loosened its grip on its captive. The Sailor Scout slipped to the ground, still passed out while the plant exploded into dead leaves and dirt.

"My baby!" Telulu cried in horror.

"Nice work," Byruit. "Which Sailor Snoop are you?"

"Take a wild guess." The debris began to thin and the cloud of dust settled. Soon the features of the chin-length haired woman began to emerge. Blonde hair was swept back in part by a red ribbon tied around the back of her head. Another ribbon was tied across her chest and it matched the red, felt mask in her face She sported a blue skirt that was bordered with a red stripe, while two red stripes were painted on the midsection of her white, short-sleeved shirt. A crescent moon symbol was painted on her forehead.

"Sailor V?" Byruit asked. "That's impossible."

"Whoever she is," Telulu proclaimed, "she's going to be a meal for my Big Bertha."

The remaining giant plant roared at the mention. 18 pointed her gloved finger at the Big Bertha, and a beam of light shot from it. The Big Bertha shrieked and slacked, releasing Sailor Uranus, before it too self-destructed.

"It _is_ her!" Telulu shouted. "That's her signature Crescent Beam!"

"She won't be any match for my nanobots," Byruit said. "Mosaic Energy Blaster!"

18 coldly watched the swarm of machines. She wanted to see whether her outfit would stand up to the miniscule assault. Yet her desire was in vain, as the nanobots collided against an energy barrier. 18 she gave a scornful glare at the one who manifested the forcefield. 17 had pulled the orange bandana he wore around his face in addition to the hat and coat she had given him.

"Quit hogging the spotlight," 17 said.

"Showoff," 18 complained.

"Can this get any worse?" Byruit asked herself.

"Oh, yes it certainly can," Cell said, sounding as though he were directly behind her.

In disbelief Byruit looked at the slab which had held him. The titanium braces which held him in place were mangled and empty. She felt a clammy presence behind her and when she turned around she nearly leapt out of her skin.

The face of Cell was exactly sixteen inches separated from her own, just close enough for her to see every line and spot on what passed for a face.

Cell licked the opening of his mouth. The newcomers were still far away, and the other Scouts were immobile, easy targets he could attack at any time. The warning she had heard earlier echoed in her mind. She had done her job. She had immobilized the main course, and she was needed only for an appetizer.

Cell raised his tail and pointed the needle that capped it directly at her. She cowered and closed her eyes.

A scream that was not hers followed. Her face turned as light as her hair when she saw the needle sticking into Telulu. Unlike Byruit, she had taken a stance in defiance, but the pumping sounds that originated from the tail of Cell negated her efforts. Telulu was wilting like the flowers she had created. And in mere seconds she had withered to nothing, leaving only her dress and the black star she carried behind.

In response to this sight, Byurit operated for the first time in her short life with pure instinct. She thrust her wrist out and released the nanobots, but the cold, inhuman hand of Cell grabbed her wrist. His grip cracked the controls. In response, the nanobots surrounded her like a winter storm, eating away at her cells. They scathed her eyes, her fingernails, the spaces between her arms and her legs, the inside of her nose and the outside of her mouth. The slow torture of her own weapon delivered her an empathy far too late for her to repent.

The sharp drilling of his tail did not even hurt in comparison to the cloud of pain, and her awareness seeped out of her mind so fast that she could not complete the final thought that ached at her. She had lived by science; and she had died by science. Now she was silent.

* * *

Krillin stood over a brown-haired girl whose body laid flat against the grass. Immediately, he fired a blast of energy at the Venus Heart Trap that rested on the ground beside her, almost as if gloating. Its voiceless triumph ended in the flash of light, but Krillin was already focused on the shining crystal the plant had stolen. It made its way toward the girl, and Krillin made certain that it implanted itself into its original body before he pushed himself to the air.

The process of searching and destroying the plants proved to be more time consuming than he had expected. Trunks and Gohan were working even faster than he was, but their combined efforts seemed worthless. For every evil plant they destroyed, two more seemed to be nearby. All three of them worked separately against the potted organisms, but they only seemed to multiply. As long as it took him, though, he reminded himself it would have taken the Sailor Scouts far longer, even with their superior teamwork.

At last, though, the numbers had begun to die down. In fact, Krillin did not sense any more blooms in his area. There were a pair of plants on the other side of town, but he could sense that Trunks and Gohan were taking care of those two plants separately. He would rejoin them at the Academy. He could only hope the androids wouldn't be waiting for them there.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Cell was mobile. The hunger still chained him to his goal, perfection, but the bio-extracts of the his former captors produced a good feeling that was almost pleasurable. Their life energy and genetic material had boosted his power more than he had expected. Had there been no others present, he would have eaten their unconscious enemies.

Yet the pair that faced him grabbed his attention. Despite the outlandish outfits they sported, he knew them all too well. Their appearances matched the memories that had been imprinted upon him.

These were the androids he had been looking for.

"Here comes a new challenger," 17 said.

Immediately, the hunger that compelled Cell to stick his tail into the bodies of all the unconscious life forms sharpened and magnified. Thoughts of perfection and gratification eclipsed him as he threw his tail forward toward the male android. Suddenly, the motion was stopped. It was stuck, not in the side of his target, but in the hands of the young man who'd caught it.

"Sticking your tail where it doesn't belong," 17 replied. "I don't know where that's been."

Cell grunted as an excruciating pain seared through the entire lower half of his body. In response he thrust his tail in a second effort, but found that he was only controlling air. In seconds, his tail was nothing but a stabbing, horribly crushed limb that he could not see, but a further visual inspection told him that the pain was lying. His tail writhed uncontrollably on the ground like a worm, no longer attached to him, but dying independently. A new tail would emerge from in the emptiness in his back in less than a minute, but even if it did, the temporary loss of his limb hit Cell with a message.

He was far too weak to attack these androids, at least as he was. Even with the hundreds of young meals in this auditorium, he would still be too weak. Upon seeing his goal, his hunger had gotten the best of him. He had to be more clever to survive long enough to work toward his goal, and far stronger to succeed in it.

He stretched the fingers of his hands wide and place his hands at the edge of his face.

"Solar Flare!"

Lifeless light seared the eyes of the sighted. In less than a second, it was dim enough for the androids to see again, and in more than a minute, it was dim enough for less resilient eyes to recover. But after the second and after the minute there were no traces of green except for the discarded plants, the sizzling Big Berthas, and Telulu's dress. Cell had made an escape, leaving the androids with no enemies to fight.

"Feel like cleaning this mess up?" 18 asked.

"Nope," 17 answered. "I'm through playing hero today. Let's go."

The brother and sister levitated themselves above the heart crystals, which slowly rejoined the bodies from which they came. In their fight to consciousness, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus perceived their exit as the disappearance of two mere hazy forms. Like ghosts the androids were beyond the reach of the Scouts, and the twin bodies rose like spirits into the sky.

A click from the earth bid duo to look upon the ground. A bespectacled man with short, black hair pointed a camera at them with a long black lens. She had half of a thought to destroy the camera, but smirked at it and its user instead. Their apartment was close enough for them to change clothes with privacy.

* * *

Sailor Uranus struggled to get to her feet, then helped Sailor Neptune to stand. Sailor Moon received no such assistance, but stood up on her own. The stage was now littered with the residue of dead plants. Byruit's bodysuit and.

"Did we win?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, we lucked out," Sailor Uranus answered, "if this is any indication." She picked up the black dress Telulu had worn and the star. "And it's no thanks to you. The real Sovereign would have used that Chalice to defeat the enemy."

"Now we have to find the real Sovereign more than ever," Sailor Neptune added. "Every moment that she remains hidden is a moment less the world has."

"But their hearts!" Sailor Moon protested, pointing to the crowd.

"We have more important things to worry about," Sailor Nepture remarked.

"The next time you see us, you had better hand over the Chalice," Sailor Uranus ordered. "You're not fit to wield it." She threw the black dress and the black star on the stage, and walked away with Sailor Neptune. The black star shattered upon impact on the ground and hundreds of pink crystals were thrown into the sky. The hearts of the students gravitated toward their bodies, while one stubborn heart remained on stage, then burrowed into the fallen body of Dr. Ajimov. The professor leapt to his feet, reactivated, then ran to the podium.

"And that my comrades," Dr. Ajimov shouted, "has been a demonstration of intra-dimensional space folding on itself!"

The audience applauded the statement, allowing Sailor Moon to exit the auditorium without notice. She ran down halls lined with pierced and burnt remains of Venus Heart Traps, and bumped into recovering people who were not the ones she searched for. She did not worry about the words spoken by her fellow Sailor Scouts. Instead, she made her way to the front door of the building and looked outside. It felt as though her heart was breaking, and despite herself, she cast another desperate glance outside the glass door.

Rini waved at her from the other side.

Sailor Moon opened the glass door. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter stood outside, and Krillin dropped from the sky. She did not see them ar first, only Rini, and Hotaru who stood next to her.

Android 16 stood behind Rini and Hotaru. Upon viewing the sight Sailor Moon sprinted toward the young girls. She wrapped her arms around Rini tightly then released her, then gave a looser, but no less intimate hug to Hotaru.

"Oh, Rini!" Sailor Moon cried. "Hotaru! You're both okay."

"Looks like you guys took care of everything here," Krillin remarked.

"We can't take credit for this one," Sailor Mercury stated. "They were outside when we got here."

"You saved them?" Krillin asked 16. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why," Sailor Moon answered with tears in her eyes. "I'm just glad you two are okay."

"You don't understand. That's an a-"

He stopped himself from finishing his sentence. Trunks had practically chewed his head off when he questioned him about the destructive nature of androids. But this creature, with its cold metal heart, held as much compassion as his own, perhaps even more. Despite the vast power of the cybernetic humanoids, the thought of killing them to protect the future rose in the back of Krillin's throat and tasted like bile.

"...an act of kindness," Krillin finished in a whimper.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said to 16. The silent warrior nodded, then walked away, joining the late afternoon shadows of the building in a slow, steady pace. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus both gave him a glance, one he noticed but refused to give away. His leave also caught the attention of Hotaru. He turned and nodded his head to Hotaru in an acknowledgment. For a second she felt a familiar connection, but she returned her attention to her hand with the brisk whiff of the wind. The lifeless letter threatened to fly away from her gasp, but she held onto the paper that contained her dreams and feelings with all her heart.

"Is that a letter you're carrying?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"It was for a friend," Hotaru answered. "I wanted to give it to him in person, but I'll just mail it to him."

"But it's for..." Rini began.

"It's not nice to read other people's mail!" Sailor Moon butted in, clearing away her previous concern. "Be thankful that someone saved your life."

"Yeah," Rini answered, crossing her arms, "but that someone wasn't you, 'champion of justice.'"

"You don't even have a sense of justice, or any other sense at all for that matter."

"Justice? Please. You're the one who can't spell it."

"I-T."

"See?"

"You fungus!" Sailor Moon yelled, her face as red as a tomato. "You tricked me!"

Hotaru began to giggle as the two, pigtailed girls argued over matters in a spiral of pettiness. Words were tossed between them in a furious exchange which only drew louder and more shrill by the passing moment. At last they noticed the frail girl shaking with laughter.

"Are you okay?" Rini asked. "You're not getting sick again, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Hotaru answered. "It's just the way you two argue, it reminds me of the way you argue with your cousin."

Her moment of amusement ended with the arrival of two figures from the sky. Gohan and Trunks dropped into the assortment of Sailor Scouts, children, and Krillin.

"Gohan!" Rini yelled. "Trunks."

"It looks like you two are all right," Trunks said. "For a second, we couldn't sense you."

"Yeah, we thought you might have been in trouble," Gohan added.

"It got hairy for a little while," Rini said, "but we got out of there." Rini grabbed Hotaru by the arm. "Hey, Hotaru. You had something to show Trunks."

"No," Hotaru replied, clutching onto the missive, "it's nothing. I didn't want to waste your time with something so silly."

"If you have something to show me," Trunks said, "I'm sure it's not silly."

"I...wanted to give this to you, if you wouldn't mind taking it." Hotaru lifted the letter and handed it to Trunks.

"Thank you." A white flash and a click pierced the air when Trunks took the letter, drawing the attention of the group. Serena's father held the camera to his face and repositioned himself in manic motions.

"Da-a-a-..." Sailor Moon began. "I mean, 'That guy I've never seen before in my life!' What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I just wanted pictures of the heroes who saved my niece," the man answered. "At least you looked after her. I'm going to give my daughter a stern talking to for abandoning her cousin."

"I suddenly remembered that I'm camera-shy!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Me too!" Krillin yelled. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

Krillin shot into the air, along with Trunks and Gohan, while the Sailor Scouts ran away from the paternal photographer, throwing up cries of protest and bickering as he gave chase. Rini giggled and Hotaru laughed quietly at the sight of superheroes being driven away by a camera-wielding father. And they laughed silently long after the last sounds departed from their lips.


End file.
